Untied Shoes
by Sybil Corvax
Summary: Sybil Corvax didn't beleive in God; he'd ruined her life, but why is it now that she finds herself beleiving again? Is it because of that man? L? And why is she seeing things she shouldn't? This detective is about to find out the truth to everything. LXOC
1. Prelude

A little girl stood in front of a grave in the pouring rain.

She was eight years old and alone. Her mother's funeral had only just ended and already, her twin brothers had been taken away to an orphanage.

However, the eight year old girl would not go to that place. She refused to go without a fight, and despite the social worker's best efforts, trying to capture a strong, fast child in the mud was not easy.

Evidently, the adult had given up and abandoned the girl. Not that the girl minded. She'd make it fine, but her brothers were a different story. Though they were two years older, the didn't have their sister's high intellect. They wouldn't have been able to survive without someone caring for them.

The girl stared at the marble tombstone with a small smile on her face. Her red bangs were plastered to her pale cheeks, due to the pounding rain. In her hand was a single white rose, which she released. It landed on the fresh mud of the new grave.

It had been exactly twenty four hours since her death. Twenty four hours of being an orphan. Yet, the girl wasn't afraid. Not when she had a goal and someone to visit.

"Mom, you never taught me how to tie my shoes. Now I'll never do it." The smile didn't leave the girl's face as she looked to her untied running shoes, dirty from the mud and rain.

However, that was the only thing she said. After that, the eight year old girl turned around and began to walk away.

Untied shoes and all.


	2. Chapter 1

Looking at her, no one would be able to say that she was a genius. No one would be able to tell, that beneath her black leather cap, Sybil had an IQ well above the average person.

She didn't look like the stereotypical genius. She didn't have a big head like Einstein. She didn't wear those huge geeky glasses. Overall, Sybil looked like the average eighteen year old woman. A little younger than her true age of twenty three, but she still looked normal.

No one would be able to tell that she was a genius and one of the world's greatest detectives.

However, that's exactly who Sybil was. She was one of the world's greatest detectives. Tied for first to be exact. Tied for first with world renowned L.

Not that it bothered her. Sybil was happy at not being the best. It gave her something to strive for. A new goal since she had accomplished the first.

Sybil had become L's equal. A great detective. The great detective Carlyle. Carlyle being the maiden name of her deceased mother who had died at the young age of twenty eight. Murdered by Sybil's own father.

The young woman, dressed in a blue tank top and a pair of black jean shorts, stood in front of the grocery store, looking up at the giant television.

Her lips were in a thin line as she watched several men die around her. However, she didn't rush to their sides like everyone else. She knew that they were dead. Kira had killed them.

That made three hundred and seven in the past two months. Not good.

The woman adjusted her cap and grabbed her grocery bag before walking casually to her apartment. Careful as to not trip over her untied shoelaces.

Fifteen years and she still never learned how to tie them.

Not that it bothered her. The laces would've felt too tight now if she began to tie them. Besides, Sybil enjoyed being unique.

She stopped at her apartment and jabbed her key into the brass doorknob before swinging the door open. Sybil stepped inside, kicked off her shoes, then closed the door behind her.

The young woman exhaled before going to the kitchen and beginning to put away the groceries. An orange tabby soon jumped up onto the green counter and she smiled as she pet its soft fur.

"Hiya, Socks. I'll get to you in a moment." Sybil grabbed a nearby can opener before grabbing a can of tuna.

Soon, it was open and the cat was stuffing his face. So, she took this chance to enter her office and sit down at her computer.

Almost immediately, she checked her email to see if she had gotten one from her older brothers.

Another smile lit her lips.

It seemed that they hadn't forgotten about her after all. Given, it had been just six months since she had seen them last. Much better than the eight years it first took her to be reunited with them after their mother's murder.

Sybil, where are you?! It's been forever since me and Tay have seen or heard from you!

-Troy and Taylor

It was a short message, but her brother's fear was easy to sense.

Sybil quickly typed a response.

Taylor, Troy, you mustn't worry for me. I'm fine and currently residing in Japan. And, to be precise, it has been six months and four days. I will return to you someday, however, before I do, I have some very important things that I must take care of.

-Sybil

She sent her response before she removed her cap and placed it beside the computer. Then, the young woman got to work.

Kira had to be stopped, after all. Besides, it interested her as to how he was able to kill these criminals.

No physical evidence was left behind. He didn't even have to be in the area when they died. However, only criminals that were recently on the news were being killed.

Sybil chewed on her bottom lip as her green eyes went over the information that she had gathered.

"So, he needs only a name and a face to kill." She tapped her fingers and swung her feet back and forth.

Then, after about half an hour, Socks began to rub up against her ankles.

Sybil was torn from her trance and patted her lap. The tabby jumped up and began purring.

"You're such a soft kitty." She mumbled with a small smile as she ran her fingers through his orange fur.

"Hmm. This doesn't make sense. There's no human, logical way for Kira to be doing this. No wonder L hasn't caught him yet. No wonder I haven't caught him yet. The way Kira is killing is completely illogical. That means, that in order for him to be getting away with this, he must be a genius." The young woman frowned.

"A young genius. Obviously, Kira thinks that because he's killing criminals, he's making the world a better place. A new crime-free world. Judging by this, he must be around the near age of an adult. Because an older adult would only use such illogical power for personal gain and a younger child would be killing bullies, not criminals." After a few more minutes, Sybil became rather annoyed and flicked the computer off.

She stood up, ignoring the angry sounds of Socks as she grabbed her cap, slapped it back on her head, and made her way back to the kitchen so to make herself some much needed food.

She turned the cap so that the brim was on the back of her head. She flung open the fridge, in her frustration, and grabbed the first thing she saw. Cold pizza left over from the night before.

Sybil grabbed a small plate, placed the pizza on it, then stuffed it into the microwave.

"Pepperoni, mushrooms, olives. If my metabolism crashes, I'll gain sixty, no, seventy pounds." She was grinning, her cheery demeanor returning to her once again.

However, she became serious upon hearing the doorbell ring. She grabbed her pocketknife, which was sitting on the counter like it always was, and stuffed it into her shorts' pocket.

The young woman adjusted her cap once again, partially covering her eyes.

"Coming." Sybil walked towards the door and cracked it open slowly.

No one was there.

She blinked, adjusted her hat again, and looked around. Then, she glanced to her mailbox. Sybil stared at it, noticing immediately that something was off.

The little red flag was up. Someone had dropped off a letter?

The woman carefully checked inside the mailbox, knowing that not everything was harmless. For all she knew, it was a bomb designed to explode upon being moved. You can never be too safe, or careful for that matter.

Upon checking inside the mailbox, she had determined that all that was in there was an envelope. A large one that seemed to have something inside of it. A disk, perhaps?

Sybil pulled out the envelope and disappeared back inside back into her apartment. She closed and locked the door, setting the alarm for safety. Then, she dug into her pocket for her knife and used the blade to slit across the envelope.

However, before opening the envelope entirely, the young woman flipped the package in her hands. Studying it.

There was no address on it. Therefore, whoever had packaged whatever was inside had brought it themselves and then disappeared. Strange.

Without further ado, Sybil reached inside of the envelope and pulled out a disk. Exactly as she suspected.

On the front of the disk, was a yellow sticky note.

"Insert this disk into your computer and contact the police." She would have obeyed immediately, if not for the rumbling of her empty stomach.

So, Sybil quickly grabbed her leftover pizza and hurried to her office. She flicked on the computer and, as soon as it was turned on, stuck the disk inside of the drive.

She took a bite of the pizza and watched as information was downloaded to her computer.

Her eyes widened as she read over the information set in front of her.

"This is information on a planned attack on the Aoyma Mall. Set for-" Sybil read on before shooting up.

"In two hours. I've got to do something. But, what?" She quickly thought of an idea.

"I'm forgetting who I am. I can stop this." The woman quickly began to frantically type and soon opened up a line to the police.

She grabbed her microphone and switched it on, as well as her voice synthesizer.

"Carlyle? What's going on?" A voice from the other end asked, whom she knew to be the Chief of Police, Soichiro Yagami.

"Is it about Kira?"

"The matter is serious. I've gotten news that there is to be an attack on the Aoyma Mall in two hours. It's supposed to be a bombing."

"Then we have to evacuate!"

"We need to discover who's in charge of this attack before we do anything. I suspect that these plans that I was given are only to throw us off the real issue."

"The real issue? Like what?" Sybil frowned and scanned her eyes over the information once again.

"After looking at the information, it's obvious to me that this is certainly just a distraction as I previously suspected. The bombing being reported in by a citizen would surely tear the police from their real goal of capturing Kira. Therefore, do not evacuate. Do not respond. I will personally deal with this issue."

"How?" Sybil smirked.

"Leave it all to me. Just keep up with following Kira and don't let anything that may happen stop you." She ended the connection and grabbed a nearby suitcase.

She was going to stop this attack. She knew it was coming. It was supposed to distract everyone from the real issue. However, she wasn't going to be distracted by it and neither was the police. Not when she had warned them ahead of time.

Sybil quickly slipped on her untied shoes and left her home, slamming her door shut before running down the sidewalk with the suitcase in hand.

Heading there on foot would be faster than taking a taxi. Especially since traffic would be horrible in Aoyma and she wasn't taking the chance of being stuck in the horrible traffic when lives were in danger.

However, she hoped that she would make it on time.


	3. Chapter 2

Sybil quickly adjusted her hat so to keep it from her eyes, which scanned the outside of the mall.

She had made it to Aoyma with twenty minutes to spare. Twenty minutes and the whole place would blow, according to the information she was given from the runaway mailman or woman.

She then got a gut feeling and she stopped walking before checking her wristwatch. Ten minutes had passed.

Sybil grit her teeth and then took a deep breath to calm herself down.

She couldn't fail this. It would take too many lives.

After a moment, the woman suddenly got an idea. She took a tighter hold on her suitcase before picking up speed and making her way towards the stairwell.

Obviously the bomb would be on the upper floor of the mall, near the security office, if not in it. Take out the police first, then the innocent bystanders.

Sybil stopped in front of the security office and checked her watch again. She only had three more minutes.

This wasn't good. If she was wrong, not only would people die, but she would die as well.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, the young woman caught the blinking of a red light. Immediately, she turned on it and saw that it was exactly what she was looking for. The bomb.

It was leaning against the wall of the security office, disguised as a fire alarm.

Sybil hurriedly opened her suitcase and began going through it, soon finding a screwdriver and a revolver. She put the revolver back in the case as she shut it and turned her attention back to the fire alarm bomb.

One more minute. Just one minute and one mistake-

Her tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth as she carefully unscrewed the time bomb and worked to disarm it.

Thirty seconds.

Twenty seconds.

Ten seconds.

Five seconds.

One second.

Sybil let out a sigh of relief as she slipped her screwdriver in the pocket of her black shorts.

"That was too close for comfort." She murmured before kneeling back down to pick up her suitcase.

Sybil then frowned.

Something still didn't feel right. Where were the security guards? You'd think that they would've noticed her messing with the fire alarm by now. Unless they were-

Her eyes widened as she quickly kicked down the door to the security office, seeing each of the seven security guards dead.

Gun shot wounds to the chest. Each and every single one of them.

To her left, Sybil saw a black suitcase and she heard the beeping of a clock counting down.

Immediately, she pulled out her screwdriver again and opened up the suitcase, revealing the time bomb inside. It was much more complicated than the last one and it seemed to have been set to explode after the first bomb.

One minute later.

Sybil studied the bomb for a few moments, seeing that there were two wires. A green wire and a blue wire.

She furrowed her brows in frustration.

She had to stop this now. But, she had never seen a bomb like this. She had only seen them on television. And it was always the blue wire.

The detective raised her screwdriver and held it to the blue wire, a nervous sweat sliding down the back of her neck.

She had five seconds left.

There was a fifty fifty chance of this working. She prayed that the bombers had done exactly the same thing as she saw on television.

Sybil quickly slid the sharp edge of the screwdriver through the wire and she closed her eyes tightly, almost expecting an explosion. However, one did not occur.

She opened her eyes slowly and then let out a relieved sigh.

The timer had stopped at three seconds. Just three seconds. However, that was better than the last one.

"Despite my best efforts, it wasn't enough. Men still lost their lives today." Sybil murmured, feeling tears stinging her eyes as she glanced around at the seven security guards.

The body closest to her still had his eyes open. She reached out with her hand and was about to gently close the eyes, but stopped.

This would ruin the scene of the crime even more so than taking away the bombs.

A tear slid down her cheek.

"Great men. Heroes. It's not those who solve the mystery who are the heroes. It's those who die for those who solve the mystery because those who solve the mystery are too much like cowards-" She stopped herself and stood up.

Then, she grabbed her own suitcase and flipped it open, pulling out her revolver. She then lifted up her shirt, revealing the belt around her waist. She stuck the gun in its holster before pulling her shirt back down.

"Illegal or not, I need to be able to protect myself. This is all I've got right now." Sybil said, not looking at the dead bodies around her.

Then, she grabbed her screwdriver again and stuck it back into the case before grabbing the old bomb case and snapping it shut.

She'd have to take this back home to look it over thoroughly. As well as the fire alarm bomb outside.

Sybil stepped outside of the security office and carefully unattached the disarmed bomb from the wall. Then, she reentered the office, despite her obvious dislike of seeing the dead bodies.

There, she could contact the police department to let them know that there was no more bombs to worry about. However, they would need several body bags.

The detective stood in front of the computer and kept a sympathetic composure as she looked around for a phone. She soon found one and carefully picked it up before dialing

***

Sybil stumbled into her apartment, dropping her suitcase into the hallway closet.

She closed the door behind her and locked it. Then, she reset the alarm system before she continued to the kitchen.

She nearly tripped over her shoelaces, but she didn't care. Frankly, she was too exhausted to care.

So what if she scuffed the hard wooden floor with her shoes? She could always clean it up later. When she had more energy, that is.

Running from her apartment in the middle of the city, all the way to Aoyma to disarm a bomb was hard work. Especially since there wasn't just one bomb. There was two. Two bombs that had nearly exploded.

And, not only was there more than one bomb, but seven innocent security guards were killed. All because they were at work on time. To do their job.

Socks rubbed up against her ankles as she stood in front of the counter, a glazed look over her green eyes.

"Seven men died today, Socks. Seven heroes. All because of Kira." He didn't do it directly, but he still was responsible for their deaths.

At least, in her mind.

If Kira didn't exist, Kira followers didn't exist. Then, there would be less riots and Kira based crimes.

"Stupid Kira. He- he has to be stopped before it's too late." The tabby cat jumped up onto the green counter and his soft tail ran under her chin.

This caused her to break down for the first time in her life.

"I- I need to stop him. At no matter what it costs. He's taking so much away from this world. He's trying to make us all perfect. No one's perfect. The world isn't perfect. It's just impossible to be perfect. Damn it!" She pounded her fist down to the counter, scaring the poor tabby into jumping from the counter and running away.

Tears ran down her face, dripping to the green surface.

"At least, I hope so. I don't want Kira to be right. I suppose it's a selfish want, but I don't care. I don't want Kira to be right in thinking that the world can be perfect and I'm going to go to hell and back to make sure that it never happens!" Sybil's cap had fallen more so into her eyes as she said this, giving her a mysterious, menacing look.

One final tear fell from her chin and she quickly wiped it away before smirking.

"Kira. You've made this personal. Very personal. No one gets away with murder when Carlyle is on their case. Not ever." The woman opened up her refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of root beer, quickly turning the lid and taking a swig.

It was the closest thing to alcohol that she would ever drink. She hoped.

Her family had a long history of being alcoholics. She didn't want to join that long history and she didn't plan to.

Sybil forced her tired legs to continue to carry her weight. This time, the short distance form the refrigerator to her office computer.

There was someone she needed to contact.


	4. Chapter 3

Taking another sip out of the root beer bottle, she smirked before pulling the microphone to her lips.

"Listen. You and I both know that we can't stop him alone. Especially since we've got two different heads."

"True." A synthesized voice replied.

"However-"

"I know, L. I know. But, Kira's made this personal now. I had to take care of some bombing attempts today. Two bombs in Aoyma Mall. Seven security guards dead. Seven, L." Another sip of root beer before she continued.

"They wouldn't have been killed if it weren't for Kira. He's gathering supporters. Now supporters are working to distract us."

"Yes, that does seem to be the case. Perhaps your proposal of cooperation will be best, Carlyle." Her eyelids drooped slightly and she yawned.

"You knew that it was going to come to this eventually, L. You and I both knew it."

"What makes you come to that conclusion?"

"You agreed so easily. If you really thought you could take this alone, you would never have agreed for fear that I'd only hold you back. Or that I'd show you up and surpass you. However, I can assure you that I'm not trying to be better than you. If I was, it wouldn't make any sense for me to contact you with this proposal, would it?" Silence.

Sybil took another sip out of her already half empty pop bottle.

"It seems that cooperating with you will be a great benefit."

"Well, we are equals."

"Indeed." L's simple reply was all she needed to make her feel a little better.

"So, does that make it official?"

"I suppose so." More silence.

"Carlyle, we will need to meet face to face if we are to work together." Sybil gaped, rather taken aback.

Then, she smirked again.

"Oh, really? Face to face?"

"Yes."

"You know, you rather surprised me. I didn't expect the great L to be so willing to show his face to Justice so soon. Alright. I agree. So, when do we meet? And where?" She leaned back in her chair and yawned tiredly before taking yet another sip of her root beer.

"You seem to be rather calm about the situation." She leaned forward and returned to speaking into the microphone.

"Through a voice synthesizer, everyone seems calm. Besides, I can't help it. I'm so overwhelmed with emotion that I can't really express it anyway. You'll see when we meet. How's, tomorrow afternoon sound?"

"Frankly, I would prefer our meeting to be within the hour." Sybil sighed.

"I can do that. However, please forgive my exhaustion. I have been running around Aoyma, disarming bombs. I only just got back and I have little energy."

"Understandable. I will meet you at the destination of your choice. Reasonable of course." The woman's cap covered her eyes.

"I've got the perfect place in mind. And, at this time of night, we should be some of the only people there."

***

Wearing a black t shirt over top of a gray long sleeved shirt and a pair of black trouser pants, Sybil walked casually into the coffee shop.

Her black leather cap covered her emerald eyes, which stared ahead of her. She was careful not to trip over her shoelaces as she made her way to the table she had told L she would be seated at.

She folded her hands and laid her chin down upon them, fighting sleep.

She was exhausted. However, it was a feeling she knew well. Anger and hatred were not.

Her cap managed to cover more of her face as she watched a black Mercedes pull up to the coffee shop from the corner of her eye. Then, she watched two men get out of the vehicle. An older man with a bowler's cap and glasses, and a younger man with shaggy black hair and a slouched posture.

The younger man was dressed in a plain white long sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans. His hands were stuffed into his pockets.

A small smirk made its way across her lips as both of the men entered the coffee shop and made their way to her seat.

The younger one hesitated, but sat down anyway. In a, noted, rather peculiar way. But, Sybil wasn't one to judge.

She studied him for a bit longer, also noting that he had rather pale skin. He also looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Bonjour." Sybil managed, stifling back an amused chuckle.

However, her amusement was easily noticed by the young man through her smirk and her eyes. He stared at her.

"Watari?"

"Of course, Ryuuzaki." The old man left the coffee shop, leaving Sybil and the young man alone.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, until a strand of her short red hair somehow managed to make its way in front of one of her eyes. In annoyance, she unfolded her hands and brushed the piece of hair behind her ear.

"You know, it's okay to say it. You weren't expecting me to be a woman." The young man hugged his knees a little tighter to his chest before reaching out across the table to shake her hand.

Sybil pushed her hat up from her eyes before doing the same.

"You picked a rather acceptable meeting place." He murmured.

"Ah. Yes. The Rose Coffeehouse. I often pass it by, but I thought that it would work pretty well for our blind date."

"Yes. I must say, you are looking quite attractive." Sybil blinked.

He was playing along? No. Not just that. He actually meant it. The man in front of her actually meant what he was saying. L meant what he was saying.

"Only words. Flattery won't get you to second base, my friend. And don't even think about third." L smirked.

This young woman was indeed who she claimed to be.

He studied her carefully.

She was an average height. Obviously fit, judging by how well her chosen attire fit her body. Her shirt hugged her every curve.

L then noticed that she wasn't wearing one shirt. She was wearing two. Black over grey. A neutral combination, but still overall interesting.

His onyx eyes moved from her clothes to her face.

It was pale, but her cheeks had a somewhat rosy tint to them. Her red hair matched her fair skin perfectly and her black leather cap matched her red hair perfectly.

After further studying, he discovered that her hair, looking almost orange, was indeed the natural color.

"What do I refer to you as?" He asked quietly.

"Sybil. It's my real name too. Not lying." Sybil made a cross over her heart with her index finger, indicating that she was telling the truth.

L chewed on his thumb.

"I suggest that you go no further than that, Sybil."

"I'm not stupid, Ryuuzaki. I just don't lie to people. It's something my mother taught me a long time ago. Lying is bad." He noted that she had a somewhat carefree tone of voice.

Somewhat carefree. Not totally carefree. It seemed that there was a thread of something else that he couldn't quite make out.

This frustrated L.

This woman wasn't as easy to read as he first thought she would be.

In a way, that was a good thing.

Sybil cocked a brow as L stared at her.

"I know. I'm confusing, but just bare with me, okay? There's more important things to worry about than my personality." He blinked his eyes as her own green ones continued to somewhat mock him with their obvious amusement in his distress and frustration.

Sybil sighed.

"Maybe we should continue our date at your place, huh? Less distracting, maybe?" L smirked at her invitation and forwardness.

She wasn't afraid of anything it seemed. Having her by his side during this case would indeed prove useful.

"That is something I agree with, Sybil. It will be less distracting and more-"

"Comfortable?" She interrupted.

"I would invite you to my place of comfort, but it probably wouldn't be the same amount of comfort for you. Ryuuzaki, let's get out of here and go somewhere more- private." L heard the seduction in her voice, knowing immediately that it was fake.

However, that was only because he knew that she wanted to talk to him about the real issue, just as much as he wanted to talk to her. If he didn't really want to to talk to her about Kira, then he probably would have been completely fooled by her astounding acting skills.

Sybil tilted her cap back down in front of her eyes.

"Just be sure to take me home before ten o'clock. My daddy will be mad if I don't get home in time for curfew."


	5. Chapter 4

L stared at Sybil as she sat next to him in the car.

She was staring out the window and tapping her fingers impatiently against her thigh.

"Am I that fascinating that you'd rather study me than talk about the case?" He chewed on his thumb.

"You look rather impatient."

"It's anxiety. I sort of suffer with it." Sybil replied, pulling her gaze from the window to look at her fellow detective.

She gave him a small smile.

"Anyway, maybe we should actually begin to talk this over. I've concluded that Kira is a young adult, possibly nearing the end of high school. I've also concluded that he's killing with just a name and a face. He's trying to cleanse the world of imperfections, starting with criminals." L noted that her voice was slightly quieter than before.

Why? Was she scared? Or, was it merely because of the anxiety that she said she suffered with?

"Then, we have both come to the same conclusion." He told her in his soft monotone.

Sybil nodded.

"So, what do you think we should do?" L continued to stare at her.

"What do you think we should do?" He asked her in response to her question.

She tensed before smiling again.

"Everything we can to stop this kid. Even if it takes our lives." Her cap had fallen into her eyes and she looked almost evil.

L's onyx eyes took this in.

Her green eyes were full of determination, which added to her almost evil look. What would happen if he removed her hat?

Out of curiosity, L reached forward and removed the hat from her head. Her red hair fell in front of her face and her eyes now showed mere shock.

"Your hat makes you look angry." He told her in his quiet voice.

Sybil blinked a couple times before grinning happily.

"Well, I don't want that. And, judging by the way you removed my hat, you don't want that either." L handed the young woman back her cap and she brushed back her bangs before placing it back on her head.

The brim being on the back of her head so to keep the cap from falling into her eyes. Her red hair drifted back to her face.

"Anyway, back to the subject of Kira. There's no logical way for him to be able to kill these criminals. That means, that we've got to be prepared for anything. This is going to be something almost fearful. But, I handle death and pressure well. I'll do absolutely anything necessary to put a stop to this. I'm not afraid to leave the safety of four walls, either." She gave a small yawn before closing her eyes for a brief moment.

L smirked slightly. Then, he noticed the dark smudges under her eyes.

He should probably get Watari to drive her home, considering that she did say she was exhausted. And, judging by how weak her voice was getting, she wouldn't last too much longer without falling asleep.

"Perhaps we should take you to your place of residence?" The male detective asked.

Immediately, Sybil tossed him a look of amusement.

"Wow. Already I get to take you to my home. Maybe you are going to get to third base with flattery." L didn't reply.

Sybil sighed.

"Yeah. It probably would be better for me to get home and take a nice long nap. Oh, and I'll also give you the bombs I disarmed in Aoyma. You probably have a better means of checking for prints than I do."

"You kept them?"

"Of course. They're related to this case." L chewed on his thumb.

Interesting. She kept the bombs just because they were related to Kira.

"How could they help?" He questioned.

Sybil shrugged.

"I dunno, but I'm sure as hell not gonna risk it. I'm not one to dismiss ideas that could possibly lead to the capture of a serial killer. I've also got copies of the pictures taken at the scene. Each of the seven bodies." The woman yawned again before turning her attention back to the tinted window.

"Yes. Those will be a great help, I suppose."

"Yeah. They should be." Another yawn.

She adjusted her cap so that it covered her eyes once again.

"I live in a small apartment on Ahiru. Number six hundred and sixty six. I might as well give you the key, seeing that we'll be working together. This way, you can drop in whenever you want." She dug into her pocket and pulled out a ring of keys.

Then, she unhooked one of them from the ring and placed it in L's hand.

The young man was confused, but didn't show it in his face.

Why was she being so trusting? For all she knew, he could be Kira. However, she still trusted him. Why?

This bothered him to a huge extent.

"In giving you this key, Ryuuzaki, I'm trusting you with my identity and my life. I'm a very trusting person. I have no reason not to trust you, as of yet. Don't prove me wrong." She told him.

Her voice was strong, clearly stating that she was not one to mess with.

L knew that was true.

There was no way in hell that he was going to take her trust for granted. Not when she would be such a great help when it came to solving this case.

"Of course, Sybil. I have to admit, I'm quite honored to have earned your trust so quickly."

"No one has to earn my trust. I start off trusting people, until they give me a reason not to trust them. Oh, and you don't have to feel honored. I'm just a normal person and I deserve to be treated like one. Just like you do. Besides, Ryuuzaki, there's some things that even I can't do." He resumed chewing his thumb.

"I believe that. No one is capable of being able to do everything. And I respect your wishes of being referred to as normal. However, normality is only a fantasy." Sybil smirked.

"I know. But, it's still a fantasy that I enjoy having." She crossed her legs and L noted that her shoelaces were completely untied.

Not only that, but it seemed that they had never been tied since she had owned the shoes. The laces were worn and dirty.

Sybil looked from the window and back towards L. She smirked again upon finding him focusing on her untied shoes.

"Don't be so surprised. I happen to notice that you don't seem to be wearing any shoes."

"They are rather uncomfortable. However, what intrigues me is not that you wear shoes, but the mere fact that it seems to me that you have never tied them." She looked back to the window.

"I'll gladly answer that for you one day. But, not right now. I mean, we've only just met. Give me a little while to get to know you a little more."

"You give me the key to your home, yet you cannot-"

"Hell, my professional and my personal life are two completely different things. Don't pry any more." She cut him off, her voice sounding rather annoyed.

L tilted his head and chewed on his thumb once again.

"Of course. I apologize."

"Don't worry about it. Just consider it a warning." Her eyes remained to the window.

L's onyx eyes studied her.

This girl was indeed intriguing. She was so trusting with her life, but yet she refused to tell him too much more about herself.

That could prove troublesome in getting him to trust her as much as she seemed to trust him. After all, who better to be Kira than one of the top detectives in the world.

"I can't possibly be Kira, if that's what you're thinking." Sybil suddenly said, her voice tearing L from his trance.

He locked his eyes with hers.

An amused glimmer shone in them.

"Why is that?"

"I wasn't even in the country when the killings started. I was in Canada. I've got proof too. I asked the company to fax me the information of my flight, in case I was to become a suspect. I actually didn't come to Japan until six months ago. I already have citizenship and have had it for the past seven years." She immediately dug into her pocket and pulled out the needed information.

Sybil then handed it to L, who took it with his index and thumb. He then looked over the information.

"It seems that you thought well ahead."

"I'm Carlyle, what do you expect? Oh, I get it. It's because I'm a woman. We're all supposed to be less thoughtful about such things. Well, let me tell you something, L. It's been proven that women make better detectives than men. There was a scientific study on it a year ago. We've got better memories for the smaller details. We notice things."

"I never doubted your ability. Only your innocence. You do fit the age group." Sybil stopped him there.

"Wrong. I left high school at the age of eleven. That was twelve years ago. I'm twenty three."

"You look younger." Sybil grunted in annoyance.

"Thanks. I guess. However, my gender and my age shouldn't be judged. I am who I say I am and there's no reason for me to be anyone different. I can't be anyone different. I hold no other talent. No other reason to live." She murmured the last part so quietly that it was just barely audible.

L watched as she glanced to her shoes.

No other reason to live? For some reason, he completely doubted that.

"Miss Sybil." Watari's voice suddenly spoke up as the vehicle stopped.

Sybil smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Sir. I suppose that I'll see you later, Ryuuzaki." Sybil's voice was quiet and, before Watari could even step out to help her from the car, she was at the door of her apartment.

L blinked before he followed her.

"Watari."

"Of course, Sir." The old man stayed in the Mercedes while L walked towards the young woman as she fumbled with the keys.

"No other reason to live, Sybil?" He questioned.

She sighed and leaned against the door.

"This career is the only thing I can see myself doing with the mind I have. Besides, I couldn't possibly live a normal life after all I've done. I can only do the best I can to make it seem normal. If I were to even try and live the normal life now, most people would be intimidated by my-" She stopped.

"- if I say the word intellect, I'll feel vain."

"I do understand what you mean." L replied in his soft monotone.

He really did understand. After choosing the path that both detectives had chosen, there was little chance of just dropping everything and becoming an average person. Their careers were the only thing that they could possibly live for.


	6. Chapter 5

Sybil laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. After a few moments, she glanced to the alarm clock on the bedside table.

Three o'clock in the morning.

She had only gotten four hours of sleep. Well, that's more than any other night. Might as well get up.

Sybil sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed before she ran her fingers through her messy red hair.

"Man. I really need to stop thinking about this. If I don't, it'll be the death of me." The young woman stood up and stretched her arms behind her neck before catching a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror.

Her pajamas consisted of just her undergarments. Her dark purple brassiere and matching underwear. She always slept in just her undergarments.

She yawned again and shook her head before opening the door to exit her room. Then, she entered her kitchen and opened up the refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of her root beer. Almost immediately, she popped off the lid and took a deep drink of the caffeine filled beverage.

That would help get her energy up. Especially since she didn't like coffee or tea.

Sybil then felt her orange tabby cat rub up against her legs and she smiled.

"Hey, Socks. What are you doing up? Are you hungry?" A meow was her response, so the woman opened up a cupboard and grabbed a can of cat food.

Then, she grabbed the cat dish and the can opener. Sybil dumped the food into the disk and placed it onto the counter. Socks jumped up and immediately began to chow down.

Sybil released a quiet sigh before glancing up from the green counter to stare at the ceiling.

"I guess I better check my emails. My crazy brothers are probably scared that I'm going to get myself killed." She grabbed a fuzzy grey housecoat from a nearby chair and wrapped it around her figure.

Then, the woman made her way to her office, turning on her computer. Once it was on, she quickly logged into her account.

She smiled upon discovering that her brothers had emailed her back.

Oh thank God. We almost thought that you had died. Listen, tell us where you are and we'll come ASAP. We mean it. The two of us don't want to be apart from you any longer. It took us too long to find each other the first time.

-Troy and Taylor

Sybil stopped breathing for a moment, taken aback. However, she frowned as she quickly typed her reply.

Taylor, Troy, please don't worry about me. You know my profession. I'm going to be fine. As for allowing you to come and find me, it goes against my nature to put people in such danger. And I can't make an exception in your case. I'm sorry.

-Sybil

She quickly hit send and took a sip of her root beer, sighing before she stood up.

There was no way that she was going to bring her brothers into this. They were all she had, besides her cat, and she was not going to have them be killed.

Sybil then looked for her cap, soon finding it next to her computer. She quickly grabbed it and placed it on her head, ignoring the fact that she still hadn't brushed her hair.

There were more important things for her to worry about anyway. For instance, there was a serial killer out there. A serial killer that had quickly been written on her black list.

"You seem to be stressing over a non-Kira related subject, Sybil." The woman blinked and glanced over her shoulder, seeing L sitting on the floor, staring up at her with his onyx eyes.

He was sitting in a similar way as to a frog and had a laptop in front of him.

"Oh. Wow. I didn't notice you. Did you just come in, or were you there beforehand?"

"I have been here for the past five hours." L chewed on his thumb before returning to work on the computer.

She smiled weakly.

"Wow. Workaholic. But, I can't really blame you. I only came back here to Japan because of the Kira issue." Silence.

"If there's anything you want, don't hesitate to ask."

"That is very kind of you. However, you seem to be avoiding the original subject." Sybil sighed and then stood up as she took another drink of her root beer.

"It's personal. I'll be right back." He raised his eyes from his laptop, watching as she left the room before returning his eyes to his computer.

L smirked to himself.

She was rather protective of her personal life, yet everything else she seemed so trusting with. In knowing this, the detective came to the conclusion that she had gone through some sort of trauma in her past.

Victory at last. He was discovering a little more about her with every passing minute he spent with her.

L heard her soft footsteps hitting the hard wood floor of her kitchen as she roamed about.

The woman was most likely searching for some food for herself. After all, despite the fact that she was a detective, it was obvious to him that she tried her best to look after herself. She put her health at the same level as any of her cases.

Her head suddenly poked back into the office.

"Tea? Coffee? Anything?"

"Do you have any sweets?" L asked quietly, keeping his eyes on his computer screen.

Sybil blinked.

"I think so. Is that everything, Ryuuzaki?"

"Hmm. Yes, Sybil. Thank you."

"It's nothing. Really. I mean, I contacted you, so it's only fair that I offer you my best hospitality. However, I will not put up with anything that goes against my morals."

"I will keep that in mind." Sybil nodded and then left the room.

L then blinked.

She didn't once question his peculiar request for sweets. Not as he originally thought that she would.

Sybil soon returned, now dressed in a pair of grey sweats and a dark purple halter neck. She must have changed before doing anything else.

The young woman, to L that is, looked more curvaceous with the halter neck accentuating her decent sized bust. The outfit also seemed to accentuate her well toned body, proving that she did exercise her defense skills.

She looked extremely attractive in his opinion. He had to fight to keep the blood from rushing to his face as Sybil knelt down, handing him a plateful of candy and a cup of tea. She placed a small bowlful of sugar cubes next to his computer as well as a small carton of milk.

"I don't drink it, but I always have some. Just in case. Oh, that reminds me." Once again, Sybil got up and left the room.

However, L stared at the things that she had brought him.

The tea. Why did she bring it? He didn't ask for it. Yet, his body did crave the caffeine.

He grabbed a sugar cube and dropped it into the tea. L repeated this with several more before finally picking up the milk carton and adding just a few drops.

Any more would mess up the sugary flavor.

L then picked up the cup and took a sip, just as Sybil reentered with a suitcase in her left hand and photographs in the other.

"I was so tired, the last time we saw each other, that I completely forgot that I told you that I'd give you these. Um, here's the supplies I used to take apart the bombs. I just need to grab the actual bombs." L glanced towards her.

"May I see the photographs?" She nodded and handed over the pictures.

Then, she placed the suitcase down beside him before exiting the room once again.

The young man stared at the photographs before grabbing a piece of candy. He popped it into his mouth as he continued to study the photographs.

"No. Not Kira. It seems that Carlyle is correct about that. It also seems that she is right about the distraction."

"Thanks for the support. Now, here's what I got in the evidence department." He glanced over just in time to see Sybil drag in another suitcase.

"Don't be fooled by its appearance. I had three seconds to spare with this one. There's one that also looks like a fire alarm. It should be in the suitcase beside you inside of a plastic bag." The woman gently put down the items before making her way back over to her own computer, blinking upon realizing that her brothers had replied to her protest.

She clicked on the message and frowned at their reply.

This wasn't good. Not good at all.

We're going to come and find you anyway! The two of us are already beginning to get our passports ready. By the time you answer this, we should be on a plane bound for Tokyo. We'll go to the police station and ask for your address. Considering that you always use your own name, you shouldn't be too difficult to locate. We're going to be reunited with you, Sybil. Even if it bloody kills us. I suggest that you just prepare yourself for having your biggest older brothers teasing you all over again like when we were kids.

-Troy and Taylor

P.S- You better not have gotten yourself hurt or into anymore danger than usual If you have, we'll be the ones to kill you.

"Does something seem to be wrong, Sybil? You seem to have gotten rather quiet." She sighed.

"My brothers are coming to Japan. To find me."

"Hmm. Brothers?" The woman glanced over to her detective companion and nodded numbly.

"I've got two older brothers. They just happen to be overprotective, which is why I'm not happy about their coming. I love my brothers, don't get me wrong, but I don't want them to die. Which is exactly why I told the morons to stay home. Instead, they have to be stupid and come to Japan to come looking for me."

"I must say, you are rather lucky to have brothers that care about you." L told her quietly, completely capturing Sybil by surprise.

His voice sounded somewhat sad. However, there was that mask that he seemed to wear at the same time. Hiding how he truly felt.

"Ryuuzaki? Are you okay?"

"Hmm. Yes. I'm fine. Thank you for your concern, Sybil." She stared at him as he went over the evidence that she had given him.

He was hiding something other than his feelings. She knew it. Yet, she didn't prod into his business. After all, he had the right to keep things to himself. Just as she did.

"Not a problem. However, I do need to know what you expect to do once my brothers actually get here. I mean, I don't think you're just going to prance about showing your face to them, are you?" Silence.

The woman frowned.

"This is important, Ryuuzaki. I need to know what you're going to do once they actually get here." L glanced up from his work before taking a sip of tea.

"I will set up a schedule where you and I will work on the case during your brothers' stay. I will also set up several security cameras in your home, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind. That actually sounds like a great idea."

"Hmm. Yes. Also, I will arrange for a group of willing police officers to join the case. They will meet the both of us." Sybil nodded, smirking lightly.

"Well, don't expect too many of them. People nowadays are cowards." He took another sip of his tea, looking at her for more of an explanation for her words.

"We runaway from everything that threatens our lives. We've become lazy, fat ass cowards. In fact, if there's more than two good men willing to risk their lives to put a stop to Kira, I'll eat my hat." L smirked.

"You seem rather sure of yourself. Perhaps you should purchase another hat." She raised a brow.

"Now who's so sure of himself?" L continued to smirk as he placed another candy into his mouth.

Then, he returned to work.

"Back on topic, please, Sybil."

"Alright. Continue." He took another drink of coffee.

"After a long enough period of watching, if I believe that your brothers are trustworthy, I will allow them into the investigation. If you yourself also allow it." Sybil took a swig of her root beer, shaking her head.

"I can't control them, Ryuuzaki. They are my older brothers after all. Not only that, but they're stubborn as hell. But, I'll keep them out of the loop with the investigation until I get your okay. At least, until they begin to get suspicious. They know I'm working to capture Kira, but that's about it. Once I begin disappearing on a schedule-" She trailed off, looking to her companion for a finishing explanation.

"It will play well then, Sybil. If your brothers are able to discover exactly where you keep going-" Sybil blinked as a slow smile reached her face.

"Oh. You're good."


	7. Chapter 6

"Well. Looks like I'm eating my hat, Ryuuzaki. There's five. Three more than I originally estimated." Sybil stated as she stared at the five men in front of her and L.

Then, she removed her hat and grinned.

"You have any salt?"

"That won't be necessary, Sybil." The detective murmured.

"Aww, but I was actually going to do this. I always wondered what leather tasted like. Oh well." The five police officers stared at her in disbelief.

"Um-" She gave a small wave.

"Listen, I'll start this all off, seeing as I'm not afraid of death. I'm Sybil, also known as the great detective, Carlyle." The woman placed her cap back on her head and the youngest of the police officers spoke up immediately.

"I always thought that Carlyle was a guy." Her green eyes flared.

"I swear. Everyone bloody thinks that a woman can't be as smart as a man. I got the same damn reaction from-"

"Sybil. Perhaps you should leave. You do have matters to attend to, do you not?" She grunted in annoyance.

"Yeah. Just don't get yourself killed. I was just starting to actually get used to you. Maybe even enough to let you in on some old family secrets to my genius." The young woman gave a small wave before she left the hotel room, managing to avoid tripping over her untied shoelaces.

L watched as she left, also noticing this.

Family secrets? That must mean her past. How she came to be such a person.

"Um, R- Ryuuzaki? Sh- shouldn't we get started with the case?" L looked up before spinning around to face his computer.

"Yes. Of course."

***

Sybil frowned as she had her back to a concrete pillar. Waiting patiently for the plane carrying her brothers to arrive.

Her green eyes stared at her untied shoes as she fiddled with the hem of her olive colored tank top. Within these eyes, the young woman remembered her entire past, leading up to her mother's death.

_Dark sapphire eyes sparkled as two year old Sybil ran to her mother._

_"Mommy!" Her mother's eyes widened in shock._

_"Sybi. H- how-?" Sybil hugged her mother tightly._

_"I love you, Mommy."_

_"J- Jerrod! Did you hear that?! Sybi's already putting full sentences together!" Sybil glanced over to a man sitting in an armchair reading a newspaper, who immediately dropped it to glance over at his daughter._

_The toddler soon saw a grin spread across his face._

_"I told you, didn't I, Jane? As soon as I saw her. She's the first girl of my family in six generations. She's got to be special." Little Sybil then released her mother and ran over to her father._

_"Daddy! I love you too! Pick me up like Mommy!" Jerrod laughed before sweeping his daughter up and placing her on his lap._

_Then, he grabbed something from the table where his glass of brandy sat. A black leather cap way too big for the girl. The man then placed it on her head and it covered Sybil's bright green eyes._

_She pushed it up with her little hands and smiled brightly at her father's next words._

_"I love you too, Sybi. Now, how about you go play with your brothers? Go teach them how to talk too. It's hard too understand a word they say nowadays. Keep the cap. It's yours now." Sybil climbed down from her father's lap to run from the room to find Taylor and Troy, who were playing with their toy trucks._

_However, before she could get too far from the hall, the little girl stopped to listen in to her parents' conversation._

_"Oh, Jerrod. Isn't she perfect?"_

_"No one's perfect, Jane. Something's bound to be different about our Sybi."_

_"I know that, but she's already progressing so well. She's not supposed to be talking like this." Jane replied quietly and the child could hear the fear in her voice._

_"Our daughter is a genius, Jane. Accept it. I've been telling you that since she was born."_

_"How do you know, Jerrod? She could be sick and this could all stop. Her growth could stop all together." Sybil bit her lip, understanding the meaning behind the words at just two years of age._

_Her father let out a sigh._

_"Listen. I'll take her for an IQ test tomorrow and then to a doctor. Once we get back both tests, we'll see who's right."_

Evidently, Jerrod was right.

Sybil adjusted her cap further.

That exact cap, her father had given her twenty one years earlier. However, the reason she kept it was not because she didn't blame her father for killing her mother, but was because it brought back happy memories with her mother.

The young woman sighed.

Yet, the memories also brought back the memories with her father. Probably the only one person she actually hated as much as Kira, if not more, and there wasn't much she actually hated. If anything, the young woman disliked even thinking the word hate. However, it was a natural notion for a human being to think that they felt the word hate.

Sybil grunted under her breath as she checked her watch.

When was that plane going to get there? L said that it was supposed to land in Tokyo at two o'clock. It was ten past four.

Suddenly, she heard running coming towards her and she braced herself for two sets of arms wrapping around her. However, that feeling did not come.

Her green eyes opened slowly and she looked up to see two handsome young men with blue eyes and brown hair. One of which had darker blue eyes than the other.

She blinked and then gave a weak smile before shaking her head.

"You idiots. I told you not to come."

"How'd you find us, Sybil?" She glanced towards the man with the baby blue colored eyes, smirking cheekily.

"Give me some credit, Taylor. I'm smarter than I look."

"Hey, did you actually become a girl since I saw you last?" Troy questioned with his sapphire blue eyes eying her over.

Taylor smacked his twin in the back of the head.

"Ouch!"

"He's just teasing, Sybil. You look great." The woman rolled her eyes.

"Six months changes nothing, does it? I'll take you to my apartment."

***

Sybil dodged Troy's punch and Taylor's kick as she quickly balanced herself on her hands. Then, she spun her feet, kicking both of her brothers in their stomachs.

"So, Carlyle, you're playing a part in this whole Kira thing?" Troy asked as he swung his leg, trying to trip her.

Sybil jumped up and then caught Taylor's wrist before he could manage to land his blow.

"Yeah. One of the lead investigators." Troy smirked.

"Figures."

"Yeah, well, at least I'm not working for Kira. I can't tell you too much about the current situation, but I can tell you to be prepared." Troy landed a punch on her cheek and Sybil stumbled backwards, wiping the blood from her face.

She gave a small, playful grin.

"You guys are getting better. But, you seem to have gotten kinda fat, Troy. Did you gain fifteen pounds in my absence?" He glared at her.

"It's muscle, damn it!"

"Hmm? You got yourself engaged and/or moved in with that Trisha woman. Men always gain weight when they actually commit themselves. It's some sort of initiation from the woman. A man has to be pudgier so that he has to work out just as much for their wedding day." Taylor laughed at her conclusion.

"Wow. You're still as observant as ever, and you're right. He got himself engaged to her three months ago." Troy swung another punch at his sister, who then ducked and head butted her older brother in his gut.

He grunted and then fell over, gasping for air.

Taylor then rolled his eyes and raised his hand in submission.

"You win, Sybil. Again." He sat down beside his twin and pulled off his sweat covered, green t shirt.

The young woman crossed her arms.

"And, what about you, Taylor? Did you actually get a girlfriend yet?"

"Nah. They're all up for tough guys like Troy. Not that it bugs me. I'm saving myself for that one special girl."

"Make sure her name is Jane." Sybil suddenly murmured, causing both her brothers to look at her with sore eyes.

Troy sat himself up.

"Syb-"

"Ah, don't mind me. I'm just tired and sweaty. I need a bath. And, judging by the smell, you guys do too. Troy, your bedroom is on the left. Taylor, your bedroom is on the right. Each of you have your own bathroom and both of you can do whatever you want to your room. I've got enough money for it, being Carlyle and all." The twins shook their heads, smiling weakly at their little sister.

"You probably do. I just hope that you don't go broadcasting that all over the city."

"What do you take me for, Troy? An idiot? Last time I checked, my IQ was sixty numbers higher than yours and fifty nine numbers higher than Taylor's." Troy crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Always have to rub it in, don't you? Yes, you're a damn genius and I'm the stupidest one out of the three of us." Taylor mussed up his twin's hair.

"Ah, you're not stupid. Just mentally challenged, Pudgy." Troy snapped Taylor a glare.

Sybil laughed quietly.

"Go on, guys. You two need a shower. You stink."


	8. Chapter 7

Sybil sunk down deeper into the bubbles of her bathtub. Soaking herself in the soothing, hot, lavender scented water. Trying to rid her body of the horrid scent of her sweat.

After a few more minutes, she submerged herself under the water. She stayed under the water for a good two minutes before finally coming up for the air her lungs craved.

Her green eyes stared at the pale purple walls that filled the bathroom. A color that she had chosen herself.

Lavender was her favorite color. And she also loved the scent of the beautiful flower.

Suddenly, the young woman was torn from her trance upon remembering that L was watching through the cameras that he had Watari install.

Sybil frowned.

Thinking about it now, where would he install those cameras? Most likely in every nook and cranny of her home, including the bathrooms. That meant that he was probably watching her take this bath at this exact moment. As well as her brothers.

"Not the best thing to think of. Hey. Come up with something else. Think of something actually relevant, huh?" Again, she sunk under the water.

This time, however, she lasted only one minute and thirty seconds before she had to resurface for air.

She wouldn't last long if someone was to try and drown her. Not with her obvious lung capacity.

After a few minutes, Sybil finally got tired of her bath and pulled the plug. Then, she grabbed a white towel and wrapped it tightly around her body before stepping into her bedroom to get changed.

No more wandering around in her undergarments with her brothers around. And especially not with those cameras. That meant that she'd have to finally put on that nightdress she had previously bought for a time such as this.

The young woman held her towel with her right hand, while she used her left hand to open the dresser. She then located exactly what she was looking for.

The nightdress was a silvery blue with spaghetti straps. It was short, going to just below her thighs, but Sybil wasn't one to care. It was the closest to her undergarments that she could wear at the moment.

Now, there was only the matter of changing-

***

She was sitting on the couch in her blue nightdress, watching television whilst her twin brothers slept.

Dark bags were under her eyes as she continued to watch the television.

It was a movie. _Forest Gump_. Her favorite movie of all time. With every word said, Sybil mouthed it, perfectly on cue.

Suddenly, there was the quiet sound of a door opening and a chill ran through the living room, causing her to shiver slightly. The young woman pulled her legs closer to her body, not tearing her eyes from the movie.

"Hi." She whispered, quickly going back to what she was doing.

"Syb, what are you doing up? Look, you're a mess." Taylor grumbled as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his fists.

She shrugged, continuing to mouth the words of the movie, smiling when it finally came to her favorite part. The one line she said right out loud.

"I may not be a smart man, but I'm smart enough to know what love is." Taylor yawned and then sat down beside his sister.

"Aren't you cold?" She nodded numbly, still staring at the television.

Her brother sighed and then pulled her towards his chest to help keep her warm.

"I swear, always the same with you. Ever since we were kids." Taylor pushed her cheek with his fist, but she ignored him, concentrating on the movie.

"Tay-Tay? Can you answer something for me?" He blinked, rather surprised that she had stopped the movie to ask her question.

She loved this movie. It must be really important for her to just stop. Not only that, but she only called him by his nickname when she was really confused, which wasn't often.

"Sure, Syb. What is it?"

"Why is it that I can't tie my shoes? No matter how hard I try? No matter how many times Mom showed me, I never could learn. Why can't I do it?" He stared at her.

"Everyone has their flaws. Your inability to tie your shoes is just your flaw." She smiled at his response.

"Thank you. You always explain things like Mom did." Then, she returned to her movie, hitting play on the television remote.

However, she didn't return to what she was doing.

"I miss Mom." Taylor tensed upon hearing this and he held his little sister a little bit tighter.

"Yeah. I do too. But, things happen. It was just her time."

"I guess." Things were silent for a moment, apart from the movie which still continued to play as if nothing was happening.

"But, Dad didn't have to do what he did. He didn't have to kill her."

"Drunk people do horrible things, Syb. We just have to accept that. He's probably regretting ever touching alcohol that night. Probably doesn't even know how he did it, or why. For all we know, he could've been killed or killed himself in prison." Sybil closed her eyes.

"Tay-Tay, if I ever touch alcohol, I want you to shoot me." Her eyes reopened and Taylor gave her a worried look.

"You're kidding, right?"

"I don't joke around a serious matter like this. If I ever touch alcohol, I want you or Troy, to kill me with whatever means necessary. I don't wanna be like Dad." Then, she closed her eyes again.

"Sybil, you're never going to be like him."

"I hope not." She yawned and then looked back to her movie.

"Taylor?" He raised a brow.

There went the nickname. She wanted something more than answers now.

"Yeah?"

"Could you get me a bottle of root beer, please?"

***

Sybil sat next to L with her head laying on her left hand.

Dark smudges underlined her emerald eyes, but she didn't seem to care about her weariness. She was using her right hand to continue her work.

It was just the two of them for the time being. The Task Force didn't have to arrive for another two hours. Frankly, she was quite glad about that. She didn't need to be bothered about how tired she looked. She already knew.

The male detective glanced towards his companion, just as she let out a quiet sigh.

"You didn't sleep well last night. It shouldn't be a surprise that you're exhausted." He told her quietly.

"There was a lot on my mind. Besides, you don't see me giving you a lecture. You look worse than I do in the well rested department."

"Perhaps." Sybil grabbed the bottle of root beer that sat next to her hand, taking a drink.

"I'm sorry, Ryuuzaki. I'm just depressed today." As she said this, Sybil removed her cap and stared at it with her eyes glowing with sadness.

L picked up his fork and dug it into his strawberry cake before taking a bite. Then, he looked at her once again. However, it was only briefly before he turned his attention back to his computer.

"It's difficult to think that you could be depressed."

"I know. It's my personality. I tend to be an overly happy or excited person. Sometimes. However, everyone has their bad days. Today just happens to be one of mine. I'll be better later."

"Let's hope so." She gave a weak smile at his concern, turning her attention back to her own computer so that she could return to work.

L took another bite of his cake.

"You may be distracted from the case." Immediately, Sybil's smile faded.

That's all that mattered? The investigation? Kira?

The young woman grabbed her cap once again and placed it back on her head.

"If I'm not feeling better by noon, I'll go home and get some sleep." L heard the sadness dwelling within her voice.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that her expression had clearly fallen more so than the solemn expression that she had before.

"Is something bothering you?"

"I've always had trouble wrapping my mind around my genius. God, how I dislike saying that word. Anyway, my point is, I was always considered a genius. My mind was always more developed than my brothers'. People always praised me so that they could use me for my mind. Used, being the key word. I don't like being used." Sybil took another drink of her root beer before sighing.

"So, there you go. That's what's mainly wrong with me." L chewed on his thumb.

He was mesmerized by how she spoke. It was quiet, yet strong.

"Hmm. I understand. That would make someone rather upset. I appreciate you opening up to me."

"I trust you, as I said before. I know I'm not being used, but I still feel that way. Besides, I need someone to talk to and my brothers just wouldn't understand. You're the only one I can think of that could even remotely understand what I feel." She explained, suddenly reaching over and snatching some of L's cake.

He stared at her, rather shocked. Yet, he didn't show it in his expression. He just stared at her with the same expression he always wore.

Sybil flashed him a grin.

"I feel so much better after venting. So much so that I now remember that I haven't eaten today. I hope you don't mind." When he remained silent, Sybil sighed and returned to what she was previously doing.

Going over the list of criminals that had been killed.

"You think we're going to live long enough to see him caught?" She asked quietly.

L chewed on his thumb, rather confused by her waning mood that morning.

There was something bothering her. Something other than what she had told him.

He soon found himself more interested in figuring that secret out than the investigation. However, upon remembering the last time he had tried to discover about her past with questions, she wasn't happy. Not at all.

"Ryuuzaki?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. Whatever the case, we must prepare ourselves for the unknown. As you said before, Kira is killing, using an illogical means. Our lives are very much at risk." Sybil thought about his answer.

He was right. They had to prepare themselves for death, just in case.

Sybil tapped her fingers absentmindedly.

That meant that she'd better get to writing that will.


	9. Chapter 8

At a table in headquarters, Sybil had a pen in hand and a piece of paper sat in front of her.

Her emerald eyes scanned over its words, checking to see if she made any errors before she continued.

"Hey, what are you doing, Sybil?" She glanced up at Matsuda, the youngest police officer of the group.

He was hovering over her shoulder.

"I don't appreciate you looking over my shoulder, Matsuda." He blushed lightly in embarrassment.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"But, what are you doing?" She looked over to the other four officers, which were busy at work.

Then, she looked over to L, who was staring at his computer. Like always.

It couldn't hurt to let Matsuda in, hopefully.

"Seeing as you're the only one who's noticed, I suppose it wouldn't hurt for me to open up to you. Sit down and I'll explain." He obeyed, his dark blue, almost black, eyes stared at her with curiosity filling them.

He then ran his fingers through his dark hair.

Sybil smirked.

"I figured, that since there's a high chance that I'll die, I need to actually be prepared. So, this entire time, I've been writing my will."

"Wh-?!" Sybil instinctively covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shh, Matsuda. Don't be so loud. People are trying to work." He nodded and she removed her hand, once again picking up her pen.

"What? Why? You're not planning to die yet, are you?"

"It's not a suicide note. It's merely a precaution, in case Kira kills me. I've got two brothers. I'm also sending money to several orphanages all over the world. If I die, where will everything go? I'm planning to have half of my money be halved again for my brothers. The other half will then be separated into several equal amounts as my final donation to the orphanages." Matsuda watched as she signed the piece of paper before folding it and sticking it in the rim of her black cap.

"I've also requested to be cremated. There's no way in hell that I'm going to leave a headstone behind for my family to cry over. Besides, memories are more important than staring at a lifeless, flat slab of rock with a name, a date of birth, and a date of death engraved on it."

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Sybil smiled weakly.

"Fifteen years."

"Fifteen years?!" She sighed, but no one seemed to pay attention.

At least, not that she noticed.

"Shut up. You're going to distract people from the real issue. What I plan to happen after I die, doesn't have hardly anything to do with Kira. Now, speaking of Kira, you should get back to work."

"R- right. Sorry for bugging you." Sybil flashed him a grin and he blushed once again.

"Don't worry about it." After a few moments, she stood up.

"Alright, Ryuuzaki. I've got to go. See you tomorrow morning." L glanced over his shoulder towards her.

His black eyes looking rather intrigued.

"Of course. Be safe, Sybil."

"I'll try not to get myself killed. Same to you guys." She gave a small wave.

"However, if anything happens, call me immediately." The male detective turned back to his computer and watched her reflection as she left.

"That girl is so young." Soichiro murmured.

"Sybil is not as young as she looks." L stated calmly.

Aizawa frowned.

"How do we know that she isn't Kira, Ryuuzaki? Not that I'm insulting your judgment or anything. It's just that, she's smart enough."

"Aizawa does have a point. As much as I don't like the idea, Sybil could possibly be Kira. Couldn't she?" Matsuda wondered.

Soichiro furrowed his brows, considering the thought.

L caught this.

"Sybil is not Kira."

"How can you be so sure?"

"She has an alibi. She wasn't in the country until after the killings started. She has given me the information to prove this. Also, she doesn't fit the age group." He chewed on his thumb.

"Exactly how old is she?" Matsuda questioned.

"That is not my business to say."

"Oh. A- alright." L quickly returned to work, ignoring the nervous feeling in his gut.

Or, at least trying to. It was difficult to ignore, because he was growing quite accustomed to Sybil's presence.

L plucked the strawberry from the top of his cake slice and put it in his mouth.

Perhaps there was something to actually gain from this situation with Kira.

***

Sybil was immediately tackled by Troy when she entered her apartment.

"Gah!" She fell backwards, but his tight hug kept her standing.

"Troy! Let her go! She's turning blue!" Taylor exclaimed, grabbing his twin by the collar of his brown shirt.

He then pulled Troy off of their younger sister and threw him towards the couch.

Sybil fixed her cap and took a deep breath.

"What's with him?" She asked.

Taylor ran his fingers through his shaggy brown hair.

"I dunno. He's been acting so happy ever since he called Trisha this morning."

"Oh. Really now?" She raised a brow and looked towards Troy, who was staring at his hands with a goofy smile plastered all over his face.

Sybil then smirked.

"Oh. I know what's wrong with him. Pudgy's going to be a daddy." Troy immediately jumped to his feet, still grinning.

"Yeah! It's great news! The love of my life is going to have my baby in just eight months!" He threw himself at Sybil again, but Taylor stopped him.

"Relax, Pudgy. Go take a nap or something. You're going to exhaust yourself with all this joy." Sybil stated calmly.

Troy nodded, still smiling brightly.

"Of course!"

"Then, tomorrow, I'll get you a plane ticket for home. I'm sure you'll want to be there for your fiancée now." Troy's smile immediately faded and he looked conflicted.

"You could possibly die because of this Kira guy, couldn't you?" He asked quietly.

Both the brothers looked to their sister, who's cap was now covering her green eyes.

"Sybil. Tell us." Taylor demanded.

She remained silent.

"Yes. I could possibly be killed. There's a very high chance of it, actually." She felt herself get punched in the stomach and the young woman stumbled backwards into the wall.

"You idiot! Why would you bring yourself into such a mess?!" Troy shouted, his face dark with anger.

She inhaled sharply, trying to ignore her pain.

"Because, Troy. It's the right thing to do. Kira has to be stopped."

"But not at the expense of your life! You selfless jerk!" She raised her head slightly, but avoided the eyes of her brothers.

"Selfless jerk? I suppose it's better than being selfish."

"Gah! I'm going to kill you, you know that?!" Troy swung his arm at her again, only to be held back by his twin.

"Enough, Troy! Sybil has a point! Kira has to be stopped! I don't like this anymore than you do, but think about it. You've got a fiancée and a child coming into the world. You've got to go back home to Canada."

"I- I-" Troy grit his teeth and glared at his sister almost hatefully.

"- you have to make things so hard for us all the time!"

"And for that, I'm sorry. However, this is the life I've chosen to live, Troy. Please accept-" She was interrupted with a brute smack across the cheek.

Yet, this time it wasn't from Troy. It was from Taylor.

Sybil slowly raised her head to meet the angry, light blue eyes of her usually calm and collected older brother.

Her own green eyes were shocked, but the rest of her face was emotionless. Her cheek was already bruised and beginning to swell.

"I hate it when you act like this! Besides, we've already accepted who you are. We know that we can't change you back to who you were." Taylor had his fists clenched tightly together and Troy placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Sybil pulled her hat over her eyes and then turned to the door.

"I don't like who I am. I wish I could change back, but he ruined everything. That bastard ruined everything. The dreams that I once had, shattered. This life is all I've got now." With that said, the young woman opened the door and left.

Taylor went to follow her, but Troy grabbed his arm.

"Don't, Tay. She needs her time alone right now. Besides, haven't you noticed the cameras around here? She'll be followed."

"I'm still worried." There was the quiet meow of the orange tabby cat and Taylor then sighed.

"But there's nothing we can do, but wait until she comes back. That girl just better not get herself killed."


	10. Chapter 9

Sybil sat alone in the Rose Coffeehouse with her cap covering her eyes and a steaming cup of tea in front of her.

She took a a sip of the tan liquid, sighing as she did so.

"To think. I've grown up to be as pathetic as this. Seems like fifteen years is finally catching up with me." She took another sip of the tea, trying to re familiarize her taste buds to the flavor.

The first time that she had drank it in six years. The last time involved her visiting her mother's grave on the anniversary of her death.

_Seventeen year old Sybil held a thermos of tea in her left hand as she walked down the dirt path leading to her mother's grave site, careful as to not trip over her untied shoelaces._

_It was seven thirty in the morning and she was alone. The young woman had decided to leave her home while her brothers were still asleep._

_Her cap's brim was on the back of her head and her red hair hung in neat curls to just above her waist. She had been growing it for the last nine years since her mother's death._

_Sybil stopped walking to stand in front of the granite tombstone. Her shoelaces were sprawled out around her feet._

_The teenage girl twisted the lid off of her thermos and lifted it to her lips to take a sip. However, she stopped herself and then poured the steaming liquid out on top of the grave._

_"I never did like the taste of this stuff. I only drink it because you used to drink it. Unfortunately, I'm not you. I'm Sybil Corvax. From now on, I'll just be my own person. I promise." The girl gave a small smile, exactly the same as the one she had given nine years earlier on that precise day._

_Her long red bangs covered her eyes and she gave a small laugh._

_"But, that doesn't mean that I'll be your Sybi anymore. Sybi is no more." _

A tear fell from Sybil's chin and dripped into her cup of tea, which she placed back onto the table.

"Sybi is no more." The twenty three year old woman pushed up her cap to reveal her eyes, just as a familiar person sat down in front of her.

He pulled his knees up to his chest and locked his black eyes with hers.

"Sybil."

"Ryuuzaki." Her voice was sad, L caught this.

"Your cheek is swollen." He pointed out, using his usual soft monotone.

Sybil raised her right hand to caress her cheek, wincing as she did so.

"It seems that your brother hit you hard."

"Yeah. But I did deserve it. I haven't really been myself lately. I guess I just nicked their final nerve." There was a few minutes of silence before she finally spoke up again.

"I don't like tea. I never liked it. I don't like the way it tastes and I don't like the way it makes me feel." He continued to stare at her, rather confused, but not showing that in his expression.

Why was she telling him this?

The female detective suddenly gave a small smile before she began to laugh quietly under her breath.

This only further confused the male detective.

"I fail to see what amuses you."

"You came to talk to me. That's what amuses me. You dropped the case as soon as you saw me leave my apartment. You like me." L continued to stare at her.

He mulled over her words for a few minutes, before coming to the conclusion that she was completely right.

He had grown to be quite accustomed to seeing the usually smiling young woman. If anything, he enjoyed her upbeat personality. It was different. It made him feel better about the current situation with Kira.

Yet, when he saw Sybil like this, L had to also admit that she was clearly becoming a different person. Or, was the real person behind the mask of alleged happiness?

"I know what you're thinking. Where have I gone? I'm naturally someone who looks only to the future. That's the truth. But, lately, I've been finding myself looking into the past." He refocused onto her smiling face.

L studied it, trying to ignore her swollen cheek.

The smile wasn't fake.

"I fail to see why you're smiling."

"As I said. I'm naturally someone who looks only to the future. I foresee happiness in my life soon. All I have to do is occupy myself. However, you're doing a good job of that now. I'm occupied with talking to you. I like you too." Her cap fell back into her eyes.

Sybil went to push it up, but L removed it from her head instead.

"Good. Then, I can gladly say that you are my very first friend." He told her, still keeping his calm demeanor.

L glanced down towards the cap, flipping it over. He stared at it, soon catching sight of a folded piece of paper in its brim.

"Hmm. So this is the reason behind Matsuda's actions this morning." The dark haired detective carefully plucked the piece of paper from the cap, holding it in front of his face with just his index and his thumb.

Sybil stared at him, still rather shocked. However, she soon gave another smile before reaching out and snatching the paper from his hand.

"Nice try, but you know exactly why I can't let you see this."

"Of course."

"Thank you for understanding." There was more silence between the two.

At least, until Sybil stood up.

"I feel better now. So much better. And it's all thanks to you."

"I did nothing."

"You took my mind off of my issues and my stinging cheek. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Unless you happen to find yourself too depressed to come." L told her.

Sybil grabbed her hat and tucked the piece of paper back inside its brim before placing it back on her head. Then, she grinned, while keeping her cap out of her eyes with her thumb.

"Don't count on it. I'm going to be as happy as pie tomorrow morning. That's a promise." L couldn't help, but feel, once again, uplifted by her high spirits.

"I'm glad to hear it."

***

Sybil stepped inside her home, her black leather cap covering her eyes, hiding her emotion.

Taylor and Troy sat up in their seats, worried expressions becoming immediately relieved.

"Sybil! Thank God you're okay!" Troy exclaimed.

Taylor was silent.

The guilt of striking his younger sister still evident in his light blue eyes. Especially when he saw her swollen cheek.

"I- I'm so sorry, Sybil. I-" She raised her cap, showing her grinning expression.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I completely understand. Listen, though. The main reason behind me acting so strangely is because I've been focusing so much on the past." At this, both brothers' faces became upset.  
Sybil blinked in confusion.

"What? I know that it's not a great subject, but-"

"Trisha called again to tell me something, Syb." Immediately, Sybil knew what Troy was talking about.

"He got out, didn't he?"

"Yeah." Taylor voiced quietly.

Sybil soon regained her happy composure.

"Don't focus on it. It'll only make you guys as depressed as I was. We don't want that, do we? Especially not when we're all about to gain someone new in our lives. So, are you and Trisha going to find out its gender before or after its born?" Troy smiled goofily.

"Before, definitely! In fact, once I get back home, we'll both go and check it out!"

"So, you agree with my choice, then?" She asked.

"Yeah. I hate to admit it, but I do see your point. I'll send you copies of the ultrasound through email!" Upon saying this, Troy soon found a plane ticket in his face.

Sybil held it there until he gently plucked it from her hand.

"Thanks. You really do think of everything."

"I wish that was true. I do think ahead, but I can't possibly think of everything. For, if I did, that would make me God. I don't believe in God, therefore, I wouldn't believe in myself. Hence why I can't possibly think of everything." Taylor smiled weakly.

"Your explanations are as lengthly as ever. You have to be back to normal." Once again, the young woman grinned.

"Normality is only a fantasy. I thought you'd know that by now."


	11. Chapter 10

Sybil took a long drink of her root beer, smiling. However, the smile faded upon feeling a sharp pain in her swollen cheek.

"Ouch! Hey! I told you, Taylor, I'm fine! It's okay!" Her older brother still kept the cold icepack to her cheek.

"Have you looked in a mirror?"

"I've dealt with bullet wounds. I'll be-"

"Bullet wounds?! Maybe I should give you a black eye to match the cheek Taylor gave you!" Troy exclaimed as he dropped his suitcase with a loud thud.

"Relax, Pudgy. That was a long time ago. I'm into defusing bombs now."

"Bombs?! God damn it, Sybil! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Taylor sighed as the two bickered back and forth.

He kept the icepack to her cheek, trying to reduce the swelling.

"Settle down, you two. Hey, Troy? You mind getting her something to eat? You're the only one of the two of us that can cook and Sybil obviously needs to relax." Troy blinked and then nodded.

"I can do that. Just as long as she promises not to get herself killed." The entire room went silent at the subject.

"I can't promise anything. However, I can promise that I'll try my best." Troy shot her a glare, which soon softened.

"I guess that's the best I'm going to get out of you. Alright."

"Thank you for understanding, Troy." The darker eyed twin smiled softly at his little sister before he disappeared into the kitchen.

Soon after, Socks jumped up onto the couch and laid himself down in Sybil's lap. She ran her fingers through his soft orange fur, smiling as she did so.

The cat began to purr and Sybil yawned.

"It seems as though my lack of sleep is finally catching up with me, Taylor. I'm probably going to fall asleep before I get to eat anything." The twenty five year old man smiled softly upon seeing her nodding and half asleep.

"Hey. Don't fall asleep yet. You know how Troy gets. He hates it when all his hard work goes to waste."

"Yeah."

***

She was curled up comfortably under her blanket as she laid on her bed. However, Sybil wasn't asleep.

She had woken up nearly half an hour earlier and was currently staring at the digital clock on her bedside table.

Two thirty.

Sybil frowned at the cursed clock.

That was only six hours asleep. However, that was something she should be grateful for. That was her longest sleeping break yet.

The twenty three year old woman stood up and stretched her arms, soon feeling the soft fur of Socks brush up against her legs.

"I'll get you some food in a minute, Socks. First, let me take a shower and get dressed." The cat meowed its reply, obviously not happy with her response.

Sybil sighed, but entered her bathroom to take her shower. She stripped the silvery blue nightdress from her body and stepped into the awaiting shower.

The hot water ran over her naked body and she smiled. At least, until the words of yesterday got to her.

He was really out of prison. Jerrod Corvax was really out of prison. The murderer of her mother. Sybil's father.

This was going to bother her for a long time unless she started to focus on the real task at hand for a change. Kira was what was important. Not the past.

The young woman turned off the taps and stepped out of her shower. Soon afterwards, Sybil was dressed in a green long sleeved shirt with a black t shirt over top. On the bust of the t shirt was a blue rose. The young woman also wore a pair of worn blue jeans with obvious holes in the knees.

After getting dressed, Sybil quickly placed her cap, backwards, on her head. Then, she left her bedroom and entered the kitchen with Socks following close behind.

She smiled brightly and followed the cat's usual feeding routine before grabbing a bottle of root beer and popping off the lid. She took a sip of the pop before opening up the refrigerator again to look for something to eat.

However, she was interrupted upon hearing her front door open.

Sybil grabbed her nearby pocketknife, which always sat on the green counter, and flicked it open. She closed her eyes briefly, to listen to the sound of the footsteps. Then, she put away the knife and placed it back on the counter.

"Hello, Ryuuzaki." The footsteps stopped just in front of the light of the window.

L's face was easily visible in the moonlight.

"You have extreme hearing to be able to tell that it was me." He told her softly.

She grinned as she reopened the refrigerator, grabbing a chocolate cake. She pulled it out and handed it to her friend while she grabbed two forks.

"You're the only person I know that never wears socks." The cat meowed as L took the cake from her hands.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Anyway, let's head to my office. That way we can share that cake you've got." He was silent, but he immediately began to make his way towards her office.

The female detective was quietly following him, absentmindedly rubbing her swollen cheek. L caught this movement from the corner of his eye. Yet, he didn't say anything. At least, not until the two of them were safely in the room with the office door locked behind them to keep from being intruded upon.

He sat down on the floor and Sybil sat down in front of him, cross legged.

"Your cheek is still swollen." She blinked and rubbed her cheek again, wincing with the slight sting.

"Yeah. Tay-Tay hit me pretty hard. Although, I know I deserved it." She then grabbed a slice of the chocolate cake.

L followed suit with his fork.

"Tay-Tay?" Sybil shot him a grin.

"Hey, don't mock me. It's a nickname." She paused.

"However, it is pretty stupid. I know that."

"Hmm. Actually, I believe otherwise. Nicknames can be quite comforting in this type of situation. In fact, if you wish, you may give me a nickname." This caught the female detective completely off guard.

Her green eyes searched his own onyx ones, but she came up empty.

What was going through that man's head?

"Nah. That won't be necessary. I'll just call you Ryuuzaki. It suits you. Unless you have any objections?"

"No."

"You're lying. You want me to give you a nickname." He glanced up from the cake and locked his eyes with Sybil's.

Almost immediately, he got lost in them.

They had a depth to them. Many secrets and many emotions. So many emotions, in fact, that he could never tell how she was feeling unless she told him herself.

This young woman intrigued L to a never ending extent. He wanted to crack her almost as much as he wanted to crack this case. He wanted to discover who she was almost as much as he wanted to discover Kira's identity.

"You stare at me a lot, you know that?" L refocused, catching Sybil's still smiling face.

The swollen cheek she had, however, was what was now capturing most of his attention.

Self consciously, the red headed young woman touched her hand to it.

"What? Does it look that bad?"

"It could be worse." Sybil frowned.

"Yeah. Anyway, back on topic. You want me to give you a nickname."

"Perhaps."

"Why? Is it because I'm you're very first friend, or is it deeper than that?"

"What do you suspect?" He replied calmly.

Sybil stared at him before sighing.

"A nickname is a sign of affection. For you to be requesting one, it means that in your past, you haven't felt much affection. That means-" She tensed and looked away.

"- that means that you were either abandoned at a young age, or your parents are deceased." He continued to stare.

"You are indeed as intelligent as I thought. You live up to your title well."

"Thanks, Ryuu." He smiled inwardly at the nickname.

Yet, her previous actions were still high on his mind.

Did that mean-?

"Judging by your hesitance during your explanation, it seems that you too have suffered a similar past."

"Wrong." Sybil looked back to him, a small smile etched across her face.

"I'll tell you everything, Ryuu. However, first give me some time. It is my past that causes me to change so drastically after all. Besides, although I was able to predict that you were an orphan, that doesn't mean that I know all that much about you."

"Of course. Take as long as you like." She stopped smiling and then bowed her head so that her black cap covered her eyes.

The young woman was like this for a few moments before she raised it with the smile returned.

"Thank you for your patience. Now, can we turn to a more serious subject? Kira." L smirked and then stuck another forkful of cake into his mouth.

"Of course."


	12. Chapter 11

"Oh, so the main reason you came was because there's been more killings and you couldn't wait to talk to me about them. How many?" L held up three fingers.

Sybil frowned.

"What's different about them? They can't be the normal heart attacks if you've come here to tell me this."

"Correct. These bodies were of criminals in prison. There is certainly a change in how Kira killed them. It seems that he somehow managed to control their actions leading up to their deaths, as well as their time of death. Also-" L handed Sybil three pictures.

Each of which was of the dead criminals.

"Each of which also wrote a suicide note."

"This isn't a note. It's a letter to you. Considering that you've openly told Kira, though a broadcast, that you were going to bring him down, this should've been expected." L stared at her and put another forkful of cake in his mouth.

Her green eyes searched the code and her frown deepened.

"L, do you know that Gods of Death eat apples?" She asked suddenly.

"Hmm. What does that have to do with the case, Sybil?"

"Ryuu, that's what the letters say all together. Each of these suicide notes ends. In this first picture of the note on the wall in the victim's blood." She pointed to it.

"L, do you know. It's not a complete sentence." She pointed to the second picture.

"That Gods of Death. Again, it's not a complete sentence." Sybil arranged the pictures in the order of the sentences, before continuing.

"The only way for this code to make any sense is if we combine the three incomplete sentences together. Kira is clearly messing with our ability to think straight, but, considering that he's using code, we can obviously say that we're dealing with someone smart. Very smart. Perhaps as smart as you."

"I do see your point. So, we are dealing with a young adult that is possibly at the head of his class?"

"He's still in high school. If he is even a he. With this evidence, we can't be certain if Kira is a male or a female. We can't rule anything out. We have to be on our toes. These are merely experiments." L nodded in agreement.

"Yes. That was obvious to me as well." Sybil continued to go over the pictures.

"What do you think would happen if Kira was to discover that there was two detectives instead of one?"

"Kira would most likely become threatened and target you as well." She nodded.

"I thought so." Sybil spun her cap so that it was backwards on her head and her short red bangs hung in front of her eyes.

"But, it will also cause him or her to become nervous, therefore giving us hope that he or she will become sloppy."

"Are you willing to risk that? It may just enrage him and cause more deaths."

"Yeah." She agreed, removing her eyes from the photos.

"Anyway, let's get off topic for a moment. Did you ever discover any prints on those bombs I gave you?"

"Hmm. Yes. Although, the prints did not belong to anyone in the system." She nodded.

"That makes sense. Kira supporters would be against criminals, not criminals themselves. However, they're criminals now. They killed seven men." L noted that her eyes seemed to become a little more determined when she said this.

Yet, she had been the first to discover the bodies.

He took another forkful of the chocolate cake, still staring at the young woman as she adjusted her cap to cover her eyes.

"There wasn't much evidence left at that scene either. Nothing apart from the bombs and the dead bodies." She concluded, absentmindedly rubbing her cheek.

L stared at her.

"You seem to be rubbing your cheek rather frequently. Does it hurt?" Sybil blinked and then glanced towards him.

"A little. Not as bad as yesterday, though. Tay-Tay refused to leave me alone. He feels really guilty."

"You're rather lucky to have siblings that care so deeply for you." She was silent for a few minutes before she smiled.

"Yeah. I suppose I am." Again, silence enveloped the companions before she grabbed another slice of cake.

"But, soon it'll just be me and Tay-Tay. Troy is heading back to our home country."

"I figured as much when I saw one of your brothers with a suitcase. If you don't mind me asking, why is he leaving?" Sybil grinned.

"Well, apart from the fact that he's got a fiancée, he's going to be a father." L was rather stunned by this fact.

Yet, L being L, he didn't show it.

"Congratulations." He murmured.

"I know. I can't really believe it either. I mean, me? An aunt? I won't be around much and the poor kid won't really know I exist." She replied, feeling how tense the air was getting.

"You don't give yourself much credit."

"Credit? For what?"

"You're rather protective of your brothers. It would seem to me that you would also be protective of your new niece or nephew. If anything, you would most likely be a good mother." Sybil blushed and then sighed.

"Yet, I could never be a mother. It's actually one of the things I'm afraid of. I can handle death just fine, but motherhood is ten times scarier. Being responsible for a life other than my own? I'll never be able to do it."

"Why is that?" L asked, although he already knew the answer.

It was obvious to him that in denying this fact, Sybil had obviously lost her mother tragically. And, it was most likely because her mother was only trying to protect her daughter.

"I'd really not like to talk about it."

"Very well. I apologize." Sybil then smiled.

"Don't apologize. It's a nice compliment that I don't usually get. Anyway, back on topic. What do we do now about Kira? Do we just wait until he or she screws up?" L chewed on his thumb.

"As much as I hate to admit it, it seems that there are no current leads. All we can do is go over the evidence that we have." She cringed upon hearing the word hate.

Her detective counterpart noticed this.

"Sybil?"

"That word. The word is so strong and negative. I dislike it. Please avoid using it as much as possible." He blinked.

"You seem to dislike many things. I apologize."

"Don't do that. Just promise me that you won't say it anymore. That word was used a lot in my home during one of my father's drunken rages." With that said, she stood up and stretched her arms behind her neck.

L stared at her, rather stunned.

"Drunken rage?"

"Mmm. I said too much to go back now. Despite me wanting to keep my past my past, I suppose I don't have much of a choice, but to tell you some things. Yes. Drunken rages. My father was an angry man when drunk. However, the only one he seemed to hurt was my mother and that was whenever I was in the room." Her eyes had a glazed look to them and her hands slowly became fists.

"My brothers never witnessed these outbursts, but they could always hear the screams."

"I'm s-" L stopped himself upon seeing the glare he was now getting from Sybil.

"Don't apologize to me anymore, Ryuu. You didn't do anything wrong. My past doesn't have anything to do with you or the investigation. You shouldn't have to apologize for it." She then smiled at his rather dumbstruck expression.

L quickly regained his previous composure.

"Now, enough about me. Let's get back down to business."

"Hmm. Yes. That would be a plan. However, we seem to be out of cake." Sybil gave a small laugh, catching at what her friend was hinting on.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." When she left, the remaining detective in the room suddenly felt strange.

Lonely perhaps. Yes. Lonely.

He frowned.

Why was he lonely? He was quite used to being with just Watari for company and Sybil hadn't gone far. If anything, she was only ten feet away.

L chewed on his thumb, again frustrated.

This frustration he was feeling never occurred before meeting the rather intelligent Sybil. However, this was not because he was unable to read her. It was something else. But what exactly was causing this frustration?

The answer wasn't coming to him as easily as he would've liked it to come.


	13. Chapter 12

"Holy shit." Sybil murmured.

L looked up from his computer, curious as to what she was reacting to.

It was four o'clock in the morning. They were in his current hotel room and it was just the two of them.

"What is it, Sybil?" She blushed.

"It's nothing."

"I see." The young woman then returned to staring at her own computer, smiling at the picture that Troy had sent.

It was an ultrasound of her brother's children. Yes. It seemed that he was going to be the father to triplets.

"It seems that nothing turned out to be more than you thought." Sybil blushed violently upon realizing that he was looking over her shoulder.

L smirked at her rather red face.

"It seems that you're rather ecstatic about this news."

"Don't do that, Ryuuzaki! You scared the crap out of me!" She exclaimed.

The male detective blinked before he smirked again.

"I didn't expect you to be so sensitive, Sybil."

"It's not funny! It's adorable." Her face was still flushed a bright red as she went to pull her black cap down to hide it.

L stopped her by pulling the cap from her head and holding it above her head, continuing to smirk at her blushing face. Sybil stared at him before groaning and turning her attention back to the ultrasound picture on the screen.

L tossed the cap behind him, where it landed on the couch. Then, he looked to the screen as well, easily seeing the three small dots on the picture.

"When I was little, I used to want to be a mommy. It was my aspiration. I always wanted to to raise a child. But, when my mother was killed, I changed my mind." The female detective had a tinge of sadness in her voice that was easily detectable.

The young man glanced down at her before chewing on his thumb.

"Your mother was killed?"

"Did I say that?" Sybil questioned, despite already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

"Oh. Then, yes. My mother was killed. I'm not going to deny that. She was killed."

"And you witnessed her death." It wasn't a question, Sybil noted.

He already knew that. Most likely from her previous words.

"Yeah. There's no point in denying that either. I saw everything." She continued to stare at the ultrasound.

"Triplets. Really. Lucky bastard. He gets to be a daddy and live a normal life, while I'm stuck trying to arrest a psychotic serial killer." Sybi soon pulled out the keyboard for the computer and began typing frantically.

L watched as she typed an email to her brother.

Lucky bastard. Well, good luck to both you and your future wife. If you need any help, don't hesitate to call or send me an email. I'll do anything that I can. Apart from babysit. I can't do that. Tay-Tay can do that.

Anyway, I've got a request for you as well. Do you mind keeping me informed on what's going on back home? If he contacts you, I want you to give him my location and email address so that he can contact me as well. There are some issues I would like to discuss with him.

-Sybil

L blinked at the message, rather confused at who she could be talking about. Until he recalled a recent conversation that the two of them had about her alcoholic father.

He then put the pieces together and quickly returned to his own computer.

"Sybil?"

"Yes, Ryuu?" She hit send on her computer before locking her green eyes with his own dark ones.

"Why did you become a detective?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Personally, it's a question that I've wanted the answer to for quite awhile now." Sybil went to adjust her cap, but sighed upon remembering that her friend had stolen it from her.

So, she sufficed to running her fingers through her red hair instead.

"I suppose I became a detective for the same reason you did. For both the challenge, and the knowledge that I was helping people. Giving them comfort and closure. I don't want people to suffer. Not even criminals. As my brother Troy once stated 'I'm a selfless jerk'." L stared at her, showing no emotion for a few minutes before finally smirking at her.

"Selfless jerk? That's a hypocritical statement."

"He meant that I tend to get so busy helping others, that I forget about how much my own family cares about me." Sybil replied, smiling slightly.

"Another reason why I'll never be a mother. My job always comes first. It'd be a horrible childhood for my child. And, not only that, but I've got a couple fears that involve family. One of which involving my child being born with the same intelligence as me. I don't want my kid to live the same life I'm living now. It brings me nothing anymore."

"I understand completely. Detectives like ourselves don't seem to be suited for the family life." L agreed.

Sybil glanced back to the computer screen, feeling heat creep up into her cheeks.

Why was she blushing? And why was her heart beating so fast?

She blinked a couple times before sighing sadly. L then handed her a place that held a slice of strawberry cake, which Watari had brought in earlier.

"Here. Perhaps this will make you feel better?" Sybil laughed quietly before taking the plate from him.

"Thank you, Ryuu. I feel better already."

"Which was my intention."

"Yeah. I know." She grabbed the bottle of root beer which sat beside her computer and took a long gulp.

Then, she took a bite out of the cake.

"After this case, I think I'm going to retire from detective work. Make up something, like, Carlyle died during the Kira Investigation." L was rather taken aback by her words and pondered on why she would do such a thing.

Then again, he could understand.

After living the life of a detective for so long, there wasn't much more to gain from it. Apart from a few challenges to occupy themselves, but such challenges didn't occur often. Not since they had become quite accustomed to the ways of criminals.

He continued to chew on his thumb, continuing to ponder.

Yet, could they retire after living this life for so long? Not likely. It would be extremely difficult to just drop everything and leave after so many years of detective work. Especially since it was all that they knew.

Sybil let out another quiet sigh.

"Although, I probably would just end up right back to this. Fifteen years and it's ground into my brain." This caught his attention fairly quickly.

Fifteen years? That would have made Sybil just eight years old when she became a detective. Therefore, it must have been soon after her mother's death and her father's arrest that she decided to have such a career.

Such a huge choice for an eight year old girl just recently orphaned. However, would she not have been taken to an orphanage after her mother's death?

L contemplated over this.

No. Knowing Sybil, she would have run away from the social worker so that she could do what she wanted to do with her life. But, how did she manage to survive on her own for so long, at such a young age?

"How did you manage to do it?" He asked in his soft voice.

Sybil blinked and looked towards him.

"Oh. Well, that's easy. I worked for the government from home. Considering that it was rightfully my house, I lived there until I was sixteen and out of university. That's when I moved here to Japan and got citizenship before moving back."

"I see." The young woman raised a brow and continued to study him.

"I'm telling you a lot about myself, you know that? I don't even talk to my brothers about everything I went through in my childhood." He didn't say anything to that.


	14. Chapter 13

Sybil was on the edge of the couch, watching the news on television.

She was at home and Taylor sat beside her, watching how tense she was as she watched.

"Kira gets his victims from the Internet and the news. He also supplies tapes to Sakura T.V. This has been going on for nearly a year. It's not getting better. It's getting worse. Kira's killing more of them. I'm beginning to think that the U.S will get involved, if they haven't already sent over FBI agents." Taylor continued to study his sister, unhappy with how she was so calm about the fact that she might die.

"I've been on this case for eight months. It's running cold. Kira's getting smarter." Sybil smirked.

"Interesting. This will keep me occupied for a long time to come." She then checked her watch and stood up.

"Taylor, keep watching the news on. Also, keep checking my email constantly. I'm expecting a message."

"Okay. Just be careful, Sybil. Don't die."

"I'm making no promises-" Her older brother cut her off with a hug and Sybil's eyes widened.

"If you die, I'm going to resurrect you and then kill you again." Her eyes slowly closed as she relaxed into the hug.

"I'm going to be fine. I won't die if I can help it. Now, can you let me go? I have work to-" Her cellphone suddenly began to ring and Taylor immediately released her.

Sybil hurriedly checked the caller ID and flipped the phone open before holding it to her ear.

"I was just on my way, Ryuu."

"There's some new information regarding the case that you will find interesting." L explained and this caused Sybil to become fairly amused.

"Does it involve dead FBI agents?" Taylor tensed as he watched his sister smirk.

"How did you know?"

"It was bound to happen sooner or later. My guess is, the United States sent over some agents to investigate the members of the NPA. I'll be over in a few minutes. By the time I get there, I need a list of the dead agents as well as their families."

"Of course. I'll have Watari gather the information for your arrival."

"Alright. See you then." She flipped her phone shut and looked to her older brother.

"Keep the news on. Contact me if anything happens. And don't forget about checking my email." Before he could say another word to his sister, she grabbed her cap and left the house.

Taylor sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"See you later, Syb. Come back in one piece."

***

"Ray Penber. He was visiting Tokyo with his fiancée, Naomi Misora, who was once an FBI agent as well. They were supposed to be visiting her parents. I guess his little friends in America thought that since he was here already, might as well make him work in a completely life threatening situation. He's not the only one dead, either. Eleven other agents were killed because of a heart attack." Sybil murmured under her breath as she spun her cap so that the brim was on the back of her head.

"How did you know that the FBI was in Tokyo investigating us?" Mogi asked.

L just watched as Sybil rolled her eyes.

"Give me a break. The U.S has to have its say in everything. It's called sticking their noses up your asses to make you uncomfortable. Evidently, they were most likely trying to prove that someone from the NPA is Kira or has family who is Kira. I guess that narrows our field of suspects, doesn't it?" She glanced around at the group of police officers.

"Wait, you can't possibly think that one of us are Kira, can you?" Matsuda asked.

"Nope. Ryuuzaki here has already sufficed to feeling quite positive that you're not. Frankly, I trust his judgment."

"Then what does it mean?" Aizawa questioned with his arms crossed.

"It means that whoever Ray Penber was investigating, is our most plausible suspect for being Kira." L stated as he glanced towards his female equal.

Sybil nodded.

"Exactly. I know it's not a good thing to think about, but it's our only lead." She closed her eyes for a moment and then looked over at L.

"There should be a log on him somewhere." He smirked and pulled a black book out from behind his computer.

Then, he handed it to Sybil.

"Nothing gets by you."

"Thanks." She flipped open the journal and her green eyes scanned it.

"So, which one of us was Penber investigating?" Soichiro questioned.

Sybil sighed sadly and looked up at the Chief of Police.

"Do you want to tell him, Ryuuzaki? Or did you only give this to me so that I was forced to?" Her voice had an angry bite to it and L watched as she had a just as angry glimmer in her usually cheerful eyes.

He just stared back.

"As you just said. Nothing gets by me." Sybil looked to Soichiro and sighed.

"Yagami."

"Family was being investigated?!" Her eyes went from angry at L to sympathetic for the middle aged man.

"That doesn't mean that someone in your household is Kira. The chances of that is less than five percent." She didn't dare pull her eyes from Soichiro's.

"Sybil." She pulled her eyes away after hearing L's voice.

"There's also another family that was being investigated. Your higher up. I suppose Ryuuzaki has a plan for what we're to do next and I'm tired." The young woman spun her cap around and tugged it down in front of her eyes.

She then leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, trying to shake the feeling of despair in her gut.

With Ray Penber's death, Kira had made a mistake. Someone in one of those households was Kira. It was the only thing that made sense about this investigation.

Only the people in those two households could possibly have any connection to police records. And yet, they would still have to be pretty smart in order to hack into the system like that to kill the criminals already in prison.

Kira was obviously naïve to have much such a huge mistake. Either that, or he had purposely killed Penber because it would draw suspicion towards the police. Yet, it seemed highly unlikely that Kira was that smart.

No. Kira was definitely in one of those households or a good family friend at least. That was the only thing in this investigation that held any logic.

She'd tell L of her thoughts on the matter once he asked. Despite the fact that she was still rather angry with him for making her tell Yagami. Being blunt was his thing, not hers.

The young woman suddenly felt her cap being removed from her head and she opened her eyes to glanced over into his wide black ones.

She then glanced over her shoulder and noticed everyone else had already left. Sybil then narrowed her eyes and ripped her hat back from his hands.

"I told you once before, Ryuuzaki. I dislike being used. I would even use a stronger term to describe my extreme dislike of being-"

"I apologize, Sybil. It was not my intention to make you feel 'used', as you put it."

"Then what the hell was your intention?! I don't usually lose my cool, but you crossed the line!" She poked the male detective in the chest with her right index finger as she stood up and continued to glare.

L dropped her cap to the floor as she continued to glower at him.

He had never seen her angry before. Depressed, yes, but never angry. He had known that Sybil wouldn't be pleasant to be around when angered, but never had he believed that she would take things so personally.

"I intended only to see how you would handle it. I am deeply sorry." His innocent eyes glittered and Sybil soon relaxed, letting out a quiet sigh.

The dark haired detective blinked as she then walked away, but didn't leave the room. She seemed to be blowing off steam.

L watched as she then ran her fingers through her short red hair.

"It's okay. I forgive you. I need to work on my temper anyway. I guess, keeping all my emotions boxed in for the past fifteen years is finally starting to wear down on me. Anyway, let's get back to business." She turned to face him, smiling weakly.

"Kira is definitely in one of the households, or at least a good family friend to one of them. It's the only thing in this case that makes sense."

"I suppose you thought of the possibility that Kira is genius enough to frame the households?"

"Of course. However, it seems highly unlikely. We've already concluded that Kira is an older teenager, so therefore, he or she is naïve and wouldn't have thought of the consequences of killing Penber or the other FBI agents." L smirked at her response, but stopped when he noticed Sybil had stopped smiling and was staring at her untied shoelaces.

"Sybil?" She raised her head and smiled again.

"It's nothing. I was just caught up with a flashback. A lot has been on my mind lately." He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was telling the truth.

A flashback. Most likely about the day everything changed for her. When she decided to become a detective.

For the first time in a lifetime, he actually wished that he could somehow make her feel better. To have the right social qualifications to do so.

However, no words of comfort would come to him. L had no idea what to tell her.

It was strange that only this young woman could frustrate him without even trying.


	15. Chapter 14

Sybil tapped her fingers absentmindedly as she stared at the computer monitor that monitored Light Yagami's bedroom through the cameras that L had Watari install.

Again, it was just her and L awake. The others had gone home for the night.

She glanced over towards the male detective, seeing how he was focused completely on the other rooms of the house. Everyone, apart from Light, was asleep.

Sybil looked back to the teenage Yagami and studied him carefully before watching him stand up, place a notebook into his desk, turn off the light, and go to bed.

"Light fits the description, Ryuu." She murmured.

"He's just graduated from high school and is going for the entrance exam at To-Oh University."

"I see. Then I suspect that you want to follow him?" Sybil adjusted her cap as she began to frantically swing her legs.

"There's less than a five percent chance that Light Yagami is Kira. However, he's a smart young man and Penber was investigating him more so than anyone else in the chief's family. We also need to investigate any suspicion. Despite how small it may be. Suspicion is suspicion."

"I believe the same. It seems that, once again, we are on the same page." L replied, watching as she laid her chin down on top of both of her hands.

She was thinking of other options. Safer options. Less risky options.

The glaze over her eyes told him that much. She was considering everything before she said anything more.

"I'm beginning to think that this world just doesn't have a logical means behind it anymore. Everything used to make sense to me, but now-" Sybil took a deep breath before she removed her cap and threw it up into the air.

"- I'll take the entrance exam and befriend the chief's son. I'm a good actress and I look the right age. I'll fit in perfectly." She caught the hat and smirked at L.

He took a sip of tea before plucking the strawberry from his cake and stared at it.

He didn't like the idea of her going alone. Not at all. It was just too dangerous and he wasn't about to let his only friend go and get herself killed so soon. At least, not without being at least with her at the time.

"Hey. Are you alright? You're acting pretty strange."

"I've decided that I'll go with you. It would make more sense for us both to investigate." The young woman blinked and then reached over and stole the strawberry from his hand before popping it into her mouth.

L stared at her before letting out a small sigh.

"I was going to eat that."

"Maybe, but consider it payback for considering the possibility that I'll end up getting myself killed." He stared at her with his onyx eyes.

How did she know what he was thinking? Well, then again, he probably wasn't hiding his emotions on the topic as well as he should have.

"I know many different methods of self defense. You don't have to follow me."

"I once told you that you were my very first friend." She smiled weakly and tossed her hat back up into the air.

No further explanation was needed. It was obvious that he was worried for her and that nothing she could say would change his mind into letting her do this alone.

"Alright. I can tell that there's no stopping you. We'll go for the entrance exam together." Sybil went to catch her hat, but L beat her to it.

Before it had landed back in her hands, he had caught it promptly with just his index finger and thumb.

"We must further plan this, Sybil."

"I know that, Ryuu. What do you think I was trying to do?"

"I fail to see how being distracted will help plan our next move." Sybil frowned and reached back for her cap.

L pulled it away from her and then flipped it over to pluck the folded piece of paper from its brim.

She grunted in annoyance before crossing her arms in front of her chest and looking away.

"Go ahead. Look at it. It's not like I can stop you or anything else you do." He stared at her with his wide onyx eyes before he placed the piece of paper back on the desk and studied the cap.

Sybil blinked and then quickly took the piece of paper before stuffing it into her pocket.

She'd have to find a better place for it when she returned to her apartment.

L continued to study the cap, running his thumb along the brim. He soon discovered something.

Jerrod Corvax. The name was stitched into the brim.

It obviously wasn't one of her brothers. Their names were Troy and Taylor. She also didn't have any other brothers that she had willingly spoke about. And judging by how open she was being with her past now, the chances of Sybil hiding that she had another brother was slim.

No. This cap must have belonged to her father at some point in time.

Why would Sybil be wearing a cap that once belonged to her father? Was he not the man who killed her mother?

The female detective smirked at L's rather confused expression. Not one that he'd show often, but she had to admit, it was kind of cute.

"My father gave me that thing when I was just two years old. I remember it well, although most people, who are considered normal, wouldn't. However, I remember most of my childhood. Unfortunately." She murmured the last word so quietly that it was nearly inaudible to her companion's ears.

Almost.

L still heard what she had said.

Was her childhood that horrible to her that she wanted to forget all of it? Yet, was his any different?

No. He was young when he lost his parents. Eight years old. He didn't remember the details. Over the years, the great L had made himself forget nearly everything that was behind him. Nearly everything.

There were some things that he never wanted to forget.

"Ryuu, are you okay?" He was pulled from his trance and glanced up at her from the cap.

"Jerrod Corvax. Your father's name, is it not?" Sybil stiffened slightly before nodding weakly.

"Yeah."

"I see." Silence filled the room.

Then, after awhile, L gently touched her shoulder. Sybil tensed once again and pulled away from him quickly.

"Please don't. I- I have to go." She stood up and was about to leave, however, he grabbed for her wrist.

"I apologize if I pried too much." Sybil bowed her head.

"No. It's not just that. Taylor just texted me and I don't want to be reminded of what my past was like. I want to only move forward." She stopped talking and then looked over her shoulder to smile at her friend.

"I'll be back soon. I promise. Just give me a few hours to myself."

"Sybil-"

"You're the one with the cameras. Keep watch, okay? I really don't feel like explaining anymore. It just takes too much energy." L released her wrist reluctantly and watched as she grinned and walked out of the room.

Strange. It was unlike her to just leave without too much of an explanation. Then again, it was obvious that he had hit a nerve. A major nerve.

L thought back to her previous actions.

She obviously disliked talking about her parents. It seemed that she was ashamed of what had happened. That was obviously part of why she got so upset so easily.

Perhaps if he got her to open up to him more, she would feel better about life in general.

L pondered before taking a sip of his tea.

Of course. That should help. Yet, why was he so interested in finding out every little thing about her? Was it because she was the only person that he couldn't read on will? The only time he could tell what was wrong, usually, was when she told him herself. That happened too frequently and he couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or not.

Perhaps that was what frustrated him more than anything. More than even the strange worried feeling in his gut.

He blinked.

Okay. Maybe not more than being worried for her. But, despite that, it was still enough to rival the feeling of worry that he felt.

L chewed on his thumb before taking a forkful of cake. Then, he called for Watari.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Watari, bring me all the information you can on Jerrod Corvax. Family history, and criminal records. I want everything, including his current location."

"Of course, Sir. However, may I ask why?" L was silent for a brief moment.

"I'm interested in how he's related to Carlyle."

"The information will be sent to you immediately, Sir."

"Thank you, Watari."

***

Sybil entered her apartment, soon being confronted by her older brother.

"You got the text?"

"Yeah. What is it?" Judging by her tone of voice, Taylor instantly knew that she was upset about something.

"I can tell that you're in a bad mood. Maybe you should wait to hear the news."

"I'm fine. Just tell me." Taylor brought her to the couch and sat her down.

Sybil sighed when he sat down beside her and grabbed her hand tightly.

"Taylor, I'm fine. Just tell me what the hell is wrong." The young man looked away from her and mumbled something under his breath.

Immediately, her eyes widened and she gripped his shirt tightly.

"What?!"

"You heard me, Sybil." She gripped her chest tightly and closed her eyes shut.

Taylor then watched as she shakily got to her feet and made her way to her bedroom. He didn't try and stop her.

He knew that she needed to be alone now. Especially after such unhappy news. Hopefully, though, she wouldn't be as unhappy as to do anything that she would later regret.


	16. Chapter 15

Sybil sat on her bed, tugging at her fingers.

Her wavering moods had finally taken their toll on her. She was nearing the end of the line where she would no longer be able to deal with it.

The young woman took a deep breath and in an attempt to relieve herself of unwanted memories and unhappy news.

Of course, she had to find some way to deal with it. Sybil knew that. She needed to discover some way that she could release her pain without taking her life.

The young woman pulled her legs up onto the bed and hugged them to her chest before burying her face in them.

No tears threatened to touch her cheeks.

After breaking down that one time, she had promised herself that she would never do it again. She would never make an exception.

There was a knock at her door, but she didn't answer it. She didn't even allow whoever it was entrance.

It was probably just Taylor anyway.

"Syb?" No response.

Taylor opened the door and peered in to see his little sister.

He let out a quiet sigh before entering her room. He walked up to stand beside her and went to place his hand on her shoulder. However, with her quick reflexes, she grabbed his hand and pushed him away.

"I do not need your comforting. I will get through this the same way I got through everything else that's wrong with my life." The young man took a step back, his light blue eyes burning with concern.

"I know it's horrible news, but even Troy isn't taking it as badly as you are. Something else must have happened when you were out."

"Shut up and leave me alone. I am going to get through this."

"You haven't even removed your shoes." Taylor murmured, causing the young woman to raised her head and look down at her feet.

There they were. Those wretched things that she couldn't master.

Sybil gave a twisted smile.

"Ironic, isn't it? I am such a damn genius, but I still can't tie my own shoes. Maybe I'm not meant to get over the pain and suffering. Seeing as I keep having such bad luck."

"You don't believe in bad luck. And where the hell is your hat?!" She glanced towards him, her once lively green eyes dull as stone.

"Ryuuzaki stole it from me. Again."

"God damn it! Haven't you noticed something?! Every time your parted from your hat, you get all weepy!"

"I'm not weepy. I promised myself a long time ago that I'd never cry."

"That's a stupid promise!" Sybil continued to stare at her brother.

"How so? I believe that crying is a sign of weakness and I do not need to be seen as anything weaker at the moment." Taylor glared at her, fists clenched tightly together.

"Crying is a way to relieve pain, Dummy!" Her eyes widened.

Really? Strangely enough, she didn't know that.

Sybil looked back to her feet.

"Would me finally opening up and talking about the truth finally end this pain if I- if I cry?"

"Probably! You being you, you keep everything bottled in until the last minute! If you actually vented out your emotions when you feel them, then you wouldn't constantly end up like this." Sybil raised her hand to her head and took hold of a single hair.

She yanked it out, without wincing, and let it drop to the floor.

Taylor frowned as she repeated this several times.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking. At the moment, I don't have my hat. Ryuu stole it." A playful, yet pained smirk lit her face.

Taylor sighed.

"Do you want me to tie your shoes for you?" Immediately, her green eyes darted to him.

She was shocked, obviously.

"Tie my shoes?"

"Yes. Just like Mom used to do." Sybil blinked at him, but didn't argue as her brother knelt down and went right to tying the worn laces into two neat bows.

Her smile returned and she laughed.

"Tay-Tay! You always know how to make me feel better! Always." Her eyes lowered back to her now tied shoes.

"I think I'm going to return to the case, okay? I just needed to cool off and, apparently, I need to cry out the bottled pain I feel inside." Taylor ruffled her hair.

"I know now's not the greatest time, Syb. But, you do need to accept what happened. You did back then."

"I was young. I already understood the concept of death, given my high IQ. I suppose I bottled it away, like you said and only recently, the pain I should have gone through, is coming back to bite me in the ass."

"Yeah. Anyway, what do we do about Troy? He's not too happy about losing one of his three babies." Sybil mimicked L as she brought her thumb to her lips.

She chewed on it for a moment before sighing.

"You should go back. Comfort him. Both he and his fiancée need someone to help them through this. I assume that she's in the hospital to make sure that she doesn't lose another?" Taylor nodded, giving his little sister a weak smile.

"Yeah. But, are you sure that you'll be okay?"

"If our father comes to see me as I suspect he will, I'll be fine." The man clenched his fists and closed his light blue eyes tightly.

"So, you've forgiven him?" Her eyes closed.

"No, but I need him. I have finally come to terms with that fact. I have always needed him, even if I hate him. I suspect that I will eventually forgive him and that he will prove useful for keeping my emotions in line. After all, as long as he stays away from alcohol-"

"I get it. I'll start packing."

"There's a plane ticket hidden in your suitcase. Oh, and please take Socks with you. If I remember correctly, Jerrod is allergic to pet dander." Taylor looked to her upon the mention of the name of their father.

It seemed that she was only going to refer to him as that, using father only to prove that he was biologically related to them.

"Right. I'll take good care of him."

"Thank you, Taylor." She looked back down to her shoes.

"For everything." Then, the young woman stood up and began to leave her room, without needing to worry about tripping over her shoelaces.

"Sybil." She stopped in the doorway and looked curiously over her shoulder.

Taylor smiled at her weakly.

"Give Troy a call later, okay? His cellphone. He would like to hear from you."

"Of course."

"And, whoever you're going to, you better trust them with your life. I don't want you to finally cry after all these years, only to get stabbed in the back later." A smile tugged at her lips.

"I can assure you, Ryuu is not Kira. If he was, he would have surely killed me by now."

"What?!" Yet, before Taylor could say another word, his younger sister had left the room and was making her way to the front door.

As soon as he stepped free from her room, he saw that she was long gone. The young man also looked towards the the window and shook his head.

It was raining outside.

***

"The information you requested, Ryuuzaki." Watari handed the dark haired detective the papers he had asked for.

"Thank you, Watari. Oh, and could you please prepare a chocolate cake and a bottle of root beer? Sybil will be returning shortly." The old man smiled knowingly at the young man.

"Of course, Ryuuzaki. But, if you don't mind me asking, why is it that you're attracted to the young woman?" L's eyes widened ever so slightly as he glanced towards his knowing caretaker.

Shortly after, he regained himself and looked back towards the papers.

"Attracted to Sybil?" He murmured, finally understanding all those strange feelings that he had been having recently.

The strong worry he felt for her every time she disappeared from his sight. The extreme dislike he had for seeing her in the emotional pain that she was obviously going through-

"Yes. I suppose I am. As for why? I'm unsure of that, Watari."

"Then, maybe you should spend a little more time thinking about it." The older man was then gone to fulfill the promises that he had made, leaving the rather stunned L to figure these newfound feelings for himself.

An attraction to the very attractive Sybil? The great detective Carlyle that he very much considered to be his equal in almost every way?

Yes. He knew it was true. However, why had it taken Watari pointing it out for him to actually realize it?

L decided not to spend too much more time focusing on the matter. He could do that at a later time. At the moment, he wanted more information on this Jerrod Corvax.

His dark eyes scanned the paper and he frowned.

Jerrod Corvax shot his wife, Jane Carlyle Corvax, who was four months pregnant with their fourth child. The killing happened while the woman was trying to protect their youngest daughter, eight year old Sybil Corvax, from the intoxicated man. Sybil made the call to 911 after witnessing the murder.

L chewed on his thumb and continued reading.

Corvax was sentenced to fifteen years in prison.

__L blinked.

So that was why Sybil continued to get upset over her father. He had just been released from prison back in Canada.

He placed the information beside his computer.

He'd read more about the man at a later time. At the moment, there were more important things to worry about. For instance, when was Sybil coming back?

Just as these thoughts entered his mind, the detective no longer had to worry. The door had opened and there stood a rather wet Sybil.

L stared at her, trying to fight amusement. However, he did have to admit that when her hair was wet, she did look that much more attractive.

The young woman had her palm on the inside of the door and her face bowed down. The water dripped from her body as she just stood there. The white shirt she was wearing was allowing the young man to see what was underneath.

"It seems that it's raining outside." The male detective stated calmly and his response was a laugh.

"No kidding."


	17. Chapter 16

Sybil stumbled forwards, still soaked from the rain, as she closed the door to the hotel room behind her.

L's onyx eyes flickered to the shoes that she wore on her feet. They were neatly tied for once, but from what he had seen, not by Sybil.

The young woman knew where his focus was as she soon tinted slightly red from embarrassment.

Now he knew her secret.

"I suspect, from what I've seen, that the reason that you do not tie you shoes yourself is because you're unable to. Am I correct?" She sighed.

"Yes. There's no use denying it. I've never learned how to tie my shoes. It's a curse. I may be considered a genius, but I'm not smart enough to figure out how to tie a damn knot." The young woman still hadn't raised her head from her feet and L continued to stare at her.

"I see."

"L- listen, Ryuu. I- I have a confession to make." He noticed that she was stuttering.

It was possible that it was caused by the cold of the rain. However, seeing that it was Sybil, L highly doubted that it was because of the cold.

"What would that be, Sybil?" She shivered.

"According to my brother, the reason I'm so upset all the time is because I bottle everything inside. It's just been this way for as long as I can remember." She clenched her fists tightly together.

"Ever since I met you, Ryuu, I've been losing grip on my once well controlled emotions. I don't blame you. I know it's only happening because it's been such a long time I've been this close to anyone other than family. I trust you with my life and my dignity." L watched as she slowly came closer towards him, until she was only a foot away, still dripping wet.

"Yes. I feel the same as well." He admitted softly.

"However, that doesn't seem to be all-" Sybil hugged him tightly and his eyes widened as he felt something warm soaking his shirt.

Tears?

"M- my confession is that I- I've never cried in front of anyone before. I only truly feel comfortable crying in front of you." There was that voice again.

Stuttering in such a way that only made sense if she was crying. A vulnerable state that she had chosen to show to him.

The detective remained still, unsure of what to do.

He was in an awkward position after all. A woman, who he would very much admit being attracted to, was hugging him as she cried. Never had he seen anyone look so vulnerable around him. For him. She trusted him enough to lower her wall and to let her emotions out.

"I- I know that this must be awkward for you, Ryuu. B- but you're the only one I t- trust to see me cry." L felt the young woman grip his shirt tightly in her fingers and he stole a glance of her crying face.

He was the only one she trusted to see her cry? Did she really trust him that much?

"Why?" The male detective asked, flushing slightly upon feeling Sybil hug him a little tighter.

"I- I don't know. I j- just do." After a few more minutes, L finally relaxed.

Besides, he wasn't able to push her away. Not with his obvious feelings for her and not with her being so trusting.

He looked away from her still crying face, just in time to see Watari enter the room.

The old man smiled at the scene in front of him as he placed the tray, full of L's requests, down on the coffee table. Then, he quietly left the room.

There was no need for him to intrude any longer. Especially not when L was just beginning to enjoy himself.

Sybil was definitely a good influence on the great detective. If anything, her open personality would help him to open up as well. Even if it was ever so slightly.

L looked back down towards Sybil, just as she smiled and released him.

"You know, I was expecting you to push me away. I'm glad you didn't." She stood up and stretched her arms behind her neck, still smiling.

L chewed on his thumb and ignored the pounding in his chest.

"As your friend, I find it my responsibility to help you overcome any emotional pain that you may be going through. However, perhaps you should dry off. You are wearing a white shirt after all." His face was slightly tinted red and Sybil blinked before grinning.

"Are you blushing?"

"Watari brought in some cake. Would you care to share with me?" Sybil placed her hands on her hips.

"You've just tried to avoid the subject, Ryuu. But, I am hungry. Sure, I'll share that cake with you." Sybil sat down, cross legged, in front of the coffee table and L sat down, in his usual position, beside her.

And, surprisingly to L, she had already stuck a fork into the cake.

He blinked his onyx orbs and then smirked at her as she grabbed for the bottle of root beer. She popped off the lid and took a long drink.

"You know, after bawling my eyes out, I do feel a lot better. Taylor was right. Keeping my emotions locked up like that makes me like that isn't good for me or anyone else that has to be around me." The young woman let out a sigh of content before flashing her companion another grin as he too stuck his fork into the cake.

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone that I cried." L placed the fork into his mouth and thought for a moment.

It was obviously important to her to keep it hidden that she had cried. He understood why.

Sybil didn't want to seem like a weak link. Evidently, he didn't believe that she could ever be a weak link with her mental and physical ability.

"I promise. However, perhaps we should come up with a more precise plan while your mood is currently sky high." Sybil nodded and took another drink of her root beer.

"Well, I've been thinking, if Light is Kira, what would happen if both Carlyle and L confront him face to face, admitting full well who they are?" L stared at her thoughtfully.

"Kira would try as hard as he could to get rid of us both." He concluded.

Sybil nodded and smirked.

"Exactly. He'd get desperate and try very hard to kill us. Evidently, we'd get more clues. I'm not afraid to die if it means catching Kira."

"I see. So, you believe that we should just openly admit who we are to Light Yagami at the entrance exams." It was a clear statement and Sybil nodded again, pulling at her short hair.

L watched as she tugged one of her hairs out of her head out of nervousness.

"Yes. Yes I do. And, even if you don't do it, I will. I'll claim that L and Carlyle are the same person if I have to, despite my extreme dislike to lying." L chuckled and Sybil regained focus on her friend, rather surprised.

L laughing? Well, that's a first. Yet, she couldn't deny that it was rather pleasant. That meant that he agreed with her, considering his obvious amusement.

"You are clearly devoted to your friends and to your family, Sybil." She smiled softly.

"I might as well tell you this now, if it comes to be that one of us has to die to save the other, I will die for you." L took another forkful of cake, not tearing his gaze from Sybil's own green ones.

He noticed that they were slightly glazed over in what he suspected was exhaustion.

"Sybil, I don't believe that you know what you're saying. You seem to be quite tired at the moment." No sooner did he say this, than did Sybil give a wide yawn.

L blinked and then sighed.

Obviously she wouldn't be able to stay awake for too much longer. She was most likely going to end up falling asleep on the floor at any moment.

"I know exactly what I'm saying. I don't lose focus when I'm tired. But, I do lose consciousness." L took another forkful of the cake as he watched her finally fall over, fast asleep.

He then stood up and went to the phone to dial her apartment.

After all, her brother needed to know that she wouldn't be returning home anytime soon.


	18. Chapter 17

Taylor answered the ringing phone just as he finished packing.

"Hello?"

"I have called to let you know that Sybil will not be returning to her apartment anytime soon." Taylor gripped the phone tightly in fear.

A synthesized voice? A sister not planning to return home?

"Did you kidnap her?! I swear, when I find out who you are-"

"It would be in your best interest to not try and kill me, Taylor." The voice replied.

The young man swallowed nervously.

"I did not kidnap your sister. She is currently here at headquarters, fast asleep on the floor. It seems that a body can only take so much exhaustion before it gives up."

"W- wait a second. SHE'S SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR?!! The least you could do is put her on a couch!"

"I believed that it was necessary to let you know of her whereabouts before I did anything of the sort." Taylor took several deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Who are you?"

"I'm afraid I can't give you that information." Taylor took a moment to ponder the information that was given.

A synthesized voice that didn't belong to a kidnapper or a murderer. At least, if the one speaking was telling the truth. Whoever it was also knew his name. Not only that, but it seemed that Sybil trusted the speaker dearly. Again, if he or she was telling the truth.

Taylor smirked.

"Ah, I see now. You're the one she went to, aren't you? You know, you're lucky. Sybil doesn't even cry in front of her own family." Silence.

"Listen, I don't care who you are. Just promise me that you'll keep her from getting herself killed." A brief hesitance occurred before there was a response.

"You must understand, this is a very dangerous case-"

"I don't care! Sybil's the only sister that me and my brother have! You just promise me!" The silence after that was shorter than before.

"I promise that I will do everything in my power to keep your sister safe." Then, the call was ended and Taylor placed the phone back on the wall, sighing.

"Sybil."

***

L glanced back over to the sleeping young woman for what seemed to be the hundredth time. After all, he had that freedom considering no one would actually show up to headquarters for a few more hours yet.

He took a sip of his tea as his onyx orbs went back to the computer screen and soon let out a quiet sigh.

It was rather unusual not having Sybil talking to him. Especially since she was currently in the room.

He already missed hearing her voice. Yet, the detective also noticed that she looked rather-

He thought carefully, racking his brain for the right word.

It was difficult considering that he had never felt like this before. Not ever. This strange attraction to Sybil was inevitably strong and frustrating.

His finger traced the top of the cup, continuing to stare at the computer. However, soon after, he had to look back over his shoulder at the sleeping young woman.

L blinked upon seeing that she was shivering.

Most likely due to the fact that she was recently in the rain and her clothes were still wet. It would be better for her health if she was covered up with a blanket.

L took a deep breath and stood up, making his way over to the young woman. He stared down at her before using all of his strength to lift her up in his arms.

The detective blinked before he began to carry her towards the room that he had set up for her for a time such as this. It was bound to happen eventually.

She was extremely light. Lighter than he thought she should be. Yet, perhaps that was because she wasn't eating as much as when they had first met.

He had noticed that she had become rather thin and when she left for her apartment, she spent much of her time sparing against her older brother or practicing her self defense skills on the punching bag in the spare bedroom.

The young woman suddenly gripped his white shirt tightly and shuddered more violently than before.

L tried to ignore it as he opened the door to the room and entered. He placed the sleeping Sybil on the bed, but she wouldn't release him. If anything, her grip on his shirt tightened.

"Don't. Stop it." L sat himself down on the bed, in his usual way, and waited for the young woman to release him.

Yet, he soon realized that it was unlikely to happen. Sybil was in a deep slumber, apart from the constant mumbling in her sleep. Most of it, incoherent, but he still knew that she was having a nightmare about her father.

The constant 'stop it' s were proof enough of that.

L chewed on his thumb and peered down at her.

Sybil was obviously going through much emotional trauma. Every passing day, she was reminded of her past somehow.

She had tried to block it out for fifteen years, succeeding mostly. Until recently. L realized that his constant prodding for the answers was inconsiderate. But, she had given him most of what he wanted willingly. If not accidentally.

A small whimper suddenly escaped her lips and L glanced down towards her once again.

Would it be best to wake her from her obviously frightening nightmare?

Her shivering increased and he pulled the blanket to cover her. However, that didn't make much difference.

She was so vulnerable right now. Even more vulnerable than when she was crying just short hours ago. Frankly, he didn't enjoy seeing her like this. Then again, L did enjoy having her this close to him. It was comforting, strangely enough.

Sybil was going to be the only one to ever get this close to him. The dark haired detective knew that in this point in time.

L stared at her, chewing on his thumb yet again.

She was still whimpering and shivering.

He reached out and gently began to try and wake her from her slumber. Evidently, he didn't like seeing her like this at all.

Cold and afraid whilst she slept. Her past still haunted her.

Sybil clutched him tightly and groaned. Her shivering became much less violent and her whimpering ceased.

"R- Ryuu?" L blinked as she slowly released him and opened her bright, emerald colored eyes.

Sybil peered up at him, a light tint of red colored her face.

"That was easier than I assumed it to be." Soon after, Sybil's eyes opened wide and she fell off the bed.

"H- how the hell did I get in bed with you?!"


	19. Chapter 18

L stared at her as she laid on the floor, obviously confused and concerned about how she ended up in bed in the first place. Especially since the both of them were in the bed at the same time.

"You fell asleep on the floor. I contacted your brother, Taylor, and then placed you on the couch. However, you grew cold rather fast and began to shiver. That was most likely caused by your wet clothing. I brought you to this room, where you could sleep under blankets. But, you wouldn't let go of my shirt." Sybil stared at her hands and flushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Oh. Th- thank you. And I'm sorry for tearing you away from the investigation. I guess I should head home-"

"Sybil. You are in no condition to go home. Perhaps you should change into something drier in order to keep you from catching a cold." The male detective told his female counterpart.

Sybil immediately looked up at him and blinked.

"I- I don't have anything else to wear." L smirked.

"I have already dealt with that issue. I suspected that something like this would happen eventually, so I purchased you a wardrobe as well as had this room set up for you." Sybil gaped at him, dumbfounded.

"Why would you do something like that, for me?"

"I believe that I've told you many times before, you are-"

"Alright, I get it. Very first friend." She smiled weakly.

"I can assure you, though, I won't be spending a lot of time in here."

"I know. It was only for precaution." The young woman forced herself to her feet and climbed back into bed, soon realizing that her shoes were missing.

"I removed them before I placed you on the couch. They are currently in the main investigation room." L answered before she could even ask.

Sybil laughed quietly and hung her head.

"Thanks." She raised her head and grinned at him.

"Now, do you mind? I'm supposed to get changed."

***

Sybil and L walked side by side up the stairs to the stage of the university.

She wore an outfit that consisted of a light green blouse and a pair of sand colored trousers. Her cap was on top of her head and her shoelaces were untied. She made sure that she didn't trip over them as she stopped beside her friend.

Soon afterwards, Light Yagami stood beside her as well. He was dressed in a suit.

This aroused a smirk from the young woman, who glanced towards L. She mentally compared the two just by appearances alone.

L looked rather scruffy compared to Light, dressed in his usual long sleeved white shirt and worn blue jeans. Light also had his brown hair neatly brushed, whereas L had his own black hair as shaggy and messy as ever. The only difference was that he was actually wearing shoes today. Though, it was an obvious discomfort for the great detective.

Opposites.

Light was looking to impress. L was himself. And, there she was standing between them.

Did that mean that she was doing both? Being herself and trying to impress? If that was true, who in the world was she trying to impress?

Sybil soon pushed the thought from her mind and closed her green eyes, listening to the sounds around her.

She could hear the judgments of the other young people. Each of which were in awe at how three people could possibly get the same perfect score. They also seemed rather in awe about their appearances. Positive reviews for Light and negative reviews for L.

Absentmindedly, Sybil adjusted her hat and continued listening to the voices.

"That girl, Sybil was it? She's kinda hot."

"Yeah. The entire package right there." Immediately after that, she tuned out.

Looks. That's all that men cared about. Even if she was interested in looking for a relationship, she certainly would not end up with someone who cared for just her looks. She wouldn't end up with someone who cared for just her brains either. If anything, if she was to ever begin searching for a relationship, which was highly unlikely at this point in her life, Sybil would find someone who wanted her for everything she was.

About ten minutes later, the three geniuses stepped down the stairs and sat down side by side. The two equally great, world known detectives, Carlyle and L, sat down on either side of the youngest of them. Sybil felt Light's eyes on her and she flashed the young man a small grin.

"Hi." She handed the young man her hand to shake and he took it.

Although, he hesitated. That didn't go missed by either detective.

"I suppose that I should give you a proper introduction."

"I already know your name." Light replied.

Sybil continued to grin.

"I know, but seeing as we're pretty much equals according to that test, I wanna be friends. I'm Sybil, but people around the world call me Carlyle." She whispered the last part so that only Light and L could hear her.

Light's brown eyes widened and he stared at her.

"Wh- what?"

"You heard me. I don't like repeating myself. Ryuuga." L immediately caught his cue and he chewed on his thumb.

"I am L." He murmured almost inaudibly, but Light and Sybil both heard him all the same.

Light tensed and his eyes darted to both of the detectives that surrounded him. Sybil saw his discomfort and she smiled.

"This must be quite a shock for you. However, it's not good for us to talk here. Wait until after the assembly and then-" She glanced towards L, now known as Ryuuga Hideki.

Sybil was quite in awe when she had discovered that he was to use the alias of the famous Japanese pop star. That was something that she hadn't suspected of him and she wasn't surprised by much nowadays.

"R- right. Sorry-"

"Refer to me as Sybil. Everyone does." She didn't notice the slight glare that she was getting from L.

It still confused him as to why would she deliberately use her legal name and put herself into direct danger. It just didn't make sense.

_"I'm not stupid, Ryuuzaki. I just don't lie to people. It's something my mother taught me a long time ago. Lying is bad."_

He sighed so quietly that no one noticed.

Was Sybil really willing to put her life at such risk because of something that her mother taught her years ago? Again, it just didn't make sense. There had to be more to this.

He would have to ask her about this at a later time. A time when Light wasn't nearby.

The detective couldn't help, but notice that the young man had taken real interest in the redheaded young woman. If anything, Light seemed to be charming her. L did not like it at all.

The dark haired detective blinked and then frowned at himself.

Yes. He had come to terms with being attracted to Sybil. But was it really enough to cause this feeling of dislike towards Light when he even so much as looked at her?

Again, L was frustrated.

That young woman was certainly finding his way deeper into his heart without even realizing that she was doing so.

***

Sybil walked alongside Light, while L walked on his other side.

She caught the constant looks that L was giving her, although judging by how he was soon quickly looking away, he didn't even realize that he was doing so. At least, not until he caught himself in the act.

The young woman sighed inwardly.

She'd ask him about it later. Besides, now was the time to fill Light in. At least on the level of his suspicion.

"So, Sybil, how is it that a good looking woman like yourself became who you are?" Light asked suddenly and she tensed slightly before forcing a smile.

"Oh. Flattery. I don't get a lot of that." Immediately, this caught L's attention.

_"I don't get a lot of that." _ He blinked.

There must have been some meaning behind those words. Perhaps it meant that she wanted to be complimented more.

Thinking back to when they first met, L realized that she was pretty entertained when he called her attractive. Then again, that might have just been because she was surprised at how he went along with her little joke.

Again, he reminded himself that he would have to ask her about it at a later time. At the moment, Kira was more important.

"Really? I can't see why."

"Stop flirting with me. I'm not interested in a relationship. Especially not with a suspect." Light stopped and looked at both detectives.

"What? You suspect me of being Kira?"

"Hmm. Ray Penber was investigating you as well as some others. However, you're the only one that fits the age group." L replied softly.

"Ryuuga, do you really think I could be Kira?"

"Right now, we must check into anything and anyone that arouses suspicion. At the moment, it's you." Sybil explained, soon having Light look back towards her.

"So, what are the chances that I'm actually Kira?"

"That's something you are not inclined to know. Don't ask." She mumbled darkly as her cap fell into her eyes.

L was inclined to just remove it from her head and stomp on it. He despised it when that blasted hat hid her eyes.

Light momentarily glared before he gave a small smile.

"What would it take to prove I'm not Kira to you, Sybil?"

"The evidence. Besides, it's not just me working on this, Light. There's Ryuu too." She thumbed L who looked at her rather innocently.

Sybil flashed him a smile as she pushed her cap up out of her eyes.

"It'll take a lot more than smooth talking and womanizing to get on my good side."

"How about a date?" L shot Light a glare which Sybil immediately noticed.

What was wrong with him today?

Well, it could've been because he was getting bad vibes from the young man. Or, it could've possibly been because he even thought about asking an investigator on a date.

Light didn't seem to be taking this entire thing seriously.

"I apologize, Light, but I cannot fraternize with a suspect." She moved from Light and stood beside L.

The male detective glanced towards her, but couldn't see her face because her cap. However, he could still feel the negative energy that waved from her.


	20. Chapter 19

"Sybil, are you feeling okay?" Matsuda asked the quiet young woman, who sat on the floor of headquarters with her back to the wall.

Her hat covered her green eyes, which were focused on nothing particular. Just her hands

"Yeah. I'm fine." She raised her hand and smiled at the novice police officer.

"Thanks for being concerned, though. But, there's no need for it." Then, she stood up and moved to stand beside L, who was staring at his computer, as usual.

Sybil glanced over her shoulder at the others.

Aizawa was working, as well as Ukita, Ide, and Mogi. Soichiro was in the hospital because he suffered a heart attack, seemingly not related to Kira. He was alive after all. Kira actually killed his victims with heart attacks. It was just her and Matsuda who weren't doing anything without a reasonable excuse like the Chief of Police. In a way, Sybil began to feel rather useless.

The only time she ever that way. Useless.

Maybe the only reason L kept her around was because of her looks. Well, not at first. At first it was for an actual reason. She was doing something. However, now was a different story. Sybil was now doing very little to help with the investigation.

L glanced up at her and saw the solemn expression on her face.

She had been that way ever since returning from the university. It was rather unnerving and he didn't like it at all.

"Sybil, if you feel the need to go home, you can do so." He looked back to the computer only briefly before looking back towards her.

She was tense. Very tense.

"That's not necessary. Besides, I'm getting used to the company. If I go home now, not even my cat will be there to greet me. Just the silence of an empty home." Her voice was quiet and L had to look away.

There was that expression again. The one she always had when she was upset and depressed. It meant that she'd end up leaving shortly. Where to? That was a question to be yet answered.

Her eyes were once again concealed by her cap and L sighed quietly before looking back towards her and flicking it from her head.

Sybil glanced towards him and then smiled weakly.

"You know, that gets annoying."

"I enjoy seeing your face." The young man replied as he took a forkful of cake.

"Ryuuzaki, there's something on that you should take a look at." Aizawa said suddenly and Sybil watched as L turned to face the police officer, who was pointing the television remote to the box as he turned it up.

She felt a little ignored, but she, in turn, ignored the feeling. She'd deal with that later.

Sybil watched the television with intent. It was Sakura T.V, broadcasting a message from Kira. Immediately upon hearing the first few words, a red flag was raised.

Her green eyes widened and she glanced towards L, who was as interested as she was. The investigators constantly changed the channels and the eight watched as spokespeople died.

Sybil's stomach churned in disgust at the thought that someone could do this.

"This is disgusting! We've got to get this off the air!" She snapped.

L looked to her before pressing the button for Watari.

"Watari! Contact Sakura T.V and demand them to take the tape off the air! This is evidence!"

"I can't get through, Sir!" Immediately, Ukita had his coat on and was at the door with Sybil close behind him, flipping a hood on to cover her face.

"We're going to stop this!" Ukita stated.

"I'll kick down the damn door if I have to!" L wanted to respond to her, to attempt to stop her, but by the time he opened his mouth, they were both gone.

He refocused on the television and frowned.

This was not bound to end well.

His prediction was correct, for a few minutes later, both Sybil and Ukita appeared at the entrance to the station, based on the live feed after all.

L watched intently as Ukita banged on the door of the building, demanding entrance. The redheaded young woman just stood beside him, soon beginning to back away.

***

"Ukita, this isn't such a good idea. I'm getting a bad feeling about this. We should've stayed back home." She told the officer.

"We've got to stop the broadcast!"

"I-" Suddenly, the officer felt an extreme pain in his chest and he grasped it with both of his hands.

Sybil then watched as the officer fell at her feet and she stumbled backwards.

"Ukita!" Her immediate reaction afterwards was to kneel down beside the man and begin CPR, despite the fact that it was completely useless.

"God damn it!" She stood up and grasped her chest instinctively, awaiting her own death to come.

However, it didn't come. In fact, the only thing that came was the screeching sound of an armored vehicle. Before she could even think, Sybil quickly grabbed Ukita's body and dragged him out of the way, just as the armored van crashed into the Sakura T.V station.

"Wha-?!" She gently placed Ukita on the ground before she peered into the large hole, just in time to see Soichiro Yagami jump out of the vehicle.

Not that the cameras could. It was only her that could see him, as well as the people inside of the building.

Sybil jumped to her feet and ran into the building as Soichiro grabbed the tape, as well as many others.

"Chief, you're supposed to be in the hospital." She stated worriedly, as the police officer stared at her, rather shocked.

"Sybil? What are you-?"

"We'll ask questions later. Call, Ryuu and let him know that we got the tapes. I would, but I was in such a hurry to get here that I forgot to grab my cellphone. I'm sure you thought of that before I did." Soichiro nodded and soon pulled out his phone and dialed for Watari.

Then, after a few spoken words, he hung up.

"What do we do? If we head outside, we'll probably end up like Ukita." Sybil said as she looked downwards, trying not to remember the sight she had seen.

Soichiro placed his hand on her shoulder and she closed her eyes tightly.

"Ryuuzaki has contacted the police. We'll be safe. He has an idea."

"I'm supposed to be a genius. A detective. Why couldn't I have seen this coming? Ukita." Sybil kept still and Soichiro kept his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

Sort of like a father. Like her father did when he wasn't drunk out of his mind.

Immediately upon realizing this, she pulled herself away.

"Th- thank you for trying to cheer me up. However, it- it doesn't make much of a difference to how I feel."

"Poor girl. You really must have seen a lot of death in your childhood." She closed her eyes and soon heard the sirens.

However, even that wasn't enough to tear her from her misery and guilt.

"Unfortunately, Sir, you don't know that half of it." Sybil raised her head just as Soichiro began to walk from the broken building.

However, he first thrust the bag full of tapes into her arms.

"Here. It will probably be best for you to have these, Sybil." She blinked and then nodded.

"Thanks, Chief. But, what about Ukita?" The police officer didn't reply and he didn't have to.

Sybil already knew what was going to happen. He'd be taken away by the coroner to be autopsied and it would be proven to be an evil doing of Kira. Ukita truly gave his life to stop Kira and now, he'd give his body for the same reason.

She sighed quietly and stepped out of the building, blinking when she saw that both she and Soichiro were surrounded by police shields. Not only that, but each of the officers had their faces covered as well.

This was a bit unnerving.

It seemed to be that there was a Kira that could kill with just a face. Oh how glad she was that she had worn a hood. Now, she only felt guilt that she hadn't told Ukita to do the same.

"I'm so stupid."

***

Sybil and Soichiro entered headquarters.

Her face was still covered with her hood as she dropped the bag of tapes down onto the table.

"I'm going home now." She spun around, but soon felt a hand grasp her wrist gently.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that. You have just recently gone through a traumatic experience. You may be inclined to do something you will eventually regret." L told her calmly.

The young woman pulled her wrist free from his grasp and sighed.

"Either way I'll end up doing something I'll regret. It's part of life." She closed her eyes and then continued on her way.

"You know where to find me." And then, she was gone.

L felt his gut wrench with concern, but he'd knew that it'd have to wait.

Right now, there was much more to worry about. Take Ukita's death, for instance. Ukita died and Sybil lived.

Kira didn't have either of their names. However, Sybil did wear that hood while Ukita had his face exposed. Did that mean-?

L frowned.

It was the only thing that made sense.

There was a Kira that could kill with just a face and, judging by his tactics, it wasn't the same Kira as before.

No. This was an entirely different Kira. A more deadly Kira. A second Kira.

He'd have to make time to inform Sybil of this. Then, he'd get her opinion on the matter.


	21. Chapter 20

Sybil high kicked the punching bag and then threw a punch at it.

Her only way to relieve her frustrations now that she couldn't cry. Not that she physically couldn't, the young woman merely felt that she couldn't because the Task Force would see her. The only one she felt comfortable crying in front of was L. No one else.

"Sybil? I'm leaving now." Taylor's voice echoed into the room and the redhead stopped what she was doing to look over her shoulder.

His light blue eyes locked with hers and she nodded.

"Of course. You should've left hours ago, anyway. However, I would suggest that you wear a hood during your flight. There's something more going on and Kira may know my name. If that's so, he or she will definitely know that you are related to me once they see you. Cover your face until you land back in Canada." Taylor blinked and then nodded.

"Got it, Sybil. Cover my face."

"And call me when you land. My cellphone will be on at all times." Taylor entered the room just as his little sister lowered herself to her knees.

She panted heavily and he hurried to her side before kneeling down and pulling her into a hug. He immediately noticed that she was quivering.

"Sybil, what's wrong?"

"I'm just a little overwhelmed. Go on, Tay-Tay. Leave while you can. Please. I'll be fine." The older brother was hesitant, but released her and stood up.

"I'll call you when I land in Canada. Goodbye."

"Yeah. You know what to tell Troy."

"You really should call him at some point."

"I will. When I feel that the time is right." Taylor then sighed, knowing that was the best that he was going to get out of his younger sister.

He gave her a small smile before waving slightly and leaving the room.

Sybil heard the front door of her home click shut and then lock. Then, she slowly forced herself to her feet and stumbled from the exercise room to her bathroom.

She needed to get cleaned up and go to bed. Not that she'd get much sleep. She'd probably have nightmares about Ukita's death for months, if not years. After all, the nightmares had occurred after her mother's death.

Sybil stepped into her bedroom's bathroom and closed the door behind her. Then, she slid her clothes from her body before turning on the taps. She stepped into the bathtub, just as the shower started.

An little over an hour later, she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. She wrapped it tightly around her body and exhaled.

Why didn't she see this coming? She could've at least told him to put on a hood, but now he was dead. She was partially to blame.

Sybil slipped on her nightdress before exiting her bedroom to head to the medicine cabinet.

There had to be something in there that would put her to sleep for a full eight hours, without actually killing her.

She stopped in front of the cabinet and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"I hate who I've become. There's almost no point in my existence anymore. I'm being little to no help with the case anymore. Perhaps I should retire and save myself the risk of dying young?" Silence filled the room as the young woman took a deep breath and opened up the cabinet to scan its contents.

"Damn it. Nothing. Now I'll never be able to sleep. Unless-" Her mind then drifted back to her father.

When he was drunk out of his mind, he forgot things. Important things. Not only that, but he seemed to sleep easier, even while on the floor.

Thinking about it, perhaps this hurt that she was feeling was the exact reason that he had continued drinking. He seemed to feel better until the next morning.

Taking it with a child's mentality, Sybil made her decision. She quickly changed from her nightdress into a casual outfit before grabbing her jacket and heading out to the nearby bar with her hood covering her face.

She had promised herself to never turn to alcohol and it seemed as though she would be breaking that promise. The promise of never turning into that man.

Sybil stopped herself just as she got to the bar. She was concealed by the shadows of the building as she quickly thought about the consequences of her actions. Something she always had despised doing because everything had a consequence and acting on impulse was so much easier.

Sybil kept herself hidden in the shadows of the building, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for her wishes. There was none.

There was no good reason why she was there by that bar. The only pros she could think of were that she might feel better afterwards. Might. Cons were all liver related illnesses as well as hurting someone or possibly getting arrested for drunken conduct.

No. Despite all the pain she was feeling, she would not go to a bar and she would not turn to alcohol. If anything, she should've gone to L. He would've found some way to cheer her. He always did, even if he didn't know it.

Sybil spun on her heels and turned back to walk to her apartment.

Yes. He always cheered her up. Whether it was taking her mind off of the subject or not, he did it. No one else could do it as well as he could. Not even her own family.

Perhaps it was because they had similar minds? It would make sense, but, then again, whatever made sense in the world meant nothing. There was no point in anything making sense because it was probably just a lie.

Was L just a lie?

Sybil exhaled quietly.

No. He was not just a lie. He was her best friend. One of her only friends. He meant a lot to her.

The girl stopped in her tracks upon feeling her face heat up and her heart begin racing.

Why was it that she would always get so worked up whenever she thought about him? Was it possible that she was actually beginning to grow attached to him in more than just one way? Well, that would make-

No. Nothing made sense. Yeah, she could've possibly been growing attached to him, but in no other way than friendship. She knew what would happen if she ended up wanting more than that, she'd get destroyed and stomped on. A habit that men like to take.

She'd end up with a broken heart, or worse, dead like her mother.

She had pulled away from people and lived on her own to keep this from happening. Sybil absolutely refused to die the way her mother did. She absolutely refused to risk being killed by someone who was supposed to protect her and love her. In a way, being in love was a huge fear of hers. And, it was a fear that was started by the very man who had helped sculpt and create her personality. He had helped create who she was.

Sybil scowled.

That blasted man had made her this horrible person that was afraid to love another. No one should have to live like that. No one. Not even if they had done something horrible. No one should have to live in fear of giving their heart away to another who might very well deserve it.

Sybil stopped walking and lowered her head so that her green eyes were locked on to her sprawled out shoelaces.

She even had to agree that her father didn't deserve to live the way she was forced to live. Despite the fact that he was the one who had caused this fear.

The young woman then felt tears beginning to sting her eyes and she shook her head.

No. She would not cry. She would not cry. Not when she was alone.

Sybil bit her lip and continued on her way.

She missed L already. He'd let her cry on his shoulder, despite how awkward it must have felt for him. He would let her cry and he'd try to make her feel better the best he could.

That was one of the reasons why she allowed him to see her cry. He would comfort her in ways that her own family could not. She didn't know why, but there was something rather calming about him that gave him this gift.

L was unique in that prospect. It was one of the many things that Sybil liked him for.

The female detective suddenly heard footsteps behind her and she shoved her hands deep into her pants' pockets, acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary. This went on for half an hour.

Someone was following her. It was obvious.

Sybil closed her eyes briefly to inhale, stopping as she did so.

How nerve racking. Never in her life had she been stalked. Then again, she had never been out this long after dark either.

Suddenly, she felt a strong arm wrap its way around her waist while a hand covered her mouth. Her eyes widened as she was then dragged into the dark shadows of the night, struggling to get away. However, she was too exhausted and soon surrendered.

That was when her captor removed his hand from her mouth, but still kept a tight grip on her waist.

"Let me go." She demanded calmly.

There was no reply and she began to struggle again, soon managing to escape and spin around. She was completely ready to knock some perverted idiot out with one punch, what she saw instead, caused her arms to immediately fall to her sides.

"Dad."


	22. Chapter 21

Sybil and Jerrod Corvax stood in the shadows, staring into each other's equally green eyes.

A small smirk soon etched its way to her face, but it was bitter.

"Wow. A lot sooner than I expected. How'd you know it was me?" Jerrod smiled sadly.

"I know my own daughter."

"I see. Come on, then." She turned around and stepped out of the shadows with the older man close behind her.

His brown hair was speckled with bits of gray and he was obviously worn down from his fifteen years of prison. However, he was still fit as ever. The man's muscles were obvious under his long brown trench coat.

"Sybil-"

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you get your brother to send me here?" Sybil sighed.

"We'll talk about that once we get to my apartment."

"Okay." Jerrod submitted immediately to his daughter's demands.

There was no need for him to get even more on her bad side.

"I- I haven't touched the drink since I've been out of prison." He murmured quietly, causing the young woman to glance briefly over her shoulder.

"Glad to hear it, Jerrod." He flinched and then lowered his head once again.

What a thing to be called by your own daughter. No, he hadn't expected her to be calling him Daddy all over again. He hadn't even expected her to bother to even try to get back in touch with him. Not after what he had done. But, despite all of that, it nearly killed him to hear his own daughter refer to him by his first name.

He heard the young woman stop suddenly and he glanced up just in time to get his feet to stop as well.

Jerrod watched as she just stood there, directly in front of a building. He looked towards the number above its door and his eyes widened.

Six, six, six.

"Sybil, the numbers of the devil-"

"In order to remember you by, Jerrod." She replied calmly and again, the forty five year old man flinched.

However, he knew that he deserved it.

Jerrod watched as the hooded young woman turned the doorknob without even bothering to unlock it. He blinked as it opened with ease and followed her as she entered.

"There's two rooms that you can take. The one on the left or the one on the right. Pick one. I've got work to attend to. We can talk later."

"Oh. O- of course, Sybi."

"Don't. I'm not Sybi anymore. And I may be biologically related to you, Jerrod, but I'm emotionally unrelated you. Do you understand?"

"Oh, of course. Whatever you want, uh-"

"Just call me Sybil. I gave up on being who I was a long time ago and you only have yourself to blame for that. Now, as I said, I've got business to attend to. Go pick a room and we'll talk later." She then walked into the room that the man assumed to be her office, considering he saw the computer as she opened the door.

Jerrod took a couple deep breaths before he entered the room on the left.

He already knew about her profession. Troy had told him nearly everything he needed to know. But, then again, he had always known that Carlyle was his daughter. Ever since she had first surfaced. It was the name Carlyle that had done it. Jane's maiden name.

Not only that, but Carlyle had surfaced so soon after his crime and Sybil was definitely smart enough to become a great detective, even at the young age of eight.

Jerrod smiled to himself weakly.

At least she had made a life for herself. A good life at that. Better than he could have ever given her.

***

Sybil entered her office and sighed when she saw exactly who she expected.

She closed and locked the door behind her before sliding her back down the door to the floor and hugging her knees gently to her chest.

"Ryuu, c- can I cry again?" L stared at her and then sat himself down beside her.

"If it will make you feel better." He replied softly.

Immediately afterwards, she had wrapped her arms tightly around him and had her bottled tears sliding down her cheeks.

L didn't hesitate long to wrap his arms gently around her waist, soon feeling her bury her face deep into his shoulder and begin to quiver.

"I- I shouldn't have been so stupid. I should have warned him to wear a hood or something to cover his face and because I didn't- because I didn't, Ukita is dead."

"Sybil, you are far from stupid. Impulsive, but not stupid." He explained.

Sybil continued to shiver as she cried quietly into his shoulder.

"I- I hate this feeling." She mumbled tiredly, sniffing back her tears.

L stared at her face, which was damp with her tears as it was pressed against him. He felt her hug him even more tightly as she began the cycle of crying all over again.

She had said the word that she despised so much. The current situation really was getting to her. Seeing her in such a way was painful for him to watch.

"Ryuu, do you believe in God?" Sybil's voice, now weak from crying so much, pulled the young man from his thoughts.

He stared at her once again, thinking the question over.

Did he believe in God? That was a good question. There was no proof that there was even a God out there.

"I must admit, Sybil, I keep my mind open to the possibility." A bitter smile touched her lips.

"Lucky you. I don't believe in God. And, if I did believe in God, I'd hate him as much as I hate Kira and Jerrod Corvax. If God does exist, which I highly doubt, he has it in for me. All he's done is stab me in the back and leave me to die, just like so many others in my life." L's dark eyes saddened at her words.

She was obviously depressed. More so than he had ever been and ever would be. Fifteen years of bottling her pain inside had increased the intensity dramatically.

In an attempt to get her to stop crying, L ran his fingers through her short red hair, blinking at how soft it was.

L closed his eyes briefly, inhaling the scent of-

His eyes opened.

- Lavender? It was coming from her hair. It smelt nice.

"Ryuu, let me tell you something." She murmured.

She had opened her green eyes, which were still moist from her tears, and locked them with his own onyx ones.

"Yes, Sybil?" She clung to him even tighter and he watched as she soon averted her gaze.

"I- I don't think I can handle this much longer. The pain of my past. I- I think I'm scared of it." He tightened his grip around her waist in an attempt to soothe her.

"Would it make a difference if I helped you?" Her eyes kept on their unknown target.

"How could you help me? I'm scared and alone and my damn father is in the house. You should just leave before he sees you and puts the pieces together to who you are. I do get my brains from his side of the family, after all. As well as my cowardice." L released her hesitantly.

"Your father?"

"Hmm. I left for a bar. Any bar. I wanted to get drunk out of my mind. At the time, it was a child's mentality. After witnessing many of my father's post-drunken acts. He could sleep so easily. Without a regret because he was that drunk. He felt nothing. I wanted to know what it was like to feel nothing, but, I once promised myself that I'd never touch a drop of alcohol. I stopped and turned around, so I could come back and try to forget the way I always do. Evidently, I ran into my father, who I asked to meet me here in Japan." Sybil looked back to him, keeping her eyes focused on his face as she smiled weakly.

"I may hate him, Ryuu, but he's still my father and as much as I despise saying it, I still have that attachment to him that I can't ever get rid of. In a way, I still love him as much as a daughter can love her father. Even though he killed my mother and my unborn sibling." She pulled away from her fellow detective and forced herself to her feet, soon feeling weak in the knees.

L stood up fairly fast, just in time to steady her.

"I understand. The bond between parent and child is strong." Immediately, she looked to him with her eyes sad.

"Ryuu, do you remember your parents?" He tensed slightly, but soon smirked.

"I may tell you one day. When we are alone without cameras watching our every move."

"You would have turned them off, right?" His smirk remained.

"Matsuda is still back at headquarters." This aroused a small and weak smile from the young woman.

"You think he's brave enough to spy on us?"

"It is Matsuda."

"The cameras can't hear words."

"No, but ears can." L motioned to the door with his thumb and Sybil's smile wavered slightly, becoming a crooked half smile.

"Yeah. You're right. Listen, I've got some things to talk about with Pappy. You should head back to headquarters." L chewed on his thumb and stared at her innocently with his onyx eyes.

"Hmm, perhaps I should. However, my curiosity is getting the better of me. I would like to meet Jerrod Corvax." Sybil tensed slightly before lowering her gaze to her feet.

"H- how about we make a deal? When you feel comfortable enough around me to open up about your past, you can then meet my father and give him shit." She raised her gaze again and handed L her hand.

He didn't hesitate long to grasp her hand in his.

Just touching her hand sent sparks flooding through his body. It was slender and soft.

L locked his dark eyes with her own green orbs and his smirk returned.

"That seems fairly reasonable. Consider it a deal."


	23. Chapter 22

Jerrod sat on the bed in his room and stared at his hands.

His graying hair dangled in his face as he clenched his fists tightly.

"I'm such a horrible person." He muttered, fighting the urge to leave and go to the nearest bar.

An urge he had been fighting ever since he got out of jail.

The door to the room suddenly opened and light flooded in. Jerrod raised his head and looked towards the door, seeing the form of his daughter. She was holding something in each hand. Two bottles.

His eyes widened as she sat down next to him and handed him one.

"It's root beer. It's all I drink. It might help your urges for the alcohol. Then again, I don't really know. I've never touched the stuff." Sybil popped the lid off of her own bottle of root beer and took a long drink.

Jerrod followed suit, copying her.

"Thank you, Sybil." There was an awkward silence between the father and daughter before she finally spoke.

"I love you, you know. I'm afraid to, but I still do. Maybe not the same as I did when I was a little girl, but you still are my father. No amount of denying that will change it. We had a bond once and maybe, despite what happened to Mom and my unborn brother or sister fifteen years ago, we can rebuild it." The way she spoke to him, it was soothing to his fears.

"Sybi-"

"However, it still has been fifteen years. I'm not the little girl that I used to be. I gave up on being Sybi when I was seventeen. I gave up on being a child when I was eight. I grew up a long time ago, but I'm still the same. Do you know what you did to me when you ran away? You might as well just have shot me too." Jerrod lowered his gaze again.

Sybil continued.

"When you ran away, the father I had known ran away as well. I know that you were a drunk and that you abused Mom when so, but when you were sober-" A gentle smile reached her face.

"- when you were sober, you were my best friend. You were the one that would protect me from all of the people out there that wanted to use me for their own personal gain, just because I'm a-" She stopped and looked at the man, who was listening with his eyes closed.

Her eyes softened ever so much more.

"I don't like using the word hate and I don't like referring to myself as anything, but normal. Whatever that is. Jerrod, I don't like myself and haven't for fifteen years. I've thought numerous times about ending it all, just because of something that you did." The older man immediately opened his eyes, which were filled with guilt.

"Sybil, I was drunk. I'm sorry for hurting you the way I did. I'm sorry for everything. There hasn't been a day for fifteen years that I'm never sorry. There won't be a day for the rest of my life when I'm never sorry. I killed the woman I loved and my child, right in front of you." He began to quiver and Sybil's gentle hand touched his shoulder.

Everything was going to work out, it seemed. Much better than she had hoped.

She had wanted this confrontation for seven years now, just to pour out her life and soul, to let him understand her pain. All that time, he had caused her this pain. Now, she was letting it all out and feeling so much better about it. All she really needed, after all, was this one confrontation with her father. With Jerrod.

"I didn't understand at first why you told Troy to tell me your personal information. I really didn't, but now I do. You need help, don't you?"

"Hmm, in jail, did you hear of Kira?"

***

Jerrod sat beside his daughter and took a long drink of the carbonated liquid in his hand.

"So, you're working alongside L in the investigation to apprehend this serial killer, Kira? Kira's method of killing is heart attacks that he's caused with knowing the victims' names and faces, he's done some experiments, letting us know that he can control people before they die, and now you think that there's a second one that can kill with just someone's face? Sybil, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" She grinned and it faded soon after, allowing her to sigh and look down at her root beer bottle.

"A police officer was killed tonight by this second Kira and I was there with him. The second Kira seems bent on getting someone's attention. He or she killed several spokespeople for several different television channels. Ryuu and I are probably going to go take a closer look at the tapes that we brought in to see if it'll give us anything." Jerrod nodded, looking thoughtful.

"Ryuu?"

"Ryuuzaki. My partner, you could say."

"Oh. L. Wait, you've seen L face to face?" Again, a small grin made its way onto Sybil's face.

"You're face to face with Carlyle, am I all that special?"

"You're special to me, who the hell cares what everyone else thinks?"

"Ryuu is my friend. I think he thinks I'm special too. It's nice to know that people care. If only I could do the same without fearing it's going to come back and bite me in the ass." Jerrod gently grabbed her hand and Sybil tensed slightly before allowing him.

He smiled weakly.

"That'll soon change, just you wait and see."

"At the moment, I don't know if I can believe that. Seeing as it is advice coming from you." Jerrod released her hand and took another drink from his bottle pop.

"You probably should get some sleep. You look worn down."

"Hmm. Yeah. I am pretty tired. Probably won't be able to sleep though, but I might as well give it a shot. However, first I need to do something. Do you mind standing up?" Jerrod blinked, but followed his daughter's demands.

She finished off her bottle of root beer, dropped it to the floor, drew her arm back and let him have it.

Her fist collided with his jaw and Jerrod stumbled backwards, dropping his own half bottle of pop to the floor. It spilled all over the carpet and Sybil panted heavily as she rubbed her fist with her other hand.

"I've been waiting fifteen years to be strong enough to do that. I've spent hours working on my self-defense skills and learning how to throw a proper punch, just so that I could lay one punch on you. You better put some ice on that." Jerrod rubbed his aching jaw as his daughter left the room with an emotionless expression.

No wonder she was so calm. All she wanted was to talk and beat him senseless. Thank God that she only wanted to hit him once. Another punch like that and she surely would have broken his jaw.

The middle aged man let out a grunt as he continued to rub his jaw. Soon, he felt a trickle of blood run free from his mouth and he wiped it away.

Maybe he'd heed her advice and get some ice.

***

Sybil shook her rather red hand as she sat next to L in headquarters. The rest of the Task Force hadn't arrived yet, due to her habit of arriving hours before she was supposed to.

L glanced over to her just as she began to rub her hand with her other palm.

"Would you like some ice?"

"Huh? Oh, no thanks. The pain reminds me of the great feat that I have achieved."

"Punching your father in the face was an achievement?" Sybil smirked.

"Fifteen years of waiting. Next time I'll use my foot."

"You'll most likely end up breaking it." L replied as he stuck a forkful of strawberry cake into his mouth.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Hey, you plan on giving me back my hat anytime soon?"

"Frankly, I prefer you without it." A slight blush crept up into her cheeks and Sybil soon shook her head.

"Fine, be that way. So, what's going on with these tapes?"

"Just as we thought. The second Kira will do anything to get the attention of the first Kira. Light too has confirmed that there is a second Kira. The likelihood that he is Kira has dropped slightly." Sybil grunted in annoyance at that fact.

"I don't like the kid. He sends shivers down my spine in and not the romantic fashion. That might just be the fact that he hit on me talking or something, but I swear, if he comes too close to me, I'm going to break his jaw with the same hand that I used to break my father's." L inwardly smirked at her comment.

"Try not to hurt him too badly."

"Oh, so you don't like him either?" L looked at her with his wide onyx eyes before he brought more cake up to his mouth.

"I must admit, if Light was not a suspect, we may have been friends." Sybil didn't seem very happy with this knowledge, for her eyes narrowed and she stood up quickly.

"I've got to make a phone call to my brother. I've put it off long enough." She slipped out her cellphone.

"I'm going to be standing outside the building. I don't get good reception in here anyway."

"I highly doubt that it's a good idea for you to be outside."

"The second Kira never saw my face. I'll be fine. Just worry about the damn investigation." Then she was gone.

L sighed.

Sybil was always making that a habit. Disappearing before she could be stopped. He didn't enjoy it very much. It always left him with a knot in his stomach which wasn't caused by his extreme sugar intake or his seating position.

Why wouldn't she let anyone try and talk her out of walking away?

The dark haired detective brought another forkful of cake to his mouth before swallowing.

And why did she suddenly get so mad? He didn't say anything against her, to his knowledge anyway.

Well, whatever it was, it didn't matter. He would eventually get his answers from her.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sybil stood outside the hotel and grit her teeth.

"_I must admit, if Light was not a suspect, we may have been friends." _She didn't like thinking of sharing her friend with anyone.

When he had told her that she was his very first friend, it had touched her so deeply.. No one had actually wanted to be her friend before, then again, she didn't try very hard to make any.

Sybil looked down to her cellphone and sighed as she began to go through her caller ID.

Perhaps she was overreacting and being selfish, but that wasn't the real question. The real question was why was she feeling this extreme jealousy? Did she really want to be his only friend? Did she really want all of his spare time spent with her?

Pushing all these thoughts from her mind, the young woman hit talk on her phone and held it to her ear.

After a couple rings, a tired voice picked up.

"Hmm, Syb?" A weak smile touched her face as she replied, using English so that no passerby would likely understand.

"Hey, Pudgy. How ya doin'?"

"Could be better. Trisha's really going through a tough time with all that's happened." Sybil immediately heard the sadness in her brother's voice and her smile faded.

"You've still got two."

"I guess you're right, but still. I can't help, but think that I did something wrong-"

"You didn't do anything wrong. These things are just meant to happen. Don't forget, Mom was originally pregnant with triplets when you and Tay-Tay were born. She got over it. Both her and Jerrod. You'll end up with a third later on in life." Troy sighed quietly.

"I know."

"So, when is Trish getting out of the hospital?"

"Today, apparently. She's gonna have to stay in bed for a month or so until she starts putting on more weight. She's not been putting on as much as she's supposed to."

"I heard that the morning sickness is pretty bad in the first trimester. If you'd like, I can look some stuff up for you. I'll send some money over too. Gotta support my own flesh and blood." Troy laughed quietly.

"Thanks. I could use it. I've been taking a lot of time off work and I think I'm fired."

"I'll transfer a good million to your account. It'll get you through the rough patch as well as help support my unborn nieces or nephews or whatever. Speaking of which, you know the genders?"

"According to the docs, two girls." Sybil's heart stopped and a warm sensation flooded her body.

"Nieces? Wow. Thought of any names?"

"Of course. Sybil and Jane."

"Don't you dare name one of them after me."

"Ah, funny thing is, Syb, Trisha wants to name one of them after you. After all, if it wasn't for you, the two of us wouldn't have met." The female detective sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Use a different spelling though."

"Gonna have to talk that over with my fiancée." A short pause.

"When she gets off bed rest, we're deciding to have the wedding two months later. You think you'll be able to make it?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm sure Ryuu will understand me taking some time off. I have been under a lot of stress lately. Especially with Dad showing up."

"So he did go, huh? Where's he staying? Did you knock him one?" Sybil smiled again.

"He's staying at my apartment and yes I did. My hand still hurts, as well as his jaw."

"Are you sure that you trust him to stay in your house without trying to kill you?"

"Well, he seems sincere. Besides, I doubt that he'll try to kill anyone again. Not with me around." She replied.

"Alright, if you say so." A silence stretched between the two siblings and Sybil glanced towards the sky.

"Troy, the chances of me dying are growing day by day."

"You're not going to give up, though?"

"Never. A Corvax never surrenders to pain. To death. If I happen to have a heart attack, I'm not gonna let it kill me."

"Good. You better not. My kids are going to meet their aunt and they are damn well gonna remember you. Especially after all the hell you've gone through." Troy replied.

The young woman closed her eyes and nodded.

"I'm not planning to be murdered, Pudgy. That's exactly why I keep myself from getting too close to people in the first place. You know that."

"However, I heard from Taylor that you've got a nickname for someone else other than your dear brothers."

"A friend who understands my pain. Nothing more."

"You want it to be more." Troy explained and Sybil's eyes widened.

Did she really-? No.

"No I do not, and even if I did, I wouldn't allow those types of feelings to take over for me. Love is a scary thing. It involves putting your life in the hands of someone else. After what happened to our mother, I can't really say that I want anything that has to do with men and love."

"That mentality of yours won't last forever."

"Maybe you should head back to you fiancée. I'm sure she misses you."

"You've avoided the question, but you are right. I'll talk to you later, right?"

"Hmm, sure."

"Oh, and please try to get over yourself. You really gotta let someone into that heart of yours." Sybil frowned.

"Goodbye.."

"Sybil, I mean it. Let someone in." She sighed.

"Goodbye, Troy." Then, she hung up and leaned against the wall of the hotel.

Was he right? Did she really have to let someone inside of her heart?

Sybil grunted in annoyance.

Even if that was true, there was no way that she'd be able to. She was just too afraid of being left broken hearted, or injured, or even killed by someone that was meant to love and protect her for all eternity. It was her worst fear, ending up like her mother.

Her green eyes went back to the cellphone in her hand before closing them.

But, he was right. She needed to let someone in. Now there was only the matter of being able to comprehend that she could actually trust someone with her heart. With her life. With everything that she was.

Her mind drifted to L and she sighed.

Maybe, just maybe, he was that person. She had entrusted him with so much already. Her past, her dignity, her life. Sybil knew that she felt something towards him. There was no use denying it anymore. She did want something more than a friendship.

The woman frowned at herself as her red bangs brushed into her face.

No. No she didn't. Nothing more than a friendship. Yet, every time she felt sad, she went to him to cry. Ever since that first time. She had been growing so comfortable around him during the time that they had known each other in person.

Sybil bit her lip and tried to compress the feelings, but soon gave up.

It was no use. She had to admit it to herself now. She had feelings towards L that had to do more with her heart than anything. Not that she'd ever admit that to anyone else, but it was a start. Maybe she would eventually get over her fear. Maybe meeting L was God's way of making it up to her for all the hell he had put her through.

She scowled.

God. Since when did she begin believing in that again? There was no God and even if there was, he played no part in her life. He ignored her and if he wanted to prove to her that she actually meant something, he'd help her somehow. Even if his way of helping meant starting with getting someone to teach her to tied her shoes.

Rain slowly began to fall from the sky and Sybil smiled bitterly.

Ironic. She had finally come to terms with her feelings and it began to rain. That was definitely a bad sign. Good thing she didn't believe in omens and that she liked rain.

Sybil walked out from under the roof of the hotel and stepped out into the rain, which immediately became heavier, but she didn't really care. She was too focused on how soothing it was to her skin. How it made her forget exactly why she had come down from headquarters. She still held her cellphone in her hand.

The young woman leaned herself back against the wall of the building, this time bowing her head slightly to submit herself to the wet oblivion.

Was God crying over her now?

Sybil opened up her eyes and stared at her untied shoes.

Again she thought about that. How many times did she have to tell herself that there was no God? It was getting rather annoying. Besides, she was supposed to be thinking about this new Kira.

She closed her green orbs once again, but visions of Ukita's death flashed through her mind instead of the knowledge she was supposed to be focusing on. Tears stung her eyes and she clenched her fists tightly together.

"Stop it.. Stop it." She murmured to herself, but her own words didn't help her to fight the burning tears.

"Sybil? What are you doing out here? You're going to catch a cold." The detective opened her eyes and looked up, locking eyes with Light and Soichiro.

How long had she been out here brooding over some stupid things?

"I like rain." She replied quietly as she looked up to the grey clouds of the sky..

Light looked to his father, who nodded and continued inside. The university student then came to the girl's side and kept her dry with his umbrella.

She looked to him before looking back to her sprawled out shoelaces.

Light followed her gaze and stared at her shoes as well. It took him only moments to realize why she was staring at them.

"You can't tie your shoes, can you?"

"No. I know it's pathetic, but everyone has their faults. Unfortunately, even a- even a genius has something that they can't beat. For me, it's my shoes."

"Why not wear shoes that don't have laces?" He questioned.

Sybil smiled at him, seeing a new side to the young man she once disliked.

"Well, how about I want to be as normal as possible? Is that a relevant enough reason?" Light smiled back before handing her the umbrella.

"Hold this." Sybil watched in awe as he knelt down and tied her laces for her.

Immediately afterwards, an even brighter smile lit her face.

"Thank you, Light. That was very kind of you."

"It wasn't a problem. Let's head inside now, huh?" Immediately, Sybil frowned and handed him back his umbrella.

"No thanks. I need to be outside right now. The rain helps me think. Especially with all that's happened. I'm sure you were watching the news?"

"Yeah. Ukita, was it?" Sybil nodded.

"Yeah. Ukita." More visions flashed across her mind and she put her hand to her head to the sudden headache.

"Sybil?"

"I- I'm not feeling well. My head suddenly hurts."

"A better excuse to bring you inside. Hey, Ryuuga will probably have a nice cup of tea ready for you." Sybil closed her eyes as Light reached for her hand.

Sybil shook her head.

"I don't like tea. He probably has a bottle of root beer ready for me, but upon discovering that it's raining, now he's asked for hot chocolate to be prepared in it's place. He knows me oh so well." A small smile touched her face as she thought about her friend.

Then, she took Light's hand and he continued to smile at her.

"He knows you that well, huh? What do you know about him?"

"I don't think it's my place to tell anyone that."

"I thought so. You're loyal to him, aren't you?"

"Of course. He's my only friend, unless you count my brothers, but they're not even in the country." Light folded the umbrella as both himself and Sybil entered the hotel and stepped into the elevator.

However, just as the doors were about to close, a hand blocked it.

Sybil looked up and smiled as Mogi, Aizawa, and Ide stepped into the elevator.

"Good morning, boys."

"I don't know what's so good about it. It's pouring out."

"I like the rain." She replied and again, just as the doors to the elevator were about to close, Sybil heard the running steps of a familiar officer.

She immediately lashed out and held the door open for a panting Matsuda. He flashed her a smile.

"Th- thanks, S- Sybil."

"It was nothing, Matsuda. Let's just head up, okay? Ryuu's waiting for us patiently to discuss the new issue."


	25. Chapter 24

**Hey, I am so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I was sort of not allowed to use my computer, but I'll make up for all the waiting soon. I hope. Updates still might be a little slow, but I promise it's not gonna happen again.**

L glanced to his left just as she sat down beside him. Then, he gently pushed a steaming cup of hot chocolate towards her, which she took eagerly.

"Thank you." She spoke softly as she took a sip.

He then let his eyes flicker to her feet and he frowned slightly upon seeing that her black running shoes were tied rather nicely.

No doubt that it was Light who had figured it out. The suspect was obviously trying to seduce Sybil and the detective didn't like it one bit. Of course, he knew that his friend wouldn't fall so easily, but jealousy got to him. There was no way that he wanted Light even remotely close to her now, so now he had two rivals. Kira, for the people, and Light Yagami for Sybil Corvax.

Sybil looked to her detective companion, seeing that he was slouching a little more than usual. A sign that told her that something was weighing heavily on him. Something that could possibly have to do with Kira that he wasn't telling her.

She looked back to the monitor of the computer and closed her eyes briefly.

No. That didn't seem right. L would've told her if he discovered something. Yet, perhaps he was testing her. He tended to play those types of games on the members of the Task Force, particularly Matsuda.

Sybil took another sip of her hot chocolate.

Poor Matsuda. He was treated like such an idiot. He wasn't that stupid. There was certainly going to be a day when he proved useful, even if it wasn't any time soon.

"Ryuuzaki, have you and Sybil had time to look at the tapes?" Light asked suddenly.

Sybil smirked.

"Of course, but what interests me the most isn't the tapes. It's this diary. It indicates that this second Kira is actually a female." And all in a matter of moments, things became that much more interesting.

***

"Honestly, I think I'd be best for the job. I'd fit right in, considering my age and the fact that I'm a woman. Besides, I had to run all over Aoyma during that bomb scare. I know the place pretty well." Sybil explained.

After herself, L, and the rest of the Task Force, also including Light, had went over the diary several times. They had come to the conclusion that it would be best to scope out Aoyma for any suspicious activity. Now, it was just the matter of figuring out who would go.

Light was a definite, as was Matsuda, though that was probably because L just wanted to get rid of him for a few hours. Now, Sybil was trying to layout all the good reasons she should go as well. She really needed to go places and do more to help with the case. At least, in her mind. She was a detective after all.

L chewed on his thumb.

"True, however, I promised your brother that I would do my best to keep you from getting yourself killed." Sybil flushed before crossing her arms in annoyance.

"I've been doing this a long time, Ryuuzaki. Don't go underestimating me now, just because of some stupid promise you made to my brother."

"A promise is a promise." And an argument began, but seeing as both sides had legit reasons, it was all up to whoever wanted to shut up first.

Matsuda followed the argument with his eyes, soon growing dizzy.

"Do they plan on stopping soon?" He asked.

Aizawa grunted in annoyance.

"I hope so. This is wasting precious time that could be used to capture this second Kira."

"But they've always agreed on tactics." Matsuda murmured, then he looked to Light.

"You think Ryuuzaki has something for Sybil?" Light flinched, but then forced a smile.

"Of course not. Don't be stupid." But, if Matsuda was actually right about that, he had much more of a reason to get the intelligent female detective on his side.

More than just her intelligence and her beauty. It was a way to rub it in L's face that he had something that he would never get back.

Soichiro placed his hand on Sybil's shoulder in an attempt to get her to just give up.

"You have a family that obviously cares about you. Perhaps it is best for you to remain-"

"If I can't go, I'm not staying here. I'm going home. I'd much rather deal with a murderer than sitting around and feeling like I'm not doing anything." L sighed.

"Fine. It seems that you win this time." She smiled in victory and L couldn't help, but smirk.

Admitting his defeat wasn't all that bad when he was losing to her. However, if he had of lost that argument with anyone else, he would have no doubt been sulking.

"You know, maybe I should've mentioned that I was on the debate team in high school, then this argument might've ended sooner." Sybil muttered to herself, smirking at her victory, knowing that it would probably be one of her last.

That is, if things ever got that heated again.

***

Jerrod wandered through the apartment of his daughter, bored out of his mind.

It was strange not having anything to do whatsoever. At least in prison he could pound the crap out of people who got on his nerves. Although, he didn't exactly do that often unless the opponent had said something about his children. Most inmates knew about his crime and about his family back then and it was all thanks to his blasted cell mate-

Jerrod stopped and looked up to the ceiling in thought.

What was his name again? Oh, that's right. Geof. The blabbermouth. Ended up in the slammer because he turned himself in for thousands of thefts on several different banks across Canada and some states in the US. Hmm, didn't he get out about three weeks before himself? Geof got off easy because he turned himself in, as well as helped put away several other thieves and hackers. Lucky bastard only got six years.

Jerrod smirked to himself.

But, he was good company and a pretty nice guy. Early thirties, obviously intelligent. Probably could've broke out of the prison if he wanted to, but Geof just didn't have the mind to. He just wasn't the criminal type. That was proven by the fact that he turned himself in for a crime that he would never had gotten caught at otherwise. God, now that Jerrod thought about his old cell mate, he realized that Geof might actually be significant to help with this Kira there in Japan.

Jerrod went to his bedroom and dug through his suitcase, soon pulling out a piece of paper with a number on it.

Geof wanted to keep in touch, so he gave the older man the number for the place he'd be staying for the next few years. At least until he got a job that would help him get a better apartment.

The forty five year old man wandered back into the kitchen, opened up the fridge and grabbed a bottle of root beer Sybil always kept handy. He popped off the lid and took a swig before grabbing the phone and punching in several numbers, just to get across to Canada.

Hey, he was on okay terms with his daughter and sons right now. He could reconnect with the only person who helped him through that damned time of his life. Without Geof, he would've probably killed himself in that place. Eventually. But that was only because everyone else in there was so damn stupid.

Jerrod held the phone to his ear and took another drink from the bottle of root beer as he listened to the rings.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Hurry up and pick up the damn phone! Jerrod hated that noise. It gave him a headache. Or, perhaps that was just from thinking too much.

"Yo, this is Geoffy. If you're listening to this message, you're so stupid! You should know I'm working at Pizza Hut right now! Nah, I'm pulling your leg. I work at a bank. Anyhoo, leave your name after the beep and I'll get to you right away. Don't bother with the number, I'll figure it out." Jerrod's right eyebrow twitched in annoyance and anger.

Immature little- well, not so little bastard.

Then came the sound. The most annoying sound Jerrod had ever heard. That blasted beep that came after every single answering machine message. It sounded like a dying rabbit squirming in the mouth of a cat. Well, maybe not that bad, but still pretty bad.

Sighing, Jerrod began to speak.

"Hey, Geof. Hope you remember old Jerrod. Listen, just thought we'd catch up since our old prison days. Whenever you can, call back. I can't exactly come and visit, but I'd still enjoy talking to you. But, before you call, please promise me that you'll change that damn message on your machine!" Then, Jerrod heard a click to someone picking up the phone and a yawn.

"Hmm? Jer-Odd?" The man's eyebrow twitched again.

Damn nickname. Why couldn't Geof be a little bit more mature? Act a little bit more like his IQ at least.

"I like my message. What's wrong with it?"

"How about- everything. I swear, you really need to grow up."

"I don't wanna." Jerrod chuckled.

So this was what it was like to speak with a teenager. Even if Geof was in his thirties, Jerrod at least had an idea.

"Anyhoo, let's skip way over my message. God, man, what's with the crazy phone number?! You in Japan or something?!"

"Funny you should mention that-"

"No way. You are in Japan, Dude! Hey, ever find your kids?" Jerrod smiled at his friend's very short attention span.

He never could focus on one thing for very long. Probably a reason for turning to hacking and stealing from banks.

"Yeah. I found them. Although, I can't exactly say that they're kids anymore. One's engaged and becoming a father, the other's a successful newspaper editor, and the third-"

"That's the genius daughter, right?"

"Yeah."

"What she do? She some scientist or something?"

"Eh, law enforcement." Equivocation.

"You're equivocating, Jer-Odd. I know that eh sound you make." Finally some of Geof's brains shone through.

"True, Geof, but she works undercover. Can't exactly say a whole lot about it."

"Righty, then. Whatever floats your boat. I trust you. So, we just gonna keep chatting?"

"I was planning on it. It's good to hear a familiar voice that doesn't have much of a reason to hate me."

"What about the snoring? I hate you for that." Jerrod twitched again.

This phone call might not have been such a good idea after all.


	26. Chapter 25

Troy stared at the face of his fiancée, who was fast asleep in the space beside him.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight more months until he saw Jayne and Cibyl. His two surviving daughters.

He sat up slowly, feeling tears come to his dark eyes as he thought about the one he lost. But, he couldn't help, but feel that it was probably for the best. It would be difficult to raise two, nevermind triplets. Of course, he knew how wrong that sounded, but that couldn't be helped.

The twenty five year old then stood himself up and wandered to look at himself in the mirror that was on the wall above the dresser.

He stared at his reflection, catching the dullness in his dark blue eyes and the stubble along his jawline and upper lip.

He rubbed it and smirked.

He'd look damn good with a goatee. Like a rock star. Maybe he'd start a band? He did know how to play the guitar and it'd be so much better than working his boring job as a lawyer.

Troy winced.

That's right. He had to go to work tomorrow. He was defending an accused thief.

He glanced over his shoulder to the sleeping Trisha. Her long, sandy colored hair messily covered her tan face whilst she continued to sleep. Her skin already had that glow to it that he remembered his mother having before her death.

Troy shook his head, regaining his senses.

No use thinking about that. It was best to think about the present. About his future.

He smiled as he returned to gazing at his beautiful fiancée.

Troy was extremely lucky to have found Trisha so soon in life. Not only that, but he was also starting a family with her. If only it was this easy for Sybil-

He looked back to the mirror as he thought about his little sister all the way over in Japan, dealing with something that could easily kill her.

Taylor was more interested in his career than in love, but Sybil was different. Sybil was afraid to give her heart away. She was afraid to open up to people. But, Troy personally believed that she was more afraid of dying than falling in love.

She acted fearless, but Sybil feared many things. However, she faced all of her fears. Apart from that one. The one that was linked with love, death, and murder.

Troy returned to his senses upon feeling the familiar feeling of Trisha's small hand against his bare shoulder. He blinked.

It was cold, but soothing all the same.

"Is something bothering, Baby?" Troy bowed his head, placing both of his hands on the wooden dresser.

"I'm worried about Sybil, Trish." Trisha blinked her brown eyes before giving her fiancée a small smile and wrapping her arms around him, her hands resting on his chest.

"Troy. Your sister is stronger than any woman I've ever met. She's smart too. I mean, she matched us up, didn't she?" Trisha kissed Troy's cheek and he quickly turned, wrapped his arms gently around her waist, and pressed his lips against hers.

It was true. Almost six years prior, it was Sybil who had brought himself and his future wife together.

Sybil was working on a kidnapping case there in Canada and had asked both himself and Taylor for assistance, which was strange enough in itself, but they agreed anyway. Evidently, Trisha was one of the victims.

By the time Sybil had asked her brothers for help, she had discovered who the kidnapper was and where he was holding his victims. She only wanted Troy and Taylor to help her and the police in retrieving them. Evidently, she had come up with a break in plan for herself and her brothers. It had worked, obviously, seeing as they were there now, but in more ways than anyone could have expected.

As soon as Troy removed the blindfold, he had been captivated by her beauty and Trisha had fallen for her savior. Things only went upwards from there.

Troy ended the kiss, smirking.

"True. If Sybil hadn't of asked for help, I would've never met you." Trisha laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

Troy also closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms.

Countless times he had tried to picture himself alone, with no one to hold in his arms. He had tried to picture himself in his sister's position, afraid to give himself away. Afraid to love. Afraid to be loved. Each time, he failed.

He had to admit, he didn't really understand why Sybil was the way she was. He had always just thought that it was the trauma that had done it. But, Taylor always kept saying that it was much deeper than that. The trauma of their mother's death certainly was the catalyst of her problems, but she had been undergoing stress from pretty much birth.

"What are you thinking about now?" Troy looked down at Trisha and ran his fingers through her soft hair.

"I'm lucky to be able to hold you, Trisha. I'm lucky to be able to love you and to have you love me. I just wish my sister wasn't so stupid." The woman smiled.

"Troy, you worry too much about her. If Sybil is meant to love someone, she'll come to her senses. Just you wait and see."

***

Taylor yawned as he poured himself a steaming cup of coffee. The radio played his favorite station, Country 93, and George Strait was singing.

The man couldn't help, but hum the tune as well, seeing as it was one of his favorite songs. **Troubadour.**

Ah, the classics of George Strait. What he wouldn't do to have a job where he could listen to such artists all day long. Hmm, maybe he would think about a career change? A radio D.J perhaps? He could probably get a job working for his favorite station.

Taylor took a sip of his coffee and smiled to himself when the next song came on.

**Don't** **Blink**. Kenny Chesney. How true the lyrics were.

Taylor then opened his eyes and stopped smiling.

_When the hourglass runs out of sand, you can't flip it over and start again._

Now that he listened to the song more closely, it had so much meaning. Perhaps if Sybil listened to it, she'd understand too. She'd understand that fearing such an important thing would only slow her down from finding the true meaning behind her existence. Surely it wasn't just saving people she would most likely never know. Sybil deserved so much more than that.

Taylor put down his coffee cup down and looked up to a photo on the wall of his kitchen. There, a photo hung of Troy, Sybil, and himself three years ago.

She stood in the middle of them, her arms over their shoulders as she smiled goofily. She wore that black cap, but she had much longer hair then. Truthfully, the only reason she had cut it was so that she could donate it to make wigs for people going through chemotherapy. Such a selfless soul. Personally, Taylor would give anything to be like her. To see things her way.

He turned his attention to his coffee, which was pitch black. Just the way he liked it. He couldn't have it any other way. Sybil and Troy always joked that it was because he enjoyed seeing his reflection. Well, that was partially the truth. The main reason was that it was the only thing strong enough to keep him awake through the day. He really needed to take some more time off. Every Saturday just wasn't cutting it.

Taylor closed his eyes in thought.

Maybe he'd go back to Japan and surprise Sybil. He didn't mind so much seeing his mother's sperm donor, seeing as Sybil seemed to have somewhat forgiven him. Yeah. That sounded like a great idea. Of course, he'd ask Troy and Trisha first if they'd come as well, then he'd send Sybil an email. She probably wouldn't be all that happy about his decision, but what could she do? There was no way that she'd stop them if her family wanted to come and see her.

**Life is a Highway**. Rascal Flatts.

Taylor smiled again as he took another sip of coffee.

How true.

***

To Sybil, things were happening so fast that every time she blinked, there was something else to do with the investigation.

Things were slow at first, there wasn't much to work on, but with the new Kira surfacing, it seemed that everything was speeding.

This new Kira was infatuated with the original, that was certain. Of course, that only further proved it, to herself at least, that the Second Kira was a woman or a teenage school girl. Everyone else, including L, seemed a little hesitant to accept this, which ticked her off a great deal. Much of the time, she was mumbling incoherent insults about close minded men under her breath. At least, until the supermodel Misa Amane surfaced. Light's new girlfriend.

It enough was to raise suspicion, especially since she had arrived soon after the Second Kira had announced ending it's search for the original Kira. Of course, her obvious obsession with the poor boy was even more reason for suspicion against the girl. As soon as it was proven, judging by hair samples and fingerprints discovered on the tapes from Sakura T.V, that Amane was the Second Kira, Sybil had mentally kicked herself for being so easily trusting with Light and her wall went back up.

It took L days to get back in after Misa was sent to confinement, strapped to a metal table, with a blindfold. A move he had taken upon himself to do without confiding in his comrade. Again, that ticked her off to a huge extent. She was still mad at him and hardly said a word to anyone, apart from Jerrod. He, of course, gave her advice that only a father locked away for fifteen years could give. Forgiveness. Sybil took that to heart and forgave her friend with much hesitance, but her father had done much worse and she had forgiven him, which was her reason for so easily doing so. Only, she didn't punch L hard in the jaw. No, she hit him in the arm instead. Now, he had a very large bruise that he had been trying to keep hidden from her. But, seeing that she too was a genius, she had noticed it and apologized quietly. Not that she was truly sorry. She just didn't want that bruise weighing heavily on her conscience.

Now, there Sybil sat. In her seat, beside her detective partner, staring, bewildered still to how life flew by so fast when she with him. When she was with L. Strangely enough, it made the twenty three year old feel fifty three. It made her long the feeling of true happiness so much more. She even secretly envied Misa for feeling such a loyal emotion and not fearing the consequences.

Why couldn't everyone just feel the same way about others as that blonde idiot down there? Maybe, just maybe, Sybil was seeing everything all wrong and there was nothing to fear about being in love. After all, people survived broken hearts everyday. At least, everyone, but Jane Carlyle Corvax.

"Sybil? Is something wrong?" The young woman shook the feeling and her thoughts from her mind before smiling at her dark haired friend.

"No. It's nothing. Just daydreaming about a better future for us all. Nothing more."


	27. Chapter 26

Sybil sat in the computer chair, half asleep, with a near empty bottle of root beer in her left hand.

She had her cheek against her right hand as she stared at the computer screen blearily.

At first, Misa had completely understood what was going on. Mogi had told her and she was able to understand why she was in such a condition with the blindfold and being strapped to the table. But, lately, the supermodel had become ignorant to what she was told. She kept insisting that L was a stalker who had kidnapped her. Strange, yes. Very strange. It was almost like she had temporary amnesia or something and frankly, it was making Sybil become very short-fused.

The young woman closed her eyes briefly, but soon jerked them open to keep herself awake.

Amane hadn't eaten nor had she had any water since her apparent loss of memory. In other words, L was torturing her until she gave something up, completely ignorant to the fact that the girl probably had the amnesia brought on by all of the stress. Again, he had come up with the plan without going to his comrade first. Most likely because he knew she wouldn't agree to it. But, Sybil was just too exhausted to care and again, L knew that.

Everyone in the Task Force hovered around the room, feeling rather useless. Not much was happening and Sybil was just about to stand up and leave when the cellphone in her pocket began to vibrate.

She sat up straight and dug into her pocket, noticing that it was a text message from Light.

Her green eyes narrowed.

He wanted to meet her outside to discuss something. It was important and had to do with the Kira investigation.

L glanced over to her as she placed down her bottle, grabbed her coat, and stood up.

"Where are you going, Sybil?" Matsuda asked.

Sybil rubbed her tired eyes before replying.

"I need to get some fresh air. I'm exhausted."

"Perhaps if you actually slept-" L murmured, receiving a brute smack in the back of the head as an answer.

"Don't be a smart ass. I need to get away from you too." L rubbed the back of his head, but didn't argue.

He deserved that, that much he knew. He hadn't exactly been involving her as much as he should have. But that was only because he knew that she would never agree to most of his tactics. They were two different people after all. Two different people with two different minds, two different opinions, and two different coping mechanisms for their crazy emotions that they tried so desperately to hide. Him, successfully for the most part.

"Anyway, I'll be back shortly."

"Be careful." Soichiro told her.

Sybil nodded with a smile, that L suspected to be quite fake, on her face.

She hadn't exactly had many reasons to smile lately. Perhaps he should try and make it up to her once the Task Force left for the night? Yes. That sounded like a plan. Even if it was to just talk, it would make him feel a little better about the current stand-still with their friendship as well.

"I will."

***

Sybil stepped outside of the hotel, soon spotting Light across the street.

She raised a brow and tipped her cap so that it slightly covered her face and her annoyed expression.

Hopefully, he wouldn't try and woo her with his charm again. She really wasn't in the mood, especially since she had more of a reason to suspect him of being Kira with the arrival of Misa Amane. But, if he did attempt such a feat, she wouldn't be able to tolerate it. He would most likely end up with a broken nose or bruised internal organs.

The detective stepped in front of the young Yagami and tilted her hat slightly so that her left eye was visible.

"Light, it's strange that you called me. You are allowed inside."

"Yeah, but I wanted you to know first." Sybil sighed and then smirked.

"Alright then. What do you have to say that's so important that you can't tell anyone else?"

"I'm going to tell everyone else, but I wanted to tell you first. I trust you." She covered her face again and nodded.

"Right then. Speak." Light locked his eyes with hers and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, you see, I think that I might be Kira subconsciously or something." Her eyes widened before they narrowed.

Truthfully, she didn't quite understand why someone would come clean with such a suspicion so casually. Especially if they had family in the police force. If she were to be in Light's position, she would have taken her life.

Besides, him being Kira subconsciously wasn't possible. Herself and L had monitored him for at least a week and his sleeping patterns were normal. No. Something strange was afoot here. Whether or not it actually had to do with Kira, or it was just Light wanting to be reunited with Misa, which was highly unlikely, something wasn't right.

After thinking this over for a few moments, Sybil locked her eyes back with Light's.

"I see. If you don't mind, I'm going to call Ryuuzaki."

"Yeah, that's what I wanted. You see, it'd be kinda awkward for me to tell him since I've been denying it for so long." Sybil narrowed her eyes again.

Again, something was wrong with that statement. Light was very charismatic. And though he enjoyed being right, probably as much as L, he knew when to admit he was wrong. He knew how to do it and how to look good doing it. This wouldn't be awkward for him at all.

"Alright." Best to just play along anyway.

She'd explain her findings to L later.

Sybil pulled out her cellphone and quickly punched in L's own cellphone number. The number that only herself and Watari had.

Almost immediately upon hearing the annoying sound of the phone ringing, Sybil heard her friend answer.

"Yes? Is something the matter?"

"That depends. I'm physically okay. Mentally, not so sure. Anyway, that doesn't matter. Light has something very important to admit to you." Sybil knew L would catch on and she was right.

"I see. Bring him inside. I have already made the preparations for such an event to occur."

"Thought so." She nodded to Light, who then began to walk inside the hotel.

Sybil narrowed her green eyes and studied him carefully as she abruptly ended the call.

L would get the hint. He was a genius after all.

"Something just isn't right about this." But, Sybil knew as well that she probably wasn't the only one who thought such a thing.

L most likely felt the same as she did, but just in case, she'd explain everything to him at a later time.

She also knew that things would only get more complicated from this point on and that things could go in one of two directions. For L or for Kira. L vs Kira. Whomever was the best would win this battle of justice and she was caught in the middle. She was caught in the middle of a battle that would most likely claim her life and what was even more complicated than that? Sybil had decided that she didn't mind being used just one last time, as long as it was L that was using her to win this war.

***

"You can't be serious!" Sybil re-entered the room, just as L stated that Light was to be placed in temporary confinement until further notice.

As expected, the young man's father wasn't exactly happy, and neither was anyone else.

"It needs to be done. As precaution." She spoke softly and was almost never heard.

If L hadn't of looked to her as she had entered, no one would have even noticed she had returned. They probably would've all thought that she went home to sleep.

No way in hell was that going to happen at such an important step. This would most likely determine how it would all end. Most likely. Sybil wasn't one hundred percent certain.

"But-" Soichiro began.

Sybil smiled weakly.

"It's understandable, how you much be feeling, Chief. However, there's nothing that can be done." The man sighed in resignation and Light placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Dad. It's just to see if I'm right or not."

"Yeah, Light might be wrong and he might not be Kira!" Matsuda exclaimed and soon after a few more exchanges were made, Light was taken to some cell, blindfolded, and Soichiro soon followed to his own cell.

Unsurprising.

This father was completely devoted to his son and absolutely positive that he wasn't Kira. Bad news was, however, L and Carlyle were almost certain of it.

***

Six hours later, everyone that remained had returned home, apart from L and Sybil.

Sybil had left L's side, however, and had somehow managed to find her way all the way up to the top of the hotel, taking in the sights and smells of the city. She stood on the ledge, holding her arms out to keep her balance and to keep her from plummeting to her death.

Her short red hair, which had grown slightly in the time of the investigation, blew around her face. Her black cap was being held gently in her right hand as she continued to stand as still as ever.

It was dark. The moon and the stars, though not very visible, were out.

She had tried to stare up at them a few minutes earlier, but had given up. Truth be told, Sybil had an extreme dislike for the city. Back home, everything was so much clearer and she felt so much lighter. Almost like an- almost like an angel.

Her eyes opened and she glanced down to the ground, hundreds of feet below.

It was a good thing she wasn't afraid of heights. A very good thing.

Sybil closed her eyes again and ignored the aching of her arms as she kept in her position.

She wasn't quite sure why she had come up here. She was just annoyed with how L was acting lately, perhaps. She wanted to get away, but all the same, she didn't want to leave his side. She felt guilty for just standing up there and not helping him watch over Light and Misa. He must have felt so- he must have felt so alone.

Sybil felt tears welling up in her eyes as some more wind blew her hair.

She understood that feeling. She had felt it for fifteen years. However, she was never actually truly alone. She had her brothers. L, he had no one, but Watari and now, her. But, there she was. Probably, looking to most people, that she was about to jump. Well, maybe she was. Maybe she was about to jump, just so that she could spread her wings and fly just like an angel up to heaven. If such a place existed. If God existed. But, then again, based on what she had heard, those who take away God's greatest gift of life are cursed for all eternity.

Sybil frowned.

Again, she had caught herself thinking of such a being. God didn't exist. God didn't exist and if he did, she wanted nothing to do with him or his angels.

"Sybil. I hope you're not going to do anything rash." Her eyes opened up again and she quickly stepped down from where she was standing.

"I don't think I was, but I suppose there always is that off chance." L stared at her silently before glancing up to the sky.

He was about to finally say something, when Sybil spoke once again.

"Ryuu, I'm a pawn in all of this. A poor player that struts and frets her hour upon the stage, and then is heard no more." His eyes widened ever so slightly and he absentmindedly reached out and grabbed her hand, gripping it tightly.

He recognized that verse well.

It was part of one of the most important speeches during the Shakespearian play, Macbeth. The scene before Macbeth died bravely in battle after killing so many innocent people on impulse.

It hurt L dearly to hear Sybil speak such a line when she was so far from that person. She was so far from that murderous person. If anything, she was more like the valiant Banquo, who had died to save his son Fleance once Macbeth had sent murderers after them whilst they rode their horses through the forest. Banquo, was Macbeth's best friend.

In a way, now that the play was mentioned, L compared himself to Macbeth. Here he was, obviously deeply attracted to this brilliant young woman, and he was hurting her in the worst way imaginable. For the first time in a long time, guilt flowed over him as he thought about it.

"Sybil, you are in no way Macbeth. You are the valiant, brave Banquo who is always loyal and protects those you care about." She looked to him and glanced down to their interlocked hands.

Sybil stared at them before smiling weakly. Then, she hugged L tightly and cried into his shoulder.

Having dealt with this situations many times before, L didn't hesitate long to wrap his arms awkwardly around her, offering her all of the comfort he could give.

"I- I compared you to Banquo." She whispered suddenly and his eyes widened again before he looked down towards her.

"Hmm, thank you." Well, what else could he say?

Being Banquo was the best compliment he'd heard from her in a long time. It was nice to hear it.


	28. Chapter 27

Sybil clutched L's shirt tightly as she slept soundly against his shoulder for the first time in days. She had fallen asleep while the two of them were watching Light and Misa, but despite how quiet it was, L was grateful for it.

Sybil needed to sleep more. She had almost completely given it up in the recent days, most likely in an attempt to get back at him for forgetting her part in the case as his comrade. As his friend. But, after their small discussion, she had given up on not sleeping and had given into what her body craved most.

She had now been asleep for almost twelve hours, which had been quite expected because of her said, lack of sleep for seventy two hours.

L felt her grip weaken slightly and glanced down to the young woman as her eyes opened, revealing her deep green irises. She blinked a couple times, reached for her hat, placed it on her head, then sat up to rub her eyes.

"You're feeling better."

"Yeah. A whole lot better. Not as lost. Thank you."

"You're quite welcome. However, I believe that it will be best for you to go home and spend some time with your- father." His hesitance on the word didn't go unnoticed by the young woman.

"What's wrong, Ryuu?"

"You said once that you disliked your father to a huge extent. I don't understand how you can love someone you dislike." Sybil lowered her eyes to the floor in thought.

How to explain the bond of father and child. Father and daughter, no less. Then again, she wasn't exactly expecting her friend to understand.

"It's hard to explain. I- I guess I'm just a very forgiving person. Fifteen years is a long time to hate someone so important. In fact, without my father having done what he had done, you and I- you and I probably wouldn't be here talking like this now. I forgive him, not just because of the father-daughter bond we share, but because everything that we do now will surely play out somehow in the future. For good or for bad. This conversation, is good. Our meeting, is good. I thank Jerrod for that. However, though I may have forgiven him for the death of my mother, I still haven't forgiven him for the pain he's caused me and my brothers." L stared at her, now mulling over what she had said over and over again in his head.

Sybil's way of explaining things was somehow easy to understand. Even if he himself didn't remember what the bond of father and child was, Sybil had somehow explained it.

She smiled as his face suddenly showed comprehension of her words.

"I see. The love you feel is stronger than the negative emotions."

"Exactly. Although, I wish that it could be the same for the other aspects of my life. Not just family." Her voice was low as she then stood up, flashed L another smile, and walked towards the door.

He blinked once and then reached out to grasp her wrist, just before it got out of reach.

Sybil's eyes went wide and she mentally slapped herself. She should've kept quiet about the last part. Now, he'd ask questions. She didn't want to pour out and vent about her fears.

She trembled and L sighed quietly.

She obviously knew what was coming and didn't like it one bit. Just this once, he could butt out, couldn't he? Of course, it would be difficult, seeing he had such strong feelings for her, but butting out until a later time might actually be the best thing to do.

He reluctantly released her wrist.

"Hmm, nevermind. I shall ask about it later." Sybil looked over her shoulder, showing her confusion, but soon smiled weakly.

"Thank you. I- I'll see you later." Then, she was gone from his sight and L waited a few moments before calling up Watari.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Contact either Troy or Taylor Corvax. They need to answer some questions for me about their sister."

***

Troy grumbled in annoyance as the phone began ringing.

Probably Taylor again to ask him if he was positively sure about going back to Japan with Trisha and himself.

Troy would definitely yell the answer this time. Definitely. Then, he'd go on and give that brother of his a piece of his mind.

How twins could be so drastically different, personality wise, he had no idea, but he could swear that the only thing they had in common was their parentage, their birthday, and their looks. That's it. Taylor always had to be the perfectionist, while he on the other hand, did everything whether it was right or not. At least things got done.

"Let the phone ring, Troy." Trisha told him softly as some of her fingers rested on his bare chest and the rest, on his boxers.

Troy sighed before smirking back down at his, rather naked, fiancée.

"Can we put this on hold? Taylor might be annoying, but he's still my brother."

"Okay. I just hope our daughters get along as well as you two." Troy kissed Trisha lightly, letting one of his hands rest momentarily on her stomach, which still was flat seeing she was just barely two months along

He forgot about what he was supposed to do until that blasted phone rang again.

"God damn it. I'm going to kill him." Troy pushed himself out of the bed and picked up the phone angrily.

"Hello?" So, he hadn't shouted as he originally planned to.

He had briefly caught, instead of the familiar number of his brother, a rather different one he'd never seen before. It involved many numbers that he'd probably never remember.

"Is this Troy Corvax?" The voice too was unfamiliar.

Quiet and monotonous. Rather creepy in Troy's opinion.

"Yes it is. Now, who is this?" A brief silence before a reply.

"This is L." Troy's eyes immediately widened and he gripped the phone tightly with both hands.

"Is this about Sybil?! Is she okay?! Is she still alive?!"

"Yes. Very much so, but her emotional state has been declining rapidly over the past few weeks." Troy quivered in both anger and relief.

Then, he blinked.

"Her emotional state? Oh." He closed his eyes as he felt Trisha's hand on his shoulder.

He glanced over his shoulder, seeing that she was clad in a violet satin robe. A worried expression was on her face and he quickly gave a weak smile, indicating that it was definitely an overreaction.

Trisha stared at him, searching for truth in his sapphire eyes, before finding it. She too smiled and her fingers trailed his jawline.

"Good. I'll be waiting. Don't be long." He flushed.

Funny how she had that effect on him.

"I- I won't, Hun. Just go and wait for me." He turned his attention back to the phone call with a patient L on the other end.

"Her emotional state has been declining, you say? Wonder why?" He was being sarcastic, of course.

He knew exactly why.

"I was hoping you could tell me, Mr Corvax, seeing as I consider your sister a good friend of mine. She seems to be slipping and I fear that she may even attempt to take her own life." Troy snorted.

"Listen, Sybil isn't that weak. She might be completely insane at times, even depressed, but she would never sink that low. Besides, she doesn't believe in God. She would have nothing to gain by going that far. She absolutely despises being alone, which might be reason for her strange behavior. Hey, was she standing on top of a building recently? The whole, arms spread out thing?" Another brief silence.

"Yes. Today."

"She's trying to straighten herself out. Prepare herself for the anniversary of our mother's, eh, death. It's next week, you know. Not that she'd say it. She doesn't open up to people anymore. She was forced to grow up at a young age and lived on her own while my brother and I were in an orphanage."

"She mentioned living on her own since the age of eight." Troy smirked.

"Then she trusts you. But, I don't know that much about her myself. I'm not great with getting into her head. That's Taylor's job. Personally, I just think she's scared of dying. The reality of the possibility must be sinking in now." Finally, someone, other than himself, Trisha, and Taylor, was worrying about that girl.

This was a good sign. A really good sign that perhaps, this L and his sister would get together and share their emotions as he did with Trisha. Of course, no relationship would ever be as good as the one he was in.

"Elaborate, please."

"Alright. Hold a moment. I've been dying for this moment for ages." He took a moment to gather all his thoughts together before he pressed on.

"Ever since we've been reunited with her, Sybil has changed a great deal than when I remember her as a kid. In some ways good, in others, not so good. For example, she's taken great care in protecting others, but to do so, she'd throw herself out in front of a train if she had to. She doesn't think that her life holds much purpose anymore, since she's so afraid all the time."

"Yet, if she's so afraid of dying, why would she risk her life to save the life of another?" Troy chuckled.

"Ah, and that is what confuses me too. It doesn't make sense. But, I guess it has something to do with our past. You know, our father being a murderer and all. Especially since Sybil watched the murder. Maybe it's not so much the dying that scares her, but how it happens." Troy was rather proud of himself at this point.

He had just shown that Sybil wasn't the only one in the family that could put themselves in the head of another. Frankly, he felt on top of the world.

He felt superior.

L let out a quiet, but audible sigh.

"Thank you. That clears up some things for me. I apologize for intruding on your intimate time with your fiancée." Troy immediately flushed in embarrassment.

And now he felt like he was an idiot.

He really needed to be more inconspicuous with such private and enjoyable matters.

"It- it wasn't a problem." The call was then ended and Troy hung up the phone, still rather embarrassed.

Sure, he might've helped that L guy get a little more into the head of his sister, but at the expense of his dignity! Oh, he'd have to re-think Taylor's offer now.

"Troy, are you coming?" He straightened himself out quickly and smiled at Trisha.

"Oh, yes. I'm coming."

***

Jerrod raised his head upon hearing the door to the apartment open and he soon saw the silhouette of his daughter enter.

He recognized that solemn expression on her face, for she had been wearing it a lot lately. However, she wouldn't tell him why and he didn't exactly blame her.

Sybil kept her eyes shut tight as she tried to repress her negative emotions. Of course, when she felt the feeling of hunger in her stomach, she opened her eyes and blinked.

How long had it been since she had a proper meal? Days? Weeks? Well, it seemed that she hadn't had such a meal since she had met L. Her diet now consisted mainly of whatever he wanted to eat. Cakes, fruit, cookies-

She looked to Jerrod, who was seated on the couch and looking at her curiously. She smiled.

"Are you hungry? I'll make us something to eat."


	29. Chapter 28

Geof collapsed down onto his sofa and exhaled.

Again, that was the end of another long conversation with Jerrod, who had somehow landed himself all the way on the other side of the world.

Hey, wasn't that a song? K.T Tunstall, wasn't it? Awesome song.

He shook his head and ran his fingers through his blue hair. What could he say? He had a habit of dying his hair bright colors. Yesterday, it was bright green. It kept his boring life exciting since he got out of the slammer.

Geof yawned and stretched his arms behind his head.

Man, he was tired and he had work early the next morning too.

Ironic, really. He got a job as a bank manager after robbing them for a living. Ah, the good old days. Until he felt bad and turned himself in. But, he had to admit, jail wasn't that bad. Well, then again, he got paired up in the same cell as old Jerrod. Man that guy was strong. Emotionally and physically. Geof remembered how the guy had punched out a guy twice his size, knocking him out with one punch.

Geof then shot up as a bright idea came to him.

He'd go and surprise Jerrod and that genius daughter of his with a visit! He could easily get himself some days off, people at the bank didn't like him much. He'd stay there for a month or so and then come back to work. The plan was full proof! Well, unless Jerrod didn't want him there. But, why wouldn't Jerrod want him there?! They were best friends! Jerrod wouldn't send him away and he'd probably enjoy the company!

Geof jumped to his feet and ran to the phone, punching in his boss's number to book the next month off.

***

Sybil again stood up on the roof of the hotel. This time, it was raining, but she paid little attention to it as it soaked her clothes.

A black tank top and a pair of black shorts. She wore no shoes, seeing that she had kicked them off as soon as she stepped up onto the edge. Her feet were bare and cold, but she only paid attention to the lightning striking in the sky, as well as the thunder.

She loved storms. So powerful, so natural, so beautiful.

Sybil dropped her cap to the higher ground as she remained standing on the edge of the building. She didn't want to drop it so that she'd never get it back. That hat was her safety blanket and she recognized that.

It probably wasn't a good thing, but she felt that she needed it to continue on with life as she knew it. Even if she wanted it to change.

"I thought that I'd find you here again." Sybil's eyes widened and she nearly lost her balance where she was standing.

She probably would've fallen to her death if she hadn't been caught gently around her wrist with one strong hand and an arm wrapped securely around her waist.

She let out a relieved sigh before turning her attention to L.

"Thanks. I probably wouldn't have survived that." L didn't seem amused with her sudden cheeriness.

Why did she choose now to smile? A time where she nearly plummeted to her death?

He thought back to his conversation with her brother, Troy.

If what he said was true, then there was only one explanation. Sybil didn't fear death itself, she feared being hurt by someone she cared about. A reason why she had tried to keep her personal life so secret from him before. She didn't want to suffer with a broken heart and she didn't want history to repeat itself.

L stared at her, keeping a secure hold on her wrist as he slowly and hesitantly released her waist.

Sybil blinked at him in confusion.

"Ryuu, is something wrong? You're acting out of character."

"As are you. Lately, your emotions have been rather all over the place. Yesterday, you said something that interested me and you didn't seem to want to tell me what you meant." Immediately, Sybil lowered her eyes to her feet, which she shuffled uncomfortably.

She knew what was coming.

"You called one of my brothers, didn't you?"

"Hmm, yes. Only out of concern for your safety, however. I was unable to get in touch with your brother, Taylor, but managed to contact Troy in a rather intimate moment with his fiancée." Sybil raised her eyes and couldn't help, but smile at how casual L was treating the conversation.

She had almost expected him to constantly interrogate her with personal questions, like he had when they had first met. Instead, it seemed that he had learned since then. It made her feel somewhat special for the first time in a long time.

"He was probably embarrassed as hell. Poor Pudgy." L then smiled briefly before remembering that this was a serious matter.

"Sybil, you are afraid to love me." Her eyes widened and a band of red crept across her nose as she quickly looked away to avoid his gaze.

"Wh- what?! I've never heard such a ridiculous-"

"There's no point in denying it. You are afraid to love anyone, out of the fear of ending up like your mother." Diamond tears welled up in her eyes and she shook her head in an attempt to stop herself from crying.

Why did he have to discover it?! Why?! It was bad enough that she felt something for him, but now he knew that she was afraid to let those feelings show. It was exhilarating, embarrassing, and scary all at once.

L released her wrist only when he felt that she wouldn't run away from him.

He didn't want her to get herself hurt, especially not because he had finally discovered why she was the way she was. And he knew exactly why he didn't want her to get hurt.

That attraction that he had felt since, pretty much the very beginning of this, he knew was becoming something more. It was more than just a small crush, as some people would call it. In fact, L had to admit that it could very much be considered love. After all, why else would he be so protective of her? Why else would he feel so inclined to know every little thing there was to know about her?

Yes, he was a detective, but detectives only needed to know the basics. He wanted to know so much more and Sybil was a challenge. She was frustrating, talkative, but beautiful all the same.

L watched as she crumpled to her knees and began to cry. His heart wanted to go out and comfort her, like he tended to do, and he obeyed it.

For Sybil, he hardly ever used his mind anymore. All of the demands and actions he took to help or speak with her, that was based on the man's heart alone. He recognized that, despite the fact that he knew that he probably shouldn't be so inclined to get so close to her. But, they shared so much in common and it made her that much harder to resist.

L reached down and gripped her wrist gently once again, before tugging her up to her feet and into his chest.

Both detectives were cold and wet, but neither seemed to care at that point.

Sybil wanted only to cry and get it all over and done with so that she could no longer be afraid to give her heart away.

L wanted to get her to stop crying and to allow himself to confess his feelings.

Sybil didn't know how to stop fearing such a powerful thing so easily. Not something that had so much power over her for so long.

L, he just didn't know how to go about confessing such a thing. What could he do? Kiss her? Speak to her? It was then he wished that he had asked Watari for advice on such a thing. But, his pride had gotten in the way and he had mostly pushed the thought of even being remotely in love with her to the back of his mind.

Sybil just didn't want to hurt anymore, but she didn't know how to deal with such a strong fear at the same time.

"I'm pathetic." She murmured quietly as she looked up towards her companion.

L stared down at her with his onyx eyes.

"As am I." She blinked before breaking back down into tears.

"I'm so scared to give myself away. To open up. But, at the same time, I want to be able to. So far, you're the only one who's gotten so much from me. It's scary, but intriguing all the same as to how you do it. Ryuu, you're the only one that will ever get me so close to not being scared." L studied her as she clutched his shirt tightly.

He blinked as he finally put the pieces together.

Sybil had a habit of holding things tightly when she wanted to feel safe. So far, it was mainly him and his shirt.

L gently hugged her waist as an attempt to somehow show how he felt.

If she clutched his shirt so tightly so often, it was a sign that she trusted him to a great extent. L had to admit, he also trusted her and clutching her more tightly would only further show that. Of course, that was painfully obvious to most people if they were to ever observe the two together.

Sybil's eyes suddenly widened and she looked back up to him.

"Ryuu, we shouldn't be up here. At least, you shouldn't. The investigation can do with one less detective and frankly, you're more emotionally stable than I am. Besides, I'm distracting you from what's important. Putting a stop to Kira." She somehow managed to squirm out of his grasp, most likely due to the fact that she was soaked to the bone, and stood back over to the edge of the building.

L slumped in disappointment as he could almost sense what was coming.

Sybil was thinking about leaving the investigation.

She looked to him from over her shoulder and smiled weakly as another flash of lightning lit the sky.

"I'm going to do all that I can to stop Kira, even if it takes my life. That's a promise I'm going to keep. Despite all the emotional stress and how scared I am, I'm not going anywhere." He immediately straightened himself, ever so slightly, and smirked at her.

What a relief. He didn't want that girl out of his sight as long as he could help it.

"Ryuu, I promise that I'm not ever going to leave you all by your lonesome. We're going to be best friends to the end of both our lives. Perhaps-" She reddened as she thought about how to word her next sentence.

"I don't know why, but somehow, for some reason, I'm not so scared of being hurt when I think about you. Probably because I understand that you don't know the type of relationship I'm thinking of. I mean, you've never had any contact with anyone other than Watari, for probably years before you met me, right?" L blinked.

Was she asking what he thought she was asking? It wasn't difficult to say, judging by how she was blushing and how she was stumbling to get out her words.

He smirked as she continued to try and explain her feelings.

It made him look like a politician. Never had he thought that the usually well spoken, quick tongued young woman, could be so awkward.

"Hmm. Sybil, you're rambling." Her face deepened red.

"Nevermind then." L felt a little more disappointed, but knew better than to press her to try and explain again.

It would only anger her or force her to hide again.

Sybil flashed him as smile as the clouds in the sky began to disappear and the storm began to cease its rumbling.

"Let's just get back to the case. It's more important than my emotions anyway. Besides, I have a feeling that I can only go up from here and I can't get too much lower, can I?" And L too smiled.

She had made a good point. Besides, there was plenty of time for him to come up with his own way of expressing his feelings. Hopefully, he would seem more professional about it and wouldn't stumble so much over his words as she had done.

But, he had to secretly admit to himself, it meant that Sybil was slowly, but surely, coming out of her high security shell. And, she looked rather cute when she blushed.

L made a mental note to try and get her to do it more often.


	30. Chapter 29

The shinigami watched from the skies how the two detectives interacted and it soon smirked.

"Interesting. Humans are very interesting. No wonder Ryuk dropped his Death Note here." It stared at a notebook that it held in its hand, thinking carefully.

"But, it messed up the balance. Gotta restore that before things get way out of hand. Orders from the King himself." It watched the young female, Sybil Corvax, and her detective companion, L Lawliet, re-enter the building and it fluttered down after them.

"Lucky I was dying to get away from that place, or else I would've never agreed to this. Probably why the King wanted me of all shinigami to do it." It narrowed its purple irises and licked its lips.

"Now, just which one would be better to receive this? That Corvax girl or the Lawliet? Interesting. One wrong move and this world of humans could spiral out of control, right to its end." Still following the two as they walked down the corridors of the hotel, it then studied their lifespans.

"The Corvax has less time than the Lawliet. It probably would be best to give it to her. Shinigami would be less inclined to kill her before her time, then." The shinigami's eyes flickered back and forth between the two detectives, still contemplating.

"'Sides, she's a little more interesting. Emotional roller coaster with that father of hers back in her life. But, if I were to give it to the Lawliet, he'd be more inclined to keep it secret from her in order to protect her. Not that it'd do much good. She's got one short lifespan." It continued to think this decision over, soon smirking.

Two white fangs poked out from its lips.

"The Corvax is definitely the better option. She's more inclined to help others and all that, even if she is under the emotional stress. It'll give her a bigger part to play in this mess Ryuk started before she dies. Curious as to how that'll happen." It chuckled lightly.

"Kira's goin' down and I'll be able to rub it in everyone's faces that it was all my doing."

***

Sybil was feeling happier than she'd felt in weeks.

These emotions she felt in her heart she had never thought that she'd ever really be able to express without being afraid. Oh, yes, she was still afraid, but nowhere near as afraid as she used to be.

It was L's fault. He'd somehow managed to do what her brothers had been trying to do for years and all it took was that one meeting. That one meeting had already determined that she wouldn't ever have to suffer like she used to ever again.

Coming to this realization, Sybil then slowly began to accept that perhaps, there really was a God and this was his way of making it up to both herself and L. After all, they had both had their deep dark pasts, even though she was much more open about hers.

She smiled up at the ceiling of her room as she thought about it.

Now, she only could wait until she felt that it was the time to tell him. Perhaps when her twenty fourth birthday rolled around? Yep. That sounded like a plan. It would be Christmas Day, then and she could explain her feelings, not in awkward words, but with a swift action under the mistletoe. But, there was only one problem with that plan.

Christmas was six months away. Would she be able to wait that long?

Sybil subconsciously nodded her head.

Of course she could. She was quite the patient person when needed to be. Besides, in that time, maybe he'd come clean too? After all, to her, it was quite plainly visible that he felt the same. The way he held her when she felt sad enough to cry and the way he spoke to her, it was in such a caring manner that there was only one explanation for it.

"We love each other." Sybil murmured, still staring unblinkingly at the ceiling.

It felt strange to say it, but she knew it was true. She had surrendered to the feeling of the emotion she had been running from for fifteen years. It was soothing to know that she didn't have to run away anymore. L would never hurt her on purpose and he'd certainly never get drunk. There was no reason to fear loving someone so much like herself, but so different at the same time.

Sybil smiled again.

"No more running." She gave a small yawn, turned over in bed, and closed her eyes.

She didn't remember feeling this happy in over a decade. It was so nice.

***

"Watari?" L looked towards the old man, so much like a father to himself.

Watari smiled as he handed a plate of strawberry cake to the young man.

"Yes, Ryuuzaki?" L stared at the cake before looking back to Watari.

"I believe that I'm in love with Sybil." The old man continued to smile as he looked absentmindedly to the left.

"Ah, yes. I have to admit, I saw this coming since you two met. The two of you are quite compatible with each other, seeing that you both have the ability to see what others cannot. Sybil understands you and you understand her in ways no one else could possibly understand." Watari turned his attention back to the dark haired detective.

L held a strawberry by the stem and stared at it.

"Sybil has let you in when she refused to let in anyone else, even her own family."

"Hmm, yes. That's very true. She has told me that several times." Watari watched as L placed the strawberry on the edge of the plate, before grabbing a fork and taking a bite of the cake.

"I find myself rather surprised that I'm accepting these feelings so soon. I almost expected myself to be in denial. However, I can't deny the fact that I find myself extremely interested and attracted to this young woman."

"The side effects of love. You find yourself hopelessly interested in who she is and you don't ever want her to leave your side. At this very moment, you miss Sybil, don't you?" L fought the blush that threatened to creep up into his cheeks.

"Yes." He admitted quietly.

"There's nothing to worry about, Ryuuzaki. It's completely natural. Everyone has a someone, even if it takes everyone years to find that someone. You're quite lucky to have found her so soon." L poked the cake with the fork and took another bite.

"Yes. I know. I only question if these feelings will get in the way of the investigation."

"Have they been doing so up to this point?" Watari asked.

L looked back up and sighed.

"No, but things change."

"Yes, but will a little distraction be for better or for worse?" Watari added and L glanced back to the strawberry.

"You do tend to work too hard and your feelings for Sybil seem to be balancing you out well. Of course, the longer you wait to tell her, the more distracting her presence will probably be." Again, L allowed himself to sigh.

"How true. I only wonder if confessing such a thing will scare her away?"

"I highly doubt it. The young woman seems to be rather comfortable talking to you about her feelings. I'm quite sure that she feels the same way as you. There's not much to fear."

"Quite the contrary. I suppose that I fear her rejection." Watari chuckled lightly.

"Then don't tell her, show her. Actions do speak louder than words, after all."

***

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell is going on here?! Why is there suddenly three more people in my house?!" Taylor flashed a nervous grin as he rubbed the back of his head.

Troy held Trisha securely around her waist, and smirked at his sister. But, Jerrod hung behind his daughter, who was currently both confused and shocked at the amount of people who had just suddenly popped up on her doorstep.

"Well, I figured that you'd want to see us again, so I set up a flight and took a month off from work. Hope you don't mind." Taylor explained, laughing nervously.

Sybil blinked and then flared.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I sent an email." Sybil went rigid.

She thought that she was forgetting to do something. With all that was going on with Light and Misa and Kira, checking her email constantly had slipped her mind.

"Ah, damn it. Well, since you're here, I can't send you away now. Go make yourself at home. There's a button on the wall behind the television. Push it and it'll lead to an extension to the place. There's another three spare bedrooms down there." Troy continued to smirk at his sister.

"Always prepared, eh, Syb?"

"More or less." Taylor pushed the button and the typical bookcase slide occurred, revealing a rather lavish hallway.

"Whoa."

"As I said, make yourselves at home. I've got to get to headquarters." Troy and Taylor then disappeared down the new hall and Jerrod slunk away back to his bedroom.

He felt unnerved being around his alleged family so suddenly. It made him feel sad to a huge extent that what he had done in the past, due to his alcoholism, had taken him away from something so precious as his children growing up.

Sybil immediately noticed the disappearance of her father and she blinked.

"Jerrod?" Trisha, who had decided not to follow her fiancée down the lavish hallway, walked up to the redhead and smiled.

"Hello, Sybil. It's nice to see you again." Sybil smiled weakly.

"It's nice to see you too, Trisha. How are you feeling?" The other woman smiled.

"As well as any pregnant woman can be, I guess. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something, since my dimwitted fiancée will probably forget." Sybil blinked before nodding.

"Go ahead. Finances aren't really an issue, considering my position-"

"No, no, it has nothing to do with money. I was just wondering if you'd mind us holding the wedding here? After all, with Troy losing his job, we can stay here for a long time." Sybil tensed slightly, but smiled nonetheless.

"Of course you can stay. But, I'll have you know that it's not that safe here in Japan anymore."

"I know, but Troy- Troy doesn't want you to die without family nearby. Besides, we haven't even started to set up the wedding yet. We were actually hoping that it would just be quick and private." Sybil then allowed her false smile to become a somewhat menacing smirk.

"Private? Oh, I can do private. How about the wedding taking place in a week, will that be suitable enough?" Trisha blinked and then laughed.

"A week sounds great, but you don't-"

"Trisha, really, what kind of person would I be if I didn't spend money on those I care about? A private wedding I can pull without hesitation. Trust me." Trisha then hugged Sybil, who glanced up to the ceiling, just wanting to get to headquarters.

Of course, the diversion she was wanting soon came when there was the ringing of her doorbell.

Trisha released her soon-to-be sister-in-law, and Sybil went to the door. She soon came face to face with a man who had neon blue hair and grey eyes.

"Um, can I help you?" The man grinned childishly.

"Yeah! I'm a lookin' for Jerrod." Sybil's eyes widened as she then looked over her shoulder, seeing the stunned figure of her father.

He had exited his room when he had heard the doorbell.

Her green eyes narrowed before she returned to face the man.

"I take it you're a friend of his? Perhaps an old cell mate?" The man continued to grin.

"Wow! You must be the genius daughter!" Sybil soon got pulled away by the wrist by Jerrod, who obviously was as stunned as she was.

"Geof! You idiot! What the hell are you doing here?!" Geof laughed as he came inside the house.

"I'm visiting, duh!" Sybil then watched as her father covered his face with his hand.

"Sorry, Sybil. I didn't expect him to be this persistent in pursuing an out-of-prison friendship. Even if I have been calling him three days a week." The young woman gaped at her father, before clenching her fists tightly together.

"What?! So, you told him my address and my location?!" Jerrod sighed and was about to explain, but Geof jumped in.

"He didn't! Jer-Odd just called me one day and I figured it all out by myself! Of course, the crazy number on my caller ID helped. Oh, and as for me figuring out the city and the street and the house address. Did you know your house has the number of the devil on it?! Six, six, six! I'm a satanist, you know!" Sybil shifted her weight uneasily between both her feet.

"Uh-" Geof continued to grin like a madman.

"But, I only cut myself in private, so don't worry about the blood! I'm very good at cleaning up after myself too!"

"I- I'm sure you are. Um, I've gotta go." Sybil bolted out the door and Geof grinned at Jerrod, who just sighed.

"Well, since you're here, I doubt we're going to send you back. Come on. I'll show you to your room."


	31. Chapter 30

L couldn't help, but chuckle lightly at how disgruntled Sybil was as she entered the room.

"I take it that you haven't had a very good morning?" Sybil sighed.

"I've had better, but that goes to say that there's a crazy satanist ex-convict in my house." L chewed on his thumb.

"I see. How did that come to be?" She sat down in the chair beside him, grabbing the awaiting bottle of root beer.

She popped off the lid and then took a deep drink before finally exhaling.

"Jerrod's old cell mate. I guess he was a hacker, because he somehow discovered that my father's in Tokyo with me and he also somehow discovered my address." L watched her intently before hesitantly turning his attention back to Light, Misa, and Soichiro.

Sybil slumped.

"He's insane. Name's, eh, Geof. Never in my life have I been so unnerved by the presence of one person." She caught the video feed of Light and shivered.

"Well, maybe there's one other." L could see that she wasn't exactly in a cheery mood.

It was painfully obvious.

Hesitantly, he slid his hand over to meet hers and in a comforting manner, held it. Immediately, Sybil flushed slightly before glancing back over to her friend. Then, she smiled at his attempt to make her feel better about the sudden stress she was under.

"Anyway, they say anything yet?"

"Hmm, no. Amane is still denying being the Second Kira or ever meeting the original Kira and Light is-"

"Light is Light. Yeah. I got it. Anyway, I'm sorry, but I've got to somehow manage to set up a private wedding for my brother and my future sister-in-law." She pulled her hand away, despite the fact that she'd much rather allow him to keep holding it, and used it to cradle her head.

Sybil took control of the computer with her other hand and hurriedly began to book several things that would do for a private wedding, oblivious to the fact that her companion was watching her every move.

Her cap fell into her eyes and she sighed as she pushed it up with her thumb, soon returning to work.

"Weddings are supposed to take months to plan, but here I am, planning one in less than a week. The things I do for people I care about."

"Be grateful that a wedding is all you have to plan." L told her quietly.

Sybil allowed herself to let out a quiet gasp of surprise before she shot him a glance. L noticed that she looked rather hurt and of course, he felt a little guilty for his words.

"I know what you mean. A wedding is better to plan than a funeral. I am grateful for it, but when I think about weddings, I also think about how God left me to live my own pathetic, miserable life without thinking about how much use I could actually be to this world." Little known to L, when Sybil then turned herself away from him, she smirked slightly.

Now, to see if he'd take the bait. After all, if he thought that she was still as emotionally unstable as she was a few days ago, perhaps he'd attempt to comfort her again. It was an attempt to see how he truly felt about her. If he felt the same as she did.

Her cap slid to hide her face, which quickly went from smirking, to slightly upset. However, L was able to see exactly what she was doing.

"Hmm, the Sybil I know doesn't believe in God. I doubt she'd change her mind so easily." Her eyes widened as she realized her mistake, but she turned to face his onyx orbs with a smile, nonetheless.

"So, you caught that, huh? Looks like my acting's getting a bit rusty. Oh, the drama." L watched, from the corner of his eye, as Watari entered the room with the usual.

A bottle of root beer, tea, a bowl of sugar cubes, and two plates. One with strawberry cake, and the other with a bowlful of pineapple. Sybil loved pineapple.

Watari placed the delectables down in front of them and then gave a curt nod to the male detective, which didn't go unnoticed by the young woman.

She eyed Watari carefully before allowing her emerald gaze to flicker back to her best friend and potential romantic interest before she turned her attention to her computer.

That small nod was a sign of some sort. She had seen it several times and recognized it as the type of language that stated that there was something to be told. A secret of some sort. Some sort of big secret that L wasn't telling her, but was considering it.

Her eyes widened and looked back to L, who was obviously distracted with something.

"You really do love me, don't you?" He glanced over to her, making sure to keep eye contact.

"Hmm, it seems that you're quite empathetical." Sybil stared at him, still rather shocked, before a slight smile touched her lips.

"I do what I can, but it was Watari that gave it away. That nod said everything I needed to know about why you're so different to me than everyone else on this group investigation. Of course, I caught on a little while ago, but I was-" She was interrupted with the feeling of lips pressed up against hers.

Again, her eyes went wide, but soon eased into the kiss.

So, the confrontation about the emotion called Love had come sooner than she was planning, but she hardly minded. Besides, this was her very first kiss and she had to admit, it was quite enjoyable. Never in her life, since she was the young age of eight, had she figured that she would ever live such a moment. No, never. Sybil had always thought, before meeting her wonderful equal, that there would never be a chance for her to get over everything in her past involving the death of her mother and the sentence of her father.

L pulled away after only a moment and pressed his thumb to his lips in thought as he studied Sybil's dazed expression.

His first kiss, did she enjoy it? He certainly did. Of course, he could understand if she would pull herself back into her shell and hide herself away from him now, but it was still nerve racking. If he was right, Sybil would do the opposite and keep herself open to him, but on the off chance that he was wrong, he knew that he needed to prepare himself. Sybil was quite a difficult person to read, apart when she allowed herself to make mistakes because of her emotions or when she purposely meant to do so.

Sybil blinked and then focused back on her insomniac companion.

"Ryuu, you know that you've just sealed our fates, right? If one of us dies, the other would hardly be able to live on. I'm sure as hell not opening up to someone other than you, nor am I kissing anyone else." A playful smile then danced across her lips, causing L to smirk in amusement.

"Then, my actions weren't in vain."

"But those plans I made were. I was planning to wait until my birthday to let my emotions go, but you beat me to the punch." He continued to stare at her.

"Birthday?"

"Yeah. Everyone has a birthday, don't they? Speaking of birthdays, when's yours?" L blinked and then let his eyes flicker back to the computer monitors briefly before returning his attention to the young woman in front of him.

"Only if you speak first."

"I just did."

"If you would like to get literal, then perhaps I'll make my meaning much more clear. I was asking you when you celebrate your getting another year older and hopefully another year wiser." Sybil smirked.

"Alright, but no laughing. December twenty fifth." This news immediately got an amused chuckle from the dark haired detective.

Sybil crossed her arms and frowned, but L merely smirked at her obviously annoyed expression.

"I said no laughing, Ryuuzaki and I meant it."

"I'm not poking fun at you, Sybil. I only find it amusing that someone who apparently despises and disbelieves in God is ironically celebrating the day of their birth on the apparent day that Christ was born. However, I must admit that it suits you." Sybil relaxed a little bit, soon finding herself smiling softly.

"I'm not sure about that, but I do agree with the irony of the subject. But, I've also got to admit that lately, since I've come to terms with my feelings for you, that maybe our meeting was God's way of making it up to us for forgetting about our lives. For forgetting about what good we've done for the world because of his absence. I know I sound like a religious loony now, but I have a lot of time on my hands to think about such things."

"I see. So, you believe that in some way, the supernatural plays into this?"

"Hey, not everything has logic and science to back it up. Look at Kira for instance. There's no humanly possible way for him to be killing without poison and without being in the area." L bit his thumb, once again in thought.

Sybil did make a completely valid point there. There was no logic behind Kira's success in killing these criminals. However, there was something logical going on at the moment.

"True. However, have you happened to notice that the killings have stopped since the imprisonment of Light Yagami?" Sybil allowed her eyes to flicker to the monitor that showed video feed of Soichiro Yagami.

Her eyes glistened with a slight disappointment before she nodded.

"Yeah, but I already thought that this would happen. Light just happens to be too perfect. I mean, he first comes off as kind, and we know he's brilliant for his age, but to top it off, he's rather, how can I put this? He's good looking. Handsome as other woman, and some men, would put it. It seems that there's almost a hundred percent chance of this boy being Kira." Her cheery demeanor, L had noticed, seemed to have disappeared quickly.

Then, he glanced back and forth from Soichiro to Light and put the pieces together.

"The situation of this father-son bond, it reminds you of what you were forced to go through." Sybil nodded numbly, but soon smiled nonetheless.

"Reversed roles and a different circumstance. Jerrod isn't a blood thirsty monster like Kira and the Chief hasn't seen his son kill, if Light has killed at all. So similar, yet so different. If Light happens to be Kira, I'll feel bad for the Chief, not for catching his son in the act." Sybil then looked to the video feed of Light in his own cell briefly before looking to Misa.

Her eyes remained fixated on the supermodel, watching as she whimpered and breathed. L brushed his fingers along the female detective's bare arm, which was only so because of the grey t shirt she chose to wear, and she closed her eyes.

"I have to admit this, Ryuu, considering that we now happen to be in a romantic relationship. I envy Amane with a passion. Not because she's strapped to a board, wearing a blindfold, but because she doesn't understand the constant fear I have. She loves Light so dearly. I don't know if I could possibly measure up to that." His eyes narrowed as he watched Sybil continue to study the blonde suspect, and most likely criminal.

"I understand that you are afraid, Sybil, but I am not going to hurt you. And there is no reason for you to compare yourself to someone such as Amane. You are better than that." Her eyes flickered over to him, wide with shock at his words.

But, a smile soon lit her face anyway.

"I know, but comparing myself to people is a habit. After all, I can't say that I'm exactly without flaws. Outer and inner. My self-esteem has never really been high. Being used as a child does that to someone."

"Yes. Being cursed with above average intelligence does that. However, what matters is that you don't show it, so you don't worry about self-esteem and outer appearances as much as you say. You tend to worry more about what people think of your personality, which I believe is quite likable. But, this is coming from someone who likes you just the way you are." Again, she smiled and slowly placed her head on L's shoulder.

"That means a lot to me. You accepting who I am. Who I've become over the years. Not that you knew me as a kid, but, it's still soothing. It's been a long time since I've felt this alive. I've got more than just my career to live for now and it's all thanks to you." He allowed himself to look back to her, a glitter of happiness in his eyes.

Sybil glanced up and couldn't help, but continue to smile when she saw it.

Of course, she had seen the rare smile every now and again, but smiles weren't everything. Smiles could be faked. Happiness was not something to be easily hidden and that glitter in her fellow detective's eyes proved that fact.

"Hmm, the Task Force will be here soon." She murmured calmly.

"Yes. Things will only get more restless and frankly, quite annoying considering we will not be able to express our romantic feelings towards one another with small intimate affections." She pressed her lips in a thin line before smirking up at L.

"Another kiss then? After all, I've emotionally starved myself for fifteen years. I've missed out." L's eyes darted back to meet her own emerald orbs.

"That is okay, right? Unless I wasn't a very good-" Before she could finish the rest of her sentence, he had his lips up against hers for the second time in ten minutes.

The sparks of attraction couldn't have shone brighter. But, as everyone knows, all good things must come to an end and that's exactly what worried Sybil. It worried Sybil, but interested the unseen shinigami that fluttered by her shoulder, the notebook still clutched tightly in its hand.

How were things going to work out between a girl who couldn't tie her shoes and a anti-social detective? Especially with the limited time that they had to capture the one who called himself God.

It allowed its eyes to stare at the bronze haired young man on the computer monitor. Another shinigami fluttered behind him, twisted in unrealistic ways.

"Ryuk. Light Yagami. Whatever you have planned, better not harm her."

**I figure I should let you know now that Sybil's date of birth is of some importance to the story. I don't pick things up randomly, after all. **

**By the way, Geof is an interesting amusing character, right? He's supposed to be a little strange, despite his age. I'm thinking of pairing him up with Misa. Review and tell me what you think of that.**

**hehehe, I loved this chapter. **


	32. Chapter 31

"So, the killings have stopped. It looks like Light really is Kira." Matsuda said sadly.

Sybil and L looked towards each other briefly before she sighed and stood up to go comfort the obviously disappointed rookie officer.

"Being miserable about it won't change anything, Matsuda. Kira is a someone and if he isn't Light, he's someone else's son or brother. People are still bound to be hurt emotionally if it just so happens that Kira is framing the boy." Her hand was planted firmly on his shoulder and Matsuda glanced towards her, smile slightly.

"Thanks, Sybil. Funny how you and Ryuuzaki are so different, but so smart." Sybil raised a brow and then walked pass the young man and other officers in the room.

"People are people. I've learned that over the years I've been on the job. I've had to constantly getting into the heads of criminals. I've got a knack for it. I'm just telling you what you want to hear. In that sense, Ryuu and I are very much alike in more ways than one." Matsuda slumped and Sybil smiled weakly.

"But, just because I said you wanted to hear it, doesn't mean I didn't mean what I said. I'm not one to lie. I don't think I've told a lie since I was just a kid." Aizawa then stepped up.

"How's that possible? Everyone lies."

"A classic truth. I have much trouble believing that you haven't lied since then, Sybil." L added.

The young woman's hat covered her eyes partially before she thumbed it up and spun it around so that the brim was on the back of her head.

"You wouldn't understand and you won't believe me despite whatever I might say to try and convince you that I speak the truth. People are like that and you won't be any different." She turned around and grinned at her companions.

"People are wary. Have been since the beginning of time, but think. What if people didn't worry so much and used that energy to care about others? I know that no one is perfect, look at me for example. I'm twenty three, considered a genius in what I think is all of the world, and I can't tie a knot to save my life." Sybil looked down to her shoelaces, narrowing her eyes at how dirty and frayed they were.

"I'm not perfect. No one is perfect. However, Kira is trying to impose perfectionism unto all of us deviants. If everyone cared a little bit more about others, this whole mess with Kira wouldn't have started because criminals wouldn't exist. Lying is just a way to prove how imperfect we humans are. We lie to try and make ourselves seem better than we actually are. Seem more grown up, more brilliant, more physically apt. I for one have decided not to lie in an attempt to better myself. All I've said from the beginning of this investigation, everything I've told you is the truth." She placed her hands on her hips and looked back over her shoulder at her companions.

"I can go on and on. Stop me if you like." L then smirked.

"How can you prove what you've said is the truth?" Sybil snorted and everyone else looked at both detectives.

Her green eyes flashed in amusement as she saw what he was trying to do.

He was challenging her beliefs to see what she would do to back them up. L wanted to get her riled up. He wanted to see her blood boil and her true conniving detective side come out.

"I can't. But, that doesn't mean I was lying. Seeing isn't believing, Ryuuzaki. Believing is believing."

"I, for one, prefer seeing the truth right before my eyes before I can believe in it."

"Do you believe in anything other than facts? Religion, perhaps?" She asked.

"There is no proof."

"And therefore, according to you, there is no God. Believing is what hope is. Truth doesn't have to be seen to be believed. After all, nowadays it's getting more and more difficult to discover who's telling the truth and who's lying. Which is why there's such things as lie detectors, which aren't even one hundred percent reliable. There's innocent people residing in prison right now because of rigged machines and because they were convicted, Kira is killing them. Innocent people are dying because of liars. Because of the human race being so deceiving to those they apparently care about." L chewed on his thumb.

"That is a valid point. However, if we are not to rely on machines, what are we to rely on?" Sybil stopped, closed her eyes, and thought long and hard.

L was expecting her to come back with something snappy. Reliable. Believable. Everyone in the room was. They all stared at her as she opened her eyes, let out a heavy sigh, and balled her hands into fists.

"I- I don't know. But, the first step to finding out the answer is always not knowing." Sybil finally whispered.

Matsuda blinked.

"You- you don't know? How can you not know?! You're a genius, right?!" Sybil shot him a glare.

"My IQ doesn't grant me the ability to magically gain knowledge no one has, Matsuda. Ask Ryuuzaki. He doesn't know either. He only walked into this to see how long I'd last before giving up. Well, I'm giving up now. This was a debate and a battle I had no chance at winning." Then, she left the room.

Of course, L immediately knew where she was going and it wasn't back to the crowd of people back in her apartment. No, Sybil was going back to the roof. Obviously, he had pushed her to her limit and had severed several of her nerves indicating recent pleasure earlier that morning, but he hoped that she wasn't terribly upset at him.

L glanced to Aizawa.

"Is it raining outside?" Aizawa blinked, at first, not understanding why L would ask such a question.

But, he soon realized why the dark haired detective was asking and nodded numbly.

"Yeah. It's been raining a lot lately." Matsuda sat down on the couch next to a silent Mogi, not that Mogi ever said much.

He didn't understand why they were talking about the weather when Sybil had just left the building. It didn't make any sense. Well, maybe that was because he was actually worried about her. Not saying that no one else was, but maybe he worried a little bit more than the others.

He glanced towards L, who had then contacted Watari.

Although, L did seem to have a strong connection with her. Maybe that was just because L needed Sybil's help for the investigation. Matsuda couldn't really tell, although he wished that he could. He wished he was as smart as everyone else. He wished people could see the benefit of having him there. Sure, he might not have been a genius, but at least he was trying his hardest to be of some help.

L let out a quiet sigh, that wasn't audible to anyone, but himself as he ended his quick conversation with Watari.

L would deal with Sybil and whenever he had time, he would go himself to speak with her. But, at the moment, Watari would have to do. Even if he would much rather speak with her himself. Soothe her himself. Discover what exactly he had done wrong, even if he already suspected what it was.

***

The shinigami hovered by Sybil's side as she stood atop the ledge of the roof, staring up at the sky. Rain poured down upon them both and it grumbled in annoyance under its breath as it continued to clutch the notebook in its hands.

"Stupid human. Why now?" Sybil then sighed and sat down so that her feet hung over the edge of the building instead.

"Why are you following me?" The shinigami blinked, looked around, before smirking.

"So, you can see me, eh?"

"I'm not sure. You could just be a figment of my imagination, but with all that's going on, Kira and such, I doubt it." She smiled softly at her new companion as she took in its exterior.

It had pale, grayish skin and two eyes, each with deep purple irises that seemed to penetrate her body and soul. It had white hair that shagged partially into its eyes and a rather normal looking nose. It fluttered in front of her with its two wings, black and leathery and its limbs, which were pretty normal considering that the creature wasn't exactly human, hung limply.

It wore a pair of black goggles on its head and a chain belt, which kept up a pair of tattered looking leather pants. It also wore a leather jacket, absent the sleeves which looked like they had been ripped off. On its hip, attached to the chain belt, there was a black studded pouch large enough to hold the notebook which it held in its hands.

It stared back at her as it continued to smirk, showing its bone white vampire-type fangs.

"I'm surprised. Humans aren't supposed to see me until they touch my notebook. There's something different about you."

"There's something different about everyone. What are you anyway? Wait, let me think." Sybil closed her eyes and the shinigami chuckled.

"L, do you know that Gods of Death eat apples? Well, that message makes sense now. You're a shinigami." It chuckled even more loudly than before.

"Interesting. You figured it out that easy, huh?"

"Apparently. Anyway, what do you mean about touching your notebook?" It stared at her with its purple irises.

"Humans aren't supposed to see us shinigami unless they touch our notebooks. You haven't touched my notebook, but you can see me. You possess something that normal humans don't have." Its eyes flickered to the space above her head, which showed her lifespan.

There was an explanation for this. There just had to be. Well, there'd be time to think of that later. Right now, there were other things to do.

"Interesting. Very interesting. Looks like I've made the right choice then. Here." It pressed the book to Sybil's chest and she clasped it tightly in her fingers, but not before giving the thing in front of her a confused look.

"Eh, what's this?" It rolled its eyes before showing its two fangs once again.

"A Death Note. Can't you read? It's even in a nice bright red for you." Sybil swallowed and looked down at the notebook in her hands, staring at the blood red ink

**Death Note**.

"Oh. Oh shit. You have got to be kidding me. You did not just place a supernatural weapon in my hands."

"Hey, King's orders. That little book is the key to this whole mess and if you don't use it right, the whole human race is coming to an end. Although, judging by that clock of yours, you probably won't live to see that happen. Your detective boyfriend, however, is another story." Sybil quickly looked up and stared at the shinigami.

"What do you mean?"

"About what?"

"You put a murder weapon in my hands! What do you think?!" It sighed.

"Well, with this whole Kira situation is throwing off the balance of life and death. Seems another shinigami, not mentioning any names, got bored and started meddling. With the balance thrown off, both worlds are sort of at risk. The humans because they're being killed before their time and us shinigami because there's less humans for us to thrive off of. So, if you humans kill each other, more than usual, we suffer." The young woman closed her eyes tightly and held the notebook up to her face with just her index and her thumb before reopening them, copying the way L held objects.

"There's a murder weapon in my hands which I need in order to save two worlds? The pressure's on it seems. Now, what did you mean about my clock?" The shinigami sighed again.

"You humans are set with a specific lifespan. It varies from human to human. Your life is coming to an end. Unfortunately, rules state that I'm not allowed to tell you anymore than that." Sybil closed her eyes and then held the notebook to her chest with both arms.

Her life was ending? Great. Just when she was putting all the pieces back, she finds out that she's got only a short time left.

"Don't tell me anymore about my lifespan. It's probably best if I don't know. It'll only bring me back down from my mountain of happiness when I was halfway to the top. Then, Ryuu would get suspicious and figure out that I've got a murder weapon with me." Sybil opened her eyes and stared down at the notebook.

"Just one day. Just one day of finally being happy and it's been taken away so fast. I'm going to have to make the rest of my life count." The shinigami crossed its arms before narrowing its eyes.

"So, it's all about you, huh? You haven't even asked my name after all the information I just gave you."

"Oh. I'm sorry. It's been a lot of information to take in. Thank you, eh-?"

"Fang. Don't shoot me because its not Japanese. I chose it myself." Sybil smiled weakly.

"Fang? Your name suits you." Fang frowned at her lack of enthusiasm, but soon remembered exactly why she was so depressed.

"Great. Should've just kept my mouth shut about that whole clock thing. Or, even better! I should've left all my emotions back home."

"Tell me about it. Anyway, I'll take a look at this later. Right now, we've got company." Fang looked over and saw that Sybil was completely right.

That old man was coming towards them with an umbrella.

"Right then. I'll keep my mouth shut until you're alone. Just observing." Fang then pretended to zip his mouth and throw away the key, gaining a brief questioning glance from the young woman, who then looked to Watari.

Of course, by this time, he was already hovering nearby with the umbrella over her head.

"Are you alright?"

"I've been better. I'm not mad, if that's why Ryuu sent you. I'm not mad, just a little out of it. That debate reminded me exactly how horrible people can be. How short life is, even." Watari gave her a small smile.

"That's understandable. There isn't much to look forward to nowadays, but you must in order to keep living." Sybil blinked and then lowered her gaze to the notebook in her arms, which was clutched so that her new companion couldn't see what it said.

"Yeah. Keep living." Watari continued to smile in an attempt to lift the detective's spirits.

"Ryuuzaki is worried that he did something wrong to upset you, Sybil. He might not admit it, but he has been trying his hardest for you since the beginning." She looked up.

L thought he'd done something wrong? Why would he think that?

"Poor Ryuu. I didn't mean to make him worry or think he did something to hurt me. I'm just a little stressed right now."

"Yes, quite understandable. But, maybe you should tell him that. Ryuuzaki seems to be quite uninterested in his surroundings when you happen to not be in the room." Sybil smiled softly.

"I probably should go back inside to rejoin the others, but it's going to be awkward and I'm all wet-" Watari chuckled lightly.

"Ah, yes. There's no need to worry about your clothes, Sybil. Ryuuzaki has already dealt with it."

"Of course he has. Ryuuzaki thinks of everything when I can't." Sybil stood herself up, still clutching the notebook to her chest as she smiled at Watari again.

"Thank you for coming to get me. Who knows how long I would've stayed out here. I'm just lucky I don't get sick."

"It was not a problem, My Dear." The two then began to walk back to into the building, with Sybil drifting back slightly so that Watari didn't see her hand the notebook off to Fang, who took it, smirking.

"I definitely made the right choice."


	33. Chapter 32

She sat on the bed in her hotel room, thankful that L had been so kind as to purchase it for her even though she hardly used them.

Her hair was damp, considering that she had been on the roof for a good hour or so before Watari had come to get her, but Sybil didn't care. She was too focused on the notebook that she held in her hands and in the shinigami called Fang that hung upside down on the ceiling.

"It explains everything. The heart attacks, Kira not being in the area, the Second Kira. It also explains why Misa isn't remembering anything. She resigned ownership of her own notebook so she could protect Light. It also explains why she was screaming out for us to kill her not even a week ago. She wasn't talking to us, she was talking to the shinigami by her side." Fang nodded.

"Yep. That sums it up."

"Shinigami eyes, she had them. Does she still have them?"

"Nope. Once you give up ownership of the Death Note, not only do you lose your memories, but your powers as well. Why, thinking of making the deal?" Sybil shook her head.

"Not with my short lifespan. I don't know how long I've got and I need to live as long as I can because my death might be to save someone." Fang blinked and then became lost in thought.

Right. This girl was hell-bent on protecting other humans. Her death would most likely be to protect her little detective boyfriend from certain death.

His eyes flickered back to the space above her head.

But, so soon? It seems this Kira thing wouldn't last too much longer if that was why she was to die, but just in case-

"If you die before this whole thing is fixed up, the notebook goes to your little boyfriend, got it? In the meantime, I suggest you keep it secret. The more humans who know about the notebook, the worse it's gonna be for us shinigami." Sybil sighed and nodded.

"Yes. Of course. I suppose that means I shouldn't tell Ryuu, then, eh?"

"Exactly. Better keep it secret until he'll for certain believe that you're not mentally insane."

"Yes, that's right. It'll make it look as though the stress of this is getting to me much worse than before. I guess that means that I can't mention shinigami either. Even if one was mentioned earlier on in the investigation." Fang sighed at the young woman's obvious depression.

He really should've kept his mouth shut about her life clock. He hated seeing humans upset, they just looked so vulnerable.

"Hey, shouldn't you hide the notebook somewhere?" Sybil blinked and then nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. But, where? I can't hide it here and I can't hide it at home. Ryuu has the key to both places and there's just too many people." Fang frowned slightly as he mulled it over.

"Well, how about you hide it outside the residences? A play area for midgets or something?" Sybil shot him a glare.

"I can't hide it there. Children are curious and they might kill someone. No. Not a good idea." She glanced down at her bare feet and sighed.

"I'll just have to take the risk of hiding it nearby." Fang watched as she pushed herself off the bed and lifted up the mattress to slip the notebook under.

"I doubt anyone would look here, but just in case, can you guard it?"

"What do I look like?! A watch dog?!" He exclaimed, but he had to admit secretly that it was a pretty good idea.

No one would see him, other than her and if someone happened to find out the location of the notebook, he could warn the girl so that she could at least prepare herself for what was to come.

Sybil say back on top of the bed and inhaled tiredly.

"You shinigami brought this mess to us, so you have to help. The humans and the shinigami are at equal faults in my eyes, so we have to work together to fix the problem to save our worlds from ending." Fang grumbled, but submitted.

"Smart ass genius. Fine, you win. I'll stand guard in this room, but you better come by daily to keep me company!" Sybil gave Fang a small smile and nodded.

"I promise."

***

L walked almost silently through the hall towards Sybil's room. Almost silent because of his bare feet against the floor and his breathing, which was slightly panicked.

How was he going to deal with this? Never had he had a romantic relationship before and if Sybil was mad at him, which was very much expected, how was he supposed to make it up to her? It was nerve racking to him. Scary even, not that he'd actually admit that to anyone.

Even hours after the incident that they were debating upon, he was still nervous about this confrontation. But, that was due to the fact that he'd never stopped thinking about it. He'd even had a hard time concentrating on the investigation. Yet, that always occurred when Sybil was nowhere to be seen or heard.

He stopped in front of the door, frowning when he didn't hear a sound coming from inside.

She hadn't left. He had checked the hidden cameras to make certain of that. Besides, he had told Watari to let her know that she wasn't allowed to leave until the situation was cleared up completely. Again, nerve racking.

L pulled a key from his jeans' pocket and quickly slipped it inside the keyhole to unlock the door.

Another precaution made to make sure she didn't leave before this moment. He had Watari lock her in the room. Everything else was set up based on the small chance that she knew how to pick locks.

He opened the door slowly and glanced inside, letting out a nearly inaudible sigh of relief when he saw Sybil sitting on the bed.

Her hair hung in front of her face, hiding her expression. Her cap laid on the table, where it seemed to have been sitting for the entire time since she had come inside and gotten changed into her new attire. A turquoise tank top and a pair of white track pants.

L closed the door behind him, listening to the soft click of it shutting tightly before he returned his attention to the young woman on the bed.

She was paler than she had been that morning. That was most likely due to the cold rain she had pounding against her skin. Strange how she hadn't bothered to wrap herself up in a blanket at least.

L brought himself up onto the space beside her and nervously reached out to bring her close to his side, praying that she wouldn't pull away. Thankfully, Sybil didn't, so he slid his arm protectively and securely around her midsection to hold her in place before laying his chin on top of her head.

"I apologize for upsetting you. Had I known that my words would set you off, I would have kept silent." Sybil raised her head slightly, just enough to move her hair out of her face to look him in the eye.

L immediately saw that she wore a small smile, not the angry look he had expected.

"I'm not mad at you. I was never mad at you. My actions are not your fault. That discussion merely reminded me of all my trials and hardships and how short life really is. That's all. It was never about you. It never will be." Before he could reply, L felt Sybil grip the collar of his shirt and her soft lips up against his with such force he wasn't expecting.

In fact, he almost fell over, just regaining his balance at the last moment. But, despite his surprise, L resided in returning her affections almost as quickly as they had come, noticing how she tightened her grip on his shirt collar.

Insecurity.

He gripped her waist a little tighter and her hands became loose, causing him to smirk.

That was better. Now she didn't feel so insecure with herself. She felt safe and that was extremely important to him. More important than stopping Kira, even.

Sybil pulled away to catch her breath and she snuggled up close to L before she began to shiver.

"I- I'm sorry. I should have conveyed my emotions earlier. I- I just didn't realize what I was feeling until I left the room. I didn't want to make you worry, nor did I mean to. Forgive me." L didn't need to think even a moment as he placed his lips next to her ear.

"There is nothing to forgive." A ghost of a smile passed her lips and she closed her eyes.

"Thank you. I'll be better from now on, I promise." L smirked.

"I doubt that's possible. You're already the best you can be in my eyes." Sybil's grip on his shirt loosened more so than before, to a point where they held onto him limply.

"That's nice to hear, Ryuu."

"Good." He held her for a few more minutes, not speaking a word.

But, the silence was soon interrupted with a sneeze from the young woman and he glanced down to her worriedly.

"Sybil?" She laughed weakly at his concern.

"Don't freak out on me, I've never been sick a day in my life."

"You were standing out in the rain for over an hour." L murmured, continuing to stare at her.

Something was wrong. He could just sense it. Sybil seemed completely normal, all apart from her eyes. They said that she knew something that she shouldn't and she felt upset about it.

Sybil closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She knew that he knew she was hiding something. Her energy was most likely waving negativity and her nervousness was also probably easily noticed. But, she knew that he'd never confront her about it unless he thought what she was hiding was criminal and valuable to solving this case.

The young woman opened her eyes and looked towards Fang, who hung upside down on the ceiling, smirking at her.

He knew that she wouldn't say a word unless it was completely necessary. Necessary being someone's life, other than hers, at risk. In fact, if that girl felt that anyone was in danger, she might even use the Death Note to protect, despite what she'd be losing.

L gently raised a hand and then brushed Sybil's hair gently from her face, causing her to pull her eyes from the shinigami to look at him. Her eyes were wide and a little confused, but they soon glittered before she pressed her head into his chest and let out a content sigh.

She had to keep telling herself to enjoy this life while she could. Who knew how much longer she had left? Who knew how many more hours or days or weeks she'd have with the one who saved her from herself? Only that shinigami and he wasn't going to say a word, but Sybil knew that it was for the best. If she knew when she was going to die, she'd just wait around until that day came, not bothering to do something with the small amount of time she had left.

"I- I love you, Ryuu and everything that you've done for me, I'll never forget." L stared down at her, blinking before smiling slightly.

It was nice to hear those words from her. It was nice to know that she cared as much as he did.

"I love you as well, Sybil. And I don't believe I ever followed through with telling you my birthday." Sybil chuckled lightly and smiled.

"No, you didn't." He brushed some more of her red strands from her face, keeping his light smile.

"October thirty first." Immediately, her smile widened.

"Nice. Back home, that's Halloween. Door-to-door candy for free. That suits you very well indeed."

"I thought that it would please you."

"You know better. It doesn't take much to make me happy." She suddenly stopped smiling as her mind turned back to the investigation.

"Did anything happen with Light and Misa when I was out in the rain, freezing my ass off?" L frowned slightly before letting out a small sigh.

"The killings are still at a stop, as you know. Nothing else has occurred."

"I see. This is getting more difficult as it goes." Fang snickered.

Her answer was so true, seeing as she was obviously conflicted in what to do with her discovery of the Death Note. So, she hadn't lied yet and he doubted that she ever would. Judging by what he'd seen, this girl was not one to lie. She'd find ways to tell the truth the entire time without giving a thing away.

L continued to stare at her face, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"If you know something, Sybil, tell me." Sybil looked down to her hands, which were once again, gripping his shirt tightly.

"Ryuuzaki, whatever I'm hiding shouldn't compromise the investigation and if there's a time when I feel that you need to know, I need to know that you trust me enough to tell you."

"You're not denying that you know something that has to do with this investigation. Why would you hide something as important as this?"

"Just trust me. You out of everyone should know that I don't want to put anyone at risk, especially not because of me. What I know is for me alone to know until further notice." Sybil squirmed free from his grip and stood up to stare at her reflection in a mirror.

"I just need you to trust me. I'm not going to let anyone get hurt because of what I know. And, if I feel that anyone is at risk because of this, I'm going to do what I know is right." She caught him staring at her through the mirror and watched as he brought his thumb up to his lips.

"I never said that I didn't trust you. I know that you are not Kira. However, what I don't trust is how you seem to know more than I do and you refuse to tell me."

"I don't like it anymore than you do. I don't like having to keep secrets. It makes me feel dirty and wrong and it disgusts me." Sybil rubbed her arms and lowered her head to show her weakness on the matter and L sighed quietly.

She really didn't want to hide what she knew, but since she insisted on it, he knew that he'd never get it from her without hurting her either emotionally or physically. Of course, he wanted to shake it from her, but he knew better. Sybil would do anything in her power to protect people she knew were in danger, whether she knew them or not. If she was keeping this secret, however, he figured that it must also mean that her life was in jeopardy.

Soon, he was by her side with his hand planted firmly on her shoulder.

"I trust you, Sybil. However, if your life is in danger because of this secret, just tell me."

"No. My life isn't in danger. I would tell you if it was. I trust you as well."

"I see. Then, this conversation is as good as done. You are not one to give in easily, so there is little point in me interrogating you on the matter any further." The female detective raised her head slightly, only to bring it down again as well as rub her arms subconsciously both to keep her warm and to help keep herself secure.

L frowned at this.

She was avoiding making eye contact with him. It was obvious that she felt extremely guilty about her decision of keeping this secret and he couldn't have that, even if he wanted her to feel somewhat guilty. L despised seeing her even the slightest uncomfortable with herself, whether she deserved it or not.

"Sybil, you should rest."

"I- you're right. I should, but I can't. I've got a wedding to plan and I don't want to go home to that crowded place until I've got everything set up, at least." He smirked slightly.

Again, more concerned with others than with herself. That would get her killed if she kept it up, but he also had to admit that it was one of the reasons he was so attracted to her.

"Then don't go home. Stay here." Her head jerked up and she looked to him briefly before looking back to her feet, pulling herself into a tighter position.

"I- I can't do that either. I can't even look you in the eye because of my decision to keep a secret. If I stay here, I'll just feel worse." Again, he frowned.

She felt that bad? Sybil was indeed more sensitive than one would first think. And it also posed a problem for himself. If Sybil was upset with herself for her decisions, there was little he could do to make her feel better.

He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"How can I make you feel better?" She lifted her head again and smiled weakly.

"Thank you for caring, but there's little you can do."

"That may be so, but there is still something I can do. Tell me what it is, Sybil." Her eyes closed and she shivered slightly.

"It- it would be nice if you would hold me. That is, if you want to. I know that you can't possibly be happy with me right now, but it will still make me feel better to know that you still care." Her eyes opened when she felt one of his arms slip around her waist and the other grab hold of her arm.

"I may not be happy with your decision to keep a secret as important as you make it seem, but that does not change my feelings for you." Sybil then gasped as he lifted her up with such ease, to just plop her down on the bed.

"Which is exactly why I dealt with the preparations that you started earlier. This Sunday, your brother and his fiancée will have a private wedding at my expense." She smiled as she nestled her head deep in his chest.

"Thank you. That's one less thing I need to worry about it."

"Good. Now, rest. You don't seem to be getting much sleep nowadays." The redhead gave a quiet laugh.

"Look who's talking. I'm only trying to keep up with you and that's very difficult to do. It's a wonder that we're considered equals. You're much more devoted to this than I seem to be." Before L could argue, she had lapsed into a deep sleep.

He sighed and then sat on the edge of the bed to watch as she, hopefully, had pleasant dreams.

Meanwhile, Fang huffed and crossed his arms as he watched the scene before him.

"Pervert."


	34. Chapter 33

**I apologize deeply for this taking so long, but I've had some minor writer's block. It took me a long time, but I think I've got this all planned out now. Much better than how I originally had it planned.**

**It will be revealed later on in the story WHY Sybil can see shinigami, but for now I'm going to leave you hanging on your own thoughts and this small token of a chapter.**

**Sorry if it's lame, but I've really been trying hard to get it back going again. I vow to finish this story, even if it kills me!**

* * *

Sybil's eyes flickered open and she had to blink a couple times when she felt two arms wrapped securely around her torso. It took her a few moments to register where she was, but once she did, she exhaled in quiet relief.

Right. The hotel. She fell asleep.

The young woman made sure to keep still as she gave a small yawn and flexed her fingers to wake them up. It seemed that she had gripped her pillow too hard again.

"Hmm, uncomfortable?" She smiled weakly as she heard L's voice in her ear.

"My fingers are all tingly. I hate it when this happens." The smile faded.

"Hey, what are you doing here anyway? I figured that you would've returned to the case by now." L smirked and placed his chin gently on her shoulder.

"You said that if I held you, you would feel better. Besides, you have only been asleep four hours." She frowned.

"Figures. I may be exhausting myself, but I don't sleep very well."

"There are times." He clarified.

"Yeah, but it's rare. But, I guess I do sleep better with you nearby. The nightmares aren't as bad and I'm having them less and less. Hopefully, they'll stop sometime soon." Before the end of her life, however soon that may be.

She squirmed slightly and L loosened his grip to allow her to sit up, then, he hugged her back to his side. Sybil blinked, but leaned her head against his shoulder without question.

"So, what now?" L brought his thumb to his lips and bit down on the nail in thought.

Watari was currently watching Light and Misa and he had been instructed to call if something were to happen.

The dark haired detective looked to Sybil.

"Nothing. I will spend this time with you, until the others arrive. It seems that you need something other than Kira to think about at the moment." Sybil closed her eyes and shuddered slightly.

"I- I'll be okay. Don't feel like you have to spend time with me if you would rather work on the case." But, she wanted to spend as much time with him as she could before her time came to an end.

L narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Sybil, you have been acting out of sorts since yesterday. The way you're acting reminds me of someone who suffers with low self-esteem. I know that you don't have low self-esteem, despite what you may claim." She closed her eyes and then pulled away to stand with her face to the wall and her back to him.

Again, just like before, she rubbed her arms nervously.

"I'm not good at keeping secrets. I don't like it. Not at all. As I said before I went to sleep, it makes me feel disgusting. I feel as if I'm doing something illegal myself, even if it's supposed to help people. To help people I care about and people I don't even know." Tears welled up in her eyes and she quivered as she tried to fight them.

Damn it all if she was to cry now.

L frowned at her back as he tried to decipher why she felt this way.

Yes, she was keeping a secret, but why did she feel so negative? Of course, it could've been an important part to the investigation, and it most likely was. But, the Sybil he knew would have at least joked about knowing something that he didn't.

He got off the bed and came to be directly beside her. Then, he grabbed for her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Sybil, I don't know why you're so upset. If you feel so disgusted in keeping a secret, then just tell me."

"I wish it was just that easy." Sybil glanced over to the shinigami on the ceiling and then locked her eyes with L's only briefly before looking back to the wall.

Then, she narrowed her own eyes and straightened herself out.

Why was she spending so much time being mopey when she had almost all she needed to be happy? Sure, there was a chance that she wouldn't live to see the end of Kira, but she still should live her life to the fullest, no matter how short it was.

The young woman turned herself and then wrapped her arms tightly around L, who stumbled in surprise at her sudden action.

Spontaneity seemed to be happening quite a bit since her visit back to the roof. First, it was that sudden kiss and now it was this sudden hug. Not that he was exactly complaining, it just gave L more of a reason to be concerned about her.

"I'm sorry for acting so depressed. You don't need that from me of all people." L blinked and then hugged her back.

"Sybil, you're beginning to worry me."

"I don't mean to worry you, Ryuu." She whispered, placing her chin on his shoulder.

"After all, you have enough to worry about. I don't need to be on that list too." He mentally added that she would always be on that list, no matter what she did.

"Maybe you should go back to bed. Four hours isn't a long time for sleep." Sybil smiled softly as she pulled away and ended the hug.

"I'd rather stay awake, truthfully. Besides, I just got up. I won't be able to sleep for a long while." She wanted to throw in that he slept even less than she did, but she didn't.

After all, L was only concerned about her. He cared about her as she cared about him. He had stood by her when she was going through mental distress, hadn't he? L had been by her side throughout this entire thing, as a friend and as something a little bit more.

L sighed.

Sybil was truly stubborn. But, he also knew that it didn't bother him. He knew that he loved her and even her stubbornness wasn't going to change that.

"Alright. You win, Sybil." She looked to him with a raised brow.

"I win? Since when is this a game? I'm not trying to challenge you. I'm just keeping my independence. I'm trying to remain the same as I've always been. Our relationship won't change that. I don't want it to." She explained with a smile dancing across her face.

"Anyway, let us get back to the investigation. I missed out on some things and I want to make up for it." L didn't voice anything.

He only nodded.

There seemed to be no arguing with her, despite how much he wanted to. And, considering her sudden change in spirit, he'd rather not take the risk. Of course, the detective already had a theory brewing in that mind of his about why Sybil was acting out of sorts.

Perhaps she was menstruating?

He furrowed his brow.

Perhaps he should keep that theory to himself. Just in case he was wrong. It was known to happen. Besides, he wasn't God.

***

Week one of Light and Soichiro's confinement ended and the killings were still on pause.

Sybil, L, as well as the remaining few of the Task Force just hung around the headquarters, waiting for something to finally happen. But, Sybil already had an idea to what was going to happen next.

Her green eyes were focused on Light's cell, not on the young adult himself, but on the creature that floated behind him, twisted and contorted into unusual shapes. Fang hovered over Sybil's shoulder, amused by her reaction to the other shinigami which she could clearly see.

"That's Ryuk." He stated.

Sybil allowed her eyes to flicker in his direction briefly before returning them to their target.

So, Light was Kira. That shinigami proved it. Sybil only had two questions. Why could she see such inhuman things and how could she prove to the team that she wasn't crazy? Claiming to be able to see shinigami, that would be difficult to prove unless she showed the Death Note she had acquired. But, even then, how could she prove what she saw hovering and complaining behind Light?

Fang chuckled lightly.

"This isn't gonna be easy, Sybil. But, I gave you the key to ending this whole thing." Again, she only acknowledged her inhuman companion with a glance.

But, with just that glance, Fang could see most of her emotions.

Anger, sadness, pain, confusion, yet, those eyes also said glad. All of those emotions in one glance. No wonder everyone always stared at her. No wonder that detective cared so much about her. This girl could say so much without saying a single word.

Fang shook his head and growled under his breath as he refocused on the computer monitor.

He knew from the start that his life would be in jeopardy. He wasn't the type of shinigami to gain too much amusement in the humans' distress. He wasn't like Ryuk. He wasn't stupid. Fang knew the consequences of each and every single action that was made. He thought ahead. He had known that presenting the notebook to the humans would result in something that would put both worlds and races in danger. Humans always claimed power. It was their weakness.

"Still nothing. Not a death in over a week." Matsuda moped and Sybil sighed quietly.

"I don't like this. It's playing too much into our favor." She spoke breathlessly, quietly, no one heard her.

No one other than the two beside her. Fang and L. Both of which looked towards her and both gave small grins.

"No. Something's about to happen. Maybe not now, but really soon. Don't get all mopey, Matsuda. This won't be over for a long time. Whether we like it or not." A small smile touched her face.

"Kira, what are you up to now? Do you think he's framing Light?" She asked L quietly, so that no one else would hear.

Of course, she knew that wasn't the case. She just needed to know how close he really was to discovering the truth.

The detective played with his bottom lip, staring at her silently for a few long moments before finally replying.

"You know what I think." Sybil blinked and then gave one nod.

"Yeah. I know, but I wanted to make sure that I understood." She turned her attention back to the computer monitor and narrowed her eyes.

Light Yagami. She knew that something was wrong with him ever since she first laid eyes on him. Maybe not physically or IQ wise, but mentally. He was always emitting some sort of dark aura which sent shivers down her spine.

There was once a time when she trusted him, if only slightly, but that time quickly disintegrated. The dark aura was just too dark for even her to trust, not that she'd willingly say that to anyone other than her detective counterpart.

Deep within her heart, Sybil felt as if Light was going to do something horrible. She had always felt that.

Judas and Jesus. Lucifer and God. Kira and L.

She closed her eyes and Fang looked down at her.

What was she thinking?

Sybil kept her eyes closed as she went over the three situations. Judas betrayed Jesus. Lucifer was the devil himself. Kira was a murderer in search of justice against L.

Her eyes re-opened and her pupils dilated.

_"I must admit, if Light was not a suspect, we may have been friends." _


	35. Chapter 34

**Forgive me! I know that I'm taking forever, but I've got it all planned out! Honestly! It's just all these damn fillers that I'm working on to get to the end. **

**Anyway, I also want you to forgive me for any mushi mushiness. I know not all people are into that sort of thing, but I'm one of the people who are. I'm sure there's others like me out there, but not everyone is exactly like me, right?**

**Yeah. Also, I guess I might as well say this now, but I know nothing about satanists! If there are any out there, I just want you to know that I am not trying to be offensive! I am merely attempting to build Geof's character. He does beleive in Lucifer and he does sacrifice his blood to the devil. I know nothing of Satanist rituals, just what I watched once on a television program. I just thought you should know in case anyone has taken offence to my take on the religion.**

**Also, I realized that I made a reference in an earlier chapter about Americans. Um, yeah, I personally have nothing against Americans, seeing as I am Canadian living directly beside America, it's just Sybil's character. I figured I should apologize in case anyone has taken offence to the story because of some references. That is just Sybil's personal view on- yeah. I think you get it. I know I'm a bit of a rambler, but I just thought I should apologize.**

**By the way, I'm not sure how many people on this site are Canadian and are familliar with the Canadian Law, but I guess I should fill you in. I know I didn't really explain how Jerrod only spent fifteen years in prison for killing his wife/Sybil, Taylor, Troy's mother/ Jane Carlyle Corvax, but I will now to make it all up to you. **

**Life in prison is 25 years. That's the max time. No multiple life sentences anymore.**

**For first degree murder, there's supposed to be up to 25 years without chance of perole. **

**For second degree, it's up to 25 years with a chance of perole at 10 years.**

**Manslaughter is 10-15 years in prison, but usually they get less. It depends on how the victim died.**

**I took a Law Class this semester in high school, so I know what I'm talking about. I just thought I'd let you know how it worked if no one who's currently reading Untied Shoes is Canadian and knowledgable in Canadian Law.**

**Yeah, so Jerrod got 15 years. He was charged with second degree murder. Just thought I'd clear it all up.**

**Forgive me for the rambling and being so late, but please review anyway.**

* * *

Geof held a knife in his hand, watching curiously as Jerrod paced the room.

"Relax, Jer-Odd. Now's not the time to be worryin' about somethin' like that."

"Don't you get it?! My record is now in the Japanese database! Kira could strike me next!" Geof shrugged and slid the knife along the palm of his right hand, which was held over a bowl.

"Could, bein' the word. You worry too much. It's your son's wedding day. Though, I'm not sure which one." Ah, Geof.

He could be so stupid, but so smart at the same time. There are few people who can do that. Jerrod immediately, or at least attempted, to relax. Then, he began to pace again.

"Your record's in the database too, isn't it? You could be killed!" Geof began to wrap his hand in some bandages he left nearby.

"Nah. I used a fake ID to get into the country, knowin' full well about Kira. Funny how useful knowin' how to read Japanese is. Kira's posted all over the news on the Internet. So's the fact that it seems that Kira's beatin' this L figure, whoever the hell that could be." Jerrod narrowed his eyes.

"A fake ID, Geof?! Are you insane?!"

"Maybe. Eh, accordin' to the police guys, my name's Reid Jennings. Man, I should've been more creative." The younger casually replied.

Jerrod smacked his forehead and exhaled.

Well, at least Geof would be safe if he was to die. He could at least then know that someone could look after his family for him.

The man with the knife then slid it across his other hand and Jerrod shuddered.

Or, maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

***

Taylor helped straighten out his twin brother's black bow tie, grinning at the other's obvious nervousness.

"Hey, you need to calm down. The ceremony doesn't take place for another two hours or so."

"Don't tell me to calm down! You're not getting married, you don't know how I feel!"

"Then tell me how you feel."

"Scared shitless that she'll change her mind. Although, I wouldn't blame her if she did." Troy received a brute punch in the gut and he grimaced in pain.

"You moron! Don't talk like that! You're the most confident guy I know! Besides, she said she'd marry you. You and I both know that Trish always does what she says she will. In that aspect, she's a lot like Sybil. Apart from the extreme lack of a romantic life. Poor Sybil. If you're scared shitless, imagine how she feels." Troy lowered his eyes to his feet.

Taylor made a good point. Sybil was probably feeling a little lonely. Scratch that, extremely lonely. Especially since she was so afraid of going through everything all over again. For that reason, she had pulled herself out of touch with those around her, attempting to keep her emotions boxed away somewhere. Of course, lately, both the brothers had noticed that her demeanor seemed to have changed. She was staying later nights at headquarters and smiling a whole lot more.

"Speaking of Sybil, haven't you noticed that her schedule's been off since the last time we were here? Now there's no telling when she'll be home. I'm not sure, but I think there's something she's not telling us." Taylor nodded as Troy then began to straighten out his own bow tie.

"I agree with you there. But, you and I both know that she'll tell us when she's ready. Although, you don't suppose that this Kira investigation actually pulled her out of her shell, do you?" The brothers looked to each other before chuckling.

"I highly doubt it."

***

"I can't believe I've agreed to wear a dress. I feel so self-conscious." Sybil murmured as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Trisha smiled sweetly as she forced the redhead to spin around.

"You look beautiful, Sybil. I envy you so much. Besides, mint green is such a nice color against your skin tone." The brown eyed woman, then brushed some hair from her face before doing the same for the other.

Sybil felt a band of pink creep across her nose.

She was so relieved that L wouldn't see her in this. Not that he'd say anything about it, but all the same, she would feel extremely embarrassed. It was safe to say that Sybil and dresses did not get along. Not one bit.

"I still hate it." Trisha laughed quietly.

"That may be so, but seeing as your my bridesmaid, you wear what I want you to wear. You're wearing a mint colored dress, lacking in sleeves, and a pair of silver heels."

"I regret agreeing to this all the same."

"I know, but it's only for today. Besides, you have such cute ankles." Sybil flushed a deeper shade of red.

"This is exactly why I didn't have friends in high school and why I didn't go to prom. I feel so naked. Besides, aren't I supposed to be helping you?"

"In a minute. There's still something missing- ah!" Trisha dug into her bag and pulled out a royal purple silk sash, which she tied tightly around Sybil's waist.

Sybil immediately felt like a glass doll.

"I'm going to resent you for the rest of my life."

"You're only saying that. Besides, you still haven't seen your reflection."

"I don't think I want to."

"Just look in the mirror!" Trisha exclaimed excitedly and Sybil frowned.

"No."

"Stubborn."

"I'm just as stubborn as you are." The conversation ended with Trisha physically forcing the detective to look at her reflection.

Sybil then blinked and blushed frantically, too embarrassed to say anything. The reflection she saw staring back at her, wasn't exactly what she was expecting. Her hair seemed to have grown since she last looked in a mirror, and Trisha had used a curling iron on it just to give it a wavy look. The dress reached down to just above her knees, strapless and mint colored. Apart from the purple sash which Trisha had just recently tied around her waist.

She still didn't feel like herself. Not one bit. Perhaps it was because he wasn't there. Sybil wouldn't know unless she chose to wore this attire outside. Highly unlikely.

"So?"

"Interesting."

"Oh, come on! You're so beautiful!"

"So I've heard." Now, her mind was no longer focused on the wedding that was to soon take place.

Her mind had traveled to the dark haired detective, who had her heart in his hands. Whether or not he truly understood just how strong her feelings were, well, that would be told eventually.

Sybil sighed.

"Let's get on with you now, okay? I just want this done and over with so I no longer have to wear something that shows so much skin."

***

"Are you sure about this, Ryuuzaki?" Watari asked and L nodded as he swallowed a mouthful of strawberry.

"Quite. I know that my feelings for Sybil are strong and I believe now is the time for me to prove how strong they are. That means I must eventually meet her family. Considering that today is a very important day, it would be the best time." Watari smiled.

"Then, should I help you get ready?"

"That would be highly appreciated. I can go through one day of discomfort for Sybil. I want to be at her residence in thirty minutes, Watari."

"Of course, Sir. Thirty minutes it is."

***

Sybil checked her watch and took a deep breath. Difficult to do with a sash wrapped tightly around her abdomen, but she managed anyway.

Three more hours and then she would finally be able to slink herself out of this stupid dress so that she could hide herself away in her bedroom until the next morning. She really missed L, not that she'd verbally admit it to him, but she knew it was true.

Ever since she had found out that the end of her life was rapidly approaching, she had taken it upon herself to spend as much time with those she cared about as she could. Especially since she didn't know exactly when her end would come. She just trusted what Fang had told her.

Sybil sat on the floor of her office, her back to the wall as she kept herself away from the other members of the household.

But, still, she hated being pushed and forced into doing something. The wedding, she had agreed to. The dress on the other hand and the crazy amount of people in her apartment- it was just too much for her to deal with. She really needed a breather and someone to talk to who would actually understand what she felt. Of course, there was just one person who would feel as she did in this situation.

Her green eyes closed and her body quivered. But, her body jumped as the door suddenly opened. The young woman's immediate reaction was to scream profanity and kick whoever it was out, but she bit her tongue and kept silent. It was a good thing she did, because a smile soon broke out on her face.

"Ryuu, this is quite unexpected." Sybil's voice was quieter than she had anticipated it would be and L's onyx orbs flashed with concern as he closed the door behind him.

Then, he knelt down and she was rather taken aback by how quickly he had her pinned to his chest. Her eyes were wide with surprise, but she soon relaxed and allowed her chin to rest on his shoulder.

"You seem exhausted."

"Ah, I'm fine. A little uncomfortable with my, eh, current attire, but I shouldn't be complaining. You're in a tux." L gave her a small, sheepish grin and Sybil smiled.

At least he didn't seem to mind.

"Hmm, I happen to think you look quite beautiful."

"I feel ridiculous."

"Yes, but as you said, I'm wearing a tux. It happens to be very uncomfortable." He replied.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"You didn't have to wear it. It is a private wedding after all."

"Ah, but if you must wear something you are uncomfortable with, I see no reason why I cannot do the same."

"Hey, did you actually get more mature since I saw you yesterday?"

"I've grown to miss you since then." Her eyes widened before she placed her head against his chest and relaxed yet again.

It was nice to know that he felt the same as she did.

"I love you." L's own eyes widened before he placed his chin on top of her head and released a near inaudible sigh.

A sudden thought then occurred to her.

"Hey, didn't anyone notice you come in?"

"No. Your family seems to be rather preoccupied with the event."

"You're right about that. God, I can't breathe." She reluctantly pulled from his arms and tugged on the purple sash around her waist.

"I really don't know why Trisha insisted on torturing me with this thing. It's cutting off my circulation." He chuckled and brushed his fingers against her cheek, causing a blush to creep up into her face.

"Wh- what's so funny? I'm dying here!" He became serious.

"Sybil."

"Sorry, Ryuu. I shouldn't make such a reference." Even though it could have been very much the truth.

"No, that's not it. I only have a question for you." Sybil was generally confused, but pleasure was brought upon her when L kissed her tenderly, his fingers tangling themselves within her hair.

She brought her hands down onto his shoulders and closed her eyes as she returned the affection. After a few minutes, L ended the kiss and stared at her for a few moments.

"Sybil, if we both survive to the end of this investigation-" Her eyes widened as she comprehended the question he was now hesitating to ask.

So soon? Then again, people were getting married within hours of knowing each other nowadays. Las Vegas helped with that. And, if she thought about it, it made sense for him to want to ask this of her. They had a rather unusual connection that probably could only be broken by death, perhaps not even that. But, Sybil was worried all the same.

If that was the question L was so hesitant to ask, she would most likely hurt him in the end. Her death was nearing, and though she didn't know how soon it was, she knew it was near. Although, the fact he had thrown in that it would be most likely taking place after the investigation ended, in the off chance that both of them survived.

Her grip on his shoulders tightened slightly and her lips were parted slightly in thought before they curled up into a smile.

"So hesitant. Ryuu, if we both happen to survive to the end of this investigation, I will gladly marry you. And if only one of us makes it out of this alive, I'm pretty sure our bond will remain the same as it would if it was the both of us." Now, the blush had crept upon L's cheeks as she had closed the small gap between their lips.

She had- she had predicted his question so easily. Of course, it must have been painfully obvious. He was sweating out of extreme nervousness and he had hesitated for at least five minutes.

His own lips twitched up into a smirk as he brought his hands down to her waist and applied a little pressure. Just to let her know that he would always be there.

In all due respect, he didn't believe for one moment that he would survive to the end of the investigation. He merely wished to ask such an important, life changing question to let this woman know just how important she was. Just how she had changed his life by contacting him the day of the Aoyma bomb threat. Just to let her know how much he loved her and how he always wanted to be there for her, even though he believed it would be a highly unlikely situation.

Sybil ended the kiss hesitantly and stared into his onyx orbs, feeling the nervousness that was waving over him.

"Wow. Never thought this day would come, huh? It's coming on really fast, but I wouldn't change it for the world." He smirked again.

"Neither would I." L paused.

"Sybil?"

"Yes, Ryuu?"

"Seeing that we are, in a way, engaged, I believe now I will open up to you." Her eyes widened in shock as his expression fell somewhat.

"My true name, is L Lawliet."


	36. Chapter 35

**Forgive me! I know that I'm taking forever, but I've got it all planned out! Honestly! It's just all these damn fillers that I'm working on to get to the end. **

**I've discovered that I do have everything in the story planned out AFTER Light gets out of confinement. I've got practically seven weeks left to deal with. THat part of the anime was nowhere near as interesting as it should've been and I'm trying to make it better. **

**Anyway, I'm really sorry if this chapter really sucks, but I wanted to give you guys at least SOMETHING to read to let you know I haven't died. **

**Forgive me for being so late, but please review anyway.**

* * *

"Hey! Where is that bloody sister of ours?!" Troy exclaimed as he finished his rounds about the apartment, with Taylor, searching for the redhead.

His eyes flashed dangerously and Taylor laughed nervously.

"Relax, Troy. She hasn't gone far."

"She's supposed to be where we can find her!"

"Troy! Calm down!" The darker eyed twin ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled.

"Alright. Alright. Where haven't we checked?" Taylor blinked and then pointed to the office door.

Troy mentally kicked himself.

Duh!

"See, Pudgy? A little calm goes a long way."

"Shut the hell up, Taylor." The more calm of the two rolled his eyes, remaining with a stupid grin plastered all over his face.

"Come on, we're gonna drag her out of there! We've got to let her know that the four of us men are heading to the church." Taylor's expression immediately became concerned.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. You've got to imagine how she's feeling. She must be frustrated and flustered with all the running around she's been doing today."

"Who the hell cares?! We've got to go and she has to know!" Couldn't argue with that tone.

Troy and Taylor walked towards the office door and just as the groom was about to bang on the wooden contraption, he stopped. His expression was at first confused, then it softened. Taylor was immediately confused by his twin's sudden change of behavior and was about to say something, but Troy held up his palm as he pressed his ear up against the door.

"Shh. I'm eavesdropping." Unbelievable.

That was the first thought that came to the more sensible of the two, but then again, Troy had never been the most inconspicuous. He sucked at hide-and-seek when they were kids. But, if it concerned Troy enough for him to actually want to try and be inconspicuous enough to listen in on their little sister, it was enough for Taylor to become interested. Troy, was after all, rather observant. While Taylor was more prone to pick up on the emotions, Troy was more likely to pick up and remember phrases or scenes.

"What is it?"

"I said, shh. I'm eavesdropping."

***

Sybil didn't realize that she had stopped breathing as he continued to stare at her with those wide onyx eyes. Those eyes that observed and saw so much throughout the years. Eyes like her own in a way. However, that was the first time she had seen his eyes with such pain.

"Sybil. That is my story." And it was.

For the past ten minutes, L had gone over everything in his past with her. Had told her every little detail, just as she had months before about her own life. At least, he had told her what he had remembered.

How he had lost his parents by a drive by shooting, while he had hid himself behind the pillar of the cinema. He had watched them fall to the sidewalk. Lifeless figures of those he had loved. At that time, he was only a young child. Four years old. He had spent the next four years of his life in an orphanage, until Watari had come and brought him to Wammy's House. An orphanage for gifted children located in London England. There, he had decided to become a detective and Watari had aided him with his goal. Evidently, that goal had led him to this exact point.

Sybil felt her eyes begin to sting from the tears she had been holding back, which had soon began to run down her cheeks.

So, he had suffered as she had. If it wasn't worse, it was exactly the same amount of pain.

L used his thumb to wipe away the diamond droplets before he pressed his index finger to her forehead.

"You have clearly been taken by surprise. You have ceased breathing." Sybil's eyes closed as she exhaled and swung her arms around his neck, now taking him by surprise.

"Ryuu. I feel guilty now for whining so much about what's happened to me."

"Don't. And, it is okay for you to refer to me as Lawliet in private. I much prefer it to any of my aliases." Her lips curled up in a smile.

"L Lawliet. Your name is L. I understand. Your first name must be more like an alias than anything else."

"You read me well."

"I'm probably one of the only few who can. I take pride in that fact." L's arms slid their way around her waist and she rested her head at the base of his neck.

"I've noticed." He paused briefly.

"However, I still find it soothing when you refer to me with your nickname." Sybil continued to smile.

"I might just have to come up with a better nickname, though. But Ryuu suits you so well. Well, I'll just have to come up with something."

***

Troy and Taylor looked towards one another, eyes wide.

"Oh shit." And realization set in that their sister's recent cheerful behaviour was due to her finally opening up her heart to someone.

"She's got a- boyfriend? WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!!" The door to the office opened and the twins were met with the wide green eyes of their little sister.

"T- Troy, Tay-Tay? I thought you guys were getting ready for the w- wedding."

Troy and Taylor stared wide-eyed at Sybil as an unfamiliar face peered at them from over her shoulder.

"WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET A BOYFRIEND?!!" Sybil flushed red and grinned sheepishly.

"Eh, well- do I have to answer that? Is my life in danger?" Troy glowered at her before turning his eyes to the messy haired young man behind her.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"For the time being, refer to me as Ryuuzaki." Troy narrowed his eyes and Sybil laughed nervously.

"Hey, relax, Pudgy. Ryuu's someone you can trust."

"Hah! Before I can trust anyone with you, they've got to prove themselves to me!" Taylor rolled his eyes before stepping between his siblings and handing his hand to L.

"I take it that you're the reason why Sybil's schedule's been so off lately. Ignore Troy. He's just stressed right now with surprise." Sybil blinked and glanced to L with curious eyes as he hesitantly took the young man's hand.

"Troy, don't be such a baby. Go get that crazy man with the blue hair and Jerrod. The four of us will be heading to the church. Sybil, Ryuuzaki, and Trisha will catch up to us in a little while." Troy, still rather pouty, nodded reluctantly, huffed and spun around on his heels before storming down to Jerrod and Geof's room.

Taylor sighed, smiled at his sister and L, and then spoke again.

"I wouldn't dare mention it around him, but do you happen to be the same person I talked to the last time I was here in Japan?" L smirked and placed his thumb to his lips.

"Yes." Sybil flashed a bright grin as Taylor nodded.

"Good. Then, I trust you. Who better to look after my sister than someone who understands her head better than even her own family? You must be something, getting her to finally open up. Well, I'm off. Eh, Sybil, make sure you're not late. Troy'll have another fit if you're even a second late. He's nervous enough as it is." Sybil, still rather speechless, then watched as Taylor left the house before slinking back into her office.

L blinked and followed her with his eyes as she then slid down a wall and cradled her head in her hands.

"Sybil?"

"Give me a moment. A little- overwhelmed." He watched her carefully, soon seeing more diamond tears roll down her cheeks.

After that, it was barely a moment that had passed before he was back beside her, holding her gently to his chest. Sybil's tears stopped as suddenly as they had come as she rested her head against his torso and took a deep breath.

"There. That's better." L couldn't help, but smile at that.

"Good. I was beginning to get concerned." He had reasons to be.

Sybil's emotions recently were all over the place. Perhaps, though, they were just caused due to all of this pressure that she must have felt on her shoulders.

Fang released a guilty sigh as he watched the two detectives, his purple eyes proving that even shinigami have emotions.

He had followed the male detective, knowing that it would be safe to leave the notebook unguarded when there was no chance that it would be discovered.

If L only knew what she knew. Then, perhaps, he would have held onto her a little more tightly and kiss her as well. If only L knew exactly how close she was to the end. If only he knew just how little time they had left together.

"Unfortunately, even geniuses can't read minds. Nor do they know everything."


	37. Chapter 36

**Again, I apologize for the late chapter. I'm just trying to get through the annoying fillers.**

**Although, they are kinda cute, I really figure you guys are getting tired of them.**

**review please**

* * *

Fang felt the guilt hovering over his shoulder blades at just knowing that he had practically ruined the lives of two humans. After all, he wasn't an emotionless, cold shinigami. He didn't do things for fun, like that moron Ryuk. And he was nowhere near as attached as that other shinigami Rem. The one so deeply protective over that airhead supermodel currently strapped to a board. Now, why Rem was protective of that thing, Fang would never know, but it was the case nonetheless.

His purple irises focused on the small family of humans below him.

Such inadequate things. However, they were interesting all the same and he understood how easily it could be to grow attached to them. Though some were not as kind as others, the humans were still an interesting race. Some were against the killing, like Sybil and her mate, L Lawliet.

L Lawliet. He had many years to live compared to that beautiful woman he loved so deeply. She had merely months.

Something deep within Fang told him that Light Yagami would be the one to end her life. Something within the shinigami said that the very thing that Sybil was going to need to stop his reign of death was supposed to be her demise.

That gut emotion, made the guilt weigh even more so on the shoulders of the shinigami and he hoped that his gut feeling was wrong. He'd rather her die a natural death than to be killed by that blasted thing. Yet, he knew that considering that she had no terminal illness, that the remaining choices he'd rather not see either.

From the church below, Fang caught the young woman glance up at him and give a small smile. He blinked and then bowed his head slightly with the weight of guilt.

Even though she knew that her life was coming to a quick end, a horrible slipup on the shinigami's part, she still had the strength to smile. To love. To protect. Of course, for the first day or so after finding out, she had been very miserable and that had practically killed Fang, if he wasn't already immortal. What surprised him though was how she had got back up on her feet so fast just to continue as she had before.

He had no idea on how she planned to stop Light Yagami, not yet, but he knew that those late nights she was spending back at headquarters- that wasn't just her time with that detective. She spent most of the time, in fact, staring at Light and that shinigami of his.

Sybil rested her head casually and affectionately on the shoulder of the one she loved and again, that twisted feeling of guilt washed over the creature on the ceiling.

"This sucks."

***

Troy had mixed emotions. He was both ecstatic and completely agitated. Ecstatic for finally being a husband to the woman he adored and agitated with the fact that Sybil had kept him from knowing that she had a boyfriend from him for so long.

He was the protective type, he knew that, but he also knew that he absolutely despised having secrets kept from him.

He rested his head on Trisha's shoulder and quietly exhaled, smiling. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're too worked up. Relax." She whispered into his ear.

He grinned.

"Well, that's kinda hard now. Too much to think about. But, if you would kindly escort me to the bedroom once we get through dancing, maybe I could." Trisha laughed again and ran her fingers along Troy's sprouting goatee.

"You, my dear, have a perverted little mind." Troy glanced over to his sister, who sat down and was currently chatting with her so-called boyfriend.

His eyes narrowed.

"I don't like him." Trisha blinked and then smiled.

"I know you're worried about her, but look at her. Sybil's happier than I've ever seen her. I'm sure that says something. She looks at that strange man as I look at you." Troy lowered his eyes to meet his new wife's, soon sighing.

"Besides, it's a good thing that she's opened up. He must be a good man if he's gotten her to do it so easily." Try glanced back up and his gaze rested on the man, he knew only as Ryuuzaki.

At that precise moment, however, Ryuuzaki had chosen to wrap one of his arms around Sybil's waist. Troy immediately tensed, but relaxed when he saw just how protected and secure she seemed.

"I see your point. I'm just a little-"

"You're extremely protective of her. Sybil has always had good judgement. You and I, we both know that. As does everyone else in this church. We all know that Sybil wouldn't be that relaxed unless he was special." Trisha rested her head at the base of her husband's neck and smiled.

"You just need to get to know him. Maybe then you'll understand what she sees in him. After all, we all just met him today." Troy sighed in defeat.

Trisha was right. She always was. He was just going to have to get to know this Ryuuzaki.

He gently squeezed Trisha around her waist and she gasped before laughing quietly. She closed her eyes and continued to smile.

Right now, though, he'd rather pay attention to the wonderful lady in his arms who was carrying his twin daughters. One of the very few people in his life who could actually talk some sense into him.

***

Lawliet played with his bottom lip using his thumb, scanning Sybil up and down. She sat beside him, her legs pulled up beside her body, smiling as she watched Troy and Trisha.

She blinked upon feeling his gaze on her and then looked towards him.

"What?" That should have been quite obvious.

He was admiring her beauty. Did she really not see that?

L was slightly hesitant, all due to the freaking out her older brother Troy had done earlier, before he reached out and wrapped her hand gently in his.

"Perhaps, we should return to the hotel." He told her quietly, causing the female detective to pull back and then frown.

"Despite how tempting that option is, Ryuuzaki, I'm not going anywhere today. I want to spend as much time with my family as possible." Before she died.

The dark haired detective stared at her, using his one free hand to continuously play with his bottom lip.

She was quick to say no. Perhaps a little too quick. Then again, perhaps he was just thinking too much about what she could possibly have to hide from him. Anything she agreed or disagreed to could just be to hide that one little detail.

Sybil sighed and pulled her hand free so that she could cross her arms. Then, she looked towards a nearby wall.

He was determined to figure out what she was hiding. Almost to the point that he didn't trust any of her decisions. To Lawliet, anything that she said could just be because she was trying to hide the fact that her life was coming to an end and that she had the key to defeating Kira hidden under a mattress back at headquarters.

It hurt her, but she knew that it was just who he was. L was a detective, just as she was. He had reasons to be genuinely suspicious of anyone hiding things from him. Especially things that had been admitted to being greatly important. She wondered what his reaction would be once he discovered the Death Note and/or the fact that her lifespan was so short. Probably not good, but she knew that she'd have to keep that much hidden for just a little longer. Long enough to find a way to prove Light's guilt and get justice for those who had lost their lives to that-

"Sybil, are you alright?" The young woman glanced back to her companion and nodded weakly.

"Yeah. Just a little drained, I guess. It's been a busy day for me. Especially since I can't breathe in this damn dress." Sometimes she even surprised herself with how fast she could convince herself that nothing was wrong.

To prove her point, Sybil tugged on the sash which was tied tightly around her waist as she took a breath. L chuckled and brushed her hair behind her ear, distracted by her quick lift in mood.

"Perhaps, then, you could just remove the dress back at the hotel." Her face went deep crimson as she gaped at him.

A perverted little smile was on his face as he stared at her with those eyes. The first set of eyes that she felt truly accepted her for everything that she was. Before even her own brothers. After all, they couldn't relate to her. Not the way Lawliet could at least.

After a few moments, she quickly regained herself and the flush in her cheeks faded to a soft pink. Her eyes lowered nervously, the pink in her cheeks remaining.

"As tempting as that sounds, Troy would not be a happy camper. I think that I'd have to pass on." The answer he expected, almost word for word.

L figured that Sybil was still uncomfortable, considering this relationship was such a drastic change for her. After all, it was overcoming her greatest fear. Then again, perhaps it was because she didn't want him to get too attached to her and vice versa. There were two options and they were both equally credible.

"I do see your point, however I could have meant a simple change of attire. Sweat pants, a t shirt-" He paused and looked up to see her staring back at the wall, distractedly.

Yes. She had been doing that a lot recently. She was now easily distracted by the slightest thing. It was concerning.

"Sybil." She jerked and turned her head to reface him.

"S- sorry. I have a lot on my mind."

"Yes, I can see that." He'd just have to watch her more closely from now on.

That little secret she was keeping definitely had a hand in this. He didn't like it one bit.


	38. Chapter 37

**In an attempt to make it up to you, this chapter finally adds some excitement!**

**Review and tell me what you think. Please?**

* * *

The week after the wedlock of Troy and Trisha, Sybil had become very much the same as when L had first laid eyes on her. She wore her black cap on her head, and was wearing the black t shirt over top of a gray long sleeved shirt combination that he had first seen her in. Her mood wasn't exactly dull, no one would be able to tell that something was bothering her. No one, apart from Lawliet of course.

He was watching her carefully as she kept her eyes locked on Light, every so often taking a drink out of the bottle of carbonated liquid by her hand. He didn't speak to her, he merely watched her very carefully.

Something was wrong and she refuted to not telling him. It was eating at his insides, making it difficult for himself to eat anything. It seemed that whenever she was bothered by something, whether or not he knew what it was, her unhappiness affected him in a much different way. Physically. He didn't like it at all.

Sybil had her head bowed in such a way that no one could see her eyes. Lawliet had wanted, on several occasions, to rip the hat from her head and burn it, but he had refrained from doing so. He doubted that was the right way to comfort her. Perhaps, there was actually nothing he could do this time. Perhaps, all there was to do was wait and see if she would give something up.

Highly unlikely, but nothing else came to mind at the moment. Sybil was dealing with this secret in her own depressing way, while at the same time helping him with the investigation. At the moment, that was all he could ask of her. Cheering up wasn't exactly on her to-do list.

Meanwhile, Fang hovered over the shoulder of the seemingly mopey young woman and watched her just as carefully as Lawliet.

She was watching Ryuk, not Light. Something about that troublemaker was intriguing her. Something that he obviously couldn't see. Then again, he wasn't a genius. He was a shinigami of average intelligence, which was a lot considering he had to compete with idiots like Ryuk.

The shinigami allowed his purple eyes to flicker to the twisted shinigami on the monitor just as L pressed the button to speak to Light.

"How are you doing?" Light looked up and Sybil swung her feet nervously, her shoelaces tangling themselves around the wheels of the chair.

Light looked up at the camera.

"I know I must look pretty bad in here, but this useless pride- I'll have to get rid of it." Sybil caught on immediately and ignored the fact that her shoelaces were tangled in the wheels of the chair.

Fang and the young woman watched intently as Ryuk blinked.

"Okay then. See ya later!" As surprising as it was, the shinigami straightened himself out and disappeared through the wall.

Sybil's fists clenched as Light's eyes then widened with innocence as he stared up at the camera and called out to her.

"Sybil, I know I said to not let me out of here, no matter how much I begged, but I swear that I wasn't thinking right! Get me out of here!" The crashing of Sybil's chair could be heard next and she was found standing up with her hat at her feet.

Her arms were stiff, but her breathing was heavy as she practically glared at the monitor.

Just what kind of game was this?! If she didn't know about the notebook, she would have believed this down to every sentence. Especially since Light was actually feeling scared. His memory wiped clean all because he had relinquished ownership of the Death Note he held.

"Sybil."

"Shut up, Ryuuzaki. I'm thinking." Her reply was robotic, right down to the last syllable.

Everyone in the room was watching her, as she listened and ignored Light's pleas of innocence.

"Sybil, you need to relax."

"I said, shut up! I'm trying to think!" She had whirled around and the expression in her eyes was one that no one had seen before.

Matsuda cowered behind Mogi and Aizawa blinked, but remained quite still.

Soon after, the room was deathly silent and her eyes closed before she turned back around to face the computer monitor. By now, her entire body shook in what was both fear and anger.

She had always figured it would come down to this. Light being such a coward as to actually hide the notebook after he relinquished it. That boy had a plan. One that was working to confuse everyone around her. Of course, she had the upper hand by this point, considering she knew everything that kid knew about the Death Note.

Lawliet peered up at Sybil, watching as her shaking became more violent with every passing moment.

Never had he expected her to react in such a way. He had seen her angry once, but that was nowhere near as angry as this.

He gently reached out to grab her hand, but she had pulled herself away and was speaking to Light through the microphone.

"I- I'm sorry. I can't. No criminals have died since you've been confined. It seems that you really are Kira."

"No! I must've been framed!"

"It's not possible, Light. You submitted yourself to this confinement willingly. You came to me personally. I'm sorry to say this, but you really are Kira. You are Kira." Her voice had cracked and after she had ended her short conversation, she whirled out of the room and had disappeared completely, leaving Lawliet reason to become even more concerned than he was before.

***

"Fang, we've got to find that Death Note. Light's got some sort of plan and we've got to intercept it before the killing starts all over again." Sybil whispered.

Her voice was hoarse from her recent shouting, and her attempt at not crying didn't help.

Fang sighed.

"I dunno how we're gonna manage that, Sybil."

"You're a shinigami! Shouldn't you have some sort of sense for these things or something?!"

"I'm not a metal detector."

"God damn it!" She punched the wall and ignored the pain as she fought the oncoming tears.

Fang frowned as his eyes flickered back up to the numbers above her head.

"We're just going to have to wait until the killings start again. I suggest that you move the location of the notebook, or, even better, perhaps you really should relinquish ownership of it. I could give it to your detective." Sybil flashed him a glare.

"I can't, Fang. The minute you gave me that notebook, it sealed my fate. I'm not going to give this knowledge up, especially since I'm going to die either way. And, I don't have anywhere else to put it." She heard footsteps coming down the corridor, towards her hotel room and her eyes saddened.

"And now the guilt sinks in." The shinigami murmured, just as the door opened, revealing the dark haired detective.

"I'll just disappear for awhile." Sybil glanced towards him to acknowledge his decision before she rested her back up against the wall.

L closed the door behind him and watched as she slid down the wall.

There was always some excuse for her to escape the headquarters, usually being some sort of situation involving her family of her mental stability.

"Sybil, do you mind explaining what happened?" The young woman closed her eyes tightly as she realized exactly what damage to her hand she caused.

But, she ignored the pain and looked up to her companion.

"I'm sorry. My outburst was uncalled for. I-" She paused.

She didn't want to lie to him, but it seemed that it was all she could do if she didn't want him to find out about the notebook yet.

"- I don't lie, so I can only say that I can't tell you." His eyes narrowed.

"Sybil, the information that you have may very end this case." The female detective glanced down to her injured hand and sighed.

"I- I'm sorry. B- but if I told you, it would just ruin our chances." L looked at her hand, his heart skipping a beat when he saw the blood.

He then looked towards the wall, seeing the small dent.

Lawliet knelt down beside her and gently touched it, watching as she winced slightly in pain.

"Ah."

"Sybil, I've never seen you like this. Exactly why did you punch the wall?"

"Would you have rather me punch something that could feel? Like a human being?"

"No, but you could have hit something that was less likely to break bones. Like a pillow." She allowed a tiny smile to show.

"I didn't break any bones." L frowned.

"Are you positive?"

"Yeah. I'm positive. You're looking at someone who's punched many things and has never broken a bone." His frown twitched into a smile that be couldn't helped by her sudden and strange cheerfulness.

"I see. Still, perhaps we should have Watari take a look at it."

"If- if you think it needs to be done." He gently held her hand and eyed it over before releasing a quiet sigh.

"Well, it doesn't seem broken. I suppose I could clean it for you."

"I- I think I can manage that much on my own. I've dealt with wounds that are worse than this." The detective's onyx eyes narrowed at this news.

"You've cleaned your own wounds? Exactly what type of work have you done previously where you've needed to clean your own wounds?" Sybil blinked and then sighed.

"Well, there was a case a year or so ago that required me to act the part of a high school student- let's just say I ended up with a bullet wound at the end of it all." Lawliet gripped her hand a little tighter, enough to make her let out a gasp of pain.

His eyes widened and he released her hand immediately.

"I apologize."

"It's okay." She replied quietly, causing him to refocus on her.

L noticed that Sybil's eyes were significantly dulled than they were a moment ago. He was concerned that it was because of him.

"Sybil, did I hurt you that bad?" She blinked and then shook her head.

"No. No, I'm fine. Well, apart from the aching hand, but it was hurting before. I'll be okay."

"It's bad enough that you are undergoing stress with this new- situation. However, the idea of you being in physical pain over such a thing, it pains me as well. I'm beginning to think that it may very well be easier on the both of us if you-" Sybil stood up quickly and glared down at Lawliet.

"There's no way in hell, Lawliet. I am not going to back out now. Not when this could very well be the very near end of the investigation. I'm going to see this to the end. It's my job and if I quit now, I might as well go throw myself off the top of this-" Sybil's eyes widened when she felt his arms wrapped securely around her in what was either an attempt to comfort her or shut her up.

At that very moment, she couldn't exactly tell.

She rested her head on L's shoulder as soon as she felt one of his hands rest on the back of her head in a soothing manner. She kept silent and her breathing became more relaxed.

"Then, please remain calm. I do not want to have to force you to do something you do not agree with." She didn't reply and Lawliet knew why as soon as he listened to her rhythm of breathing.

Sybil was fast asleep. It seemed that her burst of adrenaline had finally run dry.

He found himself looking up at the ceiling for a brief moment before closing his eyes.

Thank God.


	39. Chapter 38

**The record breaker! After chapter 39, I may become slow again. I'm stuck on chapter 40...**

**Review plz!**

**

* * *

**

Another week had passed and Sybil had taken to spending all of her time away from those she cared about as possible, and that included Lawliet.

She had another apartment much closer to headquarters than before, which was where she was currently residing. No one she knew was specifically happy about her decision, but she had argued with the fact that at the current time, she was too unstable and she needed time alone to clear her head. A good enough argument that L seemed to buy, but the entire truth was that Sybil refused to be connected to her family or to the Task Force. Of course, seeing that she was also unstable, it was more of an equivocation than a lie, but Sybil still felt as if she was committing a crime by saying such a thing.

The female detective frowned as she laid on her couch, her black cap covering her face as she attempted to either think or sleep. Either of which would be very much welcomed at the current time. Especially since the killings had started all over again. She hadn't been able to eat or sleep for fifty seven hours and whatever thoughts that had crossed her mind were not exactly positive.

Fang stared at her, clutching the notebook in his hands.

"Sybil, I highly doubt lying around is doing anything to help put an end to Light."

"Don't you think I know that? Damn it, Fang, I just don't know where to start now." The shinigami grunted.

Damn Ryuk. He was always such trouble. That Light wasn't any better either. However, despite the current situation, the leather clad shinigami was fully confident in Sybil's ability. She would succeed in ending Kira's reign and she would succeed in keeping the balance of life and death between both realms.

"How about getting up and going back to headquarters?"

"Can't. If I go back, I'll give something away. Besides, I'm too ticked off and I can't risk the lives of those I care about. Hence, why we are here and alone and why I chose to take the notebook with me." She sat up and adjusted her cap.

"I've come to the conclusion that I need to work alone. Obviously not as Carlyle, that would be too obvious to L. Instead, I must create a new persona. A second person who no one would surely recognize as me-" She paused and looked up at Fang with tired green eyes.

The shinigami blinked before handing her the notebook and the young woman took it eagerly.

Her eyes narrowed and she frowned.

"- a second persona with Kira's power. Fang, I refuse to kill anybody, but would you mind? Surely this will help root out this new Third Kira. I don't like it at all, but I think it needs to be done." Fang blinked and then smirked.

"A new persona. Well, when faced with this sort of situation, it doesn't surprise me that you'd take such risks. Who do you want me to target?" Sybil quivered and took a deep breath.

"I will feel the pain of this throughout my entire life, but it will be just one person. One person scheduled for execution. Just to prove that this new persona does have Kira's power. Just one person and I won't die soon enough afterwards." At these words, Fang's eyes flickered up to the numbers above her head.

Sooner with every passing moment.

***

Jerrod was concerned for his daughter.

It was so sudden that she had just up and moved her living area. So sudden that he had reason to suspect that she was attempting to protect those closest to her or that she was about to do something that she was going to regret.

He had confined himself to his room since Sybil had left, and the only one who had bothered to even talk to him- Geof. Geof had taken the time to spend the majority of his time with his friend, much to the glee of the middle aged man.

"Jer-Odd, why are ya moping?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just concerned."

"Damn, ya really don't wanna die, do ya?"

"It's not that, Geof. Well, not entirely. Sybil- I'm concerned for her. She's changed since the wedding. Drastically. I think this entire situation has gotten to her. Not only that, but L has been looking for her. Apparently, she hasn't gone in to the Task Force headquarters for three days." Geof put a hand to his chin in thought.

"So, the Great L is worried about his girlfriend. Cute." Jerrod practically glared at his blue haired friend.

"Geof, now's not the time to be joking around. Sybil is in danger." Geof sighed.

"Yeah, I know." He grinned.

"What if you and I ask to join this Kira Task Force thing? I mean, we're both fluent in Japanese, based on all our reading back in the slammer, and we're both considered smart, right? Maybe there'll be some clue there as to where your genius daughter went. L should agree, considering our talents." Jerrod blinked and then nodded numbly.

"You're making a great deal of sense, Geof. I suppose that means we've got a phone call to make."

***

Lawliet held his knees weakly, which went unnoticed by the members of the Task Force, thankfully.

He was deeply concerned for Sybil, even more so now that she was completely gone. It was strange. He was one of the greatest detectives, yet he couldn't find one woman. Then again, she also was a great detective. It would explain a lot.

All the same, he was concerned. He couldn't think properly without her nearby. In fact, he had a feeling that his reasoning had dropped roughly twenty percent, if not more. Hence, why he had even gone as far as to call her apartment to see if her family knew where she was.

Taylor, much to his dismay, had claimed that they were all worried as well and apologized for not knowing anything. That was when L had decided to ask Watari to do all that he could to find her at no matter what costs.

As for the Task Force, Matsuda had asked about the young woman and L had calmly thought of an excuse for her lack of attendance. The entire Task Force, save for Light and Soichiro, now believed Sybil to be taking some time off from the case to regain herself.

His onyx eyes focused on the young man in the cell, biting his thumb with such force it bled. He ignored the metallic taste of the crimson liquid as he tried to refocus on Kira and not on the lack of the beautiful woman that was once by his side.

_"The investigation can do with one less detective and frankly, you're more emotionally stable than I am. Besides, I'm distracting you from what's important. Putting a stop to Kira."_ He frowned at the memory of her words.

At the time, he had suspected that she would leave. He remembered feeling somewhat ecstatic when she had chosen to stay.

_"I'm going to do all that I can to stop Kira, even if it takes my life. That's a promise I'm going to keep. Despite all the emotional stress and how scared I am, I'm not going anywhere."_ A promise.

Yes, Sybil had made a promise to do all that she could to stop Kira. Staying on the Task Force wasn't necessarily a promise although she had implied that with the look in her eyes.

Lawliet felt his heart stutter as he remembered those eyes. Her beautiful green eyes could reveal to everyone just how strongly she put her heart into every little thing that she did. Her beautiful green eyes always told him that she loved him with all of her heart and her eyes had once said that she wasn't going to leave him alone.

_"Ryuu, I promise that I'm not ever going to leave you all by your lonesome. We're going to be best friends to the end of both our lives."_ There was so much truth in her voice then and now, he wasn't sure whether or not she would follow through with those words.

In truth, he had attempted to call her cellphone at least one hundred times in the past three days and he was not about to stop when he had no answer. Then again, it could possibly be that Sybil did not want to be found and not that she didn't want to talk with him. Yes, for the time being, he would tell himself that. After all, there was quite a high possibility that it was the truth.

"Sir? You have a phone call." L immediately focused on Watari, who was standing beside him with a phone in hand.

"Who is it, Watari?" The elder could see the slight hope in the detective's eyes.

It pained him to see L in such a state. Never had he seen him like this before. Then again, perhaps it would teach him the meaning behind "you don't know what you have until it's gone".

"A man who goes by the name of Reid Jennings, Sir." Reid Jennings?

That was certainly unfamiliar. And how would this man get a hold of such a well protected number? Unless-

"Thank you Watari." Lawliet took the phone and held it to his ear.

"Yes?" The man on the other end spoke for a few minutes and the dark haired detective felt his heart stop completely before he released an inaudible sigh of relief.

This just made things a little bit easier.


	40. Chapter 39

**I really do enjoy Sybil's current emotional turmoil! It makes things interesting and it helps play into how I plan to end this entire thing...eventually. This story is uber long and I'm not sure how many more chapters it might be. I'm not even sure if I'll be able to plan a sequal. Although, I guess that depends on whether or not anyone wants one and if the story actually needs one. Time will tell.**

**Review plz!**

* * *

Geof and Jerrod stood in the elevator, quiet and nervous. Well, Jerrod was anyway. Geof hadn't yet shut up about his brilliant plan and Jerrod wasn't about to agree with him now. He had a big enough ego as it was.

"Hah! I told you it'd work! Didn't I Jer-Odd?!" Geof didn't get a reply and he looked to his friend with concerned grey eyes.

"Jerrod?"

"I only agreed to this because my daughter is both missing and in danger. If it weren't for that, I'd still be back in her apartment." Geof went silent as the doors opened.

He then looked back to his friend, who had his head bowed as he stepped from the elevator. Geof then followed, knowing that if he was going to help his friend in anyway, he'd have to act his age for once in his life. Even if it killed him, and there was a very good chance that he would die.

Good news was, however, Geof didn't have anyone to live for so death wasn't something he was afraid of. His parents had disowned him once he had submitted himself to jail and he had no siblings. In fact, the only one he felt was close enough to him to be called family was Jerrod and since Jerrod was rather down with the disappearance of his daughter, Geof was willing to put his life on the line to find her. Jerrod was like a brother to him and there was nothing that was going to stop him from doing all that he could to help him.

"We're gonna find her, I promise. Even if it takes my life, you'll see your daughter again."

***

"So, who exactly is this Reid Jennings?" Ide asked Lawliet, who didn't tear his eyes from the monitor.

"Reid Jennings, several years ago, committed a crime that has yet to be matched. He hacked into over two hundred banks all across Canada and the U.S without being caught."

"Well, he had to be caught for anyone to know about him right? And why is he joining the investigation?" Matsuda questioned.

L chewed on his thumb.

"Reid Jennings is a very successful hacker that turned himself in and as for why he is joining the investigation, a friend of his is in danger due to the current situation and he believes himself to be useful. As do I. His hacking abilities just may be of use to us." Watari's voice came over the speakers.

"Ryuuzaki, they are here."

"Please send them in, Watari."

"Of course, Sir." Aizawa spoke up.

"They?!"

"Ah, yes. Mr Jennings also said he would refuse to help us unless I allowed his companion to help as well. Although, I don't have much of a problem with it, considering his companion is someone Sybil is rather close to and a very intelligent being." L had decided to leave out the fact that Jerrod was Sybil's father.

Just in case it was wanted to be kept a secret.

"Sybil?" Matsuda questioned quietly to himself.

But, before he could ask about it, the doors opened to reveal two men. One of which standing out with his neon blue hair and a grin plastered across his face.

"Hey, nice to see you again, Ryuuzaki. Although, I'm sorry that it's under these circumstances." It was the obvious older of the two which spoke, his silver and brown hair shagging in his dull blue eyes, which showed only determination.

L didn't turn to face Jerrod as he nodded.

"Yes, I'm sorry too. Especially since this has obviously taken a toll on you."

"Not nearly as much of a toll as it's taken on those I care about." L had to hand it to the man, he was good at getting straight to the point without stating that Sybil was missing.

Mogi looked to the middle aged man.

"I take it that you're Reid Jennings?" Geof waved his hand.

"Nope! That would be me!" And the entire Task Force looked at the detective as if he was crazy.

This man was a genius hacker?! They were all doomed.

***

Sybil stood across the street from headquarters, her eyes filled with guilt.

She had seen Jerrod and Geof enter the building. That was enough for her to know just how much everyone was worried about her. Her father, Geof, Lawliet-

"Don't forget the task at hand Sybil." Fang told her quietly, his eyes keeping focused on the numbers above her head.

Sybil nodded and continued on her way, glancing over her shoulder one final time as she felt her cellphone vibrate in the pocket of her green hoodie. It took all of her willpower to not answer the call, which she knew came from Lawliet. After all, if she answered it, he would be able to track her location. So, she let it ring and clung to the single tape in her gloved hand a little tighter.

It was twenty minutes later that she arrived at her destination. The Sakura T.V Station.

And there she stood, hesitant as to whether or not this was the right thing to do. After all, it would result to the death of a human being with every right to live as she had.

"God, if you really do exist, forgive me and allow him to forgive me as well. It needs to be done and I would never do this if I didn't think he would do the same. This is for the investigation." Fang sighed.

"The guy is going to die anyway, Sybil. I'm sure Lawliet will forgive you." He mentally made a note to make her relinquish ownership before her own time came.

That way, she would forget all of this mental anguish and at least feel a little better with all that she would be forced to do just to help such inconsiderate humans who didn't even recognize her existence. Then again, there were exceptions to that.

Lawliet cared enough to call her every hour of the day during this time and her family cared enough to agree to help capture Kira to help her. But, all the same, the young woman that was dropping that tape in the mailbox of that building, she was putting her life on the line to help a world that would never know what she gave up to save it. Even Lawliet and her family would never know that she had given up her sanity and her happiness for such pathetic and inadequate others that she never knew.

Sybil stepped back from the mailbox and looked up towards the shinigami with those green eyes full of pain and guilt. It was then that Fang felt that horrid feeling of his own guilt once again and he despised it with all of his being.

"You know, maybe you should make contact with your detective and let him know that you're okay. That should make him stop calling you every hour or so." Sybil tensed at the shinigami's words as she began to make her way back to her new apartment.

Fang wanted her to call Lawliet. He wanted her to stop feeling miserable and he knew that Lawliet was the only being in the world that could soothe her. But, if she gave in and called him now, every other passing moment she would be pained even more so whenever she didn't hear his voice and it would take every fibre of her own being to not return back to Task Force where she could see him every day.

"You're taking precious minutes off your life by not seeing him. Strangely enough, you're dying faster because of your hurting." Her eyes widened as she stopped with her hand on the door handle of her apartment.

Tears began to trickle down her cheeks and she couldn't breathe.

So it was possible to die of a broken heart after all. But, the real question was this- Lawliet or Kira? Be with L or stop Kira? Which task was she more inclined to carry out?


	41. Chapter 40

**I changed my mind last minute about a little something, so I'm sorry if you were really expecting it to happen. Um, but I think I made it work okay.**

**This is the longest chapter yet, being 2900 something words. It's one of my favorites to, so far anyway. It seems to get more interesting as I go along.**

**Anyway, forgive me for changing it last minute because I know some people wanted to know what was on the tape. You'll probably find out later, but I figured that Sybil would be less inclined to kill someone than I made her seem, even if Fang was technically supposed to be the one who did it. Again, I'm sorry.**

**Review plz!**

* * *

Geof growled under his breath.

It was just himself, Jerrod, and L in the room now. The others had gone home. At the moment, he was extremely frustrated with the fact that he couldn't find anything that could lead to the whereabouts of Sybil. Some hacker he was.

Jerrod hovered by him, doing what he could to help while the dark haired detective continued to watch Light and Misa. Although, it was painfully obvious that he wasn't focused. He hadn't been able to focus since she had disappeared, now seven days prior.

Seven days. Seven damn days. L's expression was emotionless, as it was most of the time, but his eyes glittered with pain.

Never had he ever thought Sybil would leave so abruptly. He knew that it wasn't because of him. He knew that it was because of the stress. However, he at least expected her to accept his calls. But, he wasn't that lucky.

"I take it that you're not having any luck." His voice was quieter than it had been just hours before, Jerrod had picked up on that.

L was losing hope on Sybil ever coming back. He apparently needed and loved her a lot more than it first appeared at Troy's wedding and that wasn't saying much. The middle aged man had seen how affectionate L had been towards Sybil then and it was heart-warming. Sybil felt the same way, Jerrod knew that. Her disappearance wasn't random and he doubted that it was just out of stress. There must have been some other reason behind it.

"Geof, it's okay if you-" The blue haired man shot Jerrod a look that told him to shut up.

"I told you that I'd find her and I sure as hell meant it. Besides, Ryuuzaki seems to need her too and her coming back seems to be resting on my shoulders." Geof paused and then took a deep breath.

"I betcha she has another apartment somewhere, or that she's registered in a hotel. Although, it doesn't seem that she's using her own name." At hearing this, Lawliet glanced over his shoulder and spoke.

"Strange. Sybil usually uses her name. She has not once used an alias during this entire investigation." Jerrod looked thoughtful for a moment before it hit him.

"It's not an alias that she's registered with. It's her middle name. Geof, do whatever you can to find a Zeeland Cruise. Her middle name that her mother chose and the nickname her brothers used to use for her when she was just a toddler." Jerrod glanced to L.

"She has never told a lie in her life, so it would make it hard for her to use anything different. It's probably hard enough for her to use that. Although, it means that she really wants to hide." Jerrod paused before continuing.

"She's trying to protect us." Lawliet and Geof both looked to the man, who seemed to have aged several years in just a few short days.

There was a significant increase in the amount of grey hairs that had sprouted throughout his brown hair.

"Protect us? Jerrod, what gives you that idea?"

"Think about it. She's been doing this for almost fifteen years. She's probably worked cases just as stressful as this. It doesn't make sense for her to choose now to give up. Sybil isn't someone to just breakdown and leave, she never was. Gets that from her mother." Jerrod's voice wavered at the thought of Jane before he continued.

"Sybil knows something that would put all our lives at risk if she told us and I'm pretty certain that it involves that Kira suspect you're currently investigating, Ryuuzaki. Especially after you described her reaction to me. After being reunited with her, even if only a short time, I've realized that she's really protective of those around her. At this moment, she's probably even willing to commit murder to capture Kira and keep us all safe." L's eyes then widened.

"Commit murder? Sybil-" He really believed that.

Sybil would commit murder for those around her and with all that was going on, she probably was on the brink of the crime as well. If it ever came to be that she did commit such a crime, he was quite sure that it would be for a good reason. He would forgive her. After all, Sybil was not the type of person to attempt to hurt anybody without being provoked first.

"- we must find her before it comes to that. It's been seven days, plenty of time for her to have come up with a plan. Jerrod, I believe that you are right." Geof blinked and then returned to the computer, hurriedly typing in the information he was given.

***

Sybil laid on her couch, her body pulled loosely into fetal position as she attempted to sleep.

No such luck. She had not been able to sleep since she had hidden herself away from the eyes of those she cared about. She hadn't been able to eat either.

A little over a week without food or sleep. Her body was on the brink of giving out on her, but her mind was as alert as ever. Alert and regretting the decision she had made to create that tape.

It would be airing that afternoon and she wasn't sure if she could allow Fang to kill that criminal. It just was too evil in her opinion. Everyone deserved to live until true justice nailed them. She was not true justice. Sybil merely helped to get justice, she was not justice herself. She didn't deserve to choose when someone lived or died. Not in her present mind and not when she herself was only a human being.

"F- Fang." The shinigami looked down at her, his purple eyes flashing in concern.

He knew what she wanted now. To not follow through with her original plan. It was just too difficult for such an innocent human to allow. Especially when she had been in the room when her own mother had been murdered.

He nodded.

"Alright, I won't. I'll go get the tape too."

"Good. No human being deserves to choose when someone lives or dies. Only God can do that. God and Christ." Her eyes drifted closed and she gave a small yawn, making Fang glance to the floor guiltily.

Such an innocent, pure human. She didn't deserve to live such a short life. She didn't deserve to suffer like she was doing.

Sybil gripped her body tighter and shivered slightly.

"Cold."

"You should try and sleep."

"I've tried and failed. The guilt keeps me awake. I can no longer ease myself into my dreams. I'm alone." Fang frowned before looking around and spotting a blanket on the arm of the couch.

He reached out and tugged at it enough so that it covered her now frail form.

When would that detective of hers find her? She wouldn't last much longer like this. Her broken heart was causing her to feel sickly and it was beginning to show more and more every day.

Sybil opened her eyes slightly and peered up at her companion.

"Fang?" He blinked and looked back down at her.

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared. I don't want to die. Not like this. How would Lawliet feel?" Fang's eyes widened.

_"I'm scared."_ Scared.

Never had he suspected to hear that word from her lips. Not personalized, at least. Sybil was truly a being that didn't fear much and what she did fear, she never admitted to.

_"I don't want to die. Not like this."_ Not at the hands of a serial killer and not in such a pathetic state.

He understood that. What he didn't understand, however, was why her thoughts always seemed to focus on those around her.

_"How would Lawliet feel?"_ That detective, mainly.

Then again, it was part of her innocent nature. She wanted to protect those around her from feeling the pain of loss and death.

It was then Fang made a silent promise and was determined to make sure that he kept it.

"Alright, Sybil. You just stay here and I'll go nab that tape."

***

Nine days and nine nights. Was he really going to have to resort to calling in the police to help? After all, he was the world's top detective. Then again, so was she.

Lawliet hadn't had even a sugar cube in the last thirty six hours and as much as he was on withdrawal from Sybil, he was on withdrawal from sugar. Luckily, he could cope. Nine days without Sybil was much worse than just thirty six hours without sugar.

He shifted uncomfortably as he once again attempted to refocus on the computer monitor in front of him.

He had to be glad that the Task Force had gone to get lunch. That left himself, Geof, and Jerrod to speak about the progress made on finding the woman he felt deeply for.

It was just then that Geof let out a whoop and punched the air.

"Got it! Apparently, a Zeeland Cruise owns an apartment not far from here. Two blocks, apartment number seven, seven, seven." Lawliet immediately stood up and couldn't repress the relieved sigh that escaped his lips.

"At last. Watari, prepare the car. I will personally go and retrieve Sybil. Alone." Jerrod didn't argue, although he had wanted to.

He didn't argue for the sake that the young man in front of him looked even more rugged than he did just five days earlier. The bags under his eyes were darker. His dark hair was messier. Jerrod knew from just the sight of L that he was so deeply in love with Sybil that he would sacrifice nearly anything for her.

"It was love at first sight, wasn't it?" The middle aged man asked, getting a confused glance from Geof.

"Jerrod, what kinda of a-" He was interrupted with Lawliet's response.

"I suppose you could say that. Sybil was as striking to me then as she is now. Although, at the time, I couldn't quite see it. Not until she gradually began to open up to me, pouring out her thoughts and her emotions. She was and will always be the only person who can truly frustrate me without trying. Although, I suppose the main thing that captivated me were her eyes. I can never read her emotions through them like I can with many others. Her eyes hold too many emotions to just be read like an open book. And, yet, I get lost in them." Lawliet paused.

"Jerrod, I myself have a question for you before I leave to bring her back." Jerrod blinked.

What kind of question would that be?

L looked to face Jerrod, his onyx eyes harsh.

"Why is it that you never taught Sybil to tie her shoes? And why would you choose to kill her mother in front of your own daughter?" Jerrod bowed his head and clenched his fists.

"Still can't tie her shoes, huh?" It was the most he could say before he looked up and locked his eyes with the detective's.

"No she cannot and I must admit that I truly don't understand how a woman as intelligent as herself cannot be able to complete one of the most simplest of tasks."

Geof, sitting in the chair behind his buddy and the insomniac detective, couldn't help, but feel the tension in the air. He felt extremely awkward and out of place.

"Um, I'm gonna go and pray! You know, so that everything goes well when you get there!" Jerrod's eyes flickered to his friend, who darted from the room, his hand in his pocket.

That was where he kept his pocketknife.

"Answer my questions, please." Lawliet watched as the man closed his eyes and as a slight shudder ran throughout his body.

He himself felt the chill, but it was only due to the anxiousness he felt on the inside to hurry out that door and go to the one woman he would always love. The only reason he was still there was because he knew that he needed the answers before he could do anything.

"The only explanation that I can give to you for your first question is that everyone has their flaws. No one knows how to do everything and Sybil can't tie her shoes. Jane always tried to teach her, but Sybil never understood the concept behind it. Also, I recall her saying once that if she tied her shoes, her feet felt too crammed." L's eyes flashed.

Exactly what he expected to hear. Now, for the next question.

"And as for the- I loved Jane and I still do. I- I was drunk and had no idea that Sybil was in the room. Although, Jane probably tried to tell me. I'll have you know, that even though I am a murderer, there's not one second that I don't wish I could just go back and change everything. But, I've also noticed something." L refocused.

"What would that be?" Jerrod gave a weak and bitter smile.

"If I hadn't of killed my wife, Sybil would not have run from love and she would not have run into you and then you wouldn't have met her, would you? Despite the horrible thing I did in the past, something good came from it." And from that final word, Lawliet could see just how Sybil was related to this man and just why she continued to feel the bond she shared with him.

His eyes flickered as he nodded and quickly spun around to leave headquarters, leaving behind a slightly guilty, slightly happy Jerrod.

At least one good thing came from his torture, ironically enough. He took away his daughter's happiness for fifteen years, but yet she still managed to find someone who loved her more than life itself.

Yes. Ironic was the word.

***

Her eyes were partially open on day nine of being alone.

She hadn't said a word to Fang for thirteen minutes and he knew that her exhaustion was getting the best of her. Her exhaustion and her hunger were just symptoms of her guilt which was caused by her broken heart.

Fang frowned to himself.

She had truly chosen that detective over capturing Kira. At least, she had chosen the detective over capturing Kira alone.

His purple irises watched as she trembled under the blanket, pale and cold. Were these truly symptoms of a broken heart? A heart that she herself had broken?

He allowed himself to focus back on the numbers.

Yes. It seemed that it was. Lovesickness. Sybil was lovesick for the one she had chosen to leave behind in an attempt to protect. She must have been feeling it coming on slowly with every passing day since she had left, unknowing of what it was.

Sybil coughed and shivered violently.

She was sick to her stomach, probably from not being able to eat anything for nine days. But, her hunger wasn't what was bothering her. Sybil was physically sick and it confused her. She had never been sick before in her life. Was this the way she was going to die? Pathetic and alone?

"No other way." She murmured, her eyes fluttering shut, yet sleep would still not come.

It was then that she had given up. Sybil had truly given up. She didn't understand why this was happening, although she did suspect that it was because of her separation from Lawliet. Fang had also hinted on several occasions in the past week or so that her separation and her broken heart was all having a toll on her lifespan.

Was she truly going to die of a broken heart that she brought upon herself? Well, as she had only recently stated, she would have it no other way. Better to die like this than to die at the hands of Kira or in the arms of the ones she loved. After all, they didn't deserve to see her in such a pathetic state.

Sybil was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear the soft knock on the door, but Fang did. He heard it and he didn't hesitate to gently shake her from her thoughts.

"Get up. Door." Her eyes opened and she stared at him blankly before she forced herself to stand up.

She didn't even bother to ask questions. She already knew who it was and she had a feeling that her current situation would surprise her visitor to no end. She must have looked like crap.

Sybil stumbled, but grasped the doorknob tightly. Her eyes had little light to them as she glanced back to Fang, seeing that the shinigami had the notebook in his possession before opening the door. They immediately locked onto the dark haired detective on her doorstep, who peered at her with his wide onyx eyes.

Her appearance must have startled him, for he had jumped slightly. Lawliet wasn't one to scare easily that she knew of.

Of course, she was the first to speak.

"I'm scared." Sybil reached her hand up to the doorframe, using it to support her weak form.

L had soon after reached out to help keep her standing as well and she fell willingly into his arms, hardly conscious.

His eyes were wider than usual when he felt her fingers grip his shirt tightly and when he heard her next quiet words.

"I can't live without you."


	42. Chapter 41

**This is pretty pathetic, seeing as it's taken me so damn long to put up...it's short and nothing happens...**

**I feel really horrible for my writer's block and I'm really trying, but at the moment, I just don't have much motivation. I'm sorry, but it seems that the updates will be very far apart from now on.**

**Please review and don't attempt to throw pointy objects...**

* * *

She rested up against him, her eyes closed and her arms clinging to him with what strength she had.

Lawliet stared at her as he sat in the back of the Mercedes, unable to say a word. It was unnerving what had become of her in just nine days. He had never expected it. What he had expected, however, was her to shout angry profanity at him before attempting to hide herself again. As bad as that was, L had to admit that he would much rather the angry words than the weak form that clung to him.

Her skin was pasty pale, her hair was messy, she was visibly thinner, dark smudges shadowed her eyes- she just didn't look as well as he would have expected.

Sybil shivered and coughed quietly. His eyes flickered to her face and he watched as her eyes opened slightly to look back at him.

"I know. I look like shit." He blinked and shifted his arm so that it supported her around her waist.

"No. Not that bad. Although, your appearance has changed quite drastically." Sybil closed her eyes.

"I haven't been able to sleep or eat in all this time." She paused and her eyes cracked open again.

"You don't look well either. Perhaps I look worse, but it's taken a toll on you too." She paused and closed her eyes again before shifting herself so that she was closer to the male detective.

"Lovesickness, I think the Elizabethans referred to it as. Shakespeare uses the idea in Twelfth Night, I believe. It's been awhile since I've read his works." L smiled slightly.

It faded when he saw the diamond tears glistening in her eyes.

"Sybil."

"I'm sorry. I- I didn't think it would be this bad. I knew I'd probably suffer, but I never expected you to suffer too. I'm sorry for not answering any of your calls." She was sorry.

She hadn't realized exactly how much he had cared, which hurt him to some extent. It hurt him, but he knew that it was to be expected. All of this was still something she was growing used to.

_"I'm scared."_

_"I can't live without you."_ Those two simple sentences were spoken earlier, both of which confusing him to a great extent.

Why exactly was she scared? Was she scared because she supposedly couldn't live without him? Perhaps now he would get an answer, even if she was clearly exhausted and on the brink of passing out. Then again, perhaps it would be best for him to wait until she got a good night's sleep and something to eat.

His eyes narrowed slightly and he bit down on his thumb, drawing his dark crimson blood. He ignored the metallic taste as he thought deeply about the next step to take.

Sybil had family that would be glad to know that she was alive and he was quite certain that her brothers would want her to return home immediately. However, he selfishly knew that he would refuse and that he would more than likely just keep her at headquarters. At least until she was back in top condition, which may not take long considering her cheeks were already regaining their previous rosy color.

Lawliet felt her relax and he glanced down to see that she was fast asleep, her legs tugged loosely towards her chest which rose and fell gently with each quiet breath she took.

He continued to stare at her, feeling truly grateful that nothing worse had happened to her. And although he couldn't quite say that she didn't deserve some of what negativity she was feeling, he was extremely glad that he could understand the reasons behind her actions. At least, he could understand the reasons better than most people and because of that, he knew that he forgave her for the nine days of hell she had put him through.

***

Jerrod was bombarded by his sons and his daughter-in-law when he stepped into the apartment after being away for a little over a week.

Troy basically tackled him to the wall, his dark eyes flaring.

"Anything?!" He exclaimed.

Jerrod nodded and heard Taylor and Trisha let out sighs at the same time.

"Thank God. So, you found her?"

"Yes. We found her." Troy released the man and stepped back to be with his wife.

"Good. If you had of come back here empty handed, I would've been the next one in jail for murder." Jerrod's eyes drifted to the floor, and he tried to ignore that oh-so-familiar glare he got from his son.

"Troy! Don't talk like that!" Trisha replied, her hands clasped together in front of her chest.

Tears, probably caused by her hormones as well as the relief, trickled down her face and Troy immediately attempted to console her.

"Sorry. Um, come on. Let's get away from all this stress. It can't be good for you." Despite all the emotions he was feeling, mainly anger, towards his sister, Troy escorted his wife to their shared bedroom.

Taylor and Jerrod were all that remained in the room. The elder of the two still kept his eyes to the floor. Taylor was the first to break the silence that was between them.

"Ryuuzaki keeping her back at headquarters?"

"Yes." More silence and Taylor sighed.

"You know, you're risking your life working to capture Kira." Jerrod's eyes rose and locked with his son's.

Taylor's light blue eyes were serious, as was the rest of his expression. His arms hung limply at his sides. It was obvious that he was expecting a response.

"I know. That's partially the point. The longer I spend working on this case alongside Ryuuzaki and my daughter, the higher the risk I'm taking. The higher the risk I'm taking, the more likely that I'll die with at least someone remembering that I could be a good person and that everyone makes mistakes." Taylor smiled weakly and then held his hand out towards his father.

Jerrod blinked and then hesitantly reached out to grasp it. Their hands fit perfectly together and they shook.

Taylor nodded.

"Believe it or not, Dad, even Kira has a good side. Most likely. Everyone is good inside, it just takes certain people to see it. Sybil is one of those people. Troy- isn't. He sees the mistakes people make and as much as I hate to admit it, so do I. I just trust Sybil's judgement more than he does." Jerrod stared at the young man in front of him, who had a small smile across his face.

He smiled back.

_"Believe it or not, Dad -"_


	43. Chapter 42

* * *

**I'm so sorry! I just had a really bad case of writer's block...damn writer's block.**

**Anyways, I really enjoyed writing this chapter! It was touching. Oh and now I guess I should say that I'm in no way Christian, or any other religion really, but I do beleive in God, just not some of the stories in the bible and I'm sorry if I got some stuff mixed up that do make sense to me. **

**Please review!**

* * *

His eyes kept to her as she paced back and forth for no reason whatsoever.

"Sybil, you should rest."

"I'm completely fine now, Ryuu. Really." Lawliet sighed, knowing that he wouldn't get anywhere at this rate.

It had been two weeks since she had returned to the investigation and in that period, she had returned her to her original self. Of course, as much of a relief as that was, his concern for her remained the same.

Now that she had returned, he didn't want her out of his sight any longer. In fact, he had a very difficult time letting her return to her apartment with her family. Most of the time, he followed her with a laptop under his arm to keep a close eye on Light and Misa, much to Sybil's protests.

"Sybil." She stopped pacing and looked towards him, blinking before smiling.

"Really, I'm fine now." He stood up and gently ran his thumb along the dark smudges beneath her eyes.

Her eyes widened as she realized why he was so worried.

"Do I really still look that bad?" L frowned slightly.

"You do not look bad, merely tired and you are still thin. However, you look much better than you did two weeks ago."

"Ryuu- " She paused and another smile touched her face.

"- just admit it, I still look like something the cat dragged in. 'Course I do look better than I did then, but-"

"You're glowing." She stared at him, her smile slipping into a frown of confusion.

"What?" Lawliet tilted his head slightly, watching as the whitish angelic light around the young woman suddenly vanished.

He blinked.

Was that just a hallucination? He could swear that she was just- yes, Sybil was definitely glowing just a moment ago. But- how?

He decided it would be best to not mention it again and to lie around the off guard statement.

"Nevermind."

"Ryuu? Are you okay?"

"Hmm, of course. I just need some coffee." Sybil immediately stepped backwards, crossed her arms, and rose an eyebrow.

"You're telling me to rest when you're obviously more exhausted than I am? Maybe you should get some sleep, even if it's only an hour."

"You know it's impossible for me to do that. Especially with all of the plans."

"Oh, right. That building's nearly finished, isn't it? The new headquarters?"

"Yes." Sybil immediately realized that his answer was too short.

Her eyes narrowed.

He was hiding something.

"What else is there?" L blinked at her innocently as he brought his thumb to his lip.

So, she had caught on already. It seemed that her obvious weakened condition hadn't effected her mind in the least. Then again, she had spent a week recuperating so it did make sense.

"As usual, there is nothing I can get by you." Her eyes remained narrowed and her arms crossed.

Lawliet kept his focus on her.

It would become obvious sooner or later what he planned to do. After all, Sybil was quick to pick up on such things.

"The killings stopped completely the first two weeks of Light Yagami's confinement. It's obvious to me that he must be watched." His hands made their way to his pockets and Sybil ran her fingers through her bangs.

"So- you're going to do something drastic just to prove he's Kira?" She felt her heart pound against her chest, threatening to go into cardiac arrest and/or pop completely out of her bosom.

Either wasn't a pleasant thought.

Lawliet was putting his life on the line for this. Just as she was- only, she knew that she was going to die no matter what she did.

"Right then. Exactly how to you plan to do that? And please don't tell me it involves handcuffing yourself to the kid." Of course, she was being sarcastic, but when she saw the look in his eyes, her own eyes widened.

"You've- you've got to be kidding me."

"Unfortunately not. As soon as Light Yagami and Misa Amane are released from confinement and a simple experiment is run-"

"- I get it. I get it. Really. You don't need to explain it. Just- don't forget about me, okay?" It was meant to be a small joke, but it caused his eyes to narrow.

"Forget about you? I fail to see how I could ever do that. Especially not with your little escapade recently." Her eyes widened and then a tiny smile formed.

"I was kidding. I know you'd never forget about me. I just thought I'd hint that I still have some insecurities, that's all." She paused and then decided to change the subject.

It would be best considering that Lawliet was seemingly beginning to get frustrated with her behavior.

She absentmindedly glanced up at the shinigami on the ceiling before releasing a sigh.

"Anyway, how long do you plan to keep my father and that crazy satanist on the Task Force? You know, I think even Matsuda is beginning to get suspicious of how they know me. 'Specially Jerrod. We look so much alike. Our eyes must give it away." L frowned and sat himself back down on the bed in his usual position, knees to chest.

Was she really worried about that or was it merely a change of subject? Either seemed likely in this case, considering the situation. She acted as though she disliked her father, but L would always remember the conversation that they had about her relationship with the man.

No matter what Jerrod did in the past, Sybil was keen on reminding Lawliet that she had forgiven him. Fifteen years was just too long to hold a grudge and she had realized in the years that it was completely pointless. After all, Jesus had known he was to be betrayed by Judas and, according to the bible at least, he held no grudge.

Of course, the male detective had been confused at how she had so willingly brought the bible into the conversation. He still vividly remembered her stating that she didn't believe in God. Then again, he also could recall her stating that she had begun to believe again once she had come to terms with their relationship to one another.

All in all, L knew now that Sybil was someone who would never hold a grudge, not even if it involved her life being endangered. Although, on the other hand, she still hadn't forgiven Kira for all of his crimes- but he supposed this was a different situation.

She had been there when the second Kira, which was now most certainly Misa Amane, had taken the like of Ukita. She had been the one to discover the bodies of seven security guards killed by the hands of people influenced by Kira's wrong doings. She had been there, by his side, studying everything to put a stop to it all, working just as hard as he was. He believed that all these facts led to her recent breakdown earlier in the month. Then again, it was the only thing that made sense.

"I happen to like your eyes." L told her quietly and she just smiled.

Sybil had been doing a lot more of that lately. Perhaps it was a good thing. Then again, he still couldn't forget the fact that she had openly admitted that she knew more about the case than he did. Or, that she at least knew something important about it. It bothered him, but he knew also that there was nothing he could do or say to persuade her to tell him anything of what she was hiding.

She could and would openly admit it, but nothing more than that. Besides, it wasn't as if she had figured out how Kira had killed right? She had the exact same information as him. Unless she had outside sources directly involved with Kira. Or, even perhaps- the same weapon he was using to kill.

L mentally kicked himself.

No. This was Sybil. Even she would know better than to hide that much information from him. Didn't she?

He had to tell to himself then and there that he needed to stop. It would do no use to wonder about her intentions or about the information. She would tell him when she felt the time was right and she would tell him if her life was in danger. That much he was certain of, one hundred and ten percent.

A gentle hand brushed up against his cheek, before pale fingers began to play delicately with his shaggy black hair. He refocused and blinked his eyes when Sybil rested her head against his shoulder, black cap skewing in her own optical vision.

"Hmm. I like your eyes too." She glanced up and, with her other hand, gently thumbed her cap from her face.

Her green orbs stared into his as she continued.

"You know, I should've noticed this before, but you're eyes aren't black. They're grey with a gentle hue of icy blue. They just appear black because of your oversized pupils." She squirmed slightly, just enough to get closer to him.

But, that was hard to do considering she was already so close.

Lawliet merely stared at her as she continued to smile.

"You know, a person's eyes can tell me so much. I- I always know when someone's lying and deceiving, even though I've never done such a thing in my life." As soon as the words left her mouth, L had to blink again upon seeing the faint whitish hue around her.

It disappeared- again. This time, he decided that he was merely lacking in energy and that he needed coffee and sugar- plenty of it. However, he allowed her to continue.

Sybil closed her eyes partially, glancing sideways to Fang, who had moved from his spot on the ceiling and now was fluttering by the end table.

"Lies. I don't like lies. I know I've stated it before, how lies are what made the world this horrible way. But, I must also admit something. Lies have also made good people who they are. Lies can also help people. Lies can boost confidence in a good way, as well as in a bad way." Her eyes flickered up to meet his.

"L, I know you lie for the good of the world. I've also come to think that in several of the bible stories, didn't one of the prophets lie to help the people? It's been so long that I no longer remember. Maybe I should go to church again- just to catch up. Kira does think he's God after all." He knew she wasn't done yet, and much intrigued with her monologue, continued to stare as she continued to speak.

Perhaps it was the quiet tone in which she spoke that was intriguing him, instead of the words that she spoke. After all, he only believed in cold, hard, facts, and his instincts. Not stories from an old book that was written hundreds of years ago. He believed that many of those stories were lies themselves, but he kept that to himself.

This was Sybil's belief, not his. He would in no way ruin what she worked so hard to get back.

"I've also been thinking that Kira is a way to test our faith in the true God who created this world. Yes, perhaps there was no Adam and Eve- I never believed in that story, but perhaps- perhaps Kira is much like the fake golden idols that were written of in the bible. Only those who have faith in the true God will survive this chaos with their minds and lives intact. I don't believe the Virgin Mary was truly a virgin. It makes no sense. Babies are conceived only when sperm meets ovum, there is no other way, that I know of anyway. However, what I do believe is that there was once a Jesus and there was once a Judas and there is a God and there is Lucifer. Each of which played their role in the making of this modern world with its good people and its criminals. You know, I always liked the story of Macbeth because Macbeth always came to his senses at the end." Her eyes drifted shut as she gave a small yawn and murmured.

"Out, out brief candle. Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player that struts and frets his hour upon the stage and then is heard no more. Shakespeare was a genius." And just like that, she had fallen into a deep sleep against his shoulder, her monologue done and over with.

Lawliet couldn't help, but smirk slightly as his thumb made it back to his lips.

She always seemed to find some sort of good in the situation involving Kira. A test of faith in the true God? Well, perhaps that was true. If it was, then that just meant that he would have to prove his own faith to him, didn't it? Yes, of course. And it would start with finishing this business and winning this war against Kira with the woman he loved by his side.

And meanwhile, Fang sighed and watched the numbers slowly ticking down.

Time was running out for Sybil. She only had so much longer before this case needed to come to an end, but the shinigami trusted her. The young woman would not let him down.

His wings fluttered and his eyes then focused on the peaceful expression she wore as she slept, a small smile touching his own face.

This human- there was definitely something different about her. Especially recently. First, she was able to see all shinigami without having to touch their Death Notes and now- she was quite literally glowing with an angelic aura. One that hadn't existed since before the death and after the birth of the Lord Jesus Christ.

It was something he hadn't felt in a long time. After all, he had watched that man back in those times. He had watched the son of God from birth until his death. Of course, back then he was only a rookie who knew nothing about the basics of the humans, but now was different.

Before, Fang thought of the humans in a very similar way to Ryuk. It took him until the Shinigami King's recent orders to hand his notebook down to a human to save the worlds to realize that humans were not as weak as they seemed. Yes, they died easily, but they had something that most shinigami did not, other than mortality.

They had souls. They had feelings. They had love.

Looking back into the ancient days, Fang vividly recalled how in love Christ had been with the world, despite its evils. Back then, though Fang couldn't recall any of the words spoken, he could remember the softness and caring kindness in the voice that spoke them.

The shinigami's purple eyes closed and a smirk of knowing replaced the smile.

Those words were spoken in much a similar voice that Sybil Corvax spoke today.


	44. Chapter 43

**I've started typing up chapter 44 too! Consider it my way of making up for the time you were waiting for chapter 42.**

**Hopefully, this is a good chapter, but consider it a possibility that I'll have more writer's block...damn writer's block.**

**Please REview**

* * *

Matsuda pressed a bottle of root beer into the hand of Sybil, who blinked before smiling at him.

"Thanks. I didn't realize how much I needed this." The police officer flushed pink and grinned nervously.

"Y- you're welcome." She returned her gaze to the computer monitor, oblivious to the pair of blue-grey eyes focused on her.

L chewed on his thumb, soon allowing his gaze to flicker back to the blushing Matsuda. He recognized the burning feeling of jealousy in his gut that he had felt only when Light was continuously flirting with the woman. Now Matsuda was flirting with her? That was not something he was willing to tolerate.

So, once he was sure no one would notice, he reached over and grasped her hand which rested over her computer mouse. Sybil glanced to him from the corner of her eye, watching as he continued to work as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

It was obvious to her that Lawliet was jealous of Matsuda's constant kindness towards her. Of course, one would find it difficult to believe he could even get jealous, but she knew better. Sybil could read him quite well when he was as forward as he was being and she had to admit- she enjoyed the extra attention.

Sybil blinked and then returned her focus to the task at hand.

Today was the day that Light Yagami and Misa Amane were to be released from confinement involving a small test that involved Soichiro Yagami. It took all her willpower to not release a sigh of annoyance.

The small test would be extremely pointless. Nothing would happen. Both Kiras had given up ownership of their notebooks. They remembered nothing now and were technically innocent. It was frustrating, because she had to work even harder now to prove that Light was Kira. Not something she was really looking forward to, but it needed to be done.

Her eyes flashed as she felt a shiver run down her right arm and she glanced towards her hand, seeing that her hand was shivering violently. Her eyes narrowed as she steadied it.

Obviously, judging by that alone, she was incredibly nervous about the current situation. She didn't want to witness it and that meant that it would be better for her to return home and gain the information from her father and Geof when they decided to get back.

She would be able to deal with it then.

***

Troy sighed and rubbed the front of his head.

This was proving to be more difficult than he thought it would be. He couldn't stay in Japan for much longer, due to Trisha's pregnancy. Getting back to Canada would be much more difficult and dangerous if they waited too much longer.

"You're going to have an aneurism if you keep thinking like that." Taylor joked from over his book, gaining a glare from his brother.

"I'm not in the mood for this shit. I've got too much on my mind."

"You know, you've got time. I've never known you to get so stressed over something so small. Maybe you need a drink."

"Hell, you know I can't. Syb'd shoot me. You know she has a gun somewhere 'round this place." Taylor grinned.

"I know, but I also know that there's a bar down the street. Geof hangs out there. Who'd have known that the guy can speak Japanese?"

"Obviously if he's working on that Task Force with- Jerrod." Taylor sighed and placed down his book, resting his cheek on his fist.

"Look, Troy, you're going to have to deal with the fact that he's here sooner or later. For Sybil's sake. She's warmed up to him significantly since she started off wanting to kill him with her own two hands. If you keep being so negative about it, who knows what effect it'll have on her." Troy rubbed his head again before allowing his hand to run along the goatee along his jawline.

"Yeah, you're right. It's just- I can't believe-"

"I know. Since you're becoming a father yourself, you only resent him more." Troy was about to reply, but stopped upon hearing the door to the apartment open.

Both brothers glanced towards the entrance and saw Sybil with her cap tilted in her face, looking paler than she had when she had left that morning.

"Sybil! Are you alright?!" Troy exclaimed, hurrying to her.

"I- I'm fine. Just needed a break. No need to-"

"What the hell did he do to you?!" And he was jumping to conclusions.

Sybil glanced up at her brother and blinked several times before sighing and turning to her office. Troy followed her with his narrowed gaze, soon feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Troy, you jump to conclusions way too much. Go to your wife. I'll deal with Sybil." Taylor stated, gaining a small nod from his twin and a sympathetic look.

"Good idea."

***

She leaned up against the wall of her office after double checking to make sure the door was locked. Then, she glanced up to Fang with a small smile.

"Well, what do you think?"

"We both know Yagami is Kira. It's just the matter of proving it."

"I know that. I was just hoping you could help me figure out how to prove it. Look, with this little test being run, Ryuu's going to be a little depressed, I'm sure. I mean- look at how depressed I got and I've got almost all the answers." Fang grunted.

"Look, take your focus away from your little detective for a moment so I can ask you something of importance that actually isn't related to that Yagami kid." Sybil rose a brow and stared at the shinigami sceptically.

"Something important that doesn't have to do with Kira? You shinigami certainly are strange."

"Say what you want, just hear me out." He stood upside down, his feet stuck to the ceiling much like a fly.

"Right then. Ask away."

"Have you ever tried looking up what your name means using that thing you humans call the internet?" Sybil just blinked in confusion.

"No, why would I do that?"

"You should try it sometime. Anyway, back on topic. As for capturing and putting an end to Kira's reign, it's entirely up to you." After all, if his hunch was right, she would figure it out much sooner than later.

Sybil tugged her cap down in front of her eyes.

"Look, Fang, I really don't know what that question had to do with anything and the reason I was asking you what to do was because you're the one who thrust a dangerous weapon into my hands." A sudden knock interrupted the conversation between human and immortal creature, causing them both to glance to the door.

Sybil bit her lip and sighed before turning to unlock the door, locking emerald eyes with a pair of light blue ones. Taylor looked genuinely concerned for her well-being as he glanced around the office.

"Um, were you talking to someone?"

"I tend to hold conversations with invisible beings." She answered truthfully, gaining a small chuckle from her brother.

Just as she expected. He thought she was joking.

"Right then. Anyway." He got serious.

"Troy's really worried about you and just a minute ago, you got a phone call from Ryuuzaki to ensure you got home safely. Sybil, you might be acting so much better than what you were, but you-"

"I look like a mess, I know. However, you must understand the stress I'm under. My life is on the line so I can ensure the-"

"- so that you can ensure the safety of innocent people. I know that, but you used to look after yourself. You disappeared for nine days, Syb. Nine days. You left looking healthy and came back looking like a zombie. You're looking a little better, but you should get some more rest and eat something." Sybil blinked.

Everyone was that worried about her? Well, that did make sense. After all, Lawliet wasn't very keen on hiding his true feelings on her appearance. Maybe it would be best to just comply while she could. Enjoy the life she had, however short it was, in a much better light. To make those around her less likely to believe that she was trying to cause harm to herself.

"Of course. I'll get started on that right away. Um, what's for dinner?" And, that was one problem fixed.

Now, she just needed to deal with Kira.


	45. Chapter 44

**Oh! You guys weren't supposed to look it up yet! *pouts* It ruins the surprise! People read the reviews...oh well. Anyway, I'm not going to say anything yet. Sybil still needs to figure it out, and some readers want to wait until she figures it all out on her own which won't be for a few more chapters...I think.**

**Truth be told, when I started the story, I just chose the name randomly...I was so happy when it actually fit in with the plot. I discovered it in a baby naming book during my parenting class. My own name is kinda pathetic, meaning Victorious...hah...could've figured that much out on my own.**

**Please REview, I've started chapter 45 and have planned out how this is all gonna end!**

* * *

Chains rattled and Misa squealed. Sybil now believed that she actually despised something more than Kira and the fact that she had a murderous notebook still hidden under her mattress.

The woman with the cap stood beside Lawliet, her hands limply at her sides as she watched and vaguely listened to the explanations given.

Handcuffs. Really. He had to handcuff himself to the enemy. That detective was more stubborn than she gave him credit for. He really believed that Light was Kira and he was just as willing as she was to put his life on the line for this.

"He-ey! Does that mean you always have to be with Light?! Even on our dates?! No!" Sybil slumped slightly, which went unnoticed.

Fang, who was hovering above her shoulder, had his hands clamped over his ears.

"Please! Get it to shut up!" If Sybil hadn't of been understanding of Misa's obvious obsession with the young Yagami, she would have probably maimed the blonde model with her own two hands.

So, she had to suffice with her slightly slumped posture to show her obvious dislike of the squealing- sound that seemed to be called a voice.

"You will not be alone, Miss Amane. My companion will be rooming with you." Sybil gave a nod and for some reason, Misa forgot about Light and tackled her into a hug.

"Awesome! There's actually a girl here!" And then came the criticism.

"Ugh, your clothes are so drab and ugly. I know! I'm going to give you a makeover! You really need a new hairstyle and to get rid of the hat!" The entire room stared as Sybil said nothing and just took the brute of the abuse.

Truthfully, this was the first time she heard of this and since Lawliet was now confined to be chained to Kira so she wouldn't be able to ask him about this sudden plan.

Fang groaned.

"Great. Now we've got to put up with her until this case is over." She shot the shinigami a quick glance that told him everything.

He sighed and nodded.

"Right. I'll go get it." And he went through a wall to get the notebook just as Sybil sighed and lowered her gaze.

She opened her mouth to speak, but L beat her to the punch.

"This is Shizu." Immediately, she felt her body go rigid.

Shizu? Silent? So, that was his plan. She was to keep Misa occupied and away from Light by keeping quiet. It would at least preoccupy the model for a long while.

"Shizu." Obviously, Light had already caught on, just by the tone of his voice.

Shizu. Silent. L just wanted her to stay in the building to keep Misa out of everyone's way. It made sense, considering he had also assigned Matsuda to be her new manager. He never did like that poor officer. Perhaps it was because of his happy-go-lucky attitude that L seemed to lack. Either way, no matter what it was, Sybil was less than pleased with the way things were turning.

It just made things harder for her.

***

Sybil stood up on the roof, her shoulders slumped slightly, seemingly with the weight of the entire world upon them. In a way, that was true. The weight of the world was on her shoulders. Both worlds. Human and Shinigami. The pressure was immense, but Sybil refused to let it get to her again.

Fang, once again hovered over her shoulder, Death Note in hand as he studied her. There wasn't a time really when he wasn't studying her. He was drawn to her by some force that he now knew well.

The cool wind blew around her, causing her hair and clothing to stir with it. She looked- it was difficult to describe with anything short of unnatural. There was that glowing angelic aura again now too, which tended to only show up when she was alone or with that detective.

His violet orbs flashed.

Of course, he now understood exactly why it was happening. Why this aura was continuously lighting up around her. Fang was quick at picking things up with the information given to him. Especially when it was so blatantly obvious. Then again, she was unable to see the aura that he and that detective could. She couldn't feel it either.

"Shizu." She murmured, causing the shinigami to shake his head and refocus.

"Bothers you, huh?"

"It would be a lie if I said 'no'. Shizu- silent. It's- a lie. The name he forced upon me, is a lie. He knows I- I don't lie. It hurts me in knowing that he actually expects me to go along with this lie just to prolong my own life. Light knows my name anyway and Misa is the second Kira, so she'd only know my name from looking directly at my face. Shizu." She clenched her fists tightly, a stinging sensation tickling the corner of her eyes.

Fang grunted.

"Crying about it won't change anything."

"Perhaps not, but still- Shizu. If he wanted me to lie, it would've been nice to know ahead of time." She paused.

"Perhaps it was last minute." As much as she tried to convince herself that, she soon sighed and shook her head.

"No. Shizu. It's- hurtful." Sybil allowed her gaze to flicker up to meet Fang's.

"I understand that he is attempting to protect me, however, I feel better knowing that I am in charge of my own life. However short it may be, I like being in charge of what I've got. It only makes things worse that I must remain here in the-" She fell silent upon hearing soft footsteps behind her.

Two pairs. Her eyes narrowed.

"What's it you boys want? I'm attempting to remain calm and to do so, I must be alone." Two sets of eyes fell upon her and she slumped just a little bit more.

Lawliet, knowing exactly why, had to fight the flinch. Of course, he won that battle, but now he needed to win the war.

Sybil- was distressed.

"Sy- Shizu something else seems to be the problem. You're talking to yourself up here."

"No. Not to myself, Light. I'm talking to-" She stopped and shook her head.

"- nevermind. I'll just sound crazy for stating the truth. It seems, anyway, that the truth isn't something that Ryuuzaki wants me to state." And so, before either the detective or the suspect could reply, Sybil spun around on her heel and her shoulder shoved into L's as she speed-walked passed them.

He couldn't suppress the grunt.

There was some force behind that blow, indicating that it was far worse than he had thought.

Sybil was, for lack of a better term, royally pissed.

She disappeared back into the building and he shoved his hands into his jeans' pockets, gaining a look from Light.

"She's mad at you. I've never seen Shizu mad, but obviously, it can happen."

"Yes. Then again, I suppose I deserve it." He hesitated and glanced up to Light, a small flash of warning in his gaze.

"However, I suggest that it would be best to ignore it. Shizu will eventually return to her former self." Or so, Lawliet tried to tell himself.

He was far more convincing than Sybil could ever be. Although, that was probably due to the fact that he actually wanted to believe the lies he told himself.

"Now, we should return to the investigation. Shizu will continue to keep your girlfriend company for the time being, I'm sure."

"Ryuuzaki, I already told you that I can't take advantage of a woman like that. It's not right."

"Then do it only for the investigation." L murmured, already getting annoyed with the young college student.

How long would he be able to deal until he more than certainly needed to pull away and go to her? Hopefully, longer than he actually believed.

***

Jerrod had his back to the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed.

He hadn't had a good night's sleep in days, not that he'd verbally complain about it. No, he'd much rather complain to himself about it. At least then he'd get away with it because he'd be blaming himself for it. After all, it was his own fault for agreeing to Geof's little plan, who, by the way, was still on that damn laptop going over all sorts of charts and such that the older man couldn't understand.

He could speak Japanese quite well, but reading and writing it were a different story.

"Hey, Jer, ya okay? You look pooped." Geof murmured into his ear, causing the middle aged man to jerk slightly.

"Eh? No, I'm fine."

"If you say so." Jerrod watched through blurred vision as Geof sat back down and then released an inaudible sigh.

No use complaining now, he was only a very concerned friend and he had every reason to be concerned.

Jerrod turned his head as he then heard the elevator reach the floor and glanced towards it, frowning slightly when he watched a distressed Sybil stumble awkwardly out of the shaft. Her shoulders were slumped, as if she carried the weight of the world upon her shoulders.

His gaze saddened.

"Shizu-" Hearing the name caused her to flash him a glare and he felt his body go rigid.

So, that was it. He could even make out the tears threatening to burst.

The elevator bell struck again and Sybil's own body went stiff before she frowned and turned to go up the stairs just as Light and L were revealed. The older Corvax watched L's eyes follow her, semi-pained in knowing that he had caused someone he obviously cared about so much distress over something so small.

Obviously, Jerrod complained inwardly, it wasn't as small as he had originally thought.

"If you don't mind, I'll go check on Shizu. She seems to need someone to talk to." He wanted to add 'with more than a quarter of a brain', with reference to Amane, but didn't.

"Yes, that might be for the best." And, before anyone could say anything, the man had taken off after his daughter.

Matsuda blinked.

"Um, just a question, but how does he know Sy- Shizu?" Geof grinned.

"You mean you can't tell?!" Aizawa rubbed his temples.

Soichiro sighed.

"Matsuda, it doesn't matter how they know each other. You should know that."

"Sorry, Chief." L merely sighed inwardly.

He was digging himself a deep hole and he knew that if he kept it up, he might not be able to get back out again.


	46. Chapter 45

**I am on a roll! Currently working on Chap 47 too! Hehehe! I guess I just needed to hear the right songs in order to get the inspiration I needed!**

**Hopefully, this inspiration lasts and I don't get writer's block again. As I keep saying, I've got the ending planned out, it's just getting there that's the problem...anyway, at the moment, I know people are anxious to figure out what Sybil's name means(some of you even went as far as to look it up yourself), but I promise that it'll show up in later chapters soon!**

**REview please and Enjoy!**

* * *

Green met with green as Jerrod sat on the couch beside Sybil, grasping her hand gently in his.

Nothing was being said. Then again, nothing needed to be said. Jerrod, just as Sybil, had the ability to communicate through his eyes alone. It was after a few minutes that the younger Corvax allowed her green orbs to pull away as she did the same with her hand.

"I'm going to manage. I always do."

"Shizu." She just left the room she was to share with Misa and decided to wander about the large building on her own.

Jerrod stood up and watched with a pained expression.

She was just like her mother. Whenever she was upset or angry, she felt as though she needed to be alone in order to cool off. Although, the spell would more than likely last for hours, if not days at this rate.

He ran his fingers through his shaggy silver and brown hair, taking a shallow breath. An absent shiver ran down his spine and he lowered his eyes to the plush pink carpet.

It would only get worse if someone didn't get through to her. Jerrod truly hoped that L had a plan to follow the plan.

***

Again, she found herself on the roof. Running shoes and untied laces dangled off the edge as her eyes focused out on the horizon of the city.

The sky was getting dark. She figured that it would be best to remain here for as long as possible. After all, in her current mentality, she would be unable to deal with the pokes and prods of Misa as she attempted to play dress up with the redheaded detective.

Sybil sighed, soon feeling a gnawing hunger in her stomach, causing her to wince as she remembered she hadn't eaten that day. However, she still remained where she was. There was no way that she was going anywhere when she felt this bad. When she felt- this sad.

"What's happening to me?" She asked herself, holding her head as she fought tears.

Fang just watched her, saying nothing.

"I'm getting all worked up over a stupid alias! But, I have legitimate reasons." Her voice went quieter than usual.

"Just that one little detail screwed me over. I can't do shit if I have to lie. I just can't. If I have to lie- I can't do what I'm supposed to do and feel good about it. I don't care if it's selfish, I just can't do it!" She continued to hold her head, shaking it all the while.

Her black cap fell from her head and landed beside her. A piece of paper fluttered from the brim and then came loose. It almost was lost in the wind, but Sybil caught it swiftly between her fingers before it got out of reach. She nearly lost her balance in the process, but quickly regained it.

"Calm down, Sybil. You're not going to beat Light with that attitude."

"Perhaps not, Fang, but it's who I am. I- I've told him over and over again that I don't lie. I haven't lied. Ryuuzaki just doesn't seem to understand." Fang gently ran his finger along her cheek out of mere impulse, watching as she suddenly looked to him with a weak smile.

"Fang, thank you." He pulled away quickly.

"For what? You're the one doing all the work. I'm just the sidekick." Her eyes widened and then saddened as she looked to and began to swing her feet.

The untied laces moved freely and Sybil soon had to lift her legs back onto the building for fear of losing her shoes.

"Sidekick?" Was that all she was to L now?

A sidekick? Or, was it because he resented her for leaving those weeks ago? With her current mentality, Sybil found either to be a believable option. Especially since she had so quickly been demoted to Misa-sitter and not warned ahead of time.

The young woman sighed and then laid down on her back to stare up at the darkening, cloudy sky. Her eyes half shut as she just laid there, wondering about what she was going to do. Fang was wondering the exact same thing.

***

One week.

Sybil refused to talk to any human being and didn't even bother to protest when Misa began to style her hair and do her makeup. The blonde also had taken it upon herself to dispose of Sybil's wardrobe and replace it with all Gothic Lolita clothing that she believed would look cute.

Sybil wouldn't refute her personal opinions on the new wardrobe. She just went along with it for the sake of not speaking.

After all, her alias meant silent so silent was what she would be. She was almost like a zombie in the eyes of the Task Force, but of course, none of them said anything about it either. Not even Jerrod or Geof.

Jerrod knew better and was just waiting for the time when someone would crack, more than likely Sybil. He wanted desperately to help her with her obvious issue, of course, but he had already decided that there was nothing he could do to help.

It was L's issue now and if he truly cared about Carlyle, he would do something to make it up to her. And, judging by he was every few moments glancing towards the cameras that held the silent Sybil and the hyperactive model who continuously wouldn't shut up nor stop playing dress up with her life sized doll.

Geof, he just didn't really notice much about what was going on. He was delving himself into some more pie charts and such, trying to figure out anything that could lead to the identification of Kira. Whenever he wasn't on the computer working- he was using the internet for more pleasurable purposes. Of course, no one, but Jerrod actually noticed this and he wasn't saying anything due to the cloud of concern hovering around his head.

The middle aged man kept his back to the wall and sighed, shaking his head.

"This- this is getting nowhere." He stood up straight and turned his back to the group.

"It's too gloomy in here, even for me. I'm going home." And so, he did.

No one noticed his disappearance. Not even his old cellmate- his best friend.

"_It's too gloomy in here, even for me. I'm going home."_ Jerrod never got home.

***

The reporter spoke words that Taylor couldn't comprehend. The footage was being replayed over and over, each time causing his heart to skip several beats.

He lost at least six years off of his life when he saw that story.

"T-" He tried to use his voice, but was at a loss.

It- didn't make any sense. How did this happen? Was it really just an accident?

"Troy!" The twenty five year old finally managed to call out to his older brother, his voice sounding of desperation.

It wasn't long before the twins were standing side-by-side, staring at the television screen at the photo of a man they new well.

"Dad." They spoke in unison, pain evident in both their voices.

***

Sybil casually looked over at the ringing phone in the room before glancing over to the sleeping Amane from her spot on the couch.

"The phone's gonna be for you." Fang murmured softly.

The female detective sighed and then stood up before making her way to the black phone that hung on the wall. She was extremely hesitant about picking it up.

She still didn't want to talk to anyone. She needed time to think of how she was going to get out of the little situation she was in.

She placed the phone to her ear and spoke in a quiet tone.

"Yes?" It was Soichiro.

"Shizu, it's important that you get up here. There is something important you need to hear."

"Tell me now. I'm in no mood to-" A voice interrupted hers.

"I suggest that you come up here now. As was said, this is important for you to hear." Her eyes narrowed.

"Do not order me around, Ryuuzaki and if it was that important, you would have just told me already. This- has nothing to do with Kira." And she hung up the phone before he could reply.

The shinigami shook his head.

She was now closing herself off, just like she had before. It was not a good option with the goals she had set for herself.

"Sybil, just go." Her eyes flickered to meet the shinigami's, now as dull and listless as they had been when she had hidden herself away.

"No, Fang. I can't. For one, I'm exhausted and need to sleep. Two, I have a really bad feeling. And three- I'm still pissed." Her heart hesitated in beating when she heard the echoing of bare feet coming down the hallway towards the room.

She remained where she was, allowing her green orbs to zip to the door just as it opened. Lawliet entered slowly, hesitating in the doorway as she stared at him blankly.

His own blue-grey eyes drifted to the sleeping Misa before he stepped backwards, purposely allowing both of his wrists to show indicating that he had not brought Light along with him. Sybil continued to stare blankly, but exited behind him nonetheless.

Something- something in his gaze told her that whatever he needed to say had nothing to do about what was currently upsetting her. No, something in his gaze told her that what he needed to tell her was only going to make her feel worse.

She gently closed the door behind her and leaned her back against it, crossing her arms stubbornly in front of her chest. Her black cap covered her eyes.

"Sybil." L's voice was soft and sympathetic, immediately grasping her attention and causing her head to jerk up.

Her eyes then narrowed.

"Hmph. Just get it out already, Ryuuzaki. That way I can get back to not speaking to anyone. That way I can go back to being Shizu." His shoulders hunched significantly with her cold answer.

"As much as I would like to speak about our own problems, I must say that's not what I came for."

"Surprise, surprise. Oh, where's Light? Thought you couldn't leave the little bastard alone?" So, she let slip that she didn't care for the college boy.

At least she wasn't lying about it.

L sighed.

"He is chained inside the elevator. I- I didn't want him to see you cry." Immediately, she tensed and returned to glaring at him.

"Is that a threat?"

"No. Merely a warning. The news that was to be told to you upstairs- is not pleasant. Especially not at this time. With the stress of the situation on your shoulders, I-" He paused and looked down, looking somewhat ashamed of himself.

Sybil allowed her arms to hang loosely at her sides as she saw his expression.

L- ashamed of himself? That wasn't an expression she was used to. In fact, it made her feel guilty for how she was acting. She was blowing things way out of proportion.

"R- Ryuu? What is it? I- I've never seen you like this before." Lawliet looked to her, blinking once before holding his stare steady.

"Sybil, listen to me. Your father-" Her eyes immediately widened and tears pricked them.

"Wh-?! What's-?" She lowered her gaze and closed her eyes tightly as she clenched her fists as tightly as possible.

"It was an accident that involved a drunk driver. He is in the hospital in critical condition."

"Hospital? Critical- oh my God!" She clasped her hand over her mouth and tears spilled free, landing on the wooden floor in several small puddles.

Lawliet stood there silently for only a moment before he wrapped one of his arms securely around small waist, using the other to support the back of her head as she cried hard into his shoulder.


	47. Chapter 46

**Writing this chapter made me cry...it's sad, but I had this planned from the beginning. Course, it sort of morphed into something a little different than what I originally planned, but I think I did this part well. I particularily (I know I didn't spell that right) enjoy how I ended this.**

**Sybil and Lawliet are going through a rough patch...stupid notebook screwed up their relationship. I blame the notebook because Fang is an awesome character.**

**Please review...hopefully I'm not the only one who cries...**

Sybil's small, feminine hand grasped the larger, more masculine hand of her unconscious father. Tears ran down her cheeks as she silently cried, her back to her brothers and sister-in-law so that they wouldn't see her cry.

Still, the only one who had ever seen her cry was L. She was trying to keep it that way.

Trisha had one of her hands gently clasped over her mouth, the other gripping Troy's forearm tightly. He stared, no emotion evident in his dark blue eyes. At least, no emotion other than pain.

After all, this was his father. That, coupled with the fact that it was blatantly obvious that Sybil was crying- it was becoming too much for him.

"Sybil-" Taylor's voice broke the silence as the more sensible of the brothers, took his usual stand beside the youngest Corvax.

He placed his hand down on her shoulder and when she turned her head away to face the wall, it was evident. She was crying and crying hard over the very man she had spent fifteen years hating.

"- it's okay-"

"No, Tay-Tay. It's not okay." She murmured coldly.

"Our father is practically laying in his deathbed because of a drunk. His brain is severely damaged, so even if he does wake up, he won't ever be our father anymore. He won't-" She allowed both of her hands to grasp Jerrod's, squeezing gently.

"At least, there's a chance that he won't. It's not definite." A soft male spoke.

The twins and Trisha looked to see that the voice belonged to Geof, who was standing in the corner. His once, completely blue head, was now fading back to a sandy color which was showing in his roots. His eyes, once grey and lively and young- now almost as dull and old as his unconscious best friend on the hospital bed.

"Geof." The thirty year old looked to Jerrod, his eyes flickering with pain.

"There is a chance that he'll survive and be completely normal. That he'll be the Jerrod I knew back in the slammer." His eyes shut and he grit his teeth.

"Damn it, no one even noticed he left. Not until Aizawa flicked on the news and the story flashed onto the screen. Kira- he's screwed. I- I blame Kira for this. If Jerrod doesn't make it out of this, I want Kira's head." Geof's voice had an unnaturally murderous edge to its tone.

It caused Sybil to look towards him with sympathetic eyes.

For the first time, she was seeing exactly how deeply this man was attached to her father. This man, who was so insane and childish for his age- was actually talking with such a tone that could be given to an overprotective brother.

She reached out to him, releasing her grip on Jerrod to cling gently to Geof. Through that simples movement and that soft touch, she gave him all of her support.

It was then that the man who could have once belonged in a daycare center, grew up and acted his true age.

"Whether or not Kira did this directly, it wouldn't have happened if he hadn't of let his stupid God Complex take over his humanity. I want him dead. I want to watch him die." He glanced to Sybil.

"Shizu- no, Sybil, you'll make sure he gets the death sentence right? I mean, we might not have it where we come from, but-"

"Geof, you're rambling." She whispered softly.

Troy, Taylor, and Trisha stared at the two before glancing back to Jerrod. The pregnant woman then spoke softly, so not to interrupt the redhead and Geof.

"We- should go home. I'm tired." And so, they left after informing the two that it was for the best.

Troy merely hesitated at his father's bedside for a brief moment before turning and leaving after his wife and twin brother. Sybil, Geof, and Jerrod were finally alone.

Tears still ran down the capped woman's face, but now they were accompanied with a weak, soft smile.

"Geof. My father- he killed my mother. He's human. Kira- he kills criminals, he's human too." Geof blinked and then glanced down to Sybil as she turned and returned to her father's bedside, grasping his hand once again.

He blinked, feeling somewhat confused.

"Kira? Human? How can-?" He stopped as she began to speak again.

"Every being that has a choice in what to do with its life, is human. Yes, Kira may believe he's God, but he's still human. A young human that believes he is doing the world a great justice by cleansing it of criminals. If I was six years younger, I'd probably be doing the same thing with Kira's power." She paused.

"But I'm not six years younger and I'm not doing the same thing with Kira's power. Truth be told, with all that's going on now, I'm getting to be pretty numb to everything. This incident here, with Dad being in this hospital bed with possible brain damage- at first, I was scared, but now, I'm numb. Yes, I want him to live and I want him to come out of this completely fine, but I'm still numb. Perhaps it's just because I'm overwhelmed with so many emotions." Sybil smiled crookedly, looking back to Geof.

"Perhaps, it's just because I have hope that someday soon, this entire situation will come to an end and Kira's crimes will be justified the right way. The way God truly intended. The lives that were lost, no matter how evil they might've been to some people, will be justified. It's quite possible- one hundred percent certain almost that I will die to see this justification." Geof tensed, eyes wide at her admittance.

Fang, meanwhile, stuck to the ceiling, a smirk on his face.

"So, this is what you're gonna do, huh? You're going to tell this man about everything we're doing? Your secret?"

"It's what needs to be done, Fang." Geof stumbled backwards.

"Fang? Who's that? What-?" She stared at Geof intensely, expression completely causing him to forget his train of thought.

"Geof? Do you believe in God, or in Satan?"

"Why?"

"I need to know if you can help me." He blinked and then rose a brow.

"Help you? Help you what? I thought-"

"You say you're a satanist, but I know better. You cut yourself merely as a relief for your pain. You don't worship Satan. You believe in his existence, but you don't worship it." Geof's grey eyes widened as he focused back on Sybil.

She'd- figured him out so easily.

"How could you tell?"

"Not once did I see you read a Satanic Bible in the time I've known you. Now, could you answer something else for me?" He nodded unsurely and Sybil removed her cap and turned it over before handing it to her companion.

"You see that piece of paper? I need you to hold onto it for me. And promise not to scream."

***

Light and Lawliet stood in from of Jerrod's hospital room, handcuffs not included. However, that was only because they were in a public location. L had dragged the young Yagami to the hospital in order to both keep an eye on him and be there to support Sybil.

Of course, he hadn't told anyone back at HQ that, but they already knew it anyways. Matsuda, surprisingly, being the first to figure it out and to, not as surprisingly, tell everyone his thoughts. But, with the current situation, L didn't really care that his and Sybil's relationship was out in the open. All that mattered was that he was to be there for her.

Both Light and L had watched as Troy, Taylor, and Trisha had swiftly left the hospital room after Geof had entered, looking particularly and unnaturally grim.

"So, her entire family was here with her- to support her decision to risk her life to put a stop to Kira." Light's voice was soft, somewhat confused, but not questioning.

L merely answered with a nod.

"Her mother must be dead, since she's the only one not here. And Jerrod must have been the one who killed her. Reid did say that they spent some years together in prison." Light looked thoughtful and looked to the detective.

"Sybil's Canadian, isn't she? From what I gather, the maximum life sentence is only twenty five years and there is no execution."

"It's not my place to say anything about her family, Light."

"You're only trying to protect her, which is understandable considering your relationship." L picked up on the slight tone of jealousy that went beneath Light's usual calm voice.

L nearly smirked because of this, but soon remembered the grim circumstance that had brought them to the hospital in the first place.

Just then, the door crept open and a pale looking Geof stepped through. He took once glance at L and Light before sighing and shuffling his feet in a nervous mannerism.

"Sybil- she said it's okay for you guys to go in now. I- I'm going to try and get some sleep." And just like that, he left down the hall.

Not one of the geniuses picked up on the small piece of paper in his hand, nor did they pick up on how fast he was walking and the nervous sweat running down the side of his face. Although, that was because they had already entered the hospital room to the obviously troubled young woman as she mumbled to herself.

"Sybil." She fell silent, waited a moment, and then glanced over her shoulder, smiling sadly.

"I'm sure you know how serious of condition he's in? Even if he does live, it'll probably be-" She stumbled over her words, biting down on her cheek to keep herself from crying.

Lawliet watched as she then, albeit hesitantly, pulled away from her father and allowed herself to sit down on the floor with her back to the wall. Her head, which bore her cap, was being cradled in her hands as she took several deep breaths to try and calm herself.

Light crouched down in front of her, gently brushing some hair behind her ear in an attempt to comfort her, much to L's disliking.

"I'm sure he's going to be fine, Sybil. Really." She shook her head and began to mumble under her breath.

Both men picked up on the fact that her words sounded very much like prayers. Light frowned sympathetically.

She really cared about her father, despite the fact that he had killed her mother. It was- strange in his opinion. Very strange.

He then sighed and then reached towards her, pulling the woman into a hug. Her eyes widened and then she relaxed in his arms. After all, she needed the comfort, no matter who was giving it to her. It just happened to be that Light offered.

Despite knowing that he was Kira, she also knew that at the moment, he had no idea of that fact. She felt that much safer in knowing that too.

Lawliet stared, feeling his blood beginning to boil as he watched her eyes slowly flicker shut and as her face pressed deep into Light's shoulder. He could tell, just by those slight movements, that she had fallen fast asleep in Light Yagami's arms no less.

His eyes narrowed at Light's back, the young man unaware that he had just made even more of an enemy out of the detective.

* * *


	48. Chapter 47

**Thank you all reviewers! It seems every time I go to update, I've got like six more reviews. It makes me feel special.**

**Anyway, I know you guys were a little stunned with Sybil's reaction and how she fell asleep in Light's arms, but the shock was exactly what I was going for! Anyway, with Geof knowing all about the notebook, it puts Sybil's plan into action. Later on you'll get it, promise!**

**Please review more! I plan to have at least 250 reviews by the end of the story if I keep going at this rate!**

* * *

Troy laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, his eyes dull. Trisha had her arms wrapped around his torso and her head laid down on his chest as she slept.

He didn't notice her. His mind was focused on the fact that the very man who he had wished dead- was probably going to die.

The guilt was overpowering.

Jerrod was probably going to die. His father was probably going to die.

Troy couldn't help, but wish that he actually taken the chance to get to know his father all over again- then maybe he would've forgiven him much like his little sister did. But, wishes didn't usually come true.

He sighed and allowed one arm to wrap around Trisha as he closed his eyes just to try and sleep.

If Jerrod was going to live, he would never be the same person Troy had refused to get to know. He would more than likely suffer severe brain damage and never be able to even take care of himself.

Troy reopened his eyes and blinked back tears before mumbling under his breath.

"I guess it's true. You gotta be careful of what you wish for."

***

Geof sat on the couch in Sybil's apartment, staring blankly at the turned-off television.

Did that all- really happen?

He allowed his gaze to flicker to the creature stuck to the ceiling. Fang she had called it. A shinigami. A God of Death.

Fang stared at him, purple orbs not blinking as he watched and studied all his movements. Geof then looked to the small piece of yellowish paper crumpled in his clenched palm.

"Death Note." He murmured.

"That's how Kira is killing?" Fang nodded.

"Yep."

"She has a Death Note?" Again, there was a nod from the shinigami.

Geof grunted and held his head.

"Then, does that mean-?"

"No. Sybil is not Kira. I gave her the notebook in hopes that she'd be smart enough to capture Kira before the end of the worlds."

"End of the worlds?" Fang sighed.

"The balance of life and death is screwed. Too many humans are dying before their time and so-" He left it hanging because the expression of apprehension on the man's face.

Geof then sighed and gripped at his hair.

"So, she's not only trying to stop Kira, but she's attempting to save the shinigami world and this world? Damn. How's she been doing so far?"

"Sybil has pinpointed who Kira is, due to an ability that humans aren't supposed to have."

"An ability? Elaborate?"

"Sybil has the ability to see shinigami." Geof swallowed.

Ability to see shinigami?

Fang nodded at the unasked question.

"That's not normal."

"It's interesting all the same. Humans aren't supposed to see shinigami unless they touch the Death Note or a piece of it at least." Geof frowned as he glanced to the paper in his hand.

"Why'd she give me this? How am I supposed to help her?"

"I don't know. She must have put together some sort of plan in case Kira isn't captured by the time of her death." The man coughed.

"Time of her death?!"

"Shut up. No one else, other than you knows all this. Don't blow her cover. Her detective is already suspicious enough as it is with the fact that she's hiding something."

"So, L knows that she's hiding something involved with Kira?"

"She admitted it. Over the time I've been hovering around, she hasn't told a single lie. Every word she's spoken has been the truth." Geof stared at his hands.

Sybil had the entity of the investigation on her shoulders. That was why she had left those weeks ago. So that she could do what she was supposed to do without drawing more suspicion unto herself.

"She's dying?"

"Not dying. She doesn't have any sort of illness or something. Her day of death is just coming. I have a feeling though, but it's just a feeling. No need to burden you with it." Geof then had an idea.

"You see lifespans? Does that mean you can tell me if Jerrod's gonna be okay?"

"I could, but I already made that mistake once. I'm not going to do it again." Geof frowned and then bowed his head in defeat.

"I see." He still didn't understand Sybil's motives for telling him her secret, but he understood that he wouldn't be able to ask her anything about the subject.

Not with the small chance that he could blow her cover.

***

Sybil hovered by her father's bedside, completely alone. Her eyes focused on the numbers she could see hovering above his head, counting down.

It had been forty hours since she had discovered this new ability. Forty hours spent staring at the declining numbers above her father's head. She hadn't stopped staring since then. She was just waiting for the numbers to run out.

Yes, questions had crossed her mind when she had awoken back in her and Amane's shared room, able to see the model's lifespan hovering above her head, but Sybil had wasted no time in hurrying back to the hospital to check on her father.

She had needed to know how long he had. It turned out- he didn't have nearly as much time as she would have hoped.

Her small, pale hand gently held her father's much larger hand. Her hand quivered in his weak hold as she continued to watch the numbers decline, getting smaller and smaller.

"Daddy." Her voice was raspy.

She hadn't had any food or water since she had arrived at the hospital nearly two days earlier. She felt a little dizzy, but refused to leave his side even though the nurse had tried. Sybil was stubborn when she wanted to be.

A figure came through the wall and for a brief moment, she allowed her eyes to flicker upwards. They flickered with some sort of contentment when they locked on Fang, but it didn't last long. They swiftly flew back to Jerrod's lifespan, both her hands gripping his one.

"Fang."

"Sheesh, I leave for two days and when I come back, you're a mess. Man, you really are an emotional one, aren't you?" A quiet chuckle escaped her lips.

"Yeah. I guess." Her gaze locked with his.

"Fang. I can see the numbers now." The shinigami's eyes widened as hers went back to the numbers.

She could- see them? She had the shinigami eyes without making the deal?! He had never heard of such a thing! Then again, it made sense if his hunch proved right about her.

Sybil was not normal.

His eyes narrowed slightly as she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the forehead of her father.

"I'm- going back to HQ. I can't keep staring and waiting for him to die. You should go back to Geof. Ensure him- that I have a plan." Her hands left her father's with reluctance, the left of which going to her chest to feel her heartbeat.

Her eyes saddened.

"Soon, Daddy. I'll be back soon. Before nightfall. I just need to do my part. I can't let this incident slow me down. I made a vow to avenge those security guards. I made a vow to stop Kira. I plan to go through with it, no matter what the costs." She smiled softly.

"I'm going to die to stop Kira. That much is certain, but I will stop him. I will save our world and I will save Fang's. I made a promise. I always keep my promises." As childish as her voice sounded, each one of her words held promise.

Each one of her words were sincere.

_**For God so loved the world, that He gave His only begotten Son that whosoever believes in Him should not perish, but have everlasting life.**_

She stared at the numbers above his head for just a second longer before turning, nearly tripping over her shoelaces as she left the hospital room.

Fang hovered in the room, before sighing.

She had a plan. An actual plan. Hopefully it wasn't as bad as that last plan. She still had that tape hidden beneath her bed in her apartment, locked tightly in an iron box. The key to the box was hidden under her pillow.

The shinigami allowed his gaze to fall unto that of the glowing numbers above the comatose man's head.

But, he just couldn't help, but wonder exactly what sort of plan it was. How she was going to get around the fact that at the moment, she was stuck in the same room as the second Kira and was unable to do anything undetected? Then again, she was a genius. Sybil had thought long and hard about this plan, most likely during the time she had been able to see the numbers above her father's head.

"Hmmm. This is going to get interesting." He just regretted the fact that she was going to die in just a few short weeks.


	49. Chapter 48

**Hey! It's yet another update! I know people are getting all anxious and that's a great thing on my part!**

**People are confused as to why she can see lifespans above people's heads, but that'll all be explained in due time. I promise.**

**Please keep reviewing! I have a goal!**

* * *

She sat to the left of Lawliet. Light sat on his right. The chain still connected both men, which she despised, but at least she was closest to her detective.

She was upset about falling asleep in Light's arms a few days prior and felt as though she had committed a crime. Luckily, however, Sybil had the sense to know better than to believe that. She had been in distress and Light had been the one to offer her comfort- a hug. If it had of been even a stranger, she would have done the same thing.

Her green orbs reflected the computer monitor, moving left to right as she read a webpage. Thousands of hundreds of names and their meanings she had scanned through in just the past hour alone. At first, she had been heeding Fang's advice and had been searching for her name, but had soon gotten distracted with all the letters and meanings behind them.

She had blocked out all the sounds and all the thoughts as she merely wanted to figure out why Fang had dropped such a hint.

What did her name have to do with Kira?

A headache begun to form in her forehead, causing Sybil to come back to her senses and rub her temples in an attempt to calm her tense nerves. It was only a moment later that a gentle hand touched her shoulder.

Her eyes lit up as she turned and smiled weakly at L.

"Perhaps you should rest. You are undergoing a severe amount of stress, after all." He worded quietly, concern lacing each of his syllables.

His eyes showed this as well.

"No. I'm okay. I've got some research I need to complete first, anyway." She returned her attention to the computer monitor, well aware that two sets of eyes were now focused on her.

One brown and the other blue-grey.

"I see." Lawliet didn't question her further.

She would only figure out a way to get around his questions by telling the truth. It was something she was good at.

Sybil was about to type in the five letters of her name, but was interrupted by the sudden intensity of her headache. She didn't make a sound as she then felt her heart skip several beats and then slow down.

She slowly reached up and placed her right hand over the area where her heart pounded, gripping her blue button-up tightly in the process.

It wasn't painful, merely uncomfortable. With this, she knew she wasn't having entering cardiac arrest, but she also knew that something wasn't right. She allowed her eyes to flicker to the silver and black watch around her left wrist.

Five fifty in the evening.

She sighed inaudibly and moved the hand on her chest to go back to massaging her forehead.

"On second thought, I probably should try and get some sleep before Misa and Matsuda get back. I highly doubt she'll let me sleep for long before wanting to tell me about her day. 'Sides, I plan to get back to the hospital later and I need to be able to pull an all nighter." And just like that, she stood up and made her way to the elevator.

Light stood up and went to check out her computer, gaining a small glare from L.

"What are you doing?"

"Just checking what type of research she was doing. If you don't want me to invade her privacy, I won't, but don't say that you're not curious either." The handsome young man sat down at the computer Sybil was just previously at and moved the mouse slightly just to wake up the sleeping monitor.

It was then that he blinked in confusion.

What was this?

"Hey, Ryuuzaki, take a look at this." L sighed in annoyance, but nonetheless obeyed the young man's request.

After all, he did have to admit that he was curious as to what Sybil could have been so interested in.

He looked over Light's shoulder at Sybil's computer screen and stared blankly at the list of names. Names, their origins, and their meanings.

"Hmm, interesting." What did this have to do with the investigation?

Why was she looking up names? It didn't make any sense to him. Then again, lately not much of her behavior made sense.

"She's really out of it, isn't she? I mean, I would be too, but-" Light stopped and watched as L returned to his seat as if nothing was relatively confusing about this.

"- hey, Ryuuzaki, can you answer a question for me?"

"Perhaps." Light sighed and then looked up at the ceiling.

"What if Sybil was Kira, hypothetically? What would you do?" It took all Lawliet's self control to not lay a punch on the college student's chin.

"Sybil is not Kira, so there is no need for me to answer that question." The detective was only beginning to despise Light more and more with each passing day and was growing to regret the choice he had made.

***

She laid on the couch, eyes closed as she listened to the ticking of the pink clock on the wall.

Thoughts ran clockwork through her mind, as she had many of them with the position she was in. The amount of thoughts just kept increasing with each passing minute and the stress that L was placing on her wasn't helping.

He was only making things more difficult for her and truth be told- she was feeling a little lonely. Ever since the hand cuffs had come out, things hadn't quite been the same. She hadn't spent much time focusing on it since she had constantly been thinking of other things having to do with the fate of the world, but now that she did-

Sybil groaned and pulled a blanket over her head, forcing her romantic emotions from her mind.

Now was not the time for thinking. She had to get some sleep before she killed herself by exhaustion.

However, no matter how hard she tried, sleep would not come. So, she sat up and rested her bare feet on the plush pinkish colored carpet, her right hand massaging her still aching head.

Sybil could only assume that it was due to her new ability. Either that or she had been staring at a computer screen for one too many hours.

She sighed and the headache finally subsided. It was then that she glanced to the clock.

Ten to eight at night. Perhaps it would be best to just go to Jerrod now on the off chance he would awake before he died. She wanted to be there and she wanted him to hear her voice one last time before death claimed him. No one deserved to die like that.

She hung her head and held it now in both her hands, attempting to comfort herself as tears threatened to well up and pour from her sockets. However, this time she did not cry as she refused to do so. At least, she refused to do so now. A few days ago- perhaps.

Her head rose back up so that she could face the clock and a small sigh escaped her lips.

"I- should go visit Dad." And so, she stood herself up and was about to exit the bedroom, only to be interrupted by the familiar squealing of the blonde model even before she crashed through the door and tackled Sybil into a tight hug.

"Shizu! You know you're my bestest friend, right?!" Sybil stared for a moment and then closed her eyes.

"Thank you for that confession, Misa. However- I need to go visit someone." Misa stared up at Sybil with confused eyes as she tilted her head.

"Um, who? Oh! Is it your boyfriend?!" She took a double take of Sybil's current attire.

A dull grey t-shirt accompanied with an olive green sweatshirt and a pair of grey sweatpants.

"Um, no offence, but you are not going anywhere in that! I mean, it's bad enough that you have to work with that pervert Ryuuzaki, but you shouldn't have to look like him too!" Sybil sighed again.

"I'm going to the hospital, Misa. I hardly think that it matters what I'm wearing."

"The- hospital? Why are you going to such a depressing place?! Oh! Is your boyfriend in the hospital?! I'd even go without my makeup if my Light was in the hospital!" What was with her and boyfriends?

Sybil shook her head.

"No. I- I'm not going to visit my boyfriend. Besides, he doesn't seem to care much for me at the moment." Misa gasped.

"Oh! How could someone not care about you, Shizu?! You're so pretty! A little dull and a little- wide in the hips, but pretty!" Wide in the hips?

Sybil glanced down and then shook her head sadly.

Now she felt self-conscious as well as miserable. What a great combination.

"Thank you for the- compliment." At least, that's what she assumed it was.

Misa grinned.

"You're welcome! You know what?! If you're going to the hospital, because I'm such a great friend, I'm gonna come with you! Oh! Do you think we could get Light to come with us?!"

"He and Ryuuzaki are very busy. I- doubt they-"

"Oh, that's right! My Light is stuck to that creepy guy, isn't he?! Why did he choose to handcuff himself to Light anyway?!" A sharp intake of breath.

"Do you think Ryuuzaki swings that way?!" Sybil felt infuriated at the blonde for even thinking such a thing.

She managed a whispered answer.

"No. I- don't think so." Misa blinked.

"Shizu? Are- are you okay?! You look really pale! Paler than usual anyway! You could use a tan! Shizu? Shizu?! Why aren't you answering me?! " The redheaded detective sighed.

"Sorry, Misa. I'm- not feeling well. As for how pale I am- I haven't been getting as much sun as I used to. I- don't think it's a good idea for you to come with me. I plan to be there all night."

"Only more of a reason for me to come! You could use the company!" Another sigh, this time however, it was a sigh of defeat.

"I see. Then come on. I'm sure Ryuuzaki and Light will have no problem in letting you tag along with me." Misa then proceeded to cling to Sybil as tightly as possible.

"YAY!!!" And, for a reason, Sybil couldn't help, but crack a tiny smile.

Maybe some company wouldn't be all that bad. Even if the company did happen to be the second Kira. At least- she wasn't being ignored and tossed aside anymore.


	50. Chapter 49

**REview please!**

* * *

Misa clung to Sybil's arm as the two women entered the investigation room, the blonde completely ecstatic while the redhead less-than-so.

"Light! Shizu's taking me with her to the hospital! I'm just saying so you won't get all worried about me!" Sybil turned her head to avoid L's questioning gaze, as well as to pull her eyes from the numbers above his head.

No need to cause herself any more pain by knowing how much longer he had than she did.

"Come on, Misa. We- we don't want to bother them any further." Lawliet kept his gaze fixed on her, noting the lonely sounding undertone in her voice.

It took all his willpower to remain where he was and not go to comfort her. The Task Force already held suspicion of their relationship and Light was certain of it. He would only further prove it if he decided to comfort her now.

L was stuck in the hole he had dug for himself and had no idea how to get out of it without getting pushed back down.

The two women left the room and everyone returned to their work. Apart from L.

He turned back to the computer monitor, but couldn't concentrate enough on Kira. No, all of his thoughts were on the obviously depressed female detective that he had been, for lack of a better term, ignoring since having handcuffed himself to the main Kira suspect. What made matters worse was that she seemed to be pulling away from him, becoming as closed off as she had been when they had first met.

And it was all his fault. L recognized this. L recognized that he was most definitely at fault for her current depression and that- that made him depressed as well. The fact that he was at fault for her depression, coupled with the fact that he was getting nowhere close to putting Kira away- it was making him depressed.

"You know, you keep ignoring her and Sybil just might not be able to take it anymore. From my observations- she looks like she could just give up any moment." L didn't reply.

He didn't want to admit to the college boy that he was right.

It was at that moment, Lawliet knew that he desperately needed to do something before it was way to late to do anything.

***

Surprisingly, Misa was relatively silent as Sybil held onto the hand of her comatose father.

"Sh- Shizu?" The redhead jerked and gasped.

She had forgotten about Misa being with her.

"Yes, Misa?"

"Is this your Dad?" Sybil's eyes widened and a weak smile touched her lips.

Misa wasn't as stupid as she acted, after all.

"How- did you guess?"

"You look really sad. Um- I know the feeling."

"I know. Kira killed the man who killed your parents. It's why you believe in him." Misa gave a strong nod, grinning.

"Yep! I wanna help Kira no matter what!"

"But- you love Light, don't you?" Misa put a finger to her chin in thought.

"Yes! I love Light very much!"

"Who do you want to help more? Light, or Kira? After all- Light is trying to stop Kira." At least for the time being.

No hesitance on Misa's part.

"Definitely Light!"

"I thought so." After all, Kira was Light and Light was Kira.

Misa blinked.

"You're a lot nicer than Ryuuzaki! He always keeps calling me stupid and he keeps implying that I'm the second Kira! I didn't even know there was a second Kira!" Sybil sighed.

Thank God that the door was closed and that the room was soundproof, courtesy of Lawliet. He must have foreseen such conversations.

"Misa?" Sybil's voice was pathetically quiet by this point.

Misa shut up and looked to her 'bestest friend' with curiosity.

"Hmm?"

"Did you really mean what you said when you called me pretty? I- don't hear that often and I want to know if you were lying to me when you said it." Misa flung herself at Sybil, hugging her tightly.

"Of course! You're pretty, Shizu! Of course, you're not as pretty as me, but you're still pretty! I'm sure that you could be even prettier though if you didn't take fashion advice from that freak Ryuuzaki!" Sybil blinked, refocusing her eyes on the numbers that were counting down above Jerrod's head.

Maybe- that was all she needed to do in order to gain back L. Maybe, she needed to be prettier. Would he want her then? After all, he hadn't looked at her very much lately and when he did- it wasn't the same. He didn't have the same look in his eyes as he did before. He didn't love her like he had before.

As much as Sybil didn't want to believe it, it was the only conclusion she could come to about his treatment towards her. Of course, she knew that she hadn't been particularly forward about her feelings, but she also knew that she hadn't had the chance to with L being chained to Light. But, everything that had been happening was proving that the conclusion she had come to was correct.

He hadn't been the one who had held her in the hospital. That was Light. Light had held her. Lawliet had just stood by and watched, not even protesting. Yes, there had been those brief few moments when he had told her about the accident that he had held her, but it wasn't like it had been before. It wasn't like it had been at Troy and Trisha's wedding when he had basically proposed the idea of marriage to her while he was dressed and suffering in a tuxedo and while she was dressed and suffering in that mint colored dress that he said made her look so beautiful.

Sybil clenched her fists tightly, tears threatening to course down her cheeks.

She still had the dress in her closet back in her apartment, even though she had said that she'd never wear it again. Now, Sybil had the urge to hurry back to that closet and pull it out just to wear it again and draw some sort of attention from her dark haired-

The thoughts ran into a wall.

Her dark haired detective. Her detective. No. L wasn't hers. Lawliet wasn't hers. Ryuuzaki wasn't hers. He never was hers. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Sybil had caught herself on several occasions recently, believing that everything that he didn't truly feel anything for her. At least- not anymore.

Her black cap skewed her vision as she slid it down to hide the tears that were now coming down her face.

"Misa, please don't lie to me. I- I've heard too many lies as it is."

"Shizu! You have such low self-esteem! You know what you need?! Low-fat frozen yogurt!" Sybil looked to Misa, thumbing her cap upwards.

Now the girl was implying that she was fat? What a way to make her feel better. Although, Sybil knew that there was good intention behind every insulting word. Misa wasn't trying to be insulting, she just held herself in high regard.

"I- I think I'd like that. But, could you pick your words carefully please? You made it sound as though-" Sybil fell silent and looked down shamefully.

Misa grinned and grasped Sybil's wrist tightly.

"Well, you are just like Ryuuzaki! I'm surprised that you've managed to keep such a slimmish figure for so long while basically living off of fattening cakes and stuff!" Slimmish?

Was that even a word?

The detective didn't bother to call her companion out on it. Misa did- mean well, despite her words. In fact, this was the first time since L had been chained to the serial killer that Sybil had felt at all cared about.

She liked it.


	51. Chapter 50

**People might not like this chapter...I didn't like writing it much either, but it needed to be done. I like the happier parts apart from stuff like this.**

**It made me cry. I hate chapters that make me cry.**

**Please review. No complaints because I don't feel like dealing with that...**

* * *

Misa was fast asleep in the empty cot that happened to be beside Jerrod's occupied one.

Sybil was staring at a wall poster labeled with all the major organs in a human body. Her vision, of course, was blurred due to being awake for over twenty four hours. She was counting down the seconds in her head until she heard the line go flat.

After a few moments more of staring at the poster, the redhead allowed her gaze to flicker towards the sleeping model. Sybil felt a burning sensation in her gut that she recognized as jealousy.

Yes, the envy for the model remained.

The green orbs then flickered to the numbers above the blonde's head, hesitating for only a moment before closing. It was then that she could make out the footsteps coming down the hall and her eyes quickly opened as she turned to the doorway.

She watched as a nurse then came in, stopping immediately upon seeing the two females already occupying the room.

Sybil sighed and then went over to awake the sleeping Misa.

"Come on, Misa. We- we should leave now."

***

Sybil had her head bowed low, her black cap hung limply in her hand as Misa tightened the corset around her waist.

"See?! You're going to look so much prettier for my date with Light! Hopefully pretty enough to keep Ryuuzaki occupied!" Sybil bit her lip.

"_Hopefully pretty enough to keep Ryuuzaki occupied." _Hopefully pretty enough.

Hopefully. Damn it! Sybil hated that word. She hated it. She hated herself. She hated how she couldn't be good enough for the one who had told her not too long ago how much he loved her, who now hardly even spoke to her at all except if it was out of pity for her father or for this stupid investigation.

"I wish I never met him." The sentence was whispered, so it wasn't heard by the overjoyed, hyperactive Misa.

It was then that Sybil made up her mind.

It was today that she was going to end her pain. It was today, on this date, that she was going to break it off with Lawliet. That way, she wouldn't have to suffer like this anymore. That way, she wouldn't distract herself and she wouldn't distract him. Obviously, he didn't care enough about her anyway.

_Sybil checked her watch and took a deep breath. Difficult to do with a sash wrapped tightly around her abdomen, but she managed anyway._

_Three more hours and then she would finally be able to slink herself out of this stupid dress so that she could hide herself away in her bedroom until the next morning. She really missed L, not that she'd verbally admit it to him, but she knew it was true._

_Ever since she had found out that the end of her life was rapidly approaching, she had taken it upon herself to spend as much time with those she cared about as she could. Especially since she didn't know exactly when her end would come. She just trusted what Fang had told her._

_Sybil sat on the floor of her office, her back to the wall as she kept herself away from the other members of the household._

_But, still, she hated being pushed and forced into doing something. The wedding, she had agreed to. The dress on the other hand and the crazy amount of people in her apartment- it was just too much for her to deal with. She really needed a breather and someone to talk to who would actually understand what she felt. Of course, there was just one person who would feel as she did in this situation._

_Her green eyes closed and her body quivered. But, her body jumped as the door suddenly opened. The young woman's immediate reaction was to scream profanity and kick whoever it was out, but she bit her tongue and kept silent. It was a good thing she did, because a smile soon broke out on her face._

"_Ryuu, this is quite unexpected." Sybil's voice was quieter than she had anticipated it would be and L's onyx orbs flashed with concern as he closed the door behind him._

_Then, he knelt down and she was rather taken aback by how quickly he had her pinned to his chest. Her eyes were wide with surprise, but she soon relaxed and allowed her chin to rest on his shoulder._

"_You seem exhausted."_

"_Ah, I'm fine. A little uncomfortable with my, eh, current attire, but I shouldn't be complaining. You're in a tux." L gave her a small, sheepish grin and Sybil smiled._

_At least he didn't seem to mind._

"_Hmm, I happen to think you look quite beautiful."_

"_I feel ridiculous."_

"_Yes, but as you said, I'm wearing a tux. It happens to be very uncomfortable." He replied._

_She closed her eyes and sighed._

"_You didn't have to wear it. It is a private wedding after all."_

"_Ah, but if you must wear something you are uncomfortable with, I see no reason why I cannot do the same." _

"_Hey, did you actually get more mature since I saw you yesterday?" _

"_I've grown to miss you since then." Her eyes widened before she placed her head against his chest and relaxed yet again._

_It was nice to know that he felt the same as she did._

"_I love you." L's own eyes widened before he placed his chin on top of her head and released a near inaudible sigh._

_A sudden thought then occurred to her._

"_Hey, didn't anyone notice you come in?"_

"_No. Your family seems to be rather preoccupied with the event." _

"_You're right about that. God, I can't breathe." She reluctantly pulled from his arms and tugged on the purple sash around her waist._

"_I really don't know why Trisha insisted on torturing me with this thing. It's cutting off my circulation." He chuckled and brushed his fingers against her cheek, causing a blush to creep up into her face._

"_Wh- what's so funny? I'm dying here!" He became serious._

"_Sybil."_

"_Sorry, Ryuu. I shouldn't make such a reference." Even though it could have been very much the truth._

"_No, that's not it. I only have a question for you." Sybil was generally confused, but pleasure was brought upon her when L kissed her tenderly, his fingers tangling themselves within her hair._

_She brought her hands down onto his shoulders and closed her eyes as she returned the affection. After a few minutes, L ended the kiss and stared at her for a few moments._

"_Sybil, if we both survive to the end of this investigation-" Her eyes widened as she comprehended the question he was now hesitating to ask._

_So soon? Then again, people were getting married within hours of knowing each other nowadays. Las Vegas helped with that. And, if she thought about it, it made sense for him to want to ask this of her. They had a rather unusual connection that probably could only be broken by death, perhaps not even that. But, Sybil was worried all the same._

_If that was the question L was so hesitant to ask, she would most likely hurt him in the end. Her death was nearing, and though she didn't know how soon it was, she knew it was near. Although, the fact he had thrown in that it would be most likely taking place after the investigation ended, in the off chance that both of them survived._

_Her grip on his shoulders tightened slightly and her lips were parted slightly in thought before they curled up into a smile._

"_So hesitant. Ryuu, if we both happen to survive to the end of this investigation, I will gladly marry you. And if only one of us makes it out of this alive, I'm pretty sure our bond will remain the same as it would if it was the both of us." Now, the blush had crept upon L's cheeks as she had closed the small gap between their lips._

_She had- she had predicted his question so easily. Of course, it must have been painfully obvious. He was sweating out of extreme nervousness and he had hesitated for at least five minutes._

_His own lips twitched up into a smirk as he brought his hands down to her waist and applied a little pressure. Just to let her know that he would always be there._

_In all due respect, he didn't believe for one moment that he would survive to the end of the investigation. He merely wished to ask such an important, life changing question to let this woman know just how important she was. Just how she had changed his life by contacting him the day of the Aoyma bomb threat. Just to let her know how much he loved her and how he always wanted to be there for her, even though he believed it would be a highly unlikely situation._

_Sybil ended the kiss hesitantly and stared into his onyx orbs, feeling the nervousness that was waving over him._

"_Wow. Never thought this day would come, huh? It's coming on really fast, but I wouldn't change it for the world." He smirked again._

"_Neither would I."_

The two young women sat side-by-side across from the two, chained men. The entire 'date' was rather forced and uncomfortable. Misa, of course, was the only one to complain about it.

Sybil didn't really care. She just wished Lawliet would stop staring at her with those eyes or else she would've had no choice, but to change her mind about her decision to end their relationship. She didn't know if she would have it in her, due to her obvious love for the fellow detective.

Her arms were crossed in front of her chest, which seemed to have increased in size, due to the extremely tight and uncomfortable corset that Misa had offered her. Sybil's cap, sat on the coffee table, untouched.

"I- agree with Misa." She finally murmured.

"This is boring. I, for one, have much better things to do other than be stared at. I feel uncomfortable enough as it is." Sybil then narrowed her gaze at Lawliet.

"Why'd you agree to this anyway? You lose your motivation or something Ryuuzaki? It's unlike you to take any sort of break from the so-called investigation that you seem to be failing at." Cold words aside, Light turned to L and nodded in agreement.

"Shizu's right. This is unlike you and you haven't been doing much to help either." L sighed.

"Yes. You both happen to be right. The truth is, I have lost my motivation and-" He paused, throwing a small, sad glance towards Sybil.

"- I must admit that I am quite depressed recently over this case and- personal issues." Her eyes only hardened as she turned her head away from him.

"Stick those personal issues up your ass. Personal emotions shouldn't get in the way of the investigation. Kira is more important, even if he is evading us." L blinked and then glanced down.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. However, I can't help, but feel as though our efforts will result in nothing." She stood up, towering over him with her fists clenched at her sides.

"So, Ukita gave his life up for nothing then?! Those security guards during the bomb threat?! You're just going to give up?! You know what?! I've had enough of this shit! I've been putting up with it for way too long! Those men died because of Kira and you're not honouring it at all! " Light too stood up , his fists clenched as well.

"Ryuuzaki." And, much to the surprise of both the women, the brown haired Kira suspect landed a punch on Lawliet's cheek.

Misa screamed. Sybil merely glared.

It was about time that he had someone stand up to him. However, she didn't want it to be Light. She wanted to be the one to do it. But, she watched on just the same as the men exchanged more punches and kicks, flying this way and that across the room due to the chains and gravity.

It was only after she saw a trickle of blood did she step between the men. They stopped, their fists centimetres from her outstretched palms.

"Stop." Her voice was whispered, but still heard.

"You're scaring the shit out of Misa. Ryuuzaki, stop trying to maim Light. Light, stop trying to knock sense into Ryuuzaki. I should be doing that." The last part was only audible to the darker haired detective, who merely glared at Sybil.

She glared back, causing his own eyes to widen.

She- hated him.

"It's over. This fight- everything. Ryuuzaki obviously doesn't care anymore about Kira or anything else. I, for one don't want to suffer because of his lack of motivation. I don't want to be the one to suffer because of L in general. So, I'm going to leave now. Consider this a letter of resignation as of two weeks ago, I'm off the Task Force or whatever the hell you want to call it. I vowed to give my life for this cause. For Kira. Not for L. Not anymore, at least." And then, Sybil Corvax- Carlyle turned on her heels, grabbed her cap, and left Misa Amane's bedroom without looking back.

No one got to see the single tear that rolled down her cheek as she did so, praying that she had done the right thing by severing her contacts.

After all, not only was she saving herself, but she was also saving L. At least he wouldn't be forced to lie to himself about loving her any longer.


	52. Chapter 51

**I couldn't just leave you hanging with that ending! I had to put up chapter 51 to follow right away. I'm not mean in that sense, I guess- although...**

**Damn it! I hate feeling like crap...it tends to happen when my characters get all mopey. Anyway, this is chapter 51!**

**Please review and don't hate me.**

* * *

He knew, judging by the expression her face held that she was completely serious. Sybil was going and not ever turning back. At least, not unless he did something to change it.

And so, Lawliet quickly pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked the metal object from around his wrist, clamping it down around the arm of a chair. Then, he took off after Sybil with the full intent of apologizing like crazy and repeating 'I love you' over and over again as well as showering her with compliments.

He had put the case too high above their relationship that when he had suggested that he had done it- for no reason, it was cause for her to finally snap. In her perspective, or so he believed, it meant that he was also giving up on her. On them.

Lawliet should've known this would happen, but- he didn't and now he had the small chance of fixing that mistake or losing everything forever.

"Sybil!" He called out to her, and she hesitated in her steps.

She didn't stop, but the hesitation was enough for him to catch up, reach out, and wrap his fingers gently around her slender wrist. It was then that she stopped and it was then that he saw how hard her shoulders were shaking.

"Please. Let go. I- don't want to- I can't do this anymore. It hurts that- you can't love me. That you don't love me. Not anymore. I'm- not going to force you into this anymore. I'll just go about life as I did before. As if we never even met. Like I wish we never did."

"Sybil, I- love you." Quickly, she yanked her wrist free from his grip, whirled around on him, and before he could even get another word out-

SLAP.

Lawliet stumbled backwards in surprise, but reached out and tightened down his grip back down on her wrist. He used his other hand to touch to his stinging, red cheek, all the while staring at her pleadingly.

"Sybil. I love you."

"Stop lying to me! You don't love me. You might have loved me once, but- not anymore. Admit it. You're bored of me. You think I'm ugly. You don't even talk to me anymore. You used to sneak your hand over to hold mine when no one was looking. You- you let Light hold me when you both came with me to the hospital to see my father laying lifeless in a hospital bed! You let Light hold me! You don't love me anymore." And despite the fact that L knew Sybil wanted to cry, she wouldn't.

"You saw me cry. You saw me at my most vulnerable moments. You know things about me that even my own family don't know about. You know all this shit about me, but- you still keep lying and you- you expect me to lie too." Her shoulders continued to shake as she bit down hard on her lip to keep herself from crying.

Lawliet frowned deeply at this.

She was once so accustomed to crying in front of him. He knew he had been neglecting her, but this much?

He reached out and hugged her tightly to his chest, expecting her to punch him several times and then take off. What surprised him was that she didn't. Sybil allowed him to hold her, and in fact, allowed her own arms to slink around his waist as she buried her face into his shoulder.

However, she still refused to cry.

"I'm not like you. I've tried to be, it doesn't work. I've got low self-esteem. I need comfort. I need someone in general." She pulled away, her expression crest-fallen.

"You- don't need me. You don't want me. Unfortunately- I want you and I feel as though I need you. I need to spare myself anymore mental agony. My mother's dead because my father shot her. My father will be dead because he was ironically hit by a drunk and is now laying comatose in a hospital on life support. My brothers' understand each other more than they understand me and Trisha- she- she could never understand. Ryuuzaki, you don't love me anymore. And, as much as I feel as though I can't live without you, you- you-"

"I can't live without you either and- I'm afraid to lose you. I was very well aware that I wasn't paying enough attention to you. That I wasn't giving you what you obviously needed. However, I- I must also admit that I am not a very sociable person, but you left me for nine days and I was distraught. I cannot picture any more of my life without you." And so, he gently took her left hand in both of his in an attempt to offer her the comfort she needed.

Sybil stared at him, her green eyes glazed over as she continued to fight her tears. Her expression was that of confliction.

L squeezed her hand gently before guiding her over to the wall and pinning her against it. The female detective then allowed tears to squeeze through her eyes as he placed a soft kiss on the base of her neck.

"Do you really mean that? I mean- I might have blown the entire thing out of proportion-" Again, he hugged her.

His chin rested on her shoulder, his breath gently tickling her ear.

"Not at all. Do not think that. Your feelings are indeed important. You are hardly blowing this situation out of proportion."

"Law- Ryuuzaki, I'm- sorry. I- I'm-" She couldn't get the words out as she continued to cry and L continued to hold her, making promises of forever without saying anything.

It was during this time that Sybil forgot entirely about the promise of her short, short life coming to an end in just a few weeks. She was too filled with emotion to remember any such things.

***

Geof was quick to shut the monitors off when he saw the fight that was about to take place. No one on the Task Force needed to see that L obviously had feelings towards Sybil when they already suspected. It was probably a fight out of jealousy towards Light anyway.

"Hey, why'd you do that?" Matsuda asked.

Geof merely looked towards him, dull expression in grey orbs.

"I didn't want to see grown men play KungFu Master. I'd rather do what I can to stop Kira than see a fight anyway." Fang sighed.

"She's miserable." Geof ignored him as he sat back down at his laptop and began to look back at the line graph on the screen.

"If that detective doesn't do something to pick up her mood, I'll kill him." Geof glared at the shinigami from the corner of his eye.

Fang grunted.

"Well, maybe that was an exaggeration. I couldn't kill the bastard. She'd be more miserable if he was dead than if he didn't care about her."

"Hmm."

"I'm pretty much talking to myself, aren't I?" The silence that followed was Fang's answer.

This human was boring.

***

"I take it you fixed things?" Light asked as L returned to Misa's room looking semi-relaxed.

"This has nothing to do with you, Light. Please stay out of my personal business." The detective glanced to Misa.

"I would appreciate it if you left Shizu alone for the day. She is currently undergoing a severe amount of stress."

"Hmph. You ask me to do this after you destroy my room?!" L sighed.

"Light and I will clean up this mess we made." And then he'd return to Sybil when he attached Light to the arm of a chair in the investigation room.

After all, L was quick at learning things. He was a genius and therefore knew exactly what mistakes he would never make again. Sybil needed to know he would be there for her. It was who she was and he had long ago accepted everything about her.

But, obviously there were still some things he would have to learn about this relationship thing. He never wanted to come that close to losing her again.


	53. Chapter 52

**Okay! Here ya go! I know that the last two chapters didn't seem to work, but with this chapter, everything should make a little bit more sense! I think it does, anyway.**

**Please review and tell me if this makes up for the last 2 chapters.**

* * *

She laid in bed, in her own bedroom, curled up comfortably. She had pulled a blanket up over her shoulders, her head resting on a pillow.

Sybil wasn't crying anymore. No, she figured that there'd be no point in it. The issue had been resolved and she had poured out the feelings she had kept locked inside, now feeling so much better about herself. Of course, there was some negativity, but now he had heard how she felt and had cleared things up and-

The door to her room crept open and Sybil sat up partially, blinking at Lawliet as he entered and closed the door behind him. He stood in front of the door for a few moments, just staring at her with large, apologetic, blue-grey eyes.

Her own eyes flickered to her hands so she wouldn't have to see that look anymore.

How could she have been so stupid as to not see it? To not see how much he loved her? Months ago, this would have never happened. Months ago, she wouldn't have gone so far as to jump to conclusions and nearly separate herself from the one thing that made her truly happy for the first time in fifteen years. What was happening to her? It- it didn't make any sense.

Her shoulders sunk to show her obvious depression and Lawliet clambered up onto the bed beside her, seated in his usual peculiar way, before gently reaching out to brush his palm against her cheek. Her eyes fluttered shut and she took a quivery breath.

"I'm- possessive. I want you all to myself. I'm selfish. I- I'd rather Kira be free than for you to have to be away from me. As horrible as that sounds, it's true. It's pathetic." His eyes kept focused to her face as her eyes then opened partway.

It was then that he saw how conflicted she was. As usual, there were many emotions floating around in those orbs, all negative at the moment.

"I- I-" She sniffed and wiped at her eyes.

L frowned.

He hated seeing her like this, which was not very often. He was now so accustomed to seeing her smiling that to see her cry- it was alien. He'd almost forgotten how to comfort her. Almost.

The dark haired detective pulled her trembling, tearful form into his chest.

"I wasn't like this before, Lawliet. I wasn't like this before. I don't understand it. Maybe- I'm just scared. After all, it's possible that-" She closed her eyes tightly and swung her arms so to hug him tightly around his neck.

His own arms slunk immediately around her waist, in an attempt to soothe her.

"- no, not possible, certain that one of us is going to die." His eyes widened slightly before he held her a little tighter.

"Sybil." Yet that was all he could say in his attempt to comfort her.

He knew it too. He felt it and he had to admit that it would somewhat explain her- depression as of late. As it was true that she would not have been so- needy months earlier, it was also true that this neediness was brought on by her fears of their time together being cut short. So, she was feeling the need to spend as much time with him as possible before one of them died.

"I know." Her body went rigid and her face pressed deep into his shoulder.

Her fingers clutched his shirt tightly and she bit her lip.

"I'm pathetic, aren't I? I didn't even realize I was sulking because I was scared." She pulled away and stood up, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she faced the wall with her eyes closed.

"I nearly- I nearly gave you up. I- almost was all alone again. I- I never liked being alone before I met you. I was just alone because I was too afraid to allow myself to get close to anybody. But- then- then I met you. You intrigued me. I liked you from the beginning. Almost immediately, you began to tear down the wall I'd built for myself over the fifteen years I was alone. I let you tear it down. I let you tear it down and I didn't realize the consequence of that. You made me love you without even trying once you annihilated that wall. I denied it, truthfully, but I had no chance. I guess, since I no longer have the wall you destroyed, I'm latching onto you. Since I don't have my wall, I just have you and-" Her fingernails dug deep into her arms, drawing blood.

Almost immediately, Lawliet was by her side with a hand on her shoulder to soothe her. Of course, he said nothing. After all, it was obvious that she needed to get this out.

"- it's difficult. I guess I reacted like that because as I said, you're my security wall now and I felt vulnerable when you left me alone. Pathetic. Weak. I don't want to feel that way. I despise feeling that way." She paused and dug her nails deeper into her skin.

Blood veined down her arms and she bit down on her cheek.

"When I left- for those nine days, I became ill. I've never been sick before. Once you found me and held me- it was like whatever was wrong with me immediately was fixed. Lovesickness, I described it. Had I been alone for just two more days- I probably wouldn't be here right now. You protect me from myself. I was so damn vulnerable in that time. I- I didn't do anything for myself after the third day. I just- became too weak." Her eyes flickered to meet his.

"I can't mentally protect myself anymore. Physically, yes, but the entire truth is, Lawliet, you're my sanity. My guardian angel, I could say." She smiled weakly.

"Had you of let me leave today, I would've been back tomorrow upon realizing the truth behind my feelings. I hope. But- I'm glad you chased after me. Really glad. You- you saved me again. I really couldn't live without you. I'd give my life for you. Lie for you. And you know how scared of both I am." His eyes remained fixated on her, wide with this new knowledge.

Guardian angel? Sanity?

"_I really couldn't live without you. I'd give my life for you. Lie for you. And you know how scared of both I am." _Did she really believe all of this?

She spoke again.

"Remember my promise to you? The one when I said I'd never leave you alone?" A small smile played on his lips.

"How could I forget?" A quiet giggle was his response and her smile widened.

"I said that and meant every word." Her smile faded and she focused seriously on him.

"I want you to promise me something, Lawliet. Just one promise is all I want you to make to me." He blinked.

She wanted him to make a promise?

"Of course." Sybil uncrossed her arms and turned around, wrapping her arms back around his neck as tightly as she could without strangling him.

Her lips were directly by his ear and his heart pounded as he heard each of her quivery breaths.

Sybil's eyes closed as she pended for a few seconds.

This one promise was desperately important if everything was to go the way she thought it would.

"If something happens to me, I wanted to let you know about a silver box I keep under my bed back at my second apartment. It needs a key to be opened, which I keep in the brim of my hat." She pulled away and removed her cap from her head, flipping it over to reveal a silver key.

He blinked and stared at it blankly and confusedly.

Sybil placed the cap back on her head.

"I want you to immediately go to that box with Geof. Open it and inside it, you'll see several items. By then, you'll know why I'm sounding so crazy right now." Lawliet stared at her, soon speaking.

"Sybil, you have no idea how insane you sound at the moment." She just smirked.

"Like hell I don't. I know exactly how crazy I sound. But, promise me that you'll go to that box with Geof. It's important." And that was the only answer he knew he was going to get.

However strange a request it was, he had agreed to make this promise.

"I promise." Sybil felt the fluttering of butterflies in her gut as she grinned.

Phase two of the plan was complete. With Geof having knowledge of the notebook and shinigami and with Lawliet with knowledge of the box under her bed, all she needed to do now was discover the identity of this third Kira.

Once she did that, everything else would fall into place. She was sure that Light had thought far enough ahead so that either his notebook or Misa's would fall into his hands where he would then kill the third Kira to regain ownership. It would be at this moment where Sybil would allow impulse to take over.

If her suspicions were correct, this would be the day of her death. She would die after exposing Light Yagami for what he truly was. As sad as it was that she'd most likely do it in front of his own father, it needed to be done.

And so, after having gone so long without a plan, Sybil had one that was pretty much foolproof. It was all thanks to a helpful shinigami by the name of Fang. That, and her new eyes.

Without either, both the worlds would come to an end. But, deep inside, Sybil knew something else.

Without Kira, she would have never met the one person who had saved her, most surely, from herself.

Sybil blinked and then looked at Lawliet, her eyes focusing above his head on the numbers. She stared for just a second before turning her attention to his eyes.

"I love you, so much. I need you. I really do. Sometimes, I may be a little- off, but I honestly am not going anywhere. And even if I did, I'd come right back here again because I can't live without you . I know I sound like a broken record here, but I-" She was interrupted in her rant by his gentle kiss.

It took her no time at all to return it, rewrapping her arms around his neck as he placed his hands down on her hips. It was a sensual moment between two people in love that is often heard of, but almost never truly experienced.

She pulled away, staring up at him with her eyes, once full of confused, negative emotions, now filled with need and want and every other positive emotion that can be imagined.

He smiled.

He liked seeing those eyes of hers exactly like that. Now he knew exactly what it was going to take. In the end, her happiness was all he really needed. Wanted.

By this point in time, the promise he had made to her was nearly forgotten, to be further remembered at another time.


	54. Chapter 53

**I think I screwed up the timeline...oh well, it's working. So, anyway, a couple of things are given away in this chappie! Sadly, the meaning behind Sybil's name is not. It'll be given soon though!**

**Anyway( I say that word alot), I know that I needed to press on and get back on track with the whole Yotsuba thing, so does anyone know Higuchi's full name? I've only seen the anime once and I'm not sure if it was given or not. I haven't read the manga either. In fact, everything in this story is based on what I remember from watching the anime the one time I did and the information I got from reading awesomly written fanfictions (Jizen Keiji, Oblivious Attraction, Before I Fade...etc.)**

**I think I've been doing okay so far. Please REview!**

* * *

Troy stood by Jerrod's bedside, his dark blue eyes fixated on the man who had fathered him. Trisha was by his side, her gentle hands grasping his left arm to both comfort herself and him.

Taylor had decided not to come. After all, he had no regrets. He had already forgiven Jerrod for the death of their mother. Besides, he had grown tired of seeing such a scene.

Troy's serious eyes stared, no emotion seeping through his blank expression as he fought inwardly within himself as he had been doing for the past three weeks since the accident.

He had asked for this man to die and here he was- as good as dead. Jerrod was never going to wake up from this. He felt it deep inside his gut.

The young man felt his wife's grip tighten slightly before he felt both her arms lock around him. Her head pressed into his chest and she cried, causing his own eyes to widen.

"Trisha." She didn't reply, but merely continued to cry.

Troy slunk his arms around her protectively, in his attempt to comfort her. He rested his chin gently over top of her head, allowing his eyes to refocus on his father for a few more minutes before he sighed.

"Come on. We- we should get you home. You're not supposed to be upset."

"I'm only crying because you refuse to!" She snapped.

As strong a man as Troy was, he flinched visibly at her tone. Trisha never spoke to him like that. Although, he had reasons to assume that her hormones had to play a part in this.

Her brown eyes immediately widened and she pulled away from him, not getting far at all. Troy merely gripped her tighter, hugging her more securely to his chest before burying his face in her sandy hair.

"S'okay, Trish. Really."

"No it's not. We're in a hospital, Troy. In Japan. Your father's on his death bed. You're acting as if you don't care, but I know you better than that. You care and damn it, I want you to show it!" His hand held the back of her head securely, his body beginning to tremble.

Trisha's eyes widened again and tears welled up in them as she hugged him even tighter around his chest, her hands resting gently on his back.

He didn't say anything further, but then again, he didn't have to. She had asked him to show how much he cared and now- he was showing it.

***

Geof blinked at the line graph in front of him, a small smile soon creeping up onto his face.

"Hey! Get a load of this! I think I just found somethin' worth value!" Everyone was soon casting glances at his computer screen.

"What's this graph of?" Matsuda asked.

Aizawa grunted.

"It's the profits of some sort of company." Soichiro then spoke.

"Yotsuba." Sybil allowed her gaze to flicker and settle on both her romantic interest and the Kira for just a few moments, a small, releived smile touching her lips.

"Finally." She breathed before stepping back and turning to the wall.

Her hands rested on her hips as she stared at seemingly nothing. At least, nothing that no normal person could see.

Fang chuckled.

"Everything's working out now isn't it? And with that plan of yours, all the Kiras should be brought down in a few more weeks."

"Yes. This- this is what we've been waiting for." Her spoken words were directed to everyone in the room, including Geof and the shinigami.

"Yes, this is indeed something for us to be excited about." Lawliet mused in his own way, his eyes no longer focused on the monitor of Geof's computer, but on his girlfriend/potential fiancée.

She was happy with this breakthrough. Extremely happy. He hadn't seen her like this in weeks. Not since before the accident that basically took her father away from her. Not since he chained himself to the potential Kira.

But, something about the air around her made it seem as though she was happy for more than one reason. Happy for more than just the sake of the investigation.

Happy for him possibly? Yes, he could see that. She had been able to sense that the case was getting to him. She was probably even hopeful that the handcuffs were coming off soon because of this lead.

"Hey, Geof, you think you could print off a list of employees?" Light inquired, his own interest gleaming in those innocent brown eyes.

Geof nodded.

"I'll also go over the victims to see if there's some sort of pattern for their time of death. But, I'll have you know that-"

"They were all rivals of Yotsuba." Sybil finished quickly, the grin evident in her voice before she even turned around.

"Well, that does make sense." Aizawa stated, gaining a nod from Mogi and Soichiro.

Matsuda was just confused.

Sybil took it upon herself to explain before the rookie cop could get insulted by anyone. After all, she did have a liking for the man. He was clearly devoted to this cause and was very interesting to say in the least.

"With the rivals of the company being killed off-" She pulled out her pocketknife and motioned it across her throat, the blade not out of course, to help emphasize her explanation.

"- that leaves more money for Yotsuba. I think, that with this information, Misa will come in handy for infiltration and espionage. Won't know that for sure until we narrow down our list though as well as figure out a pattern in which these rivals are dying." She slid her knife back into her pocket and then turned to L.

"What d'you think, Ryuu?"

"You have thought ahead, it seems, but I must agree. Misa just may become something more than the second Kira at this point in time. Maybe, being the term I would use." He put emphasis on the maybe, causing the group to become slightly nervous.

Maybe was not something you often heard from L. It was either a yes or a no. Maybe- that was dangerous territory.

"Of course, that's thinking way ahead. Right now, let's just focus on figuring out which employee of Yotsuba is our man, 'kay? The best thing to do in this situation is to not get ahead of ourselves when we don't have everything we need. It'll only lead to death." The men turned to look at the female Carlyle, who had her cap tilted in her face as she became silent for just a brief amount of time.

Her face was blank and her eyes were hidden by the black leather, chauffeur brim of the hat that once belonged to her father.

"After all, we don't need anymore accidents like Jerrod or- Ukita, do we? Frankly, I don't think I could handle another man dying before their time." She cast a quick glance at all the numbers before raising her head and smiling again.

Soichiro agreed.

"I agree with Shizu. From this point on, we're all extremely careful, understood? Kira will be stopped and not one more person will die from this Task Force." Sybil almost winced at those words.

"_Kira will be stopped and not one more person will die from this Task Force."_ If only they knew that some deaths couldn't be stopped.

Some deaths- like her inevitable death.

Still, she smiled all the same as Matsuda and some of the more silent, serious members of the small group of crime fighters agreed, the rookie cop being the loudest. He of course, was scolded by both Soichiro and L and sighed sadly, feeling completely useless.

It was then that Sybil cast a stolen glance at the watch around her wrist and gave her own sigh, this one of sadness.

"I- should go. Jerrod-" His time was nearing and she wanted to be there with him when he passed.

Light turned to Sybil.

"You know, he's probably never going to wake up, right?" She nodded, albeit sadly.

"I know. I just want to be there. He is my father, after all. It's important that I am. Surely if a relative you loved dearly was dying- in no matter what condition they were in, you'd be by their side as much as possible?" The question was directed at the entire group.

All of which nodded, but Matsuda shot out a question.

"What?! He's your father?!"

"Of course. I figured our- similarities in both deduction and appearance would've proven that to all of you. Only Light figured it out and Ryuu already knew, so I figured you all would've caught on." Her voice went quiet.

"I really should be going. Dad won't wait for me to be there much longer." And so, she turned around and left.

But, L couldn't help, but notice that she seemed somewhat knowing of what was going to happen. Especially the way she worded it.

It was as if she knew Jerrod was going to die in the upcoming hours. Of course, that was absurd and made no sense. But, still- he couldn't get the thought out of his mind.

Fang, meanwhile, stared down after the young woman who's clock was ticking down second by second, a glimmer in his violet orbs. His words, only heard by Geof, whom he was hovering over.

"I just hope this plan of hers will work and that what she's doing isn't wasting time. Eight weeks isn't long to live." Geof's eyes widened and he bit down a yelp.

"_Eight weeks isn't long to live." _


	55. Chapter 54

**Thanks** _Madeline Cullen_** for the information! I can now sort of place a date on the situation which I will eventally calculate, but since I suck at math, it won't happen now! I can tell you though that everything is not in order and that it's probably September something right now in the story. I'll figure it out.**

**Anyway, yes, Sybil does have just eight weeks to live and to answer **_TimeKeeper101_**, yes! Writer's block is gone! If I keep going at this rate, the story might be done sometime by either the end of this month or the beginning of May! Although, I am kinda stuck on which way the ending is gonna go. I've got two possible Epilogues and two possible endings, both of which are astounding and pretty touching in my opinion!**

**So, I think next chapter is going to be some more LawlietXSybil, because there's not alot of that right now with the entire stressful situation of her heart being on trying to save two worlds from collasping because Ryuk and Light screwed up the balance of life and death and...I'm rambling, but you get the picture.**

** please review!**

* * *

Green eyes dulled as she watched the numbers reach zero and heard the heart monitor go flat.

The long beeping sound escaped the monitor and she reached into her pocket to pull out her cellphone. She dialed her apartment and held the device to her ear, listening to the rings. It wasn't long until Taylor picked up.

"Sybil?"

"He's gone, Tay-Tay." And she listened to her brother's breathing hitch.

When he spoke next, his voice was hoarse.

"A- are you serious?" Her silence was his answer.

He released a weak sigh.

"I'll- I'll tell Troy. I guess this means you want us to go home with the body?" She didn't respond, but he knew that was exactly what she wanted.

"I see." He hung up and Sybil stared at her phone before flipping it shut.

She stared at the interlocked hands of herself and her father, no emotion in her face. After all, she knew it was today, there was no point in crying. She had gotten all her crying out already and if she wanted to cry later- she could wait until she was alone and with Lawliet. He always knew how to make her feel better.

Sybil Zeeland Corvax leaned herself forward and for the second time, she placed a gentle kiss to the warm forehead of her father. Soft words escaped her vocal cords and a small smile touched her gentle visage just as the doctors and nurses came rushing in.

***

"Jerrod is dead." The entire Task Force stopped what they were doing and turned to see the small smile on Sybil's face.

"D- dead?" Was the strangled response, coming from Matsuda.

She nodded numbly, still smiling.

Light rose a brow.

"Why the hell are you smiling, then?!" L clenched his fists together.

How dare Light shout at what wasn't his?! As if his constant flirting wasn't enough, now he had to deal with the suspect's aggressiveness towards her as well?!

L didn't do anything, though. He could do something once he proved Light was Kira.

"I've got to agree with Light. You say that he was your father, and yet you're smiling about his death? Doesn't sound very- loving." Aizawa murmured.

"He died. I was there with him. He didn't die all alone. Not one of my brothers were there with him when he died, but I was. My father- didn't die alone." And everyone stared, silent as her words sunk in.

Sybil's eyes closed.

"I'm not happy that my father is dead, I'm just happy that he died after I was able to forgive him for taking away my parents and giving me this life, however short it may be." The last words were inaudible, due to her voice declining in volume with each syllable.

The Task Force was speechless as Sybil walked by them as if nothing had changed. As if she had not lost such a loved one she obviously held dear to her. She took the bottle of root beer Lawliet had offered to her, twisted the lid, and raised the bottle up before taking a swig.

"I would rather not spoil the good memories of the recent days I've spent with my father. No, I wallowed in the negatives for the past fifteen years of my life. I don't want to do that now." She clicked her mouse and opened up a page.

It was by that time that it was made evident that she'd rather not talk about it, but that didn't stop L from reaching over and gently caressing the hand which rested on her mouse.

"Perhaps you should rest." She shook her head, but did not speak.

She had already said everything she felt she needed to, even a little more than that. She didn't feel like talking anymore. Maybe later.

***

Fang and Geof watched as Sybil left the room soon after the others of the team that night. The man with the now bluish-sand hair furrowed his brows to show his frustration and exactly how near tears he was. Not that he'd cry. No, Geof Zavier would never cry. That was something kids did, but still that didn't change the fact that he wanted to.

Besides, once Kira was stopped and his reign put to an end, he could then go to his best friend's grave and vent out all the negative emotions he'd felt through this entire thing. Apologize even for not being there when he had passed.

Geof closed his eyes and turned his attention back to the computer, willing to stay a few more hours to look up as much information as he could.

It was when he reopened his eyes that he realized that though Jerrod was indeed his best friend and the only family he really had left, Geof was nowhere near as upset as he had been when Jerrod was placed in the hospital anyway. Perhaps Sybil's words that day had something to do with it.

"_Geof? Do you believe in God, or in Satan?"_

"_Why?"_

"_I need to know if you can help me." He blinked and then rose a brow._

"_Help you? Help you what? I thought-"_

"_You say you're a satanist, but I know better. You cut yourself merely as a relief for your pain. You don't worship Satan. You believe in his existence, but you don't worship it." Geof's grey eyes widened as he focused back on Sybil._

_She'd- figured him out so easily._

"_How could you tell?"_

"_Not once did I see you read a Satanic Bible in the time I've known you. Now, could you answer something else for me?" He nodded unsurely and Sybil removed her cap and turned it over before handing it to her companion._

"_You see that piece of paper? I need you to hold onto it for me. And promise not to scream." And without really thinking, he obeyed and gently picked up the piece of paper._

_He stared at it for a few moments, blinking in confusion before glancing up to Sybil. It was then, that he saw it._

"_Wh-mmph?!" Her hand clamped over his mouth as muffled yelps escaped his throat._

"_Don't scream. Light and Ryuuzaki will hear you and you'll ruin everything I've worked so hard for. Listen and listen carefully, I'm not Kira and there's nothing you need to be afraid of. Fang won't hurt you." Once she was certain he wouldn't scream, she removed her hand and stepped back, placing her cap back on her head._

_Geof gawked at the inhuman thing floating above her, fear filling his veins. Sweat slid down his temple and he swallowed nervously._

"_Sh- shinigami." He whispered._

"_Yes. Shinigami. I thought you'd know. Being in jail and all, you probably read up on stuff like this." Sybil explained quietly before turning to the creature._

"_Fang, I want you to follow Geof around instead for the time being. Explain to him everything you've explained to me and let him in on everything else he asks about. He's going to be important for our cause if Kira isn't caught by the time the numbers reach zero." The numbers?_

_What the hell was she talking about? Why was a shinigami trying to capture Kira? Why did this shinigami even exist in the first place?! None of this made any sense and frankly, Geof was beginning to feel extremely dizzy._

_Sybil caught this and looked guilty._

"_This is a lot, I know, but trust me, Geof. I will explain everything to you myself once Fang explains. I also need to say that you can't tell anyone about the piece of paper in your hand or about shinigami and my involvement with shinigami, understand? Technically, I'm placing my life and those of others in your hands."_

"_W- wait, why are you getting that thing to explain this to me?" He asked, fighting back the urge to shout._

_She merely smiled._

"_Because I know you'll ask him questions that I don't have the answers to. Questions that I haven't yet thought of." _

At the time, he really hadn't understood what she had meant, but once Fang had told him about her impending death- he realized that he did have a question that Sybil probably hadn't of thought to ask.

_Geof kept his gaze on his hands, staring at the small piece of paper before bringing his focus to the shinigami._

"_Hey. I've gotta question." Fang's purple orbs focused on him._

"_Fire away."_

"_Is there a way to like-" The blue haired man paused, looking for the right words that wouldn't make him sound anymore stupid than he already did._

_After all, he was talking to a God of Death. This entire situation could've been very much an hallucination due to the stress Jerrod's condition was putting him through._

"_- is there a way to bring people whose names have been written in this Death Note thing back to life?" _


	56. Chapter 55

**I re-read this chapter several times before deciding to post it. I'm not entirely sure if it's the right type of filler, but it is LawlietXSybil. The entity of it, apart from the beginning.**

**Anyway, as I've stated before I haven't read any parts of the manga, not at all, but everything in this story is either from some information I got from reading fanfics or the anime, which I only got to see once. I shouldn't complain though, from seeing that I get to make my own Death Note fanfics and such.**

**Please Review...sorry I'm not in a cheery and excited mood right now...**

* * *

Lawliet pulled the key from his pocket and stuck it into the cuffs. Light smirked.

"Going after your girlfriend so soon? I'm jealous, Ryuuzaki. Really." The detective ignored the young man and looked to Geof.

"Would you please keep Light company while I see to Sybil?" Geof didn't look away from the computer screen as he held out his arm.

"Chain should be long enough, right? I don't feel like movin'. In fact, I might be here all night, so take your time. I'll keep the dude company." The handcuff was then locked around the older man's wrist and still, Geof kept his eyes focused on the computer screen.

Light rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't be able to go anywhere even without you chaining me to anything."

"Precaution is necessary." Was the simple reply and then L was gone from the room and Light grunted.

Geof tugged on the chain and Light winced.

"Hey!" Geof inwardly smirked and Fang laughed.

"Sorry, still getting' used to it. It's been years since I've had to wear the cuffs, after all." It was a lie.

***

Lawliet ran his fingers through Sybil's red hair as she snuggled up close to his chest and quivered, biting back her tears.

His eyes kept to her, flickering with the pain in knowing that this was all he could do to soothe her. After all, despite all the comforting he had done in the past, it still wasn't his forté. All he could really do was hold her to his chest and keep running his fingers through her lavender scented hair. No words were even coming to him.

She gripped his white shirt tightly in her fingers, her body shuddering more violently with each passing second.

"R- Ryuu, I- I don't want to cry. Not after- not after I know that Dad is in a better place. Not after what I said. It- it'll be like lying if I- if I cry over him now."

"Sybil." Her quivering became less upon finally hearing his voice and she opened her eyes and peered up at him.

He frowned slightly upon seeing the water that was beginning to fill the endless pools of emerald green.

"As much as I wish to tell you not to cry, I can't. Not when you won't cry and ask for comfort from anyone else." The male detective gently kissed her forehead, gaining a small sniffle and some stray tears as a response.

"L- L- Lawliet?" His blue-grey orbs refocused on her teary face.

"Yes?" Whatever she had to say was obviously important.

Her eyes, though glistening with tears, were also glistening with curiosity, affection, and some other emotion that he recognized, but couldn't quite name. Fear? Anxiety? Whatever it was, it didn't really matter.

Her eyes lowered and then closed briefly as she murmured under her breath. He immediately recognized that she was speaking in Greek, a language he too was familiar with.

"I love you so much. I've never loved anyone like this before. I was too scared to. But-" She paused and allowed her eyes to flicker back up to meet his.

He responded, also speaking in Greek.

"But? Please don't trail off like that. It unnerves me." A small smile.

"- but I love you more than life itself. I hope I say that often enough."

"I will let nothing happen to you." He promised quietly.

Her eyes widened and then saddened. Lawliet immediately caught this and cupped her cheek, turning her face to lock their eyes. A quiet gasp of surprise escaped her throat.

Back to Japanese.

"Sybil, is something wrong? Other than what transpired today?" And her eyes had finally been opened to him, revealing her thoughts and emotions.

Sybil swallowed nervously.

"Yes." She whispered.

His eyes narrowed.

"What is it?"

"I- can't say." L's eyes narrowed.

"Why must you be so secretive?" It wasn't a question she was going to answer, so Sybil remained silent and Lawliet soon let out a small sigh just to hug her back to his chest and bury his nose in her soft hair.

Soon after, she placed her lips gently to his cheek and whispered some words into his ear, her language being Greek once more. It seemed she enjoyed speaking Greek.

"It's part of who I am. Don't deny the fact that you love me for it." A small smile was his response.

It was true. Sybil had many secrets and Lawliet did love her for it. He would never stop learning about her by cracking these secrets. He would never get bored of her. Lawliet hated being bored.

He kept his face pressed into her hair, allowing himself to smell the lavender shampoo. Her favorite scent, he assumed, based on the fact that she always smelt so strongly of the flower.

"Hmm, true." He tightened his grip around her waist and a small giggle escaped her.

"Hey, don't hold me too tight. I need to breathe."

"You're breathing fine."

"For now." She responded, smiling.

Sybil was inwardly nervous, however. She was slipping up. Becoming cornered in situations that she couldn't escape without lying. If L kept this up, surely she would have no choice but to either tell him the truth about the Death Note and Kira and her impending death, or she would have to lie. Either didn't sound pleasurable in her opinion. Besides, he would know it all in given time.

Suddenly, out of the blue a conversation she had with Misa came to her mind.

"_Shizu! You know you're my bestest friend, right?!" _

"_Thank you for that confession, Misa. However- I need to go visit someone." Misa stared up at Sybil with confused eyes as she tilted her head._

"_Um, who? Oh! Is it your boyfriend?!" She took a double take of Sybil's current attire._

"_Um, no offence, but you are not going anywhere in that! I mean, it's bad enough that you have to work with that pervert Ryuuzaki, but you shouldn't have to look like him too!"_

"_I'm going to the hospital, Misa. I hardly think that it matters what I'm wearing." _

"_The- hospital? Why are you going to such a depressing place?! Oh! Is your boyfriend in the hospital?! I'd even go without my makeup if my Light was in the hospital!" What was with her and boyfriends?_

_Sybil shook her head._

"_No. I- I'm not going to visit my boyfriend. Besides, he doesn't seem to care much for me at the moment." Misa gasped._

"_Oh! How could someone not care about you, Shizu?! You're so pretty! A little dull and a little- wide in the hips, but pretty!" _

"Lawliet?" The dark haired man blinked and turned his focus to her face, which seemed to have an odd expression.

He couldn't quite place it although it seemed to be a mixture of confusion, curiosity, and nervousness.

"What seems to be bothering you?" The next words that came out of her mouth, shocked him.

Not that L Lawliet would ever show it.

"Am I- pretty?" The dark haired detective stared at her, dumbfounded at what could have possibly caused her to ask such a question.

Of course she was pretty! Not just pretty, beautiful, no that wasn't the word either- Sybil was gorgeous! What could have possibly caused her to think otherwise?!

No, she wasn't asking it because she thought otherwise. She was asking because she wasn't sure if it was the truth. She was asking because she wanted to hear the truth- from him.

"Why do you ask?" Best to get the answer from her before he answered with the truth, however positive it was.

He was curious as to why and truly why she was asking such a question, despite having theories already.

"It- was something Misa said to me when I- when I was forced to hang out with her. She's not all that bad you know." His eyes narrowed.

What exactly did that girl say to Sybil?!

"She- called me pretty, several times." Sybil whispered and his eyes widened as she turned her head to look at the wall.

"I'm- not entirely confident in my looks. I've never needed to be, though. But, now- I'm curious. Am I pretty?" His response was turning her head and crashing his lips into hers.

Lawliet's fingers tangled themselves within her hair and smirked as he watched her eyes widen in shock. However, she soon allowed her hand to move up to meet his cheek as she returned the kiss.

"You- are more than just pretty, Sybil. Do not insult yourself with such a word." And she smiled, but it soon faltered as she felt self-conscious again.

Lawliet sighed at this expression as he returned to stroking his fingers through her hair.

"What else is there?"

"It's- just something else that was said, that's all. I was just- I'm being childish. I'm asking you all these questions when it's obvious that you're going to give me the answers I want to hear whether it's the truth or not. Besides, I've only been thinking these things because Misa brought it up and because I want to be the best I can for you. I know, intellectually we're equals, but-"

"Sybil, what else is bothering you? You're purposely avoiding the subject." He murmured into her ear.

Sybil flushed and pulled her gaze away to her hands which she then lowered to meet her midsection.

Never had she been so- occupied with her appearance before. And why did she choose now to be? Why did she choose now of all times to feel so self-conscious?

Because she wasn't as sad as she had been half an hour ago. Because she chose to focus on life instead of on death. At least for now.

Lawliet furrowed his brows as he quickly pieced together what she wanted to ask and his response was holding her only closer.

"There is no need for you to feel concerned about your appearance for me, Sybil. I love you just the way you are." However cliché that line was, it still made the female detective feel that much better about herself and she had no reason to not believe the words that he spoke.

So, she kissed him. Again.

"I- love you too." The young woman paused and then sat herself up, causing her companion's arms to come free from around her body.

He stared at her in confusion.

"Sybil?"

"Would you- make love to me, L?" And that request was cause for him to tumble out of the bed and onto a crumpled heap on the floor.

Sybil closed her eyes and held herself in a comforting manner.

She took that as a no.

"Wh- why?" L murmured, attempting to pick himself up off the floor.

"I just- want some good things to happen. I'm tired of all the bad things. I'm not asking for it to be now, but- would you make love to me? Ever?" He stared at her from the floor, seeing as he had failed from picking himself up off of it due to being weak in the knees.

Why was she suddenly asking such things? It was unlike Sybil. Obviously, something was bothering her and she deeply needed his assurance. Although, judging by her response earlier, she wouldn't tell him what it was exactly that was bothering her.

But, as L stared up at her from that floor, his blue-grey eyes going over her every curve and her beautiful, gorgeous face. Her expression, obviously depressed at the lack of an answer. Yet, she still looked so heavenly. Unnaturally so.

It was then that he caught it. The faint angelic aura that he had seen before, but had passed it off as a hallucination due to exhaustion and lack of caffeine.

"You answered the questions based on physical appearance, but you can't answer the question on physical, romantic need? I- I wish you would answer me, Ryuu." He snapped from his daze and got to his feet to clamber back onto the bed beside her, seating himself beside her in his usual way, placing his hand gently on her shoulder in a comforting manner.

She looked towards him, green eyes wide before they became teary. Sybil used the back of her arm to wipe at them, laughing weakly.

"Sorry. I don't even know where that came from. Must've scared the shit out of you." She yawned and then stretched.

"I think- I think I'm going to sleep now. With everything that's happened today- it's for the best. I haven't been getting much sleep lately."

"No, you haven't." His fingertips brushed along the bags beneath her eyes, gaining a quiet sigh.

"Will you stay with me tonight? I'm sure Geof won't mind keeping Light company until tomorrow."

"I was about to propose the same thing. After all, I must make sure that you actually sleep." And that was the only answer Sybil needed.

About ten minutes later, she was changed into her silver-blue nightgown and fast asleep against L's chest. His arms were wrapped protectively around her, his eyes focused on her peaceful face.

Something- was different about Sybil. Different as in unnatural and beautifully so. Although, he'd only been noticing this in the recent weeks. Her skin had this strange, glow about it that it hadn't had before and her hair was definitely more shiny. He wasn't exactly certain as to why this was the case, but L Lawliet knew one thing was certain.

Sybil had the beauty of an angel.


	57. Chapter 56

**I AM SO SORRY!!! It took me forever to come up with something for this chapter, but I finally did it!**

**Not much really happens in this chapter though- apart from a little suspiscion...**

**Ahhh! Writer's block sucks...horribly...my head hurts, but I'm really working on it. **

**Please review**

* * *

Troy was silent as he picked up his suitcase and hardly noticed Trisha's gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Troy-"

"I said I'm fine, Trisha. Let's just- let's just leave it at that for now." She fell silent and looked to Taylor, who allowed his gaze to flicker up to the ceiling of the airport.

"She's taken care of everything. We- have nothing to worry about other than attending the funeral." Trisha felt Troy tense and she released him, pulling away.

"How can you be so- so casual about this? Our father is dead, damn it. No one seems distraught about this at all. Only I do."

"Because, you feel guilty." Was the soft response.

Troy closed his eyes tightly at his wife's words and flinched as her gentle hand made its way into his. The man's twin brother, however, was the one to add more to her simple four words.

"Troy, do you believe in the afterlife? I bet you anything that Mom and Dad are seeing this now and are scoffing at how idiotic you're being. You have no reasons to feel guilty over anything."

"Heh, maybe, but I do anyway. That make sense? Now, can we please get going. I'm tired of talking about this."

***

Sybil sat on the bed in the empty room, staring at the aura around her hand that she had only just noticed. Luckily, L had left her earlier in the night, before she had awoke, and he was not there to see this, but she already had a sneaking suspicion that this was what he had meant.

"_You're glowing." _Yes, it seemed that he was completely right.

Sybil was definitely now aware of the unusual and abnormal warm white glow her skin was emitting.

"Interesting, huh?"

"Yes, interesting indeed." Fang chuckled and stuck to the ceiling, staring down at her.

"So, you ever get around to checking out your name?"

"I get distracted quite easily lately. Although, **Geof** means "God's Peace"."

"That it does. **Jerrod** means "Descendant"."

"Descendant-" Her voice trailed off and the shinigami smirked as she glanced up at him with her emerald orbs.

"Speaking of names- shouldn't you be with Geof?"

"He sent me to check on you. I didn't argue, seeing as I was wondering how well you were doing myself." She sighed.

"I've been better, so to say, but I feel the time of my death is closer than I'd like it to be. I must finish the preparations and though I'm quite certain that everything will work out in our favor- I've been known to be wrong. Not to the public, but not all of my plans are foolproof."

"Plan B?"

"This is Plan B. Plan A was the death of the criminal, remember?"

"Of course, I just didn't think that was an actual plan."

"It was. Not the best plan, but it was a plan nonetheless. I'm really glad I didn't go through with it. Heh, though it probably would have eventually worked in screwing us over as well as helping us." The redhead flopped down on her back and with a gush of air, her cap blew from the nightstand onto the floor.

She didn't notice it.

Fang grunted.

"True. But, if this Plan B doesn't work, what about Plan C?"

"There won't be a Plan C. If Plan B fails, it'll be because I died before my numbers reach zero. Plan B- it's really up to Ryuu now to get us to that point where we can do what we're supposed to in order to put an end to this shit. For the moment, we just gotta be along for the ride. For now." She repeated.

Her companion nodded.

"So Plan C is for your detective to get the evidence you'll leave behind after your death and use it to save both himself and both the worlds from the untimely doom that Kira and Ryuk have brought upon us."

"Pretty much. He's a genius. If my plan doesn't work- he'll save the worlds and put an end to Kira." Sybil replied simply, swinging her legs as she stared up at her hand which she held above her face.

"L will win this battle. This war." Her eyes closed and she rested her hand down beside her.

There was silence between the woman and the shinigami went on for several long minutes before she finally spoke again.

"Fang, just tell me. Why me? Why am I so special? Why can I see these things?" Fang was completely serious as he responded.

"It's rare for humans to be born with the abilities you have. Even more so, since you've just come into these abilities."

"That- doesn't answer the question."

"True. It doesn't. I suppose the answer to the question is that very few humans are born, since the time of the Big Man's son- almost exactly like him." Sybil sat up quickly and looked at the shinigami quizzically.

"What?" Fang looked at her, purple eyes emotionless.

"Forget I said anything. It'll all come into place eventually."

"Oh." She fell back down on the bed and turned herself so that she faced the wall.

"That's good. I won't have to do so much thinking for too much longer then, will I?" Her voice was extremely quiet and filled with another emotion that the shinigami couldn't quite figure out.

Sadness? Regret? Guilt? Fear? He wasn't sure. It was something negative. If only he was familiar with such emotions. Despite being around for- a very long time, he hadn't spent too much time in the human world. That was something he regretted deeply.

"No. Not much longer, Sybil." A tiny smile graced her face.

"It's coming. The end is near. My life's end draws closer with each passing day." Green eyes flickered to meet amethyst orbs.

"When that happens- protect my Ryuu, okay? I want him to live for many years after my death. To love again. Help him get that far, okay? I'm sure you can push him in the right direction." Her eyes dulled slightly at the thought of Lawliet being with another woman, but she smiled nonetheless.

If push came to shove, that was exactly what she would want for him. After all, he would want the same of her if he was in her current position.

"I can't live without him, but I won't have to when this all ends. There's always going to be someone better than me out there, without my burdens, but there's never going to be someone better than L. My hero. The only person to accept me for who I truly am. The only person to not be thoroughly bothered with the fact that I can't form a simple knot. The only person- man, I'll ever truly love. I'm giving my life to put an end to Kira, but I'm doing it for L and the worlds- not for myself. Hmm, I'm really tired for just having got up." Her eyes fluttered shut and Fang growled quietly to himself.

"Damn it. Each passing minute, I'm regretting this. If only- there was something-"

"_Is there a way to bring people whose names have been written in this Death Note thing back to life?" _Fang smirked bitterly.

"- maybe there is something. It might not be perfect, but it's something." He dug his hand into the leather pouch attached to his chain and his eyes shut.

"It's going to just get even more interesting from here on. Interesting." The shinigami stared down at the sleeping woman just as she moved her right hand to rest on the pillow by her head.

She looked so innocent whilst she slept. Innocent and pure, both of which being the complete truth for the situation.

Fang reached down and brushed some of her red hair from her visage, unaware of the blinking crimson light of a camera.

***

His blue-gray eyes were focused on the movement in the room where Sybil currently resided, widening slightly.

It- moved. When she was completely still- her hair had moved just as Amane's had when she was restrained.

L bit down on his thumb.

"Sybil." His voice was so quiet that no one in the room heard him.

Yes, something was different about her. Inhuman almost. Yet, he knew she was human. Despite having gained the habit to- glow, as that was exactly what it was. Sybil glowed. No human glowed, but she did. It gave him even more of a reason to suspect that she was involved in this L vs Kira war more than he wanted her to be.

She knew more than him, that was certain. She knew more and had involved herself more so upon discovering this information and had somewhat grown distant. Sybil wasn't the same as she had been when this relationship had started. Of course, many things had happened since then and he suspected that she had picked up on all of this information sometime since then.

It was the only thing that fit and it made him want that information even more. However, he knew that if he chose to push her for the information- it would not end well. But he also knew that Kira needed to be stopped and that he had no idea when she was planning to do with that information.

He had to make a choice. Attempt to get the information and risk her again, or risk trusting her and as well as risk Kira getting free.

A tough decision to make for a man who was a detective for a living. Especially since he had nearly lost her before and had promised to not get that close again.

Either decision was a risk for something he truly cared about.


	58. Chapter 57

**Here we go again!**

**Two chapters in two weeks, was it? It's still good! I do happen to think I did a pretty good job on this one.**

**You find out a...lot more.**

**Please REview**

* * *

"_Sybil." Emerald eyes opened and blinked several times before the detective sat up straight, her fingers grasping for her chest._

_She recognized that voice. Yet- it made no sense. Not unless-_

"_You're not dead. Not yet." Sybil's eyes widened as a picture swirled in front of her, soon forming a woman._

_Her hair was red and pulled back into a ponytail that drifted down to the center of her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a deep, sapphire blue and filled with such kindness. A tiny smile touched her face._

_Sybil felt tears well up in her own eyes as she scrambled to her feet._

"_M- Mother." _

"_Sybi, you've grown up to be so beautiful. And- you've met someone who will treat you so well for the rest of your life." Sybil stepped forwards, rubbing at her tearing eyes with her left fist._

"_However short that may be." The female detective stared at her mother with sad eyes._

"_I- don't understand. Why are you speaking to me? After all these years, you choose now? I- thought I had died."_

"_I'm sorry, Sybi. I- know how you must feel. I really do. You were so young- now I'm here when your own time is coming to a close in just a few short weeks." Tears ran down the younger woman's cheeks._

"_Why? Why now? I- don't get it."_

"_Because I was sent." Sybil blinked and stared._

"_Sent?"_

"_The shinigami Fang. He's been helping you to fix what's been undone. I was sent to further explain things that you will in no way figure out on your own." _

"_Explain things? I- I've got a pretty good idea of what I have to do, thank you very much. I don't need to know why, I just need to know how long!" She ground out through grit teeth and more tears._

_Jane sighed and smiled sadly._

"_How long you have to live? I can't tell you that. No shinigami, or even an angel can tell you that." Sybil stumbled backwards._

"_A- angel? Wait, so, there is a heaven?" Jane simply nodded._

"_Yes." The detective glanced down at her hands and noticed the faint glow she had seen before she faded to sleep._

"_So, you're an angel?"_

"_Well, in a way I am."_

"_Then, what am I? I'm glowing. People can see it. I can see it." Jane smiled._

"_That's precisely why I was sent. You see, as Fang has been explaining to you- you're not exactly a normal human. You have the ability to see things that living beings can't see. Lifespans and shinigami. Shinigami and angels have that ability. But, because you're not dead, you're not either."_

"_So, I'm still a human being?" Jane nodded._

"_Yes. You're a human being. But- a special type of human being. I'm sure you know what a guardian angel is. I remember telling you that when you were just a baby when your grandparents died." Sybil narrowed her eyes in thought._

"_A guardian angel?"_

"_Yes. A human created to simply protect someone, or in your case- the world. Sybil, there hasn't yet been a guardian angel created to protect the world. Not for thousands of years. In fact- you're only the second one to be born. A true gift from God, I might add." Jane continued to smile and Sybil stepped forward._

"_Gabriele was keen on having YOU be born. Or so others say. I'm not really allowed to say anything further." Sybil's eyes widened._

_Gabriele? That name- wasn't that-?_

"_Mother- am I-?_

"_Shh, Sybi. No more questions. I've said more than I was supposed to as it is. Now, wake up my Oracle. You have company and I suggest you answer all of his questions."_

She jolted and shot up, sweat sheeting her face as she forced herself to swallow. A gentle hand touched her cheek and she immediately reached up, grasping it tightly.

"Ryuu- zaki."

"Speak to me, Sybil. What happened?"

"M- Mother-" Instantly, he tugged her soothingly into his chest in an attempt to soothe her troubles.

She slowly relaxed as the 'conversation' with her deceased mother played through her mind.

"_Gabriele was keen on having YOU be born."_

"_Now, wake up my Oracle." _Her eyes widened as she finally put the pieces together.

"Ryuu, **Sybil**- isn't my name Greek?" He blinked and stared at her, confused.

What was running through her head?

"I believe so."

"Sibyls were oracles in Greece, were they not? My name- it actually has two meanings. It's original meaning, Oracle or something else."

"What happened in your dream, Sybil?" He wanted desperately to figure out where this was leading.

"**Sybil**: Greek for Oracle or Prophetess. Oracles predicted future events, or are said to. Tell me- am I glowing now?" He tilted his head curiously, blue-gray orbs studying her carefully.

"No." A small sigh of relief.

"Good. Chances are then, it only occurs when I come up with significant plans for the future of this case."

"The- glowing only started happening recently. Are you saying that I was not hallucinating? That you are also able to see it?" Sybil gave a single, curt nod and Lawliet frowned.

"What is going on?" She needed to tell him right now.

"Mother tried to tell me something. In my dream, she gave me several hints as to why I'm- as I am. Glowing and such. As for any other information, I'm not really into telling you."

"Sybil."

"Do you believe in guardian angels, L?"

"Huh?" As uncharacteristic of a response as it was- it was the only response he had for the off-topic question.

At least, he believed it to be off-topic. He didn't really see the significance of the question. Then again, he probably never would if things kept going as they were. Sybil really needed to let him in on whatever the hell she was planning.

She simply smiled.

"Guardian angels. Do you believe in them?"

"What does-?"

"Please answer the question. Believe it or not, it IS important."

"I see. Then, yes. I believe in guardian angels. I believe you are MY guardian angel. Now, will you please let me in on whatever is running through that mind of yours?" She continued to smile.

"In due time, EVERYTHING will be explained, Ryuu. It's a promise. I always keep my promises. I'm just waiting for the right time to let it be known."

"I see." At least he knew THAT was true.

Most of his worries were set at ease- if only temporarily. It now gave him enough motivation to explain to her what had happened during the time she had been 'sleeping in'. The leaving of Aizawa and of the Police's lack of involvement for further out in the investigation against Kira.

She merely released a tiny sigh.

"Well, it was to be expected. Can't really say I didn't see this coming. I guess it only further proves that a large company is behind this. Like Yotsuba. Now, we just need to get bugs in there to get the proof we need." She glanced to her companion and smiled cheekily.

"I know some people. You?"

"Indeed. Reid could also be quite useful during this infiltration, could he not?" Sybil shook her head.

"We can't use him, L. I won't put his life in anymore danger than it already is. After losing my father and seeing how close 'Reid' was to him- I believe that we will become very close in the future." Needless to say, they already had gotten much closer since Jerrod's passing.

L furrowed his brows and nodded once, but not without hesitance.

She was protecting Geof for another reason. She told only part of the truth there. However, he had to admit it was a legitimate reason.

"I- understand. Immediately, we will implant bugs into the system and begin to further investigate Yotsuba." And Sybil would do much more than that.

Once the cameras were installed, she would be able to see which member of the group had a shinigami hovering over their shoulders. Then, she could target that specific person- discreetly so that they would slip up.

Misa's devotion for Light and compassion for 'Shizu' would indeed come in handy from this point on. Even if Sybil was the only one to recognize that.


End file.
